Someone Save Me From My Past!
by Inukagfan27
Summary: Kagome is abused by her father and she's been in the dark, alone for years. At least that's what she thinks. She thinks no one loves her until she meets a certain hanyou...will Inuyasha be her hero? Will he be able to gain her trust? Will he be the light to guide her through the darkness? WARNING: DEALS WITH STRONGLY ADVISED CONTENT Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: New day

This is my first story so please don't expect AMAZING content! Hope you guys enjoy this story! My writing skills do dramatically improve so please continue reading this! Each chapter I post, seems more interesting and better than the previous one! Now go and read already!

Fyi I don't own inuyasha and never will :(

**Full Summary:**

**Kagome is abused by her father. She's all alone in the dark. Bad things happen to her and during her life. She thinks no one loves her until she meets a certain hanyou...Will Inuyasha be her hero? Will he be her guiding light through the tragedies she shares with him? What will happen to the two as they team together to defeat the horrible tragedies and darkness together? WARNING: DEALS WITH CUTTING, ATTEMPTED RAPE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, AND BULIMIA! Don't worry everything will turn out alright. :D Story is better than the summary sounds like it is! I promise! ;)**

Chapter 1: New Day

"Kagome get your ass down here!" her father screamed. Kagome froze in fright, completely stopping what she was in the middle of. 'Oh no! what did I do this time!' Kagome asked herself in anticipation. As soon as her father yelled at her she got up from her bed and ran downstairs. "Yes father?" she asked in a quiet and tiny voice with her hands folded behind her back as she gazed at the ground. "Why the hell is dinner not ready!" her father screamed until his face was beet red, obviously annoyed and frustrated at her. "I'm sorry father but I was working on my homework." Kagome simply said, hating having to stand in front of her father in fright. As soon as she said that, without another word, his palm met her left cheek harshly. She stood there with one red mark on her cheek and eyes wide. "You're such a worthless brat! Sometimes I wonder why you couldn't die with your mom and brother in that stupid accident!" As soon as he said that Kagome lifted her head to gaze straight into his coffee brown eyes with a look of shock and hurt. Brown eyes meeting another pair of brown eyes. 'How much I missed looking into those eyes without being afraid..' Kagome thought as she held in a whimper. He sighed, annoyed at her. "Well? What are you standing around for!" and pointed towards the kitchen. Kagome looked down with one tear falling down her red cheek as she started towards the kitchen, not giving one final glance at her father. 'Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry' she kept on telling herself, trying to stay strong. She walked into the kitchen and immediately went over to the sink. Kagome pressed her weight onto the sink as her arms stretched out with her hands grasping onto the counter edge on either side. Her grip tightened for her knuckles to turn white. Kagomes eyes squinted, trying to hold back the tears before she broke down, letting her head drop for her bangs to hide her face. She looked out the window and sobbed silently while cooking.

After she finished dinner she went into her room and finished her homework. As she was, her heart was pounding in fright, shock, and relief that, that was all her father did to her. She didn't want to live this life anymore. She wanted to be able to be free, happy, and do whatever she wanted to do. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that inherent homework wasn't completed until one in the morning. After that she crawled into her bed, laying on the stiff mattress, and brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and cried herself to sleep thinking of the memories of her mom and brother. She hid her face into her chest and knees as she thought of how everything used to be. They were all so happy until her selfishness ruined her whole family. Kagome ran out of tears it shed and memories to think of so she let a yawn escape her before she hid her face even more into her knees, trying to get tears to fall. Right before she went to sleep she thought 'I'm sorry mother' and then her lack of energy caused her to fall asleep.

The next morning she woke up from an annoying alarm. She pounded her fist on it in a rush, pressing any random buttons to shut it off immediately before her dad would wake up and beat her for disturbing him while he was sleeping. Then, as if her father knew she was thinking about him, that's when she heard her dad shifting his weight around, starting to wake up. Kagome got her alarm to stop as her eyes widened and her stomach dropped. She seemed frozen stiff in shock and fright. 'Oh no, not again!' Kagome thought before she ran out of her room and quickly tumbled down the stairs faster than her feet could keep up with and darted straight to the kitchen. Kagome zoomed around the kitchen faster than she ever had, cooking his breakfast. She made his breakfast just in time as he walked in just as she set down his plate of perfect made breakfast. "Oh, looks good" he said with a mischievous smirk on his face that caused a shiver to go down Kagomes back. Then she noticed that he wasn't looking at the breakfast; he was looking at her. 'Why is he looking at me?' she thought before she scooted past her father then headed back up stairs.

When she went into the bathroom to get ready she saw something she didn't want to see. A huge bruise was on her left cheek. A gaps of shock left her as her eyes kept their gazes locked on the bruise. Her eyes felt hot, fresh tears brim them as they grew wide at it. 'Oh no! I need to put cover up on it before school starts!' Kagome thought as she looked around frantically for it. Pheromones chocolate eyes darted around the bathroom, her hands shaking in a nervous wreck before she got an idea of where it would've went. Kagome opened the cupboard and saw it was lying on the middle shelf with a bunch of things surrounding it. There was pain killers, more cover up and foundation, pain relievers, bandages, ointments, and many more medical things for her to use. Kagome tipped the bottle over for some foundation that matched her creamy skin perfectly to fall out onto her beauty sponge. Kagome lined it up with her bruise before lightly dabbing it on. Kagome hissed in pain, bring her bottom lip as it met her skin the most gentlest way that she could do it. It slowly started to have a memory go through Kagomes mind of her watching her mom do the same thing as she stood in the doorway, watching her mom with a face of betrayal, knowing exactly what happened to her mother. Kagome smeared it around until it didn't even look like she had any bruise. When she was finished you couldn't even tell that she was abused. You couldn't even tell that she had ever been struck before in her life. She looked at herself in the mirror and a frown came upon her face. 'Just what I need. A secret hidden behind layers of foundation which no one will find about, no matter what. No one who cares. No one who lo-' she didn't get to think any longer when she heard her father yell for her. "Oh jeez.." She mumbled in fright, just as she was used to. Living in fright. She headed downstairs, her feet padding each step on the way down. "What the hell is this!" her father demanded more then asking, his face with disgust on it as he was pointing at the plate of breakfast Kagome made him. "..." Kagome didn't have an answer and just stood there dumbfound idly, her eyes keeping their gaze to the floor, feeling ashamed. Kagome suddenly heard her father growl in annoyance before grabbing a handful of hair at the back of her head. Kagome winced as her hands flew to the back of her head to grasp over her fathers. Kagomes father shook her roughly, a face of annoyance and anger on it. "Do you know how many times I gave you chances? Huh, do ya know? To many! I gave you to many chances!" Her father screamed in anger, his hand tightening around the handful of hair that pulled extremely tight on her scalp. Kagome whimpered as her hands grip slightly tightened around his hand as she started to panic. 'What's he doing?' She screamed in the back of her head, terribly frightened by the man who gave her so much harm and pain. Kagomes father grumbled before he roughly let go of Kagomes hair, pushing her away while doing it. It caused Kagome to stumble back before she regained her posture and stood straight back up while rubbing her scalp that was bleeding slightly. Kagomes father growled before he whipped around, grabbed the plate, and whipped back around facing Kagome with a fire in his eyes that was a bright warning sign to Kagome. Before she could react, he threw the plate of breakfast at her as hard as he could. Crack! She had it thrown right at the corner of her head. Kagome fell backwards onto her butt before hissing in pain while putting her palm against her head where the plate hit her. Now there was blood dripping from the corner of her head. Blood built up in her hand until it crept between her fingers and spilled down her hand and arm until it dripped off of her elbow and onto the floor. The plate crashed onto the floor, split into three pieces. Her father grabbed one of the pieces and threw it at her with all of his might once again, his hunger not quite satisfied. That one met Kagome and made a scratch on her cheek as she was trying to stand up. She fell to the floor on her knees sobbing and begging him to stop with her arms laying on her lap for Kagome to see all the blood that her so called father caused. "Stop it!" Kagome cried out as her voice cracked. Her face was distorted in pain and fright as she loudly sobbed, slightly rocking back and forth. When she screamed that she regretted it. Her father snarled before he picked her up from her shirt like she was nothing and slammed her against the wall closest to him. "Try to actually be worth something! Why don't you actually try for once! Or you could go kill yourself and make me glad for once!" her father screamed an inch from her face. "I'm sorry!" she cried out, shaking viciously. Kagome kept her eyes closed as she turned her head away from him, waiting for the strike. She was surprised to feel nothing and opened her eyes for them to only stare in horror. She watched him bring one of his fists back. She stared wide eyed in horror and fright at his fist coming towards her face. She felt a huge amount of pain from the impact and started sobbing loudly. Her father let go of her shirt to let her crumple to the floor. "Clean this up and go to school. Don't come home late. If you tell anyone about this you will regret it." he said calmly and disgusted at her while walking out of the kitchen, not looking back once. She sobbed for another five minutes listening to her own voice quake. Kagome remembered everything that her father had said. She felt like he was just trying to put her confidence down but it still seemed to Kagome felt like going up to her room and never coming out again. 'Like anyone would notice. Nor care.' Kagome thought in depression as she continued to sob. Before Kagome left, she rushed to clean up the mess in the kitchen and then to put more cover up on to cover where her father punched her.

When she made it to school her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was half brushed out. Kagomes hair wasn't the usual shiny and wavy it used to be before everything happened. Kagomes hair was dull just like her eyes were. She had no light to help guide her throughout the darkness that surrounded her for what seemed like her whole life. Kagome wore faded skinny jeans and a long sleeve white turtle neck to hide even more secrets from everyone. Everything was hidden except the dark bags under her bloodshot eyes. And the way her cheeks were sunken in from the amount of stress she had. Let's just say Kagome looked terrible. Like she was the walking dead or someone who didn't sleep for a whole year. Kagome looked like she just gave up or like she didn't even care anymore. Like she had no hope. 'What I just need. No one to know or care..' Kagome thought depressed before sighing and walking into the crowded school.

When she went to her locker she saw something she didn't want to. It was Kikyo with another man that she got. Kikyo had him pinned against the lockers from across the hallway from Kagome and seemed to be having yet another make out session. He seemed different for some odd reason to Kagome though...something about him made Kagome want to be closer to him. Like they were magnets. And no, not like that. She just sensed something about him that soothed her. That made her relax and feel flow-free. She gazed at the guy, completely ignoring Kikyo who was suffocating him with her lips. She noticed how he stood out from all the other boys. She didn't even know this stranger guy and wanted to stare at him?! Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Well, why not? She gazed at him, pointing out he had white long hair that seemed to look elegant and soft as it shined in the light, honey gold eyes that shined like there was nothing bad ever going to happen, a nice built even tanned body that looked comfortable to sleep on top or entangled with while in his arms, and... 'oh my god look how cute those ears are!' Kagome thought. She gazed at the dog ears that perked up on the top of his head that actually surprised her when they twitched towards her, like they yearned for her attention. Kagome dreaded to feel them. They looked like they were as soft as silk which Kagome yearned to feel in between her fingers. Silk always reminded her of her mothers kimono that she would wear each time during a special occasion or her birthday. Kagome remembered the way she would feel it and how her mother would sleep with Kagome since it soothed her. Kagome remembered putting the red silk between her fingers and rubbing it back and forth as it seemed to sooth her or put her under a spell that wouldn't let her open her eyes. Kagome remembered feeling the even patterns of her mothers chest rising and falling with Kagomes head resting on her chest as she fell asleep to the magical pattern.

Kikyo noticed Kagome staring as she turned around to walk away. "What are you looking at?" Kikyo snapped at the freak. Kagome got interrupted from the magical memory to see Kikyo. "I was obviously looking at you. Didn't you hear? You're the number one hoe in our school!" Kagome said sarcastically and pretended to be enthusiastic about it. "I am not! I can just get guys who actually like me like someone who can't." Kikyo replied as she put her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed together. She felt her anger rising, wanting to punch the freak in front of her. Kagome had the perfect reply to that. "Whatever Kiky-hoe" Kagome said before turning around towards her locker, facing her back to Kikyo with a smirk. Kikyo acted dramatic as she gasped before clenching fists beside her hips and growled. The boy just watched in shock. He never saw the Kikyo that he saw in front of him. Kikyo turned around with the fakest smile she ever had to pretend as she walked over to the boy. "Bye Inu-baby" Kikyo said before giving him a peck on the lips that held no feelings in it. Kikyo turned back around as her smile immediately faded as she started to glare daggers at Kagomes back. Kikyos eyebrows furrowed together as she stomped off to class, forgetting all about the guy she left behind that she secretly didn't even like. 'He's a filthy half breed' Kikyo retorted in her mind, feeling disgusted in herself.

Kagome slowly opened her locker with a long creek as she looked at it, completely forgetting about the half breed behind her. Nothing except used binders that she either found or bought with her own money filled with papers. Kagome sighed before letting her head fall forward onto her dangling open locker door. The words that Kikyo said played over and over through her head. They were getting the best of her. _'I can just get guys who actually like me like someone who can't' _Kikyos snobby voice went through Kagomes head. Kagome knew exactly who that _someone _was. 'Me' Kagome simply told herself. 'Kikyos right' Kagome thought in surprise that she actually agreed with Kikyo 'No one cares. If I killed myself, everyone would be in a better world without me wasting oxygen. No one would even notice if I did. They would probably find out and laugh and point at my gravestone...even if my father would get me one.' Kagome told herself in depression. Kagome gently closed her eyes as a tear fell down her sore cheek that was covered in makeup, keeping the truth hidden. 'No one loves me. Not even my own father!' Kagome was starting to tear up at the reality of her life. Several more tears fell before Kagome shook the thought out of her head and sniffled multiple times. Kagome put on the most fake smile that held no emotion in it as she wiped her eyes with the back of the cotton white sleeve of her shirt that cost her, her whole savings. Kagome slowly shut the locker with a loud disturbed creak as she closed her puffy red eyes and took a few breaths. Kagome reopened them, acting like nothing was wrong in her life before turning around as her hair flopped on her back and over her shoulders. Kagome ran off to class as a pair of eyes watched her in curiosity.

-Inuyashas POV-

'I don't get her problem.' Inuyasha grumbled in his head as he watched the tiny form at her locker. The suspicion got the best of him as he decided to stay and try to figure out her problem. He noticed the way she looked. How her hair looked dull and straight. How her eyes seemed puffy and the dark circles around them. Inuyasha saw the girl open up her locker with a depressing creak in it. The creak sounded like the girls soul was crying out. At least, that's what Inuyasha thought. The girl lowered her head before his ears twitched towards her to hear her sigh as if she was stressed or...depressed? Inuyasha questioned himself all these questions as he saw the girl look into her locker with no facial expression or emotion. Her dull eyes scanned her plain locker before she wriggled out a plain looking black binder. Inuyasha knew most people even though he was knew and how there lockers or binders looked. 'How come hers is so..plain?' Inuyasha questioned before he saw the girl lean her head onto the locker door that dangled wide open. Her dull, flat hair covered her face except one area that her eyes peered through. Inuyasha saw how she closed her eyes as if she has given up on everything and was thinking about something. Then salty water mixed with lavender and vanilla started to assualt his sensitive nose. His favorite scent was lavender and vanilla, but not with salty water. Inuyasha looked closely as more suspicion pumped through his body. He saw a single silent tear fall as she remained in the same position. Then multiple more tears fell. Then he heard what seemed to be someone sniffle. He instantly knew it was this strange girl that Kikyo didn't seem to say what her name was. He watched closely as if he was a detective. 'Why is she crying? It seemed like she wasn't sad when she decided to argue with Kikyo' Inuyasha noted to himself as he watched the sad girl with an amazing scent cry to -what she thought- herself. Then he saw her shake her head slightly as if coming out of the trance and standing back up. He saw her wipe her eyes with her cotton white sleeve. It looked like it was soft and pretty thick to wear during spring. He started to wonder why she was wearing that. Wasn't she hot in that thing? Inuyasha saw her plaster on a smile and rush off to class with her hair swaying from side to side. 'This girl seems so strange in some way...' Inuyasha thought as he watched her form shrink until she dissapeared around the corner. Then it hit him. She looked identical to Kikyo. She had black midnight hair that looked like it could shine like the stars in the night. Her dull, emotionless, eyes looked like chocolate that he could stare into all day without even thinking of looking away. He couldn't help but think of her being like Kikyo. He just thought it before even knowing the girl. Then, that brought up a question that he never thought he would want to know. 'What is her name? Who is she?' Inuyasha asked himself before replaying the incident that he caught in his head. Before she turned around he noticed her puffy red eyes and the scratch on her cheek. 'What happened to her? Probably just...gets bullied' It seemed to be a good guess since Kikyo did fight with her. For some reason it picked at his mind and bothered him. He quickly shrugged off the image of her and looked down at his schedule as he wandered around, trying to figure out where his class was before he was late.

**There you guys go! The first chapter of my story! Hope you enjoyed it and please read on, each chapter just gets better and better! This chapter was edited a bit because of my writing skills improving and the chapter had a few mistakes to it that had to be fixed. Hope you guys enjoy and please R&amp;R for more! Byee! =^_^= **


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

This is my first story so plz don't expect AMAZING content!

Fyi I don't own inuyasha and never will :(

Sorry but im still getting used to posting new chapters

Chapter 2: Why me?

I intend for this story to have up to about 100 chapters for anyone who is curious to know. Inuyasha and Kagome will slowly fall in love. Lets be honest here, no one in real life falls in love in 2 weeks of knowing each other. Haha hope you enjoy!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AN MAYBE A COUPLE EXTRA CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE WILL INCLUDE CUTTING,ATTEMPTED RAPE,AND BULIMIA.

* * *

As soon as Kagome was finished with Math, Science, Social Studies, and just came back from Gym she went off to Lunch. Kagome was not popular at all. She was more of the invisible type at school. She was only known at her school for her great skills for archery. Though Kikyo and her little gang was against her for 'showing off' so much. Kagome couldn't help it. Her mother was amazing at archery. Thinking that made Kagomes eyes start to water again. She just couldn't help it this time. Kagome stopped right in front of the doorway to the cafeteria and broke down into tears. She ran into the bathroom and cried in one of the stalls for a couple of minutes. She hesitantly came back out of the stall, calmed erself down, wiped away her etars, and headed straight for lunch so no teachers thought she was skipping lunch. When she got there she went outside. (Her school has an area where students can hang out outside during lunch and do whatever) Kagomes favorite spot was at the Sacred tree. It was beautiful and gentle, just like her mother. Kagome shook it out of her head and sat down leaning against the tree and ate her lunch. While she was eating she felt like someone was watching her. Like they were disgusted. Then Kikyo and her gang came up to her. 'I knew someone was watching me as usual, Kikyo' "Oh great...", Kagome said.

"Why don't you go and eat some more?" Kikyo said. When she said that her little gang started oinking and making faces, acting like children. Kikyo's gang included Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. The four of them started laughing then they all suddenly glared at Kagome like she did something wrong when they heard her scoff at them. "Why don't you actually get a real life?" Kagome snapped at them with a smirk. Kagura, Kanna, and Yura gasped and Kikyo glared daggers at her with steam coming out of her ears. She growled lowly in her throat in frustration. Why was Kagome not affected so easily? "No one dares to even talk to Kikyo like that!" all three of them said in unison. "Well of course Kagome doesn't count as a somebody." Kikyo said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned around to walk away, seductively swaying her hips to try and get attention. All of them laughed and walked off, following after her like lost puppies.

"Those stupid, little, ugly, annoying..." Kagome went on growling for about five more minutes calling them unpleasant names. "will regret doing this to me someday." The girls over heard this with steam coming off of them and made a plan. Kikyo walked over to the football teams table and whispered something into the football leaders ear to earn a nod. Kikyo smiled unpleasantly before walking back over to the three. "What did you say?' Kagura asked her suspiciously. Kikyo smirked before walking ahead a few steps and stop. "Just follow me. I'll tell you everything you need to know," she told them over her shoulder before she continued walking with confidence. They all gave each other looks before shrugging and following after her. They eventually reached the bathroom for Kikyo to tell them her evil plot and they all eagerly agreed to it. They waited out in the bathroom, waiting until Kagome would arrive.

It was thirty more minutes until lunch was over. Kagome had to go to the bathroom. She got up from the Sacred tree to walk across the cafeteria, heading to her destination. On the way there, she heard people at tables snickering and whispering while eyeing her. The football team had there own table that they sat at. The captain of the team, Bankotsu abruptly stood up with confidence and yelled out to her "What are you doing? Going to put more make up on to try and look decent for once?" The whole football team started laughing and high fiving each other like they won a football game or something. The whole entire cafeteria heard the commotion for their attention to fall upon Kagome. Everyone grew quiet before they suddenly laughed and pointed at Kagome. Kagome could hear people yelling over the laughter while pointing, "Go crawl into a hole that's where you belong! How about going and doing us all a favor, kill yourself! Go bang your head against a wall and try to count to ten, stupid! If your so good at being athletic how about running out of my life! Go lose half of that weight of yours maybe boys will actually want to date you!" and it just kept on going and going. Kagome tried to remain calm, keeping the small amount of confidence she had until the words got to her, making her believe them. She shook her head, trying to push it out, until it affected her. Kagome couldn't take it no more. She cried, burying her face into her hands, and ran out of the lunch room without looking back and headed straight to the bathroom. She had to go anyway. Someone towards the back of the crowd felt bad and ran after her. Another one felt a hint of regret for not going after her as something in them pulsed. A low growl of annoyance escaped that somebody as they glanced around the room in disgust. 'Why didn't I go after her?! she looked like she was crying this morning and I didn't try to help her either. I was right though about her being bullied...'

The person who ran after Kagome just felt bad. She was just your average girl. Brown straight hair that went midway to her back. Big brown eyes just like Kagomes. She was wearing a tad bit of pink eye shadow and blush. She wore a pink halter top to match her eye shadow and black skinny jeans. She wore pink high heels that were open toed and had black bows behind the open toed area. Those were one of her favorite pair of shoes that she had. Her name was Sango Nihongo. She didn't even know Kagome but felt terrible. She used to be bullied until she went through stages and became your average, beautiful girl. Sango remembered how she felt when something like that happened to her. She remembered running straight to the bathrooms. And that's where she headed.

She went into the bathroom and heard Kagome in one of the stalls, crying her eyes out. She approached it before she hesitantly knocked on the stall door with one of her knuckles. "Kagome? I know.. you don't know me because you don't have any friends or think you don't. But I am your new friend Sango whether you like it or not. You can come sit with me at lunch if you want." Kagome replied quickly "No."

"Oh come on Kagome! You can't stay in there forever!" Sango pleaded. Kagome looked down and noticed Sango's shoes. 'Oh jeez... she's one of those types of girls... Be kind then throw you away. Just like everyone in my life did.' Her eyes were blood shot and dried out from crying. Somehow she managed to get more tears out though. It felt like her eyes were coming out of there sockets. She didn't feel well. She just replied again "No."

Sango sighed, lowering her head in disappointment. "Just sit with me if you want. I know how you feel." she told her to not ear a rely. She only heard the sounds of Kagome crying. She sighed again. "At least I tried.." Sango mumbled like she sounded defeat. 'Why is she so sad now? She has fifty other friends to hang out with. Its not like she wont forget me or something' As soon as Sango left Kagome felt another presence. She immediately stopped crying and tried to look mad. She staggered onto her feet, her eyes holding determination as she hesitantly unlocked the stall door. As soon as she did someone threw the door open. Kagome flew back and hit her head against the toilet. What she saw in front of her wasn't good. Kikyo and her gang. " Aww.. did this little piggy get picked on?" Kikyo said trying to look like she felt bad for her. "Shut up Kikyo! How about you go and kill yourself!" Kagome yelle back, already frustrated and now having to deal with the dumb whore. Kikyo shot daggers at her. "Kagome don't worry I'll be your friend. Lets have some 'fun'" Kikyo said with an evil smirk on her face walking slowly, step by step towards Kagome. Kagomes face went from angry to horror and pale. "No", Kagome whispered "Not again." Then Kikyo quickly yanked her up by her hair before she could do anything. That's when Kagome felt the pain on the back of her head. She grabbed towards the back of her head to try and ease the pain. Then she punched Kikyo right below her right eye and made a ran for it. Kikyo fell down and Kagome screamed and made it to the entrance of the bathroom before someone grabbed her by her hair and roughly pulled her back in. Kagomes cut on her head kept on getting bigger and bigger each time they yanked her hair. She was losing a lot of blood and quickly. She already lost a lot of blood this morning. When that person pulled her back in they covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Kagome kept trying to scream until her throat felt like it was going to split in two. Like her heart did years ago.

The person who grabbed her turned her around to face them. It was Yura. "You don't ever touch Kikyo like that! You will learn your lesson!" Kagome winced at that word. That was the word her dad used before he beat her. Yura punched her in the bottom left rib. Kagome didn't hear a crack or anything but it still hurt. Kagura came up next to Yura holding a pocket knife. " My turn, lets have some more fun." she said holding the pocket knife and spinning it on one finger until it bled a little. "Here taste my blood. That's a taste that you're going to become familiar with.." Kagura kneeled down next to Kagome and forced Kagomes face to look up to her by pinching her to cheeks really hard. By doing that Kagomes mouth was forced open and she stuck the tip of the blade on Kagomes bottom lip and pressed hard against the blade. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and started to scream in pain. When she saw blood gushing down Kagomes lip she was amused enough. Now she was actually going to use the knife. Kagome wiped her mouth and sniffled. Kagura came up to Kagome that was lying on the floor and put her heel on Kagomes hand and pressed down slowly and painfully, making sure to let Kagome suffer. Kanna came up and covered Kagomes mouth during the process for Kagomes screams to become muffled. "Give me the knife." Kanna said in her monotone voice. Kagura gave her the knife while still pressing down. Kagome tried to get away. Each time she tried to pull her hand away from the pain, her hand felt like it was getting pulled off. Crack! Kagura pressed down so hard it broke one of Kagomes bones in her hands. Kagome screamed and cried out in pain and agony. She started to cry out as Kanna remained there, still covering her mouth and Kagura was still pressing down. Kanna took the knife and slit down Kagomes arms slowly, letting the blood stain the blade. Little deep raged cuts were made that showed that it was gushing blood. Kagome was losing blood fast. Kagome felt light headed but kept fighting. She screamed one more muffled and very loud scream. Her eyelids became heavy as the pain started t fade as well as her scream. Then, her eyelids closed for Kagome passed out. All the girls including Kikyo ran out of the bathroom once they saw Kagome was unconscious, not wanting to get caught. Kikyo gave one more glance at the stiff body "This isn't over Higurashi. Watch your back" and ran out.

\- Inuyashas POV-

Inuyasha heard a muffled scream with his good hearing dog ears. Blood suddenly assaulted his nose. A lot of it. 'What's going on?' he wondered as his blood pulsed for some odd reason. Then he smelled... a hint of lavender and vanilla mixed with the blood. 'I know this scent from somewhere' he thought as he tried to remember where the familiarity was from. He got up from his seat until someone clasped onto his sleeve and stopped him. He turned around. It was Miroku. "Where you going Inuyasha?", Miroku asked looking worried for his friend of what seemed to be a thousand years. "Um... to the bathroom." he quickly searched out the scent. 'The blood is in that area.' he figured. Then Inuyasha ran off to go figure out this mystery that picked at him so much.

* * *

Thx guys for reading this chapter! If any of your friends or your friends friends read fan fiction can you tell them about my story *beg face and puppy eyes* I want more reviews for advice on my writing skills. Thx guys! R&amp;R byee!


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome gets helped

Chapter 3: Kagome gets helped

I don't own Inuyasha and never will.

Inuyasha followed the horrid scent to blood. He walked to the bathrooms and walked towards the boys bathroom first. The smell wasn't as strong in that area. 'Oh no. Its in the girls bathroom... don't tell me..', at Inuyasha's old school the girls went through certain stages and it never smelled this strong when he walked by. He could hear a faint pulse. It was very slow compared to regular amount of beats per minute. It sounded about thirty beats per minute. 'Oh no! This person is dying! It doesn't matter if its in the girls room or not!', "screw the rules... its not like im peeping or anything.", and he ran into the bathroom. What he saw was terrible. It made him feel even more guilty than before. It was the girl he didn't go after. The girl who got bullied. The girl who fought with Kikyo. The girl with the puffy chocolate brown eyes. The girl with the scratch. The girl who didn't have any friends. The girl who was staring. The girl who almost cried at her locker. The girl who faked a smile that everyone believed, including him. The girl who smelled like lavender and vanilla. All the sudden, all these memories and flashbacks of her popped in his head like it was reminding him about her. He checked the bathroom to see if anyone else was there. He went through all the stalls until he stopped at the last one. It reeked of blood. He noticed a pool of blood going down the front edge corner of the toilet. All the sudden he felt sick to his stomach. What he saw was making him mad. It made him feel regretful. It made him feel like someone tied his guts into a bow. He didn't like this feeling at all. For some reason, he wanted to promise her that she would never get hurt again. But he couldn't make that promise. 'I'm with Kik- he didn't finish his thought when he went back over and took a step closer to the girl. He sniffed and smelled Kikyo and three other people on her. He got close to her and heard her pulse getting slower by the minute. "Shoot", he picked her hand up gently and put it in his. He saw a huge mark on the middle of her hand. It was a bruise that was yellow and purple with a little bit of blood gushing out. "Its probably broken", he guessed. He wasn't the smart one about this stuff out of all of his friends. Her hand didn't explain the amount of blood he smelled though. Then he noticed a little pool of blood next to her head. He gently picked her head up on the other side of the wound. He saw that she had a huge and deep scratch. It went a little less then half way down her head. He felt so guilty now that he could hardly even take it. He couldn't imagine going to school and dealing with all of this every day. Of course he didn't know about her problems at home. Then he noticed this girl wasn't strong physically but mentally. He was glad that she didn't die. Inuyasha picked her up and noticed the blood on her lips and it was smeared on her arm. It looked like she wiped the blood of her lip and probably stood up to the bullies. That thought made him proud. When he looked back down at her arm he noticed all the cuts. They were made from a knife. Most likely a pocket knife. The cuts were long and deep. They were still gushing out blood at this moment. Then he noticed something bad about the cuts. They were going downward and not across. (for people who dont know cuts that go downward you have a higher percentage of dying. especially near your veins.)

He picked the girl up, bridal style and put her head in the crook of his arm and chest. The blood was leaking out onto his shirt though. He didnt care about that. 'Where should I take her? The nurse here doesnt have the proper stuff for her wounds. There more severe. I'll just have to take her to my house then.', and Inuyasha ran fast as he could with his demon speed. He didnt care about the smell or her knowing where he lived. He cared about her not dieing. That made him run even faster to his house.

When he got to his house he ran straight up to his room. Inuyasha lived in a mansion with his brother. His room was the size of five big bedrooms put together. His walls were a blood red. He had a one hundred twenty inch flat screen tv with high definition and surround sound. His tv hung on the wall. Under his tv he had a huge movie collection. There was about five thousand movies to pick from. The tv area had a couple of love seats and a big red couch in the middle. His bed was a king sized bed. The pillows were the same red as his walls with gold trimming and was pure silk. His sheets were the same red and were also silk. Then his comforter was red silk and had a gold swirly sign from the bottom right corner spreading across the comforter. His bedframe was gold with curtains that would go to the corners of the bed and get tied. Of course the curtain was red.

He layed the girl on the bed. He yelled for one of the servants to call Sango and tell her to skip school and that it was an emergency. Sango got there within five minutes. She ran up the stairs as fast as her heels would take her. When she ran into his room her smile turned instantly into a frown and her eyes got so wide, they were the size of walnuts. "Oh my god! This is my fault. I shouldnt have left the bathroom. I should have made her come sit with me at lunch. I should of put my foot down. I should of made her whether she liked it or not. I should have...", Sango started babbling and hyperventilating.

Inuyasha ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Sango, calm down. If we dont take care of her soon she could die. Thats why I called you. You are good at this type of stuff. I need you to take care of her wounds and to clean her up. I can hear her pulse slowing down by the minute. When you are finished you can change her into something of mine. Im going to take a shower and wash off all the blood. Now go help her.", inuyasha said that gently. By the time he was finish speaking Sango calmed down and was listening. She started taking orders and ran around getting things to treat her with. Inuyasha went to take a shower.

He took a fast shower to see how she was doing. Thats when it hit him. He didnt even know this girl. She could be an axe murderer for all he knew. That only made him rush even more in the shower. When he got out he got dressed and ran into his room. He found the girl laying on the bed and Sango crying standing next to the bed. "Sango whats the matter?", Inuyasha seemed worried for Sango. 'She never cries.', Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sango calmed down. "Her hand is broken. Something put pressure on it slowly until it broke.", she started sniffing trying to hold back the tears. "The most pressure was in the center of her hand.", Sango pointed to the center of Kagomes hand and they both noticed a small square in the middle. "The pressure came from the one side so that means that her hand had to be against something else..." Sango was looking down at Kagome and noticed the way her hand was laying on the bed. A light bulb went off. "she must have been on the floor and the person added pressure. So basically the thing kept on adding pressure until her hand broke. If it was on the ground she wouldn't have been able to pull away..." Sango started crying and calmed down in a couple of minutes. "The thing that added pressure would of have to been about fifty pounds.." She was looking for something on the floor then noticed her shoe. Another light bulb went off. She took off her heel and put it a centimeter or so above Kagomes hand. It was a perfect match. "So it was a girl... and she stepped on Kagomes hand and kept adding more pressure. I also found out that when they broke her hand they still kept adding more presssure.." Sango started crying again. She was about to run of the room until someone caught her wrist. She turned around and saw Inuyasha was the one holding her wrist. "Thanks for your help... Whats the girls name?", Inuyasha asked and started rubbing the back of his neck embarassed for not knowing.

"Kagome", Sango simply said and ran out crying. Sango used to be bullied but never this bad. She felt bad for the girl.

"Kagome...", Inuyasha kept on saying her name like he was testing it out. He walked over to Kagome and said "Im sorry", and left the room feeling bad for her.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Inuyasha finally knows Kagomes name now. he found out in the third chapter lol. Most stories they already know eachother or find out in the first. R&amp;R plz so I can know your guys opinion!


	4. Chapter 4: I didnt mean to!

Chapter 4: I didn't mean to!

I don't own Inuyasha and never will :(

WARNING: CONTAINS CUTTING, RAPE, AND BULIMIA! IF YOU ARENT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT DONT READ!

Inuyasha and Sango didn't go to school for the next few days. Kagome was in a coma for three days after the incident. They were both wondering if they should take Kagome to the hospital or not. They were worried sick about her. The next day Inuyasha went to school to confront Kikyo. After that incident he didn't want to be with her. He didn't like to be with bullies. 'I don't think anyone would.' He saw Kikyo hanging out at her lockers with her friends. "I know right? You should of seen the look on her face!", Kikyo said and all girls started laughing. When Inuyasha came up to Kikyo all girls stopped laughing and started to act depressed. "I know I feel so bad for her. Poor Kagome.." Kikyo looked really sad. Kikyo took acting lessons for seven years so she was pretty good at faking. Of course, she never told Inuyasha that so he would believe her.

\- FLASHBACK-

"Inuyasha I want it now!", Kikyo yelled and pointed to the diamond dangly earrings.

"I love you Kikyo! but I don't have the money right now.", Inuyasha explained nicely as possible.

"I was right. I guess you don't love me!", Kikyo started to fake cry just to get her way.

"Okay! Fine you can have them! See? Here.", he handed the thousand dollar earrings to her.

Kikyos head perked up and her face shined like a light bulb. "Thank you Inuyasha!", she screamed and gave him a peck on the cheek and ran with the earrings and his wallet up to the cash register.

Inuyashas ears drooped and his head lowered. "So much for that.", he said depressingly and walked up to her and hugged her from behind while putting his head on her shoulders. "I love you so much Kikyo.", he kissed right next to her lips. Kikyo got out of his hold and walked off to the parking lot with an evil smirk while Inuyasha stood there with confusion all over his face. 'Why didn't she say it back?', he walked back to the car gloomy.

\- END OF FLASHBACK-

'I'm surprised he still follows me around like a lost puppy!', Kikyo held in a laugh from her joke and tried to act sad. Inuyasha walked up to the group looking kind of mad. "What's wrong Inu baby?", Kikyo walked up to him and put one hand on his chest and her other hand on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes. "It's been tough for a couple days or so", Inuyasha started to think Kikyo didn't do it. 'But why did I smell her and thr-', he stopped thinking and sniffed around. The three scents were from the other three girls hanging out with Kikyo. Inuyasha snarled and showed his fangs. "Inu baby?", Kikyo was starting to get worried. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off completely ignoring her and walked straight up to the girls. Inuyashas eyes started flickering from gold to red and went back and forth. His fangs and claws grew two inches longer than what they usually were. "You make me sick", Inuyasha walked straight up to Yura and pushed her against the locker. He was sure it was these three who did that and he wasn't sure about Kikyo. "You like to be bullied?!", Inuyasha pushed her into the locker several more times and then stopped and backed away. His eyes were starting to become red and he was letting his demon side get the better of him. He started to breath in and out slowly and calming down. He walked back up to Yura and threatened her. "You ever put a hand on some one and hurt them in any way I will hunt you down.", while he was saying that he picked her up by her throat and pushed her against the locker. Her feet were three inches off the ground and his hand was adding more pressure until she could hardly breath. He let go of her and walked off to class. Yura started coughing hysterically and had marks around her neck. The three other girls ran off before Inuyasha strangled Yura so he wouldn't go after them to. So they didn't know what happened to Yura. Yura ran straight to the office and told the principal what happened. Inuyasha got called down to the office right in the middle of class.

"Inuyasha! How could you do that? Especially to a girl! You are suspended out of school for a week!", principal Rin yelled at him. "It was worth it! She deserved it anyways!", he stormed out of the office and drove back home. It was a rough day for him. He still didn't think Kikyo did it though. 'Kikyo wouldn't do that, would she? Or was she bullied to? she did have a bruise on her nose but Kikyo was one of the top people who everyone liked. Why wouldn't Kikyo tell me the truth and ran off scared?', Inuyasha debated whether Kikyo was guilty of it or not all the way home.

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! R&amp;R as always! Hope you guys want to read the next chapter! Byee!


	5. Chapter 5: You're gonna be okay

chapter 5: Your going to be okay

I don't own Inuyasha :(

Inuyasha got back home after the situation. He didn't give a damn about life right now. When he walked into the house he heard a bunch of chaos upstairs. It sounded like people screaming at each other and throwing things around. He ran up the stairs with his demon speed and the chaos was so loud that it hurt his ears. He slammed the door open and saw his room was destroyed. His bed sheets were all ruffled up and thrown around on the floor. His movies were thrown all over the room. Everything he owned was either on the floor or messed up. Good thing he had maids to clean up for him. He then noticed Kagome wasn't on the bed sleeping and Sango wasn't near the bed. Sango was at his bathroom door knocking on the door looking worried. "What did you do? Pee your pants or something?" he said with a smirk "also, what the hell happened to my room?!" he looked around frantically. Sango still was focusing on the door and just kept on knocking every two seconds. Nothing was happening. "Inuyasha, we have a little problem..", Sango said acting nervous about something and rubbing her wrist with her one hand. They both were looking around not meeting each others gazes and stood there with awkward silence going between them. Inuyasha decided to break the silence, "Well what is going on?", he was starting to get impatient with Sango. He was worried about where Kagome ran off to.

"Well you see..", Sango laughed nervously then continued "Kagome woke up scared of something and I wasn't around when she woke up.", Sango said sheepishly. "You what?! I trusted you with her! Where is she now?", Inuyasha looked around the room. "Don't worry, I'm getting to that part.", she waved him off with one of her hands. "I went out with a couple of friends to the mall. When I came back your room looked like this and she wasn't in the bed. I looked around the room frantically thinking that you were going to kill me.", Sango started getting nervous again. "I just might kill you if you don't tell me where she is.", Inuyasha started cracking his fingers. "Okay! Okay! Hold on for a few more seconds. When I was looking around for her downstairs I heard someone crying. I went back upstairs and followed the sound of her crying. It led me into your room and then I noticed your bathroom door shut. When I went up to it I put my ear against the door and heard her crying. I'm worried about her Inuyasha.", Sango started crying into her hands.

'Just what I needed, two girls crying in the same room as me', Inuyasha told Sango to go downstairs and try to calm down and not to worry. She nodded her head which were still in her hands and obediently went downstairs. After that was over with he went over to his bathroom door and knocked gently on it. "Kagome? I know... You don't know me but my name is Inuyasha.", he smiled while puffing out his chest and pointing to himself. Then he remembered that she couldn't see him. He felt stupid for a second until he heard Kagome yell back "Leave me alone! I don't want you to be here! I want to be alone!", she started sobbing loudly and rocking back and forth. She started thinking about her mother and father. 'I'm sorry mother for making you deal with him. Im sorry for not getting there in time. I'm sorry that I made you go. I'm sorry.", she stopped sobbing but the tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She put her knees up to her forehead. When Inuyasha heard her say to leave her be he backed up just a bit and sat down on his bed and was going to wait for Kagome to come out of the bathroom. Kagome started to sing a song that popped into her head

The song is "my immortal" by evanescence. It's a great song for this time. This is my first lyric/song thingy so bare with me!

-Kagome starts singing-

_I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence lingers here And it won't leave me alone_

'Why does father do this to me?' Kagome screamed in her mind She started trembling just thinking about what he did to her and her family. 'Why won't he give me some mercy from his pit of hell?', Kagome started rocking back and forth and just stared straight ahead at the wall. Inuyasha heard her singing 'Her voice is like an angel... If only it wasn't a sad song... What is on her mind that's making her feel this way?', Inuyasha started to feel terrible for Kagome. 'She is probably traumatized right now. If only I could help her get through the pain.', Inuyashas ears drooped. Kagome forced herself to keep singing no matter how bad she felt.

_These wounds don't seem to heal, This pain is just to real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Memories and flashbacks of her and her family went through her head like a memory. Kagome was shaking so bad she just couldn't take it anymore. She started to get a migraine that felt like it was splitting her head open. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands up to her head and bit her lip to stop her from screaming. 'Get out of my head! This is to much to bare! My family was so happy... So gentle... So calm...', Kagome started to tremble so bad it looked like she was having a seizure.

-FLASHBACK-

"shh... It's okay mommys here...", Kagomes mom was rocking her baby brother back and forth. "Shut that baby up! He's so useless! All he does is cry!", her father came into the room with a beer bottle and was swaying back and forth trying to stand up straight. He was drinking again. Kagome was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. When she saw her father like this it scared her. "Can I talk to you?", her mom asked her dad. That's when Kagome noticed the black eye and how skinny her mom was. "Sure honey..", her dad slurred and licked his lips. Before they left the room her mom handed her the baby, her baby brother, Souta. She heard her parents fighting again. "How dare you try to do that to me! Just leave me like this!", she heard her father scream and start hitting her mom. She heard her moms own cries and screams for mercy. Kagome put her brother back in his crib and ran into the room to see what was happening. "Mommy?", thirteen year old Kagome asked quietly with her eyes wide and watering. What she saw she didn't want to. Her father was holding her mom by her hair with his other hand raised back about to hit her and her mom was on her knees looking frightened. "Go take care of your brother, Kagome.", her mom said with her voice shaky. "Yeah listen to your mother you little bitch.", her father sneered at Kagome. Kagome didn't want to leave her mom like that but listened to her mothers orders. As soon as she left she heard the cries of mercies starting and her father screaming at her mom again. She cried and went into the closet with Souta and tried to fall asleep while protecting her baby brother.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kagome tried to stop the memories from coming back. She grabbed handfuls of hair and just kept on singing.

_When you cried, I wiped away all of your tears_ _When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

'i took care of him for all of these years and I didn't even get one thanks come out of his mouth. He just kept on drinking away all of his sorrows. I was the one to help him through this. I was the one who made sure he got his breakfast and dinner every day. I was the one to take care of bills. I was the one who took care of him!', Kagome started to bite her lip from the pain and started tasting blood. She was trembling so bad she tried to stand up by grabbing a hold of the sink. Once she was up she fell back down. She was hurting. Physically and mentally. 'I can't take this any more. I need to get away from my problems. I need set free...', she looked up and saw a razor blade. 'I can't do that. Mother is watching me right now and I don't want her to cry ever again.', Kagome was going through so much pain that it was unbearable. Her heart started to ache so badly.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now im bound to the life you left behind _

'Mother why did you leave me with him? You know I can't do this alone. Why would you do this to me?! What did I do wrong to not be able to go with you?', Kagome started crying again. She couldn't stand the memories of her mother being sad. 'I don't even think I ever got to see her smile!', Kagome promised that she would avenge her mother and brothers death. 'They didn't deserve anything that happened to them by my own father!', Kagome was furious but still crying. She sat up and started to sing so she could calm herself and imagine being reunited with her mother.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

'Why would you harm your own family?', Kagome started to rock back and forth clutching her knees to her chest and just stared straight ahead. She was starting to act strange. 'Why? Why? What's the matter with him! How could you beat your one and only love? She's dead now because of me! It was my fault for making her!' Kagome started to get another migraine just even thinking about her fathers voice. All the things he said to her. '_your worthless! Why couldn't you die with your mother and brother in that stupid accident!' _Kagome was actually starting to believe everything he said. 'I am worthless! What is wrong with me! I killed my own mother and brother!', Kagomes eyes started to burn as she stayed silent and felt warm water trickle down her cheek to the end of her chin and drip onto the top of her knee. She continued to sing. This was a song she was singing for her mother and to think of happy times.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

The pain is just to real

_Theres just too much that time cannot erase _

'You did this to me! You will pay for making me weak! One day I will come up to you strong willed and fight for my life!', Kagome was starting to have nightmares while still awake, hyperventilate, sweat drops of sweat, and shake madly that blind people would be able to tell.

_'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Kagomes heart started to burn. It felt like someone poured alcohol on it and caught it on fire. Kagome clutched her chest and could feel her heart pounding hard. She felt sweat drop off her forehead and go around the outside of her eye. It felt like a hundred degrees in there for some reason. Her heart felt like it was gonna pound out of her chest. Her chest area was hurting so bad it was unbearable. She was determined to finish the last verse or two.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that yo-_

Kagome clutched her chest and tried to gasp for air. She couldn't breath and started to hyperventilate. She tried to stand up by grasping onto the toilet and pushing herself up. She fell back down with a huge crash because her legs were to shaky. Her head started to hurt so bad now. It felt like a migraine mixed with a concussion. She couldn't take this anymore. She felt dizzy and was starting to sweat like people in commercials looked. Dripping in sweat and shiny.

Inuyasha was starting to get worried when he couldn't hear the beautiful voice anymore. He heard a huge thump and a lot of little things fall and make clink sounds. He walked up to the door "Kagome? Please answer me. I know how you feel right now. I can try to help you through this.", he honestly didn't even know what was wrong with her. He heard her scream at the top of her lungs. That's when Inuyasha reacted. He kicked open the door and saw her sprawled out on the floor squeezing her eyes shut and grasping her chest. 'Why did she scream like that?', he saw her look up to him with pain and sorrow written all over her face. She was sweating like crazy and she looked close to death. All pale and depressed. Kagome said one phrase that started to make him worry even more for her. "The pain. I can't stand it anymore. Thank you God." Then she passed out like she was worn out and couldn't stand any longer. "Kagome?! Hey Kagome! Stay in there! Dont you die on me. Kagome we need you to stay awake. Open your eyes! Kagome! Kagome!", Inuyasha had her head on his lap and he got a wash cloth from underneath the sink and started wiping off all the sweat. He made the wash cloth cold and put it on her forehead. He started shaking her trying to wake up. 'You might be a complete stranger to me but I don't want you losing your life in my arms.', Inuyasha was worried sick for Kagome now. Then Sango came up and stared wide eyed at the scene. She was about to say something and looked like she was about to cry until Inuyasha interrupted her. "Call 911!", Inuyasha screamed at her. She nodded and ran down the stairs as fast as possible trying not to cry. "Don't fail me now Kagome...", Inuyasha whispered while looking down at her. "Your gonna be okay"

Hope you guys enjoyed! For some reason I was really into this chapter! R&amp;R as always! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Out of all people

Chapter 6: Out of all people

I don't own Inuyasha :(

Thanks for all of the reviews! Its not much but its better than nothing :) Thx to my followers too! without you guys I wouldn't even be writing this!Lets get started with the story!

"911 what's your emergency?", someone answered from Sango's call.

"My friend... my friend Kagome Higurashi, sh-she isn't waking up!", Sango started to cry into the phone. "Please get here quick!", Sango was trying to stay calm but it was hard when her friend wasn't waking up.

"We'll be there in a few minutes.", Sango heard people shuffling around in the background. "Please get here quick!", Sango was worrying if they would get there in time. "We're on our way", then the person who answered the phone hung up. "Please get here in time..", Sango murmured to herself. Sango ran up the stairs to see Inuyasha holding Kagome bridal style getting ready to leave. Inuyasha looked emotionless. He looked worried, confused, and guilty. "When are they coming?", Inuyasha asked with his bangs hiding his eyes and his voice sounding emotionless. 'Kagome this is my fault. I should of stayed near the door. I shouldn't have left you in that state.', Inuyasha thought to himself. He heard the ambulance outside. He didn't even wait for them to come upstairs and check her out. He ran down stairs as fast as he could and ran outside to the ambulance truck. The people who were about to go inside to get Kagome were shocked at how fast he got there. As soon as Inuyasha came outside he screamed at them to put her in the back of the car. They got Kagome onto a stretcher and put her in the back. "I'm coming with her", Inuyasha sounded emotionless. "I'm sorry sir you aren't alou-" the one guy didn't finish his sentence when Inuyasha growled at him in a low deep voice he said "I'm coming with her", he sounded stubborn and angry so the guy didn't mess with him and let him go.

Five minutes later they got to the hospital. Inuyasha didn't wait for them and carried Kagome in bridal style. She seemed really light to him like she was nothing. He ran up to the front desk and told them. They put her in room 13A. They called her father and told him what happened. When her father came he walked into the room looking angry and quickly covered it up with a smile when he saw another guy in the room. 'Kagome is going to get punished so bad that she wished she was never even alive', he thought to himself and walked up to the guy. 'This must be the Inuyasha guy who helped her', he looked disgusted at Inuyasha. 'Filthy half breed tries to help my daughter', he looked Inuyasha up and down until Inuyasha spoke. "Hello Mr. Higurashi my names Inuyasha. I was the one who helped your daughter out and I hope you don't mind that she stayed at my house for a couple days since she was bullied at school.", Inuyasha could tell her father wasn't the grateful type. He could tell that Kagomes father didn't like him. Inuyasha didn't have a good feeling about him. "Thank you so much for helping her. I never knew she got bullied this bad before. She doesn't really talk to me.", her father said trying to cover up his angriness as best as he could. 'More like she begs me to stop. I cant wait till she gets home. She's not going to enjoy it as much though.', her father smirked and tried to hold in his laugh. " Your welcome. The doctor said she had a mini heart attack from being so traumatized at school.", Inuyasha couldn't believe it himself but trusted the doctor anyways.

\- FLASHBACK -

The doctor came in the room not looking happy. 'Oh no. What happened to Kagome? Is she going to be alright?', Inuyasha was starting to worry by the doctors expression. " Is Kagome gonna be okay? What happened to her?", Inuyasha wasn't going to wait any longer to hear the news. "You said she was bullied right?", the doctor was eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously. "Yes... What does that have to do with this?", Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "It seems that Kagome broke her right hand and someone or something hit her in the bottom rib and caused her rib to crack a little. She also had a mini heart attack from being traumatized and in pain.", the doctor said sounding like he felt bad for the poor girl. 'What?', Inuyashas eyes got wide. His stomach felt like it dropped five feet. 'This is my fault. I should of ran after her when she got bullied in lunch', Inuyasha felt terrible. Good thing he was suspended.

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

"Oh no! That's terrible. Poor Kagome..", her father said trying to sound sad as much as possible. 'I'll just crack her rib even more. Thanks for the help Inuyasha', her father thought of the worst punishment for Kagome. "You can go home now Inuyasha. You must be tired from carrying her", her father started laughing. 'How could he make a joke like that when his daughter is like this?', Inuyasha started fake laughing awkwardly and was becoming a little suspicious about him. "Yeah I should leave. It is getting late. Tell Kagome I said I will see her at school.", Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome like this but when her father said he should go he thought he was meaning that he didn't want him around. He felt bad so as soon as he left the room his ears drooped and he walked with his head down. Sango ran up to him eager for information. "Where's Kagome? Is she okay? When is she coming out of the hospital?", Sango kept asking more and more questions. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to be alone for the moment. He stopped and turned to Sango. Sango wasn't expecting him to act like that and gasped and took a step back. "Kagomes right hand is broken! Her lower rib is cracked and she had a mini heart attack! She was traumatized and in pain! Is that good enough for you?!", Inuyasha was pissed off thinking it was his fault. Sango backed away in shock. Her eyes were watering. "Inuyasha?", Sango was starting to get scared. Inuyasha smelt salt water and knew what was going to happen. "Look I'm sorry I just need to be alone for right now. I got suspended so I wont see you in school this week...", Inuyasha stopped talking and that's when it hit him. 'What if Kagome gets hurt again? I cant protect her from her fear.', Inuyashas eyes got wide and he ran to his house. He was going to have a long week. "Why am I even worried? She's just some geek in school that gets bullied. There's a lot of kids that get bullied.", he tried to shrug it off and just ignored it at home.

\- KIKYOS POV-

"What is wrong with him? How could he do that to my friends? I swear sometimes I just want to choke him until his head pops off. How does he know about my friends bullying her? He doesn't even know her. He only met her that one time when me and her were fighting. He told me that he didn't like her. He told me she was stupid and ugly. He told me that he never wanted to know her in his life. He told me that he never wanted her to be in his life. How did he even know she got bullied?", Kikyo kept on babbling her thoughts out loud pushing past people in the hallway. 'I cant wait to get my revenge on her. Stealing Inuyashas attention from me.', Kikyo thought of all the ways to kill Kagome and make pleasure out of it. 'Watch your back Higurashi', Kikyo entered the classroom just as the bell rang and took a seat with an unpleasant smirk on her face.

Thanks for reading this chappie! R&amp;R as always! :) byee!


	7. Chapter 7: Kagomes punishment

Chapter 7: Kagomes punishment

I sadly don't own Inuyasha:(

thx for all the reviews and advice. They really help me write my stories

Inuyasha got home and went straight to his room. He could tell that it was going to be a long week. 'Kagome is just some random geek in school. I wouldn't care if she got hit by a bus tomorrow.', Inuyasha thought about it for a while and he knew that the toughest guy in the world would care if that ever happened. When he got up to his room he could still smell lavender and vanilla. 'Kagomes scent still lingers', he sniffed the air one more time and noticed the salt water that he smelled lingering from the bathroom. "Why was Kagome acting that weird? What could possibly traumatize her that bad?", Inuyasha started thinking out loud to himself. 'When I went in the bathroom after I heard her scream I saw her dripping in sweat and shaking violently.', Inuyasha never remembered being that afraid of something. But then again, he never got bullied that bad before. When he was younger he got called names and such because he was a 'filthy half breed' to other people. He never remembered people accepting him for who he was besides his mother. That's until he met Miroku and Sango.

\- FLASHBACK -

"Lecher!", a young girl screamed then you could hear an echo of a slap. "Ow! My dearest Sango do you have to hit that hard?", a young boy who went by the name Miroku asked while rubbing his one cheek. "If you would only get it through your thick skull one of these days! Maybe I won't have to hit you!", Sango said while pointing to her head. Her pigtails bobbed up and down while she pointed. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white flats. Her ponytails had a big sunflower clipped to them. Any one who walked by would tell Sangos mother how adorable her daughter was. Miroku on the other hand didn't care how he dressed. He was wearing a basketball jersey with a white shirt under it. Then he was wearing baggy jeans with white high tops. His hair was in a low ponytail. "I might have a thick skull but it's my hands fault. I'm telling you that its cursed! It has a mind of its own.", Miroku and Sango heard someone yell "Filthy half breed!", and walk away. They then heard a little boy start to cry. When they looked over they saw a cute little boy with long silver hair and had little dog ears ont he top of his head. "We should go and see if he's alright.", Sango suggested and Miroku just nodded. They walked over to the boy. "Hey do you want to play with us? We were playing tag until a certain lecher grabbed my butt.", Sango said while glaring at Miroku. "Can I? My names Inuyasha.", Inuyasha puffed out his chest and pointed to himself while smirking. "My names Sango.", Sango said simply and giggled. "Hey Inuyasha, my names Miroku.", Miroku crossed his arms and leaned on one leg and just smirked. "Let's go play tag! Who's it? Not it!"' Sango said and put a finger on her nose. "Not it!", Inuyasha copied Sangos actions. "Aww... Come on guys! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!", Miroku screamed while waving his hands around in the air. "Fine.. 3,2,1! Not it!", Sango screamed and did the same thing. It kept on going on until Miroku gave up and just accepted the fact. Ever since then the three of them have been friends since.

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

'Those were the good times', Inuyasha thought and smiled. Then he remembered that he wasn't going to school that week. 'This is even a better time', Inuyasha thought and started to watch movies on his big tv. He decided that he was going to watch every single movie he owned. His eyes started to get heavy and he let sleep take him over.

\- KAGOMES POV -

Kagome fluttered her eyes open to see her father pacing back and forth in the room. She froze and couldn't move. 'Oh no! The hospital probably called him!", Kagome tried to stay calm and still as possible so she looked like she wasn't actually awake. Her father went over to her bed and noticed that she looked a little bit different than before. Then he noticed. She was awake. "Wake up you little bitch. Don't think you can trick me out of this one.", her father said and he slapped her across the face hard. 'Uh oh! Busted!', Kagome started to freak out. When she opened her eyes her father was in her face. "So you were going behind my back and going to that boy's house weren't you?", her father asked curiously. "No sir. I was bullied in school really bad and that boy saw me on the floor in a coma. He took me to his house until I was back on my feet. I had a mini heart attack then becau-", Kagome didn't finish that sentence when her father slapped her across the face even harder. "Shut up! You talk to much! You lied to me also! You did go to that boy's house. You don't even know him you little whore! Just trying to get a little bit of attention for once!", her father yelled in her face. Kagome whimpered and started to shake a little bit. "I'm sorry sir.", Kagome whispered. "You'll be sorry at home. Can't wait for your punishment. You got lucky this time. You should thank your bullies for that. Aww. Sweet little Kagomes punishment." Her dad whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine from being frightened. Then her dad punched her in the rib area and left. Kagome cried herself back to sleep. Only to have a long miserable nightmare about her punishment.


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome goes back

Chapter 8: Kagome goes back

I don't own Inuyasha :(

Thx for all the viewers and followers etc. it really helps me keep on going! I'm sorry for not uploading in a while.. I've been busy

Kagome woke up and felt terrible. She went to the bathroom feeling like she was going to puke. Kagome walked in and saw how bad her face looked. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot. Her hair was all tangled up. She had a bruise on her cheek. She went and did her privacy in the bathroom. After that, she went back out and got dressed into her regular clothes. She hated how much the night gown shown her back area. Kagome waited until a nurse came in and checked on her. When a nurse walked in she looked really sad then saw Kagome and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She had orange/red hair up in pigtails. Her right pigtail had a purple flower pinned into it. Her pigtails went down to the top of her shoulders. 'She must have pretty long hair', Kagome thought to herself. She had emerald green eyes that shined like rubies. Her face features could be compared to a model on a magazine cover. Kagome tried to think of one word to describe her. 'Beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite, attractive, lovely, stunning, angelic', the list went on and on. There was no way to describe her in one word. "Hello Ms. Higurashi -", she didn't get to finish her sentence when Kagome butted in "You can just call me Kagome", she told the nurse with an reassuring smile. "Okay Kagome", the nurse said emphasizing Kagome more while smiling. "My name is Nurse Ayame", the nurse told Kagome. "You can just call me Ayame", Ayame said then winked. "Is there anything you need right now?", Ayame asked Kagome. She then noticed Kagomes bruise. "What happened to your cheek?" Ayame asked worried. "I um.. slipped when I walked out of the bathroom.", Kagome said shyly. 'Nice excuse to embaraas yourself even more Kagome.', Kagome thought to herself and blushed. "If you don't mind, I haven't eaten in a couple days. Now that I think about it I am kinda hungry.", Kagome said sheepishly. "Okay Kagome I'll get you some crappy hospital food. Wait here for a sec.", Ayame said. Kagome laughed and waited until Ayame came back. After she was finished eating Ayame took her plate. When Ayame left, Kagome didn't feel to good. Her stomach started churning and she had a headache.

Inuyasha woke up and forgot that he didn't have to go to school. "Shit", Inuyasha called Miroku to see if they wanted to hang out.

"Hey Miroku! You wanna skip school and go hang out somewhere?", Inuyasha asked Miroku as soon as he answered the phone. "Sure, where do you wanna hang out at?", Miroku asked. 'I have to go to the hospital to see someone. Wanna come?", Inuyasha asked. He didn't really want to. His brother suggested to let them see there 'savior' Sesshomaru so called it. "It depends. Boy or girl?", Miroku asked with a lecherous smirk on his face. "Miroku swipe the smirk off your face.", Inuyasha said like he was already used to it. "How did you know I had a smirk on my face?", Miroku asked surprised. "I know you to well", Inuyasha said simply. "So? Boy or girl?", Miroku asked. Inuyasha sighed and told him it was a girl. He swore as soon as he said that Miroku said he was going and hung up and a couple seconds later Miroku was standing at Inuyashas front door. Inuyasha heard knocking. "Who could that be?", Inuyasha asked himself. He opened the door and Miroku walked right in without being invited, leaving a confused hanyou at the doorway. "When are we going?", Miroku asked being giddy like a fangirl. "When I'm done getting ready.", Inuyasha said and ran upstairs. Inuyasha came back down fifteen minutes later to find Miroku watching TV and eating popcorn. "Come on Miroku!", Inuyasha yelled while walking out to his car. Inuyasha swore he heard the wind following behind Miroku because Miroku was inside the car before Inuyasha opened his car door. Inuyasha blinked very confused and got in his car. They drove off to meet Kagome.

On the way there Miroku noticed how tense Inuyasha looked. He was wondering what was going on. "Hey Inuyasha... you seem kinda..stressed" Miroku said nervously. "Why would I be stressed?", Inuyasha asked while keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking", Miroku said like it was a simple question. "Never mind. Don't worry about it", Inuyasha said and pulled into the parking lot. As soon as the car stopped Inuyasha got out quickly and fast walked towards the hospital. "Hey wait up!" Miroku said still getting out of the car. Miroku ran to Inuyasha. "See you are tensed. Why would you be rushing just to visit someone?" Miroku asked eyeing Inuyasha. "Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed as soon as they got in the hospital. It got silent and people looked at Inuyasha and Miroku like they were crazy. Inuyasha just ignored everyone and walked to the front desk. "Is Kagome Higurashi here?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound calm as possible. "Yeah... you can visit her right now if you would like." the nurse said with a smile. "Miroku just stay here.. I don't want Kagome to be uncomfortable being around you" Inuyasha murmured to Miroku and jogged to Kagomes room. "Then what was the point of me coming!?", Miroku said with an eyebrow raised. When Inuyasha got to the front of Kagomes room he heard someone crying and it sounded like someone gagging. Inuyasha went into Kagomes room and saw nurses in the bathroom huddling around something. Inuyasha ran to the nurses with his eyes widened. "What is going on!" Inuyasha screamed worrying where Kagome was. The nurses all turned towards him and backed away from whatever it was. When Inuyasha saw what they were huddled around about his eyes became even wider. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and quickly ran over to her side. "I'm fine. How do you even know me? I hardly even know anything about you except your name and that you go to my school!" Kagome screamed and then she put a hand over her mouth and puked in the toilet. Inuyasha knelt down beside her and pulled her hair away from her face. He winced when he heard the sound of Kagome puking. When she was finished she started to cry again and asked out loud. "What's wrong with me?" Kagome was leaning on the wall with her head in her hands and was crying. Inuyasha went and sat down next to her. "Theres nothing wrong with you. Your just puking. Everyone pukes at least once in their life." Inuyasha said trying to comfort her. It didn't really help her though. A nurse that didn't leave told them that Kagome was just stressed about something. 'What could she be stressed about so much?' Inuyasha thought to himself. The nurse then said that Kagome could leave today. When Kagome turned her face away from Inuyasha a certain way Inuyasha noticed the bruise on her cheek. 'How did that happen?' Inuyasha wondered. After a while Kagome packed her things while Inuyasha just sat in the corner. "I don't know you and I don't want to" Kagome murmured while packing her things. "Keh if I didn't save you, you wouldn't be here" Inuyasha said quite offended. Kagome just glared at him through the corner of her eye. "Why are you even here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Um.. well Sango said that I should come before you left so you could see your hero" Inuyasha said blushing about the whole hero thing. "Well I don't want to see my hero and I don't care about my hero" Kagome said bluntly and left the room. "Your welcome..?" Inuyasha said and left the room as well. "Hey!" Inuyasha screamed and caught up to Kagome "Why do you act like you hate me? What did I do to you?" Inuyasha asked starting to get annoyed. "You saved me.. I shouldn't have been saved. You should of left me there like anyone else would." Kagome said when a single tear fell down her cheek when she remembered old memories of being bullied like that. "Huh?! Why are you crying! Please stop crying!" Inuyasha screamed waving his hands at her. "I'm sorry but I have to go" Kagome said harshly and ran off. "Why does she push people away? I'm confronting her at school" Inuyasha said determined.

Kagome got back home to her father drunk and passed out on the couch. Kagome tried to walk up the stairs as quiet as possible until a stair creaked. Her father woke up still drunk. "What the hell do you think your doing!" her father yelled and pulled her foot out from under her. Kagome fell down the stairs and hit her rib against a couple of stairs. She cried out in pain and put her knees to her chest and rolled up in a ball. Kagome could hear her dad walk over. Her father stomped on her side that wasn't covered up that much. Kagome cried out in pain again and uncurled holding her side. Kagome was laying on her side while holding the one her father stomped on. Her father kicked her in the gut and kept on doing it until Kagome coughed up blood. "You already make a mess when you get home! Your so pointless and irresponsible!" While her father shouted Kagome got up and tried to run to her room. 'I don't care how much pain I'm in. Im going to get hurt even more if I stay here.' Kagome thought and before she reached the stairs her father grabbed her arm that was all cut up. Kagomes cuts reopened and started to gush out blood. Kagome cried and tried to pull her arm away while blood just dripped onto the ground. Her father yanked her arm causing Kagome to fall onto her back. Her father sat on top of her and started to punch her in the rib area making sure to officially break her rib. 'Thanks Inuyasha for telling me' Her father thought and smirked to himself. He continued to punch her until he heard a snap and Kagome cry out in pain. Each time Kagome breathed in her rib poked her lung causing it to hurt to even breath. A while later her father got up and let her go to her room. Kagome cried as she stumbled up the stairs trying to keep her balance. When she got to her room she literally couldn't walk any further and dropped to the florr leaning against her door. She started to cry and sleep eventually took over.


	9. Ch9:My life is back to its daily routine

Chapter 9: My life is back to its daily routine...

I am so so so so sorry for not updating! I've been busy going back and forth from school to having to take care of other things. I promise 2 chappie today or tomorrow or one big chappie.

I own a dr. Pepper can, 3 cats, but not Inuyasha :(

Kagome woke up the next morning. When she sat up on her bed her side was aching and felt swollen. Kagome wondered if her father broke her rib from the night before. When Kagome went into the bathroom she lifted the side of her shirt up to glance at her ribs. There right in front of her eyes, was a bruise about the size of a mixing bowl on her rib area. Kagome gasped and dropped her shirt back down. Her eyes started to water and she wiped a tear away quickly. Kagome was surprised that her father hit her that hard. He never hit Kagome that bad. 'He should never hit me in the first place' Kagomethought and became depressed. Kagome opened the cabinet below the sink to look for something to ease the pain. She looked around until she found pain killer pills. Kagome took two of them and put the rest in her book bag just in case it would start hurting during class. After Kagome got dressed she went down stairs and saw her father passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand and a couple on the floor around him. Kagome rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner already used to seeing her father like that. 'Drounding out his sorrows once again' Kagome thought. When Kagome went into the kitchen she noticed the time. It was six fifty five! Kagome was running late so she grabbed a pop-tart and ran out the door forgetting to do something...

When she got to school most people were already in the classroom. She had two more minutes until class started. She started rushing grabbing everything frantically. She grabbed her notebook and dropped it. She sighed and went to pick it up until she saw another hand grab it and hand it to her. She looked up slowly and saw that it was a guy with icy bright blue eyes and he had coal black hair tied into a high ponytail. "Thanks" Kagome murmured and blushed while taking it back. "No problem. Hey aren't you Kagome? I heard about how athletic and smart you are" the guy said and winked. "Oh yeah, my name is Koga." Koga puffed out his chest, held his breath so his cheeks were puffy, and tried to look all tough while saying his name. Koga breathed out after a while. "I kinda ran out of breath" Koga said panting. Kagome giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. When Koga heard her giggle his face lit up and he looked at her. "Oh um.. Yeah my name is Kagome. I just didn't expect people to talk about me.. In a good way" Kagome murmured the last part under her breath and looked back up to Koga. "Well it was nice meeting you Koga. I have to head to class now." Kagome said and put her hand out for Koga to shake. Koga gladly accepted the hand shake. Koga took two steps before turning around and heading back over to her. "Um.. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Koga asked blushing a little and scratching the back of his head nervously. "Sure why not?" Kagome said and shrugged while smiling. Koga saw the 'mutt' standing behind Kagome a little farther down the hall giving him the death glare. Koga smirked evily at Inuyasha and then looked down at Kagome. He grabbed both of Kagomes hands gently and held them. "I'll see you at lunch.." Koga said then bent down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "Kagome." When Koga kissed Kagome she froze and her eyes widened. She blushed as bright as a tomato. Koga waved bye to Kagome while walking down the hallway to his class. Kagome leaned against her locker with her eyes still wide and she put her hand over the cheek that was kissed. That was Kagomes first time having a boy kiss her on the cheek. Kagome sighed dreamily and stayed there thinking why Koga would kiss her on the cheek. 'Im just a random girl that gets bullied on at school and he picks me out of all the girls to kiss on the cheek?' Kagome walked to her class not noticing the hanyou that watched the whole thing happen. Inuyasha didn't know why but he was starting to keep an eye on Kagome just in case something happened again. That's when Kikyo came up to Inuyasha. "Hey Inu baby. What happened a couple days ago? Why did your demon side come out and why would you hurt your own girlfriends friends?" Kikyo said trying to sound sad. Inuyasha sighed frustratingly " I don't know what happened... My demon side just got the best of me this time I guess" Inuyasha honestly didn't know why his demon side came out like that. 'I never had my demon side come out when I was protecting anyone else. Not even Kikyo. Kagome is just some random geek that gets bullied in school that I happened to come across and save.' Inuyasha thought to himself and was ignoring Kikyo who was waving a hand in front of his face. Eventually, she gave up and walked off frustrated.

Kagome was in class and looked at the clock every ten seconds. For some reason she was excited to sit with Koga at lunch for today. Kagome started tapping her foot and her pencil on the desk. As soon as the bell rang Kagome shot up and was the first one to get out of the classroom. Kagome was fast walking down the hallway until she bumped into someone. She fell back but got caught in someone's arms. She turned around and it was Koga. "Good thing I came at this time" Koga said while helping Kagome back onto her feet. Kagome giggled and then thanked him. "It's no problem. I just found a trait about you. You seem very clumsy." Koga said and then laughed. Kagome didn't know if that was good to be clumsy or not. "Oh come on let's go" Koga said while tapping Kagomes arm. Kagome nodded and followed him into the lunchroom. When they got there food they sat at a table with just the two of them. Koga sat across from Kagome. Two tables down from them Inuyasha was watching Koga like a hawk. He saw Kagome giggle and Koga start to smile. 'that player. He's trying to be 'friendly' with Kagome!' Inuyasha thought which made his blood boil. 'Why do I even care? It's not like I care about that stupid nerd anyways' Inuyasha thought trying to put his attention on something else. He then saw Koga smirk at him. 'Oh no..what is he going to do this time?' Inuyasha saw Koga reach over the table and cup Kagomes cheek. He then saw Koga start to lean closer towards Kagomes face. 'He can't do that! He just met her! Hes acting worse than Miroku!' Inuyasha thought. His blood started to boil even more. When Kogas lips grazed Kagomes , Kagome closed her eyes waiting for it until nothing happened. She opened her eyes dumbfounded and saw that guy who 'saved' her had his arm around Kogas shoulder pulling him back down to sit in his seat. "Hey man! I haven't spoke with you in forever! How long has it been?" Inuyasha asked looking at the ceiling with his hand on his chin. "It's been two days" Koga said sounding disappointed. 'Score one for Inuyasha!' Inuyasha thought and pat himself on the back mentally. Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. 'Out of all times to come over he decided then..' Kagome thought and sighed and lowered her head. Her bangs covered her eyes and she looked disappointed as well. Inuyasha felt guilty for having to do that to Kagome but felt cheery for doing it to Koga. It was silent for a whole until Kagome broke the silence. "what are you doing here!" Kagome asked rudely. "I came over to um.. Talk to Koga!" Inuyasha thought and pat Koga on the shoulder. Koga gave him an annoyed look and looked back over to Kagome. 'Im sorry' Koga mouthed to her. Kagome nudged her head to the side like to meet her there. Koga nodded understanding. Inuyasha looked between the two seeing the glances they we're giving each other. Inuyasha cleared his throat and saw Kagome blink a couple times, shake her head, and look over to Inuyasha. "What is it now?" Kagome asked sounding annoyed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged out of ideas to make excuses. Kagome sighed in frustration and pulled Koga over to the side of the lunchroom. Kagome was holding his hand leading him to the one corner. When they got there Inuyasha saw Koga and Kagome talking and then saw Koga smirk. Koga cupped Kagomes face and leaned in. They eventually had there lips touching and Kagome at first had her eyes opened wide in shock and she was frozen until they slowly closed and she melted into Kogas kiss. Inuyashas blood was boiling so bad now that he thought if he touched someone he would burn them. After the first kiss Koga backed a couple inches away slowly until Kagome and him both inched closer again. This time the kiss was filled with passion. 'Ooohh... Kogas gonna get his ass kicked' Inuyasha thought and then started thinking of beating Koga up. About three minutes later Kagome and Koga walked back over holding hands.

'What is going on?! That was my first kiss! Oh no.. what if that damn father of mine finds out?!' Kagome thought and her eyes widened at the thought of getting hit again but shrugged it off. 'Screw him. He's not ruining this day for me' Kagome thought with butterflies still in her stomach. Kagome was smiling back at Koga and Koga was doing the same to Kagome. When they came back they sat next to each other leaving Inuyasha on the other side by himself. Inuyasha noticed when Kagome came back her eyes widened for a brief second. 'What is going on with her? It was probably her first kiss with that bastard' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha felt a growl crawling up his throat until he stopped it. 'Why do I even care?! Kagome is just a worthless lowlife wasting oxygen at this very moment' Inuyasha thought trying to get the image of Koga and Kagome kissing out of his head. When he came back from staring and thinking, he noticed the bell was about to ring. When the bell rung he saw Kagome smile and say bye to Koga and then give him a peck on the lips. Inuyasha was starting to get jealous a little bit even though he would never admit it because Kikyo and him didn't have that type of relationship. That's when it hit him. 'Koga and Kagome aren't dating. They just kissed and that's all... Why do I even care?!' Inuyashas elbows were propped up on the table and his hands were at the side of his head while he was looking down with his eyes wide. Inuyasha quickly stood up from the table a few moments after the bell rung. He ran down the halls looking for a certain person. 'I did say I was going to confront her at school' Inuyasha thought and smirked while running at his demon speed. He didn't care about the rules right now. He eventually made it to the main hallway with all the lockers and a crowd of people trying to get to their classes in time. 'How am I supposed to find her now?!' Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed of wasting his time trying to find the stupid wench. That's when he got an idea. 'Lavender and vanilla.. Lavender and vanilla..' Inuyasha thought of the scent and started to try to find that scent. He eventually caught the scent and followed it. The scent led him to Kagomes locker across the hall from him. He pushed people aside and made it across the hall to Kagomes locker.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell happened in lunch?!" Inuyasha yelled in anger without even warning Kagome that he was there. He saw Kagome jump and turn to him with fire in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw who it was. She sighed in frustration. "Why do you care?! Why do you follow me around like some lost puppy? Does Kikyo not sleep with you enough or something? Is she to expensive for you?!" Kagome said with her hands on her fists while she was leaning forward in Inuyashas face. "Ouch that hurt" Inuyasha said quite offended. For some reason though he wasn't bothered by Kikyo getting talked about like that. "Also, I'm not following you around I'm just.." Inuyasha blushed a little bit but sighed out in frustration. "You what?" Kagome said in annoyance. 'Honestly, what is up with this guy?' Kagome thought. "I... um.. look I.." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, blushing, and the floor somehow became interesting to him. "If you don't tell me I swear-" Kagome didn't finish her sentence when Inuyasha interrupted. " Look! I'm just making sure you don't get hurt! Okay?!" Inuyasha yelled blushing. Kagome gasped and took a step back surprised. "So your.. protecting me?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised. "Keh I guess you could say that" Inuyasha murmured looking down at the floor blushing. Kagome was still surprised by what he said. 'Why would he want to.. protect me? I'm a nobody, geek, loser, and have no friends. He cant protect me forever though. Especially from my own.. my own.. father' Kagome thought starting to feel sad but thankful about Inuyasha protecting her. Inuyasha looked back up to see Kagome with her eyes wide staring off into space. "What are you gawking at?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Kagome blinked a couple times before shaking her head "Oh nothing" Kagome laughed nervously waving her hand up and down trying to dismiss it. "You obviously were thinking of something" Inuyasha said to her frustrated that she wouldn't tell him. 'I say that I'm protecting her and yet she still won't tell me what's on her mind? What is up with her? This girl has some trust issues or something..' Inuyasha started thinking until he smelled salt water. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked back up from the floor to see Kagome leaning her back against her locker with her head in her hands. Inuyasha hated when women cried. It made him feel like it was his fault. "D-Did I do something wrong? Please stop crying!" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him trying to stop her. Kagome looked up with tears falling down her face. Her eyes looked like they were filled with hope and fear. "What did I do wrong?!" Inuyasha asked grabbing handfuls of his hair. Kagomes lips slowly started to form into a smile. 'I don't want him to find out about anything.. I need to put a fake smile on once again and hide the truth' Kagome was thinking while smiling. "Thank you" Kagome murmured with her bangs hiding her eyes. Inuyasha with his demon hearing, still heard what she said. He looked at her with his head tilted in a confused way like a dog does when it doesn't understand. Kagome looked back up to him with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Thank you.. Inuyasha" Kagome said his name for the first time and it was actually in a sentence that wasn't an insult towards him. Now it was Inuyashas turn to be surprised. "You.. actually remembered my name?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity. "Well.. I actually didn't remember it until I remembered you introducing yourself outside the bathroom door" Kagome said and giggled. It sounded funny to her because she didn't know anyone who met someone outside a bathroom door. When Inuyasha heard her giggle he smirked feeling proud of himself from stopping her from crying.

"Well.. I have a question for you Inuyasha" Kagome asked trying to get used to saying his name. 'Oh no.. she's gonna flip out on me for something.. I just know it' Inuyasha thought while getting prepared for it. "Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked in a bored and 'I know what's coming' tone. "Why did you sit with me and Koga at lunch today? Weren't you sitting with your friends?" Kagome asked him curiously. When Inuyasha heard Kagome say the word 'Koga' his blood was turning to lava. 'How am I going to explain this one?' Inuyasha thought. When Kagome waited patiently for him to answer the bell rung for class. "Shoot! I'm going to be late!" Kagome screamed and was about to take off towards class before she forgot about Inuyasha. "Oh yeah um.. thanks again Inuyasha. I'm sorry about the incident at the hospital, I was having a bad day" Kagome said and waved to him. 'The bell saved my ass from that wench. Maybe the bell isn't here for all bad reasons' Inuyasha thought and saw Kagome turn around the corner. As soon as her figure disappeared, he turned around and got slammed into the locker next to Kagomes with a hand around his neck. When he looked up the arm that lead to the person he saw the person he hated more than his brother, Koga.

Koga got into Inuyashas face and threatened him through gritted teeth. "If you _ever_ touch her I will kill you before you can even blink." Koga threatened and tightened his hold on Inuyashas throat. Inuyasha grabbed Kogas hand and twisted it away from his neck slowly with all the strength that he had until he got out of Kogas grasp. He ducked still gripping his hand and stood behind Koga pushing his elbow down. (if you don't get it hes basically pushing Kogas elbow the opposite way. Sort of like kicking someone's knee while its straight so it will break) Koga wailed in pain so Inuyasha threw Koga to the side and into a locker. Koga slammed against the locker and slid down gripping his arm. Inuyashas demon blood was starting to take over. "Touch me or threaten me I will kill you. If I catch you hurting Kagome _anyway_ possible, mentally or physically I _will_ kill you slowly and painfully." Inuyasha said in a deep, rough, and very threating voice. His eyes started flicking from white to red. Inuyasha ran down the hall and out of the school so his demon side wouldn't take over and hurt anyone. 'Why is this happening?! Kagomes not important to me! She's fine without me! I'm with Kikyo!' Inuyasha thought trying to control his demon side from coming out. He ran home as fast as he could go and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night trying to figure out the situation.

When Kagome went home, she closed the door to instantly be pushed face first into the door. She didn't even have to guess who it was. 'He's not ruining this day for me..' Kagome thought. She felt something wet drip out of her nose. She put her hand up and looked at what was on her hand. It was blood. Kagome heard her father laughing. She looked back with shock and horror on her face. Her father said one thing that scared her. "So... you like hanging around boys. I heard you had your first kiss. Maybe you will want another one." Her father said before slamming her back and head against the door and forcefully kissing her. Kagomes eyes widened and started watering quickly. She kicked him right between the legs and ran upstairs. As she was running up the stairs she heard her father fall to the floor and hissing in pain. "I like when you play rough" her father said and chased after her. When Kagome ran into her room, she slammed the door and as soon as she turned the lock she heard her father trying to open the door a second later. Kagome sat in the corner of her room farthest away from the door with her knees up to her chest and her hands covering her ears so she couldn't hear him and was shaking in fear. Right before she fell asleep she thought 'He has ruined this day for me..' Kagome fell asleep that night traumatized.

When Kagome went to school the next day she wasn't looking well. Her eyes were checking her surroundings every second of the day. She avoided everyone in class like she used to. In every class, she would sit in the farthest corner of the room all by herself. Kagome was looking pale as well and she still shook of fear of going home. 'When you think of 'home' you don't think of the place that I live at. You think of a happy family. Which is the exact opposite.' Kagome thought and her eyes started watering. When the bell rang for lunch, Kagome didn't want anything to eat. Her stomach felt like it was being stabbed and tied into knots. Kagome went into the lunchroom only to see Kikyo walk up to her and slap her with tears in her eyes of frustration. "You bitch! If I ever find out your talking with my Inu baby again I swear, that will be your last time talking to anyone." Kikyo threatened Kagome. As soon as Kikyo yelled that the cafeteria went silent and stared at the two. Kagome couldn't say anything. She just stood there in shock and was holding her cheek that got slapped. Then Koga ran up to Kagome and pushed her behind him. When Kagome got pushed behind him she nearly fell over. She stumbled backwards and fell into the three worst people in the world besides her father and Kikyo, it was Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. Before Koga could notice, they dragged Kagome out of the lunchroom and into the halls where everyone's locker was. The hallway was completely empty. They grabbed Kagomes hair and slammed Kagomes head against the locker. Kagome slid down with tears in her eyes and she touched the corner of her head and winced. She brought her hand back down shakily to see blood. 'Not again..' Kagome thought. "Your a worthless nobody that's wasting are time right now." Yura snapped at Kagome. "Your such a pig. How about when you get home to cry and eat a carton of ice-cream okay? You're already fat enough so no one will notice" Kagura snapped as well and started laughing. Kanna didn't say anything. Instead, she came up to Kagome and kicked her in the stomach until Kagome spit up blood. Kagome was laying on her side holding her stomach with blood dripping down her chin and onto the floor. When Kagome sat up, she just got the back of her head smashed into a locker so hard that it left a dent. She fell forward with her head on her knees and her hands gripping the back of her head. She could feel the blood on her hands from the back of her head. She decided to stay still and just sobbed on her knees with a puddle of blood around her. Kagome heard Kikyo come up to the three and tell them that they did a good job and to go back to the cafeteria with her. They left Kagome sitting there sobbing her eyes out, once again.

Inuyasha got held after class for five minutes until he could go to lunch. The teacher said that he had an 'attitude.' "Keh attitude my ass" Inuyasha said. When the teacher dismissed him, he told the teacher to "go to hell" and walked out. When he walked down the hallway a little farther, he heard someone crying. It was muffled and very quiet. He ran down the hall and turned the corner and stopped abruptly. Now he felt guilty. He saw Kagome on the floor crying and then he saw a puddle of blood. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her and kneeled down. 'I promised her that I would protect her and I just broke it' Inuyasha thought feeling really guilty. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he lowered his head down to the floor trying to see her face. "Kagome its going to be okay. I'm he-" Inuyasha didn't finish when Kagome sat up with fear and distrust in her eyes. "No its not okay! Your slutty girlfriend and her three friends do this to me almost everyday! You don't understand what goes on in my life and you never will! I actually trusted you for a second until this happened!" Kagome pointed to the dent in the locker with a spot of blood there as well. "That's what your girlfriend does to me! She tortures me everyday and never gives me a break! You don't even know me! How about going and following that slut of yours?!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. 'Kikyo wouldn't do this... would she? Well I know that Kagome was the one who is being bullied and she obviously knows who bullies her' Inuyasha thought but was still surprised that Kikyo would do this. 'She was talking about it with her friends and she was acting all sad and felt bad for Kagome. Unless..' Inuyashas eyes went wide in surprise 'She's faking it! She knew that if I ever found out that I would be mad with her!' Inuyasha now felt terrible and he noticed the stream of blood on her chin. He took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You have blood on your chin" Inuyasha murmured not feeling good about himself. Kagome wiped the blood off and just started crying. She put her head in her hands and leaned her back against the locker. Inuyasha sat next to her and didn't know how to comfort her. He was never good at these type of things. He sat next to her and pulled her into his chest so she could cry in comfort at least. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and put his chin on her head.

_"Your such a pig! __How about when you get home to cry and eat a carton of ice-cream, okay? You're already fat enough so no one will notice!" _

_"How about going to the gym? You might actually be able to look like a normal girl!"_

_"You know, you're not that bad looking... for a fat-ass!"_

Memories of being called a pig and fat were flashing through Kagomes mind like a movie. Then even more memories of her father calling her 'fat names' flashed through. The next thing that Kagome did made Inuyasha surprised. Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and yelled at the same time "Get away from me!" Kagome ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She remembered doing a report on eating disorders, anorexia, and bulimia. And that was when Kagome got an idea. She shakily got on her knees and faced the toilet. She squeezed her eyes shut with tears still falling. 'No, I'm not going to do this' Kagome thought and was about to get up until more memories of her eating and being called names went through her head. She saw people pointing at her and laughing. Kagome tried to shake it out of her head but it wouldn't leave. She cried and leaned over the toilet looking down into the toilet and seeing all the water. Kagome was debating while the memories were flying through her head. Kagome heard a voice getting louder and louder telling her to do it. Then she heard a small tiny voice telling her _not _to do it. The louder voice got the best of her. 'If I do this maybe.. people will like me' Kagome thought of being at a table filled with people sitting around her. 'That will only happen if I do this' Kagome opened her mouth slowly and brought her hand up. She stuck her pointer finger down her throat until her gag reflex brought food up and she hurled into the toilet.

Inuyasha stood up to run after her until Kikyo came up to him. "Hey Inu ba-" She didn't finish when Inuyasha interrupted and seemed ticked off. "_Don't _call me that" he said with his hands clenched into fists and his bangs covering his eyes. Kikyo looked at him worried. "Inu-" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to the side and kept walking ahead ignoring her. Kikyo was steaming with rage 'how could he do that to _me'_ Kikyo thought and stomped after him. She eventually caught up but before she could talk Inuyasha turned on his heel very quickly. "How could you? You.. You.. bully Kagome?" Inuyasha thought of images of Kikyo bullying Kagome which made him grit his teeth. He was clenching his fists so tight that his nails were digging into his lower palm and blood was appearing between his fingers. Kikyo stared wide eyed in surprise. "So what if I did? She's a nobody, a person who deserves it. Inuyasha she's.. a waste" Kikyo said smirking while looking at her nails. When Inuyasha heard Kikyo admit it and call Kagome a 'waste' he lost it. Inuyasha slammed Kikyo into a locker and gripped tightly onto her arms. His nails dug into her arm and was causing them to bleed. Kikyo winced in pain and looked into Inuyashas eyes with fear. "Inuyasha please.. put me down" Kikyo said and her voice quavered. Inuyasha gripped her arms tighter and lifted her a couple inches off the ground. "How could you do that to an innocent girl?! How does she deserve to be beaten up by you and your sick friends?!" Inuyasha dropped her and walked away and saying angrily "we're over" before he was about to turn the corner he screamed at Kikyo "Your a sick bastard! If I _ever _catch you bullying anyone, _especially _Kagome, I will teach you a lesson. Clean the blood up and tell anyone, I will ruin your life like you did to Kagome" Inuyasha turned the corner and ran trying to find Kagome.

Kagome was continuing her hurling. It didn't even phase her anymore. It felt like a routine for her. Her eyes still watered from gagging so much. Eventually, she threw up everything in her stomach. She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall and went to a sink and looked in a mirror above the sink. She gripped the sides of the sink until her knuckles were white. She thought that she felt better after throwing up and when she thought of food it made her sick to her stomach. She leaned over the sink and splashed water in her face. Kagome then rinsed her mouth so her breath wouldn't smell bad. She looked back up in the mirror and saw a tear roll down her cheek. She started sobbing and her head hung down as she watched her tears fall into the sink. "What is wrong with me?!" Kagome asked herself while crying. She heard another person enter the bathroom and there sneakers squeak from stopping so fast. She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her arm and looked up to see Inuyasha with his eyes wide. "Can you leave me alone?!" Kagome yelled in annoyance that she couldn't ever have privacy. She sniffed and was trying hard to choke down her tears.

Inuyasha could smell the tears. He felt so guilty for letting his now ex-girlfriend do this to her. He could tell that Kagome was in pain. Physically and mentally. Inuyasha heard her sniffle and saw her fall to her knees sobbing in her hands. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and quickly kneeled in front of her. 'I don't care what happened when I did this last time' Inuyasha thought and he quickly pulled Kagome into his arms. Kagome went stiff from his touch for a couple seconds but then got a little more comfortable. She sobbed into his shoulder while Inuyasha shushed her gently while rubbing her back for comfort. "I know.. its okay. If it makes you feel better, I broke up with her and I taught her a lesson." Inuyasha said gently and he rested his chin on top of her head. When Kagome heard Inuyasha say the words '_I taught her a lesson' _Kagome froze in her spot and immediately stopped crying. She looked up from his shoulder and slowly pulled away from Inuyasha. She stared at him with fear and horror in her eyes. Kagome stood up slowly and took a couple steps away from Inuyasha shaking her head in shock. Memories of being abused and bullied by her father and Kikyo went through her head. She put her hands to the side of her head and shook her head clenching her eyes shut trying to get them out of her head. Inuyasha got up and grabbed Kagomes shoulder gently. Kagome winced from his touch and leaned away from it. Her memories seemed to be so realistic. She could feel the pain from them. She cried and whispered in fear "no" Inuyasha was worried. "Kagome?" Inuyasha accidentally hit Kagomes rib area when he went to reach her other shoulder. Kagome cried out in pain clutching her side. She fell to the floor. "Kagome!" Inuyasha kneeled down next to her. He gently took her hands off of her sides and lifted the side of her shirt up to see a gigantic bruise. Inuyasha quickly put her shirt back down and sat Kagome up. His eyes were wide in shock. 'What happened to her?! Did Kikyo do this to her?!' Inuyasha thought of all the ways this could happen and it made his demon side go nuts. He calmed it down not wanting to frighten Kagome and grabbed Kagomes fragile frame gently. He put his one arm around her back to keep her sat up and put his other arm over her stomach. Kagomes head rested in the crook of Inuyashas shoulder and arm. She opened her eyes when the memories eventually ended by her father kissing her forcefully. Kagome wiped her tears away and noticed what position she was in. She quickly got out of Inuyashas grasp and stood up and ran out of the bathroom to keep Inuyasha there in shock, confusion, and worry. Kagome ran home with tears in her eyes. It was pouring out. She was terrified if Inuyasha would find out but she didn't want to go back 'home'. She ran in only to be smacked. 'My life is back to its daily routine..' Kagome thought while getting smacked around like a puppet by her father.

Here's your extra long chappie! Once again, I'm SO sorry! Plz R&amp;R if you enjoyed! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Making excuses and lies

Chapter 10: Making excuses and lies

I hope you enjoyed the extra long chappie! Plz R&amp;R! I worked 10x harder on the last chappie :)

I own a pencil, cup, but not Inuyasha :(

'Its been about a week since I last saw Inuyasha' Kagome thought in her room. She was glad that she hasn't seen him because she didn't feel like making up anymore excuses and lies. It has also been about a week since Kagome ate. If Kagome did eat she would go straight to the bathroom and use her 'magic finger' she started calling it. Kagome was about a size two in jeans and wore extra small shirts. She had bags under her eyes and her cheeks weren't the usual full and color. They were pale and sunken in. You could see her cheek bones and her rib felt much better than last week. She was so skinny that you could count her ribs if you wanted. Kagomes spine showed as well. Her whole skeleton showed basically. Her arms, legs, hips, back, ankle, shoulder, and even her collar bone showed. She was so pale that she looked like she was a ghost. Kagome started weighing herself and she lost five pounds in two days from not eating and using her 'magic finger'. Kagomes father noticed as well, but he liked the idea of her starving herself so he took a little break of hurting her because she was hurting herself. All he did when he saw her was smirk and go back to what he was doing.

It was a Monday and Inuyasha was at his locker getting stuff for class. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone ever since what happened between him and Kikyo. 'I wouldn't even count it as a serious relationship' Inuyasha was grabbing a binder and it fell out. "Shit" Inuyasha picked it up but when he looked up, he saw something that bothered him. A little bit down the hall, Kagome was opening her locker. She was so skinny that it made Inuyasha want to make her eat all day. She was literally skin and bones. She was wearing faded skinny jeans which showed that she had a huge thigh gap and her hip bones showed so much. Her thighs didn't have any figure to them. They were literally stick straight. Kagome was wearing a long sleeve cream v-neck. It showed how skinny her arms and torso was. Before, she had an hour glass shape. Now, she looked like a toothpick. Inuyasha felt bad for her. 'Why is she so skinny? And how did she get that skinny that fast? It's only been... a week! Dang time went by!' Inuyasha thought and just turned his back to Kagome trying to get out of the halls. He didn't want to confront Kagome since last time. 'That bruise was huge. I wonder how she got it..' Inuyasha became curious of how it happened. What he saw next mad his blood boil.

Koga walked up to Kagome. When he saw her he made a disgusted face at her. Inuyasha was wondering what they were talking about so he listened as good as he could with his demon hearing. "Kagome, what happened to you?" Koga asked in a disgusted tone. Kagome was facing her locker and turned towards him. "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked. Kogas eyes bulged out of his head in shock that she didn't notice any major changes. He eyed her up and down again before saying "Look at you! Your a skeleton with a soul!" Koga exclaimed putting his hand out and waving it up and down towards Kagome. Kagome followed his hand gestures and eyed herself. 'Ew. I'm such a fat pig. Look at all this fat. Koga must be disgusted with me' Kagome thought. She looked up at him with her eyes watering. "I'm sorry Koga." She whispered putting her head down disappointed. Koga responded saying something that made Inuyasha want to choke him until he was purple. "Kagome, I'm sorry but your just to ugly. I can't be seen with an ugly girl" he said sounding disappointed with his head down and walked away. Kagome put a hand ver her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks and outlined her hand. He bell rang and Kagome didn't feel like going to class today. She felt like crawling under a rock and dying.

Inuyasha decided to skip class as well and talk to Kagome. 'I knew it! He was just trying to use Kagome!' Inuyasha breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth trying to remain calm. He saw Kagome drop her stuff and stumble until she finally ran off. Inuyasha picked her stuff for class up and followed her tracks close behind. It led him to the girls bathroom. He was about to leave thinking that she went to actually use it until he heard someone hurling. He ran in seeing if that person was okay. When he got in the bathroom it smelled of vomit. Inuyasha hated this smell so badly but dealt with it. He followed the sound to the very last stall in the bathroom. He knocked on it only to hear that person gasp and then he heard nothing else. 'They're probably just startled by me' Inuyasha thought. He knocked again only to hear a muffled voice say "What do you want?" Inuyasha gasped recognizing the voice. It was Kagomes. "Kagome? Is that you in there?" Inuyasha asked with his eyebrows furrowed together. 'She seemed fine when she came to school. Besides how skinny she looks.' Inuyasha put his ear against the stall door. "No shit Sherlock. It's the _amazing _Kagome" Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha smirked at her response. 'She still has the same attitude from before' Inuyasha thought. He was glad about that because everything else seemed different about her. Even her hair. Kagome straightened it and dyed dark blue streaks in it. Inuyasha responded back after a few moments of thinking. "Why are you vomiting? Can you open the door please?" Inuyasha asked in a begging voice with his hands together. "Um..no" Kagome answered simply. Inuyasha didn't expect Kagome to answer in that way. Inuyasha sighed and his head hung down and his ears went against his head. "Kagome, please open the door. I was listening to what happened with Koga. I'm sorry, I-" Inuyashas eyes widened when he heard what Kagome said when she interrupted.

"You what?! How could you let him do that to me?! He was so disgusted that he even said he couldn't be seen with an _ugly _girl!" Kagome was still leaning over the toilet and she chuckled in a depressed way. "I mean, come on, Inuyasha _I'm ugly!_ Look at me!" Kagome stood up and looked down at herself with tears running rapidly. Inuyasha was shocked. 'Does she not see the same person in the mirror?' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome.. your not ugly" Inuyasha said in a depressed tone. He was depressed because Kagome thought she was ugly. "Yes I am! Inuyasha, Koga thought I was ugly. Kikyo thought I was a pig. Same goes for Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. Everyone in the lunch room laughed at me!" Kagome choked back the tears long enough to exclaim. When Inuyasha responded, Kagome didn't know what to say. "Who cares what they think?! Kagome.. look your not ugly and your certainly not a pig! If you were I don't think you would look like this! Your not ugly but your not perfect either! And not everyone in the lunchroom laughed at you!" Inuyasha exclaimed worried for Kagome. He did feel awkward that he was talking to a door basically in the girls room but, Kagome needed his help. 'And that's exactly what I'm going to do' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha, _everyone _laughed! Even the lunch teachers did!" Kagome sobbed. 'Oh great. No one will help me through my life. Not even my father will! He's worse than Kikyo!' Kagome thought while sobbing and shaking from not eating anything in the last two days. All Kagome wanted to do was throw up her guts and die on the bathroom floor. 'Alone' Kagome thought. Inuyasha sighed again. He didn't know what to do. He felt like kicking down the door to talk face to face with Kagome. "Kagome, you have to eventually come out. And just to let you know.. I didn't laugh at you." Inuyasha said giving up. He murmured the last part. "Inuyasha you don't have to lie about it. And I don't have to come out, not if I don't want to" Kagome replied simply. She really didn't want to come out. She did want to die under a rock with no one noticing though. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome thought he was lying. "I'm not lying! How do you think I found you?! I followed the scent of your blood! When I saw you in that state I felt terrible and guilty! I felt like it was.. it was.. my fault. Kagome you need to eat something.. you look like you lost half of your weight in just a week!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He felt worried sick now. When Kagome heard that he wasn't lying she felt a dot of light come into the darkness of her life. Kagome felt a really little spark of hope go through her veins. She quickly shut it out though. "Can you just leave me alone?! I don't want your protection or your worries! I want to be alone! I don't want your pity! I don't want to know how much you care! I. Don't. Care!" Kagome screamed not caring about anything. She shut her emotions off in a blink of an eye. When Inuyasha heard that she wanted to be 'alone' and that she didn't want any of his 'pity, protection, and worry' he was taken back. He was mad now that he helped this wench through Kikyos bullying. Inuyasha growled before yelling at her in frustration "Fine! If you don't want my protection and I see you getting bullied I will laugh like everyone else does and watch! If you don't want my help, I wont help you! Next time you ask for help I will make sure you never ask again! If I catch Kikyo bullying you I will walk straight on with no care and I certainly wont help! If you don't want my help, and I find you in that state of help I will make sure to let you bleed out and die!" as soon as he said that he regretted it and covered his mouth. Kagome heard this and she only wanted to die even more. "Get out! If you don't care, then.. !" Kagome yelled and continued to cry. Her darkness became ten shades darker. She had no emotion, care, or hope. Inuyashas ears drooped and he shuffled slowly out of the bathroom slowly. Kagome continued to sob for ten more minutes. She then continued using her 'magic finger' and purged. Her stomach was empty and Kagome still continued using her 'magic finger' and threw up some water but that's basically it.

When Kagome got home, she went straight to her room. Her father was passed out and going to be grumpy the next day. He was going to wake up with a terrible hangover. When Kagome went in her room she instantly locked her door. After that one night, she always locked her door. She went to the piano in her room and gently ran her fingers over the keys. It was her mothers. Kagome always would remember the day her mother gave it to her. It was two weeks before the accident. After the accident, Kagome was determined to learn how to play. Kagome wanted to do lessons her father of course, said no. Kagome taught herself everyday after school and all day over the weekends. Kagome hadn't played it in a year. The last time she played it she remembered that her father hit her and said it was to loud. In reality, that wasn't the real was staring at the piano with her eyes watering. She was remembering all the memories of her sitting on her moms lap following her moms fingers with her own. That's when Kagome knew she wouldn't give up playing just because of her father. Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to think of her mother at that moment. She went on her computer. She was wondering how to get relief from depression. She went on her email account. She was expecting no email except when she heard a 'ding' sound she checked her emails. She got an actual email! She was hoping that it wasn't one from Kagura, Yura,Kanna, or Kikyo. She was used to them emailing her not to friendly things.

Kagome opened up the message only to see it was from.. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said out loud in confusion. The memories of him saying that he would let her bleed out and die came through her head. She decided to open it later. She added a new page and typed in 'how to release relief when depressed'. "That seems about right.." Kagome said saying her thoughts out loud. When the page loaded she clicked the first source. It was by another girl around her age.

"Hello. If you were wondering how to release relief of depression then here's some ways. You might be depressed by breaking up, being bullied, or just some drama." Kagome read this and kind of was freaked out that it said the main reasons why she was depressed. She continued to read. "I was bullied in school. Not just getting slapped or pinched, I mean getting kicked in the stomach, coughing up blood, or even breaking a few bones. If you are in the same problem then here's a good way to release your depression. Pain. You might be wondering what I mean by that. I mean to purposely hurt yourself. It feels like your releasing all your depression and anger all at once. What I did was use a broken piece of glass, razor blade, a knife, or something like that and cut yourself. Make sure to not let anyone find out though. If you cut yourself, cut in areas that are covered. Like your thighs, arms, wrists, stomach, or anywhere that no one will see it. If you cut your wrists or arms, wear a long sleeve shirt or sweatshirt. If you cut your legs, make sure to not wear shorts. I hope this would help you guys! It is a great way to release your depression."

When Kagome was finished reading this, she wanted to see if it actually worked. When she went to exit the page she saw the other page with Inuyashas email on it. It made her feel mad and depressed. _"If you don't want my help, and I find you in that state of help I will make sure to let you bleed out and die!"_ his vice went through her head. 'If you will let me bleed out, then let me' Kagome thought and started looking around her room for something sharp. She found a razor blade that her father used to shave. She noticed that he had four of them so, she took one. She went back into her room and gripped it tightly. She sat on her bed on her one knee while her other leg was off of the bed. She lifted her sleeve slowly. She lined the razor blade up with her wrist. Her hand was shaking and she put the razor blade against her wrist. She put a little bit of pressure and slid the razor blade all the way across her wrist. As she was going across, she saw the blood forming around the razor blade. When she was all the way across, she lifted the razor blade back up. She saw the scratch and blood started to gush out of it and drip off of her wrist and onto her jeans. She felt the pain but, when she saw the blood, she felt like she was under a spell. She watched it fascinated by how it did help with her depression. She kept on repeating this routine until there were about five more cuts that stopped to the middle of her lower arm. The blood was all over her jeans. She just watched every drop of blood drip onto her jeans fascinated. Eventually, the blood stopped dripping and they were just scratches on her arms with dry blood all over her arm. She went into the bathroom and washed her arm. The whole entire time she was thinking of the email. When Kagome finished washing off the blood she decided she was done for the night. She went back over to her laptop and clicked on the page. She put her cursor over the email and clicked after a while debating. When she opened it, the email was about a paragraph long. Kagome read over it with no emotion. All her emotions were turned off. She was in the darkness and needed a source of light.

"-Inuyasha

Look Kagome I'm sorry for saying that stuff earlier today. I didn't mean to get mad. It just ticked me off when you said that you were ugly and everyone laughed. Well guess what? I did NOT laugh. I actually felt guilty and bad for you. When I went in the bathroom and saw you lying there, I thought that you weren't physical strong. But you were mentally. If I got bullied and tortured everyday I would go insane. But you're different. You go to school with determination in your eyes. Kagome, when you get this please say something."

Kagome was debating whether she should respond or not. She eventually hit the respond button and started to type away.

"-Kagome

Inuyasha thanks for apologizing but, I cant except it. I'm sorry but you're probably wondering why and I don't trust you enough to tell you. Theres nothing you can do to save me or help me. I don't need anyones help. I honestly don't even know you. All I know is your name and that you go to my school. Don't take it personally. I don't want anyone or anything in my life. Please respond when you get this."

Kagome slowly dragged her cursor over the send button and clicked. She lied down in her bed and rested her eyes. 'Im sorry Inuyasha. If you knew, you would get hurt. I cant let that happen again' Kagome thought until sleep took over.

Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed and plz R&amp;R if you enjoyed! I'll update soon! I promise! :)


	11. Chapter 11: My Sweet Addiction

Chapter 11: My Sweet Addiction

Thanks for all of the reviews! They help me out and make me feel good that you guys enjoy this story!

I don't own Inuyasha :(

The rest of the week Kagome was still using her 'magic finger' but, she had another addiction as well. Every day during school Kagome would go to the bathroom, pull up her sleeve, put her arm over the toilet, and start cutting herself. She would do this for about an hour. When she saw Koga in the halls, it made her feel like she needed to go to the bathroom again. Kagome was so skinny now that it was getting hard for her to walk up and down the stairs at school. She was also a lot more shaky. Her mid torso went so far in that it looked like it went from her ribs straight to her spine. Everyone in school looked at her in a disgusted way. Kagome didn't care anymore. She wore black baggy sweatshirts with black skinny jeans and she straightened her black with blue streaks hair so her bangs didn't cover her eyes but, almost did. She also wore a lot of black eyeliner with black eye shadow.

When Inuyasha saw her he stared at her with wide eyes. 'How could she do this to herself?! What is going on with her?' Inuyasha thought of the old Kagome that he saw in the halls and the Kagome right in front of his eyes. 'She looks.. depressed' Inuyasha thought of the word for a moment. When it was a Friday after school, Kagome heard another 'ding' on her laptop while she was crying and cutting herself on her bed. She walked over to her laptop and saw it was from Inuyasha. She sighed in depression and clicked it.

"-Inuyasha

Kagome! Stop starving yourself! You really didn't think no one would notice? Why are you doing this to yourself? Please stop doing this! If not for you, then for me. Please respond asap."

Kagome sighed and lowered her head. She had tears roll down her face while she was shaking her head. She hit the reply button and started typing away.

"-Kagome

Inuyasha please just leave me alone! Why do you even care if I starve myself?! It's my choice and I'm choosing to continue doing this! I'm doing this to myself because I want to and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Kagome hit the reply button and waited for a few moments just staring at the razor blade with her blood all over it. After a couple minutes, she was about to slice her other arm up until she heard a 'ding'. She sighed in annoyance and clicked on the email from Inuyasha.

"-Inuyasha

I cant obviously leave you alone! If I did you would be dead by now from not eating! You need to start eating again Kagome! Sure Kikyo called you a pig but, you weren't!"

Kagome read this and tears were falling down her face. She needed him to stay away from her. She was trying so hard to keep Inuyasha away but, he wouldn't just leave. Before Kagome moved here, she told one of her friends about her abuse and it ended out not so good. "It was all my fault" Kagome whispered while sobbing. She decided that she would never tell Inuyasha no matter what. She hit the reply button and started typing in her response.

"-Kagome

I said leave me alone! I don't want your help and never will! You cant be near me! It would be best to stay away from me and to leave me alone! Just please leave me alone..."

Kagome hit the send button and started to sob. She got her razor blade from beside the laptop and started to cut her other arm. 'This is my fault. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me' Kagome thought and kept cutting her arm. Eventually, she started to cut across the same scratches to make them deeper. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and fell into some of the cuts. When she heard a 'ding' she whimpered and put the razor blade down to click on the email.

"-Inuyasha

What?! You cant be serious! Kagome you need help and that's what I'm going to do. It would not be best for me to stay away. Last time I stayed away for to long and Kikyo drug you in the hallway to beat you up during lunch! Kagome.. I promise to protect you."

Inuyasha sent this from his laptop blushing a little bit. 'Why is she pushing everyone away? Wouldn't her parents do something about this? Why did she become emotionless? She needs to be treated the right way and Koga chewed her heart and spat it back out' Inuyasha thought of Koga taking Kagomes first kiss. It made his blood boil that he wanted to chase after the bastard.

Kagome was crying and her eyeliner was smeared under her eyes making the trails of her tears black. She quickly wiped away the mess and choked back her tears. She was wondering what it felt like to be normal and have a family. She looked behind her at her mothers piano. She remembered one of the songs she made by herself last year. It was when her father hit her and said that she was pointless. She remembered the memory and looked away from the piano with tears rolling down her face leaving more black trails of tears. She didn't feel like herself. She didn't feel.. normal. She responded to Inuyasha.

"-Kagome

Inuyasha.. I don't want you to protect me. You cant protect me everyday and everywhere. Eventually we will split ways and then what are you going to do?"

When Inuyasha read this he did feel guilty. 'I cant... protect her?' Inuyasha read over it again and his eyes widened as he read over every single word. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do. 'What does she mean by everywhere? She only gets bullied at school and her parents probably don't feel to good about this' Inuyasha responded with questions for Kagome.

"-Inuyasha

Kagome to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have a question for you. Why was there a huge bruise on your rib area that one day? And why were you puking?"

Kagome read this and her eyes widened. How was she supposed to lie about this one? Kagome looked around her room for an idea. She looked over her room twice before seeing her piano. She had an idea.

"-Kagome

I was on the piano one day and when I stood up and walked around the corner of the piano my ribs hit the corner. It really hurt. I was puking because I didn't feel good that's all."

Kagome thought her idea was stupid but she thought Inuyasha was to stupid to notice. When Inuyasha read this he was surprised that Kagome played the piano.

"-Inuyasha

Why wouldn't you let me in? I could've helped you. I could've taken you to the nurse."

Kagome read this and face palmed. This is why she didn't want his help.

"-Kagome

Inuyasha that's why I don't want your help! I wouldn't want to go to the nurse! The nurse also would send me home early!"

Inuyasha was confused when he read Kagomes email. 'Who wouldn't want to go home early?' Inuyasha thought. 'Why would you not want to go to the nurse for help?' Inuyasha was becoming a bit suspicious. He replied with even more questions for Kagome to answer.

"-Inuyasha

Why would you not want to go to the nurse for help? Why would you not want to go home early?"

Kagome was in trouble now. She didn't know how to answer these questions. Then she got another idea. She checked her alarm clock to see that it was already twelve. It was lunch time. 'Ugh.. have to make fathers food before he starts going on a rampage' Kagome thought but she was happy that she had to go. Kagome wouldn't have to respond to Inuyashas questions. Kagome went down the stairs with her legs shaking from lack of energy. Her father was already in the kitchen reading the newspaper. When he saw Kagome come into the kitchen he smirked at her appearance. Kagome went up to her father and whimpered slightly from remembering what he did to her that one day. "What would you like for lunch.. father?" Kagome was disgusted to call him her father. It made her gut feel like it was tied into a knot. Her father looked up from his paper and put a hand on his chin looking like he was thinking. "Mmm... I don't know.. surprise me" Her father said after a while and then continued to read the paper. Kagome sighed very quietly so her father wouldn't hear and thought of something to make. "Would mac and cheese be fine?" she asked with her arms folded behind her back while she was rocking back and forth on her heels to her toes. "Sure" her father said not even looking up from the paper. 'He honestly doesn't care' Kagome thought while filling a pot with water. She set it on the burner and turned it on high. While Kagome was waiting for it to boil, she got out the boxed mac and cheese and opened it up to get prepared ahead. She heard the water boiling and quickly added the noodles. She turned the heat down a bit and stirred. A couple minutes later, she finished making the mac and cheese and gave a bowl to her dad. He looked at it and slowly put some onto his spoon and slowly put it in his mouth. When he swallowed, he didn't look happy. "What is this?" her father asked in a disgusted tone. Kagome simply said "mac and cheese" while smiling. "Wipe the smirk off your face" her father snapped and threw the bowl right past her head so it hit the floor and cracked into a million pieces. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. Her father hasn't gotten ticked off in a while. Her father walked over towards her. Every step he took towards her, Kagome would take a step back. She eventually got cornered and her father grabbed her by the hair. He grabbed a piece of the bowl and slashed at Kagomes arm. Kagome yelled in pain and saw the blood soaking through her shirt in horror. "You think I was finished with you?" her father asked and slashed again at Kagomes arm. Kagome started to cry and got out of her fathers grasps reopening some of her cuts. The blood was soaking in her whole entire sleeve. She ran but tripped over the corner of the couch. She fell and was trying to pull herself back up with her arms. She felt her hair yanked so her head was pulled back. She felt something sharp against her throat and heard her father whisper in her ear. "I can kill you right here and no one would save you" Kagome was trying to pull her head away but it just yanked her hair and she cried out in pain. Her father added more pressure to her throat so Kagome held her breath in fright. Her father let goof her hair and stepped away. Kagome dropped her head and hit it off of the floor. Her father threatened her one more chance and told her to clean the mess up. Kagome stumbled a couple times before getting back on her feet. She was sobbing while cleaning up the mess. She eventually finished and went back into her room. She locked her door and went back on her laptop. 'You never will protect me, Inuyasha' Kagome thought and clicked on Inuyasha emails. He sent three of them while Kagome was down stairs getting beaten up.

"-Inuyasha

Hey Kagome? Why aren't you responding? Its been twenty five minutes.. Are you okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Why do you care?!' Kagome thought and decided to read the next one.

"-Inuyasha

Kagome! Please respond you're starting to worry me! Its been forty five minutes now! If you don't respond I will look you up in the phonebook and find you!"

When Kagome read this she was surprised. She instantly replied not wanting him to find her. If he did come, it would not end well. Kagome felt like throwing up and cutting herself until she couldn't even continue.

"-Kagome

Calm down! I'm fine! And don't you DARE try to find my place. I will never show a complete stranger to my house!"

Kagome hit the send button. She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. She grabbed her razor blade and put it against her arm. She sliced downwards instead of across. She was losing more blood going downwards then across. She heard a 'ding' and sighed frustrated. She clicked open the email.

"-Inuyasha

Technically, I'm not a COMPLETE stranger. You did say that you knew my name and that I go to your school. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I'm getting moved into a different class because I'm to much trouble in the other class. My new teacher is called Mr. Myoga?"

Kagome read this and her blood boiled. 'Now he will watch me every second at school!' Kagome thought "I actually thought I could push him away.. and yet he keeps getting closer" Kagome murmured in anger.

"-Kagome

Oh no.. I guess we're in the same class? This is going to be SO much fun! *sarcasm*"

Kagome hit enter and waited for his response. He eventually responded with the annoying 'ding' sound. Kagome clicked on the email and started reading.

"-Inuyasha

Hey! What did I do?! I just moved classes! I'll see you at school gtg byee!"

Kagome read this and sighed in relaxation and fell back in her chair with her arms hanging lazily to the side. She went in the bathroom and took a shower. She watched as the bloody water went down the drain. She washed her hair and body. When she washed her body, she didn't wash her arms. She stayed under the water with her head lowered watching the water dripping off of bangs and running down her face. She eventually got out and noticed it was only five. She was exhausted and had school the next day so she went to bed early. When she fell asleep she had an nightmare of the past when her mom and brother passed away.

Plz R&amp;R if you enjoyed! I hope this wasn't confusing with the whole email situation! Hope you guys enjoyed byee!


	12. Chapter 12: The Memories and Visions

Chapter 12: The Memories and Visions

the things I do for you guys... I accidentally clicked out of the page and now had to rewrite it! Thx for the support! R&amp;R and enjoy!

Kagomes alarm went off. When Kagome woke up, she sat up straight away and was sweaty and panting for air. She looked around her room and looked at her alarm clock with wide eyes. She sighed out in relief and said "Oh okay, it was just a nightmare" Kagome said trying to reassure herself. She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating like there was no tomorrow. Kagomes dream was about her mom, brother, and her in the accident.

They went when the light turned green. When Kagomes mom went, another car hit them from the side. Kagome saw the air bags go off everywhere and she was shaken around. The car flipped until it hit a tree that was near the edge of the road. Kagome remembered waking up in a hospital bed. She looked around and looked out the window that showed the hallway. She saw a doctor tell her father something and he shook his head looking depressed and guilty. Kagome saw her father shake his head with his eyes wide in shock. Kagome saw her father start to cry. Kagome took out all the needles and the thing around her nose giving her air. She jumped off of the bed and ran out and saw her dad. He was crying and looked really sad. It made Kagome hurt on the inside. She hated when her father cried. "Daddy?" Kagome asked looking at him with hurt in her eyes. Her dad was sitting on a chair with his elbows propped up on them while he cried into his hands. He heard Kagome and looked down at her with wide eyes. He picked her up and set her on his lap. He immediately gathered Kagome up in his arms and put his chin on her head. "What's wrong daddy?" Kagome asked in her little, sweet, and innocent voice with her head tilted cutely to the side. Her father let go of her and looked her in the eyes with tears still strolling down his face. "Where's mommy and baby brother Souta?" Kagome asked sounding worried looking around the hallway to see if they were there. "Kagome... Mommy and Souta are gone" her father said while crying. When Kagome heard him she gasped and turned to him sigh her eyes watering rapidly. "What?" Kagome asked in shock. "Mommy and Souta are in heaven right now and they're probably looking over us right now" her father said. Kagome started to cry. Her father quickly hugged her and put his chin in her head again. Eventually, Kagome fell asleep tired from crying. When they got home, Kagomes father drank in depression and hit her that night. He blamed it on Kagome and slapped her. That was the first time he hit her. Kagome ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. Later that night Kagomes father sat in a chair across Kagomes room and cried while apologizing.

Kagome remembered that night off of the top of her head. Kagome could never look her father in the eye the same way. She missed those loving eyes. Kagome could never be hugged like that anymore. It freaked her out and brought back to many memories. That's why when Inuyasha hugged her like that she freaked out and pushed him away.

Kagome laid in bed for about five more minutes thinking about her mother and Souta. She was wondering what they looked like. Kagome decided to make breakfast for her father before he woke up. She didn't feel like going to school sore. She made her father dippy eggs with toast and sausage. As soon as she was finished cooking and cleaning up, she ran upstairs and decided on what to wear. She looked in her closet for a while before deciding. She was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt with different types of black crosses on it. She wore black leggings and black high tops. She then decided to wear a black choker necklace with a black cross dangling right in the center. She put on black eyeliner all around her eyes. She then decided to wear fake eyelashes and put a couple coats of mascara on as well. Kagome decided to do a black smokey eye with a hint of silver in it. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Ew I'm such a pig" Kagome said while looking at herself from side view. Kagome still used her 'magic finger' but not as much. She didn't have anything to throw up. She ate a pop tart before running out of the door. She turned the handle before she almost forgot something. She ran up the stairs and picked up her razor blade on her dresser.

When Kagome got to school, everyone looked at her disgusted. Kagome didn't notice and went straight to her locker. Everyone within a ten foot radius would walk away from Kagome. Kagome noticed this while getting stuff out of her locker. She felt her eyes watering so she closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Kagome didn't want to leave black trails of her eyeliner mixed with her tears. She didn't care anymore. As she continued getting stuff out of her locker she felt something hit the back of her head. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light enough for her to not notice. She turned around to see Kikyo and the other three snickering and covering their mouths. Kagome looked down and noticed a crumpled up piece of paper. 'Its probably the thing that hit my head' Kagome thought as she picked it up. She unfolded it and noticed there was writing on it. She straightened out the paper against her locker and squinted her eyes from the faint handwriting. "You're an embarrassing sight to be around" Kagome read from the piece of paper. She looked back at Kikyo and the other three and saw them holding their stomachs and covering their mouths while trying to stifle down their laughs. Kagome ignored them and went back to getting stuff out of her locker. Then she noticed someone leaning against the locker next to hers. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. She sighed out in frustration "ugh.. What do you want now?" Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha looked over at her and noticed the paper that she was clenching onto hardly. "Hey what's that?" Inuyasha asked completely ignoring Kagomes question.

"Huh?" Kagome followed his gaze down to the paper. "Oh.. It's nothing" Kagome said sounding depressed and was gazing down at the floor. Before Kagome could blink, Inuyasha took the paper out of her hands. Kagome watched him as he read it and then started looking around. When his eyes met Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, and Yura he stomped over towards them. When Kikyo saw Inuyasha coming over with the paper in his hands she immediately stopped laughing and her face became serious. Inuyasha shoved the paper into Kikyos face. "You four sluts wrote this didn't you?!" He asked while pointing to the paper in front of Kikyos face. Kikyo became pale and stammered before answering in a squeaky voice "y-yes" Kikyo had her hands folded in front of her legs while she was gazing at the floor. He tore the paper into half and got in Kikyos face and started shouting. "Why would you do this?!" Inuyasha shouted as he put his hands against the locker, trapping Kikyo. "I thought you were better than this!" Inuyasha shouted inches from Kikyos face. His eyes held betrayal as Kikyo kept her eyes on anything except Inuyasha. Inuyasha waited a few moments for a response from Kikyo as she fidgeted around nervously. "I guess I was mistaken" Inuyasha said in dissapointment as he released Kikyo from his trap. Inuyasha backed away and turned around to see a wide eyed and tensed Kagome. "Lets get to class" Inuyasha told Kagome before walking away from the jealous and frightened Kikyo as Kagome followed behind.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting to know each other

Chapter 13: Getting to know each other

Thx for the reviews and support! Let's head straight into the story!

I don't own Inuyasha! :(

Inuyasha broke the lock off the door. As soon as he heard the lock break, he opened the door. When he saw Kagomes still form on the ground, he didn't know what to do. After a while of debating, he decided to take her to his house and he would let her stay the night there for recovery. He picked Kagome up like she was thin air and moved her away from the puddle of blood. 'Oh Kagome.. The things that I do for you..' Inuyasha thought as he was cleaning up the blood. The whole entire time he was cleaning it up he was thinking of how long Kagome was doing this to herself. He started to think of Kagome cutting herself and it made his blood boil. 'Why would you do this to yourself Kagome? You have some explaining to do..' Inuyasha finished about twenty minutes later and went over to Kagome. He got paper towels and wet them with the water from the sink. He kneeled down next to Kagome and lifted one of her sleeves. When he lifted the sleeve his eyes widened. He wiped all the blood off of her arms and checked her cuts. He noticed how deep they were. 'Kagome.. You don't deserve this' Inuyasha thought and he felt guilty of letting it happen. He turned his face away and closed his eyes. Inuyasha felt like he wanted to comfort Kagome and fix every problem that she had. Then he realized what he was doing. 'Why am I helping her?! She said she didn't want my help! She's just some random girl that ended up needing help! Why am I helping her?! I can't just leave her here..' Inuyasha was confused on what was so special about this girl that made him want to protect her. 'Could it be the resemblance of Kikyo? Sure I broke up with her but that was only because of her bullying Kagome!' Inuyasha then realized he still loved Kikyo. He loved her but he didn't want to be with her at this moment. Inuyasha continued cleaning Kagomes arm with a stern face. He finished the one arm and worked on the other one. When he cleaned off the blood he noticed that Kagome cut herself more than once. He saw what seemed like hundreds of scars. Skinny, long, deep, shallow, ragged, straight. Every single scar looked different. Some of them looked all shaky while other ones looked like they were in perfect straight lines. 'Did she just try to commit suicide?' Inuyasha thought of why Kagome would want to commit suicide. She seemed so happy in the beginning of the year and now she looked like she had no emotion or care in the world. When Inuyasha cleaned off her other arm he noticed it said something. He read it out loud to himself. "I'm sorry..?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did she do that was so bad? Why would she be apologizing?" Inuyasha asked out loud in even more confusion. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and started out of the school.

When he got to the exit of the school he looked around to check if there was anyone outside. He saw a couple teachers outside talking. Inuyasha jumped high up onto a tree branch before the teachers noticed him. He jumped tree to tree so swiftly and made it home within a matter of minutes. When he got home he went straight up to his room. He set Kagome onto his bed gently. He saw Kagome furrow her eyebrows together and flinch from something. Inuyasha frowned slightly wondering what was wrong. Kagome all the sudden had a single tear roll down her cheek while sleeping. Inuyasha grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed. He noticed more tears started falling. He wiped them away with a tissue from a tissue box on his end table. A couple hours later, Inuyasha was still sitting there. He decided to watch a movie and to get something to eat. He went downstairs and got some ramen. When he came back up, he saw Kagome starting to whimper a little bit. He felt bad and frowned. Kagome started to toss and turn in her sleep. Inuyasha decided to watch a comedy movie. He put in the movie Ted.

When the movie was over Inuyasha was wiping away tears and still chuckling like a moron. He looked back to see Kagome was curled up in a ball. 'She's probably cold' Inuyasha thought of this for a moment before standing up. He walked over and lifted Kagome up bridal style. Kagome felt the warmth and snuggled into Inuyashas chest. Inuyasha blushed and felt embarrassed. He set Kagome on the couch and walked back over to the bed. He flipped the comforter and sheets over onto the other side of the bed. He walked back over to Kagome and picked her up. Kagome once again, snuggled into Inuyasha and got cozy. Inuyasha went over to the bed and pried Kagome off of him before laying her gently on the bed. He saw Kagome frown slightly and curl up into a ball again. Inuyasha chuckled while shaking his head and put the sheet and comforter over Kagome. He watched as Kagome snuggled into his pillow and turned on her one side. She pulled the comforter and sheet closer to her and seemed to be enjoying herself. Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. Inuyasha watched a couple more movies but was thinking about the situation. 'Kagome seemed so happy until Kikyo and the other three got to her and called her everything possible' Inuyasha growled and turned off his TV. He slammed the remote on the coffee table and sat back in the couch with his arms crossed. He seemed annoyed about it and he decided to stay home tomorrow and watch Kagome. 'I promise to keep an eye on her at all times. She can't continue to do this to herself' Inuyasha thought and noticed how late it was. He yawned and stretched his arms like he was flexing. Inuyasha walked over to his bed not even thinking and got into bed. He slept peacefully that night.

When Inuyasha woke up, he noticed a little bit of pressure on his chest and stomach area. He opened only one eye to see what it was. When he looked down he blushed like crazy. Kagome had her head on his chest and her arms were laying on his stomach. Kagome looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha opened his other eye and noticed he had his arm resting on her lower back around her waist. Inuyasha quickly pulled his arm away and put it up next to his head. "Well this is awkward.." Inuyasha murmured while looking up at the ceiling. Kagome snuggled into his chest and smiled the slightest bit. Inuyasha noticed that she seemed comfortable and like the old Kagome. The happy and joyful one. He scratched his head thinking of a way to get out of bed without waking Kagome up. 'This is good practice for me in the future I guess' Inuyasha thought of doing this every morning with his mate. It made him feel warm inside but then he remembered that most humans and demons didn't accept him since he was half of a human and a demon. He was a hanyou.

Inuyasha tried to get out every way he could think of. Kagome kept a grip on to his shirt. 'She's pretty strong in her sleep' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha slid his legs off the side of the bed and tried to slide off of the bed. Kagome just held on to his shirt. All that Inuyasha could do was wait. An hour passed, then two, and so on until it was five hours later. Inuyasha watched Kagome the whole entire time. She looked so peaceful to him. Inuyasha noticed Kagomes face had black trails from her tears. Inuyasha frowned slightly and he looked at her arms. He noticed how the cuts weren't even closed or had scabs yet. Inuyasha remembered reading that hanyous healed faster and that humans healed ten times slower.

Kagome finally woke up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She noticed how soft her bed sheets were. She also noticed how her 'pillow' seemed hard but was comfortable as well. She snuggled into her 'pillow' for a couple minutes until her brain started working. She remembered that she didn't make breakfast for her father and she was late for school because she didn't wake up from her alarm. Her eyes widened and she jumped over Inuyasha not even noticing. She grabbed handfuls of her hair and started pacing back and forth next to the bed. Inuyasha laid there with his hands behind his head with a smirk on his face. Kagome started babbling and seemed nervous about something. Inuyasha could smell her nervousness and was wondering why she was so nervous. "Oh no! I didn't make father breakfast! Even worse, I'm late for school!" Kagome exclaimed then she gasped and stopped pacing. "What is father going to think about this?" She checked the alarm clock and noticed it looked different than her usual one. She raised an eyebrow at this and looked around at the new room that she was in. Her eyes widened and she looked over at the bed. She saw 'her sheets' and 'her pillow.' Kagome freaked out when she recognized who was in the bed. She sighed in annoyance "What am I doing at your place? And why were we in the same bed!" Kagome exclaimed with her hands on her hips. Inuyasha sat up and stretched. He was wearing a dark red muscle shirt and Kagome could see his muscles just fine. 'Now I know why my 'pillow' was hard but comfortable.. He probably works out quite often..' Kagome thought before snapping back into reality. Inuyasha noticed that she was staring at him like he was an alien with three heads. "Well.. you see.." Inuyasha started out calmly scratching the back of his head until his face turned stern and angry "Can you explain why you cut yourself?! You could've died Kagome! Do you know how much you gave me a heart attack?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood up from his bed. Kagome hugged herself and gazed down at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it right now.. specially with you.." Kagome murmured this and turned her back to Inuyasha and walked out of his room to take a break. Before she left, she told Inuyasha that she needed to think for a minute and to leave her alone. Inuyasha raised a hand out to stop her but he slowly let his hand fall back to his side and his ears drooped.

Kagome walked out of Inuyashas room and shut the door quietly. She looked both ways down the hall. She noticed that there was about twenty other rooms on each side of Inuyashas door. Kagome decided to go to the left. She looked in every room just in curiosity. There was one room that was like a movie theater. One of them was just a room with an indoor pool with a bar. Another one was like a spa. Kagome was amazed by everything Inuyasha owned and had. The next room Kagome saw was by far her favorite. It was a room filled with mirrors as walls with gold spirals in the corners of the mirrors. In the middle of the room was a chandelier that was gold with crystals hanging off of it. Below the chandelier was a beautiful piano. It was black and outlined with gold. The bench was the same way and the piano looked brand new. It was shining in Kagomes eyes. On top of the piano was a golden vase with a dozen red roses. Kagome loved this room already. She walked over to the piano and ran her fingers over the keys gently. She sat on the bench and sat in the correct position that a true pianist did. Back straight, arms not slouched, chin held high, and her feet right in front of the pedal. 'Do you think Inuyasha would mind?' Kagome thought. This was her only chance to ever get to play the piano as much as she wanted to without getting yelled at by her father. 'Screw it. I'll get another chance' Kagome thought and stood up from the bench. She decided to go back to Inuyashas room.

When Kagome got to Inuyashas room, she breathed in and out through her nose and mouth trying to stay calm. When she eventually calmed herself down, she knocked gently on the door with her one knuckle. "Come in" she heard Inuyasha say in a glum voice. Kagome frowned slightly and cracked open the door. She slid through and closed the door gently. When she turned back around she sighed and looked over at Inuyasha. She saw him sitting on the edge of his bed gazing down at the floor. She noticed his eras were drooped down and were laying flat against his head. She stood in front of the door for a few moments. Inuyasha noticed the awkward silence between them and looked up to see Kagome staring at him with her brows furrowed together. Kagome felt guilty and was worried for Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha snapping at her. She lowered her head and if she had ears, they would be lowered. She walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. Inuyasha was looking down at the floor looking annoyed. When he heard shuffling and felt his weight shift on his bed, he was surprised. "Huh?" Inuyasha raised his head to see that Kagome wasn't in front of the door anymore. He looked next to his right side to see Kagome sitting next to him gazing down at the floor. "I'll talk with you" Kagome murmured sounding depressed. Inuyasha was just staring at her with wide eyes. He slouched and looked straight ahead. "You don't have to if you don't want to" Inuyasha said in a glum voice. "Well I decided that I want to" Kagome said and smiled at Inuyasha. 'I have no one else to talk to' Kagome thought 'this is the only reason why I'm talking to him.' Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and noticed her smile just as quick as getting rid of it. He smirked at her before turning his smirk into a slight frown when he smelled Kagomes scent. She smelled like she was scared and frightened. Inuyasha just waited a few moments until Kagome started. "Five years ago my mom was pregnant with a baby boy..." Kagome said this and smiled. She remembered helping out and taking care of him. "When my baby brother was born, we looked like any other family would. Happy." Kagome said this and her gaze was just straight ahead. It was like she was revisiting that memory. Her smile turned into a straight line and her eyes were starting to water. Inuyasha smelled the tears and frowned with his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. Kagome closed her eyes and blew out of her mouth. 'Don't cry Kagome. You're fine' Kagome kept on reassuring herself. She opened her eyes and continued on with the story. "A year after, we were in debt and my father lost his job" When Inuyasha heard this, his ears twitched and faced her. Kagome noticed this and slightly giggled. "One day, I begged my mom if we could go to the mall. My mom kept saying "no" so I made big puppy eyes and quivered my bottom lip." Kagome smiled at the memory of her beg face. She thought it was adorable and remembered that her mom always gave in. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smirked. "My mom finally gave in and asked father if we could go. He said that we were just going to buy things with money that we didn't have." Kagome said this and sounded depressed. 'Lie! He said "you're going to waste money on this mutt?!" he was talking about me.' Kagome thought and frowned slightly. "My mom let me go anyways and brought my brother, Souta." Kagome smiled at saying his name. 'If only I could see him. He would be four years old in two weeks' Kagome thought and her smile got bigger. Inuyasha saw how big her smile got and felt glad for Kagome. "My mom was driving, Souta sat behind the passenger seat, and I sat in the middle to help take care of him. I remember my mom looking through the rearview mirror at us. I remember seeing tears rolling down her face." Kagome said this and frowned. She hated when her parents cried. She felt guilty for it. "I frowned at her and told her that I was sorry while we were at a red light. When the light turned green I remember seeing her smile at me and.." Kagome let the tears fall. Inuyasha frowned and grabbed her a tissue. Kagome gladly took it and quickly wiped away the tears. She let the tears fall and continued to talk. "A car hit the side of our car. It hit the side that Souta was on and dented the car inwards. Souta got hit and he fell over to my side. That caused me to hit my head. All I remember is my mom screaming, the air bags went off, and then the car flipped until it hit a tree that was near the edge of the road. My moms side hit the tree and well.. I was the only one who made it." Kagome sobbed and put her face into her hands. Inuyasha felt terrible for her. He didn't even have to think twice before wrapping his arm around her waist and inched her closer to him. He instantly gathered her small frame into his arms. Kagome didn't push him away this time. She sobbed into his shoulder and tried to calm down. Inuyasha rubbed little circles on her back and shushed her gently. He started to rock back and forth until Kagome just stopped crying. She pushed away from Inuyasha and thanked him. She told him how it was her fault and that she was sorry. She blamed herself and wanted to die to be reunited with her mother and brother. "What about your father? He wouldn't want to suffer losing you.. He would probably miss you just as much as them. You don't want to leave him alone do you?" Inuyasha said all of this in a gentle voice. 'He wouldn't care! He would dance on my grave with his beer!' Kagome was screaming in her head. She wanted to tell someone and get the pressure off of her chest. If she would, Inuyasha would get hurt. She needed to keep him away from her. "Yeah... you're right. My dad would miss me" Kagome said trying to act depressed as much as possible.

For the rest of the day Inuyasha tried to get to know more about Kagome. Kagome would just push him away in everyway that she could. She rally wanted to play the piano in the one room. Inuyasha asked another question that made Kagome freeze. "Do you play piano?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity from when she explained how she got the bruise. Kagome gazed at the floor while blushing and nodded. "Oh that's cool" Inuyasha said and for the rest of the day Kagome and Inuyasha got to know each other a little bit better.

Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R if you did! I'll update tomorrow! :)


	14. Inuyasha, it would be best to stay away!

Chapter 14:Inuyasha, it would be best to stay away!

Hope you enjoyed the last chappie! There was a little bit of fluffiness if you squinted really hard..

I don't own Inuyasha! :(

When Kagome woke up, she started rushing around Inuyashas house. She was running late. Kagome ran down the hall right past Inuyasha who just got out of the shower. Inuyasha yawned and stretched with only a towel around his waist. He felt a gush a wind go by and leaned his head out of the doorway. Inuyasha was surprised by this and stared wide eyed down the hall way watching how fast she was running. Inuyasha got ready faster than Kagome and waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. He grabbed the car keys and started swinging them on his pointer finger while leaning on the post with his elbow. Kagome came down the stairs rather hurriedly. She was wearing her usual outfit except her hair wasn't straightened and didn't have blue streaks. Kagome was still in the dark but she had a chance of getting helped through it. She just needed to find that source of light. When she got to the third to the last step, she tripped over her feet. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact. After a while, she noticed that it didn't come. She peeped through one eye and slowly opened the other one to notice she never hit the floor. She looked up to see that Inuyasha caught her by grabbing her elbows under her arm. Kagomes arms were on top of his and her hand was wrapped around his elbow area as well. Kagome blushed and regained her balance. She dusted herself off and murmured a thanks.

"Don't mention it" Inuyasha murmured. Inuyasha turned around about to walk out the door. As soon as he turned around, he felt something wrapped around his stomach. He lifted his arms and looked down. He saw little,pale, and fragile hands clasped together on his stomach. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome snuggled into his back with her eyes close. "Thank you for letting me stay an extra night and for everything" Kagome sounded really thankful. Her voice sounded like when you give a homeless person money. She was really thankful and meant what she said. Over the two days Kagome stayed there, Inuyasha and Kagome became acquaintances. Kagome still pushed him away whenever he tried to get to know more about her. Each time he tried, Kagome wouldn't say anything and turn her back to him. Sometimes, she would walk out of the room without a peep. "Your welcome. Only helping a- I mean um.. Only helping out." Inuyasha said this and Kagome didn't notice his slip up. 'I almost called her my friend! Keh! I only helped her out because she could've died!' Inuyasha thought of this. His heart for some reason wanted to be her friend but he was pushing her away as well because he didn't know what his friends would think of this. Kagome let go of him and looked at the clock. "Oh my god!We're going to be late!" Kagome exclaimed and ran out of the door within seconds. She left a very confused hanyou behind with an eyebrow raised.

As soon as they got out of the car, Kagome started avoiding him. She walked on the other side of the parking lot and entered the school without glancing at Inuyasha. She was checking her surroundings except the direction Inuyasha was. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this. Kagome kept her gaze down at the floor as she walked through the crowd. She was used to being looked at in a disgusted way. She was looking down at her feet until she bumped into someone's back. Kagome fell backwards and pulled her top part of her body up with her elbows. Kagome stayed propped up on her elbows and looked up to see the only person that she didn't want to see at the moment. Koga. "Kagome!" Koga quickly lend a hand for Kagome. Kagome debated whether to take it or not but she eventually took his hand with suspicion. Kagome turned around and was heading for her locker until Koga grabbed her arm. Kagome winced in pain from her cuts. She didn't want anyone to find out about it so she but her lip and sucked it up. Her cuts weren't anywhere close to being healed. The situation only happened two days ago. Kagome could feel her cuts reopening and she couldn't pull her arm out of his grasp with out opening all of her cuts. Kagome turned around towards Koga glaring daggers into his soul. "What do you want?" Kagome snapped at him. Koga was surprised that Kagome was acting this way towards him. "Look.. I'm sorry for that day when I said I couldn't be seen with you.. I was just having a bad day and didn't want to be with anyone at the moment" Koga said this gazing down at the floor. He felt guilty for hurting Kagome. "Then how comes you couldn't have just said that?!" Kagome had tears of frustration and hurt forming. She didn't bother to stop them as they fell. Everyone in the halls was watching what was going on. "Kagome.. Look.. I want to.. Be with you" Koga said this and looked Kagome straight in the eye. Kagome was surprised by this and stood there with her eyebrows furrowed together and tears were still falling. Before Kagome could blink, Koga was standing in front of her with his hand cupped on her cheek and he wiped away the tears with his thumb. Kagome leaned away from the touch "I'm sorry Koga.. But you hurt me. You chewed my heart and spat it out. I don't want it to happen again.." Kagome murmured and turned around. Before she could get out of reach, Koga grabbed her arm and drug her down the hall away from everyone.

While walking down the hall, Kogas grip was tight and Kagomes arm was hurting. Kagome was pulling away and holding her arm "Koga let go of me. Your hurting me.." Kagome said while looking behind her for anyone to notice. Koga was walking straight to the emergency exit. When he opened the door, he drug Kagome out along with him. He slammed her back against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. Kagome stared with fear in her eyes. Tears were falling down her cheeks and outlining his hand. Koga got close to her face. "Your going to stay with me whether you like it or not. You're going to be my bitch and do whatever I say. If you don't listen, you get punished... Got it?" Koga said in a deep and angry voice. Kagome heard that word to many times in her life. Kagome didn't have a choice. She looked around for anyone but no one was near. Kagome let the tears fall and stiffly just nodded. Koga released his hand from her mouth to let her breath better. Kagome started coughing and eventually stopped. Koga pressed Kagome up against the wall and forcefully started kissing her. Kagome just stared ahead with wide eyes and tears were still falling. Koga kicked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Kagome wouldn't allow it so Koga forcefully entered. Kagome felt his tongue cover every inch if her mouth. His tongue started messing with hers and he licked every inch of her tongue. He pulled away from Kagome to leave a string of saliva between them. Kagome whimpered and turned her face away from him with her eyes shut. Koga got closer to her and whispered in her ear "you taste better than I thought" and continued kissing her. He put his body against hers and he held Kagomes arms against the wall so she couldn't do anything. Kagome felt something rock hard on her leg and didn't have to guess what it was. Koga eventually pulled away from her and let her go. "Go back in and your going to stand by my side and act like nothing happened" Koga demanded rather harshly. Kagome nodded and stood next to him. When they entered the school, Koga wrapped his arm around her small waist and cupped her butt. Kagome jumped from this and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Deal with it" Koga snarled through clenched teeth while keeping his gaze straight ahead.

Inuyasha was getting stuff from his locker when he noticed everyone was looking at something. Inuyashas curiosity got the best of him and he joined everyone's gaze. What he saw made his blood boil beyond higher than ever. Koga had his arm wrapped around Kagomes waist while cupping her butt and they were at his locker. Kagome had her head on his shoulder. He saw Kagome then stand on her tip toes and give Koga a peck on the cheek while Koga took a picture. 'What the hell is going on?! Didn't Koga not want to see Kagome anymore?' Inuyasha thought and felt a growl deep in his throat. Inuyasha was mad at Kagome for betraying him. 'I actually thought she wouldn't be so stupid and go back with him' Inuyasha thought and walked back to his locker ignoring the new couple. He was thinking wrong.

'Inuyasha help me!' Kagome thought while Koga started kissing her at his locker. He put her against the locker and then grabbed her thigh to lift her leg up. Kagome hesitated before doing just that and looked up at the ceiling thinking how much she hated Koga right now. Koga started to growl and brought Kagomes face back down and started kissing her with lust. Kagome was uncomfortable because she felt something rock hard against her inner thigh. Koga was starting to pick up the pace a little more and started kissing her more harshly. Kagome just let a tear fall and let Koga kiss her. She couldn't do anything about it.

After a while, Inuyasha decided to talk about it with Kagome. When he walked by the couple he saw their make out session and saw Kagomes tear. Inuyasha could smell Kagomes fear and discomfort. Inuyasha growled and snarled. He ran over and pushed Koga off of Kagome. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha and didn't move. She felt safe with Inuyasha in front of her. Koga noticed this and told Kagome to come over to him. Kagome whimpered and noticed the look in Kogas eye that told her if she didn't something unpleasant would happen. Kagome whimpered from the look he was giving her before cowering and shifting slowly over to Koga. Kagome stood by Koga and looked at Inuyasha with a look of discomfort. Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome actually would go and listen to Koga. "Listen you horny bastard! You keep your hands off of Kagome unless she is comfortable with you doing so! Get it through your small head that Kagome isn't comfortable with even thinking of doing such a thing with you!" Inuyasha snarled at Koga. Kagome was shocked by Inuyasha telling Koga off like that. She smiled a thankful smile to Inuyasha and mouthed a "thank you". Inuyasha caught her smile and thank you and just smiled back at her. Koga didn't notice that Kagome said "thank you" to Inuyasha and turned towards Kagome. "Can you believe him?! Are you going to let him talk bad about me likes this?!" Koga exclaimed to Kagome. 'This is a hint for you to mouth him off or get punished' Koga was thinking and smirked at her and gave her a look that only Kagome got. It was a warning. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a hurt and guilty look before saying something back. "Don't talk to my Koga like that!" Kagome said and stood closer to Kogas side. Koga smirked and wrapped his arm around her. Kagome flinched from Kougas touch. '_You're going to be my bitch whether you like it or not'_ Kogas voice went through Kagomes head. Inuyasha was confused and taken back. He looked at Jagome with a hurt and confused expression. Kagome couldn't look Inuyasha in the eye and just stared down at the floor with her eyes watering. Inuyasha said something that hurt Kagome. "Keh. I guess I was wrong. Do whatever with her" Inuyasha murmured with his arms crossed in front of his chest and he turned and walked away with his ears drooped on his head. He was dissapointed that he stood up for Kagome and what did she do? Stabbed him right in the back. 'That stupid back stabbing wench.' Inuyasha thought and headed off for class. 'Please forgive me Inuyasha! I didn't have a choice! I'm sorry!' Kagome thought 'you'll just get hurt if your near me Inuyasha... It would be best to stay away and don't protect me!' Kagome felt depressed and needed some relief. Koga smirked at Kagome. "Your good at hurting people's feelings. You did better than I thought you would. Your full of surprises aren't you?" Koga said smirking an unpleasant one that made a shiver run down Kagomes spine, before pecking Kagome on the lips and going to his class. Kagome headed to the bathroom for more relief. She couldn't see Inuyasha in class right now. Especially from hurting him.

I hope you guys enjoyed! R&amp;R if you enjoyed this! Why do you guys think that Koga is acting like this? You didn't expect Koga to turn out this way have you?


	15. Chapter 15: Help me!

Chapter 15: Help me!

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chappie! Please R&amp;R if you do enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha! :(

I need your guys' help! Should I include lemons or not? (for future especially for Kagomes attempted rape scene) Also should I turn Kagome into a hanyou? You can review or PM me what you think!

Kagome was walking back home with her head hanging down. She was depressed that Inuyasha got hurt from her. She was also scared to go home and deal with her father. Kagome didn't feel like putting up with him anymore. She needed out of that place. 'Where would I go?' Kagome thought. She had no relatives that lived near her, no friends, and no one would help her. She just knew it. 'I'm a hopeless pig with no life' Kagome thought. She kept on walking looking glumly. Kagome didn't look any better than before. She was still pale, skinny, and still cut herself. 'No one appreciates me! If only Mom and Souta were alive..' Kagome thought and she felt tears starting to brim her eyes. A breeze went by as a tear fell down her cheek. Kagome flinched from. 'What if I get a job? I can run away and buy an apartment when I collect enough money!' Kagome thought it was a good idea but then she realized how long it would take to get that much money. Kagome sighed in depression and just kept walking. She watched her tears stain the sidewalk. A chill went down Kagomes spine. She felt like someone was watching her.

Inuyasha was driving around. He didn't want to go home. For some reason, he felt his gut was twisting. He felt like something was wrong. _'Don't talk to my Koga like that!' _Kagomes voice went through his head over and over. An image of Koga kissing Kagome and her tear falling down her cheek went through his head. Inuyashas eyebrows furrowed together as he growled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 'Kagome.. how could you?' Inuyasha thought and felt his stomach drop. He didn't feel right about something.

Kagome turned around to look behind her. She looked to her left and right. She didn't feel comfortable. It felt like when you were a little kid and turned off your light and ran to jump on your bed before the monsters got you. That's how Kagome felt. She felt like she already turned off the light and was running to her bed. Kagome was going insane and just wanted to be in her room. Kagome quickened the pace until she was full out sprinting home. Kagome cut off of the sidewalk through bushes and shrubs. She started running on this trail that she recognized. It was a trail she walked on with her mother. She remember having a dream of her skipping on the trail holding her moms hand. Kagome stopped right in the middle of the trail and fell on both of her knees. Kagome started sobbing. She stumbled back onto her feet and continued running. She still felt like someone was watching her. Before she realized it, she was standing right in front of her mothers grave. Kagome fell to her knees with tears brimming her eyes. She looked over and saw the picture of her father, brother, and her leaning against the gravestone. It was when they went on vacation and her mother took the picture.

Kagome grabbed the picture and looked up at the most beautiful and biggest tree in the forest. It was a kwanzan cheery tree and the pink flower petals were falling all around Kagome. Some were caught in her hair as well. Kagome remembered that her mother told her that she would want to be buried here if she ever died. It was the place that her mother and father had their first date and her father . Kagome saw the sun start to set and decided to stay and watch. The sky was becoming a orange to a purple. Kagome climbed the tree for a better look and sat on the same tree branch she had ever since her mother died. Kagome sighed and put her arms a little bit behind her on the branch to lean on. She put her one head to the side and tried to relax. She still didn't feel right about something. Kagome leaned forward and put her arms on top of her thighs as she looked at the picture. Her feet were dangling under her and her feet were crossed. Kagome let a tear fall and saw how it dripped onto the picture. Kagome sniffed before wiping away the tear. But the tears kept coming. Kagome sobbed as her grip loosened and a breeze came and blew the picture out of her hand. Kagome gasped and reached out for it as she leaned to far forward and lost her balance. Kagome shook back and forth before regaining her balance. Kagome sighed in relief before looking below her. The tree branch stretched so far out that she was over the hill edge. The hill was so steep that it looked like a cliff. Kagome gulped and her breath quavered at how steep it looked. Kagome decided to look straight back at the sunset instead of the darkness below her. She started sobbing once again noticing that she lost the only picture she had of her father smiling and of her baby brother.

Inuyasha was still driving around as his grip tightened on the wheel. He bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes as his eyes narrowed. Inuyasha was pissed off at Kagome and all that was popping into his head was Kagomes voice. _'Thank you...Inuyasha' _that was the first time Kagome said his name and thanked him. Inuyashas grip loosened as his face relaxed. Inuyasha suddenly realized how he was acting. 'Why do I care?! She can go fuck Koga for all I care!' Inuyasha thought but then he regretted it. He thought of what he was thinking and just scoffed. "Keh like she would even do that with Koga" Inuyasha felt a bit jealous but had no clue why. "I don't even like her! She is just a clumsy loser who needed help!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed the brakes on the car. He looked out of his window on the left and saw a trail. It looked calm and peaceful with trees surrounding the sides of it. Up the trail, he saw a steep hill and a tree that was the biggest and most beautiful out of them all. Inuyasha squinted his eyes and was surprised to see a gravestone resting underneath the tree. It looked so peaceful. Inuyasha huskily opened the car door and swung his legs out before he pushed himself out of the car. A breeze came and Inuyasha listened to the trees rustling and flower petals flew around him. Inuyasha just stood there frozen while a shiver went down his spine from the breeze. Inuyashas ears were pointing every direction and seemed to be interested in the sound. His nose twitched from the strong scent of the flowers. He spun in a circle looking around him in amazement. "Keh I just came for a walk" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together and put his hands in his pocket in a frustrated way before he started walking down the trail.

Kagome stopped her sobbing. She felt weak and useless. Kagome started to wipe away the tears in a pouty mood. She sighed before gripping onto the branch and leaned back onto her arms. She started to hum as a breeze flew by. Kagomes hair blew everywhere and was crazy. She put as much hair as she could behind her hair gently. She picked out a flower petal and looked at it before putting it in her palm and blowing it away. She watched as it glided in the breeze towards the sunset. She noticed how far the sun was down. "Probably ten more minutes until its dark" Kagome said her though out loud without even noticing. She stayed relaxed for a few more moments until she felt queasy. It felt like someone was watching her.

Inuyasha kept his head down until he sighed and lifted his head. Before he knew it, he reached the bottom of the steep hill near the kwanzan tree and looked up. Another breeze flew which made Inuyashas hair blow everywhere. He got annoyed and ripped it out of his face and held it. He jumped up the steep hill in curiosity of what was up there. He was standing near the gravestone that had a name printed in black cursive. It looked elegant and beautiful to Inuyasha. He squinted and was surprised whose name it was. The last name said Higurashi! Inuyasha couldn't believe it and was frozen in shock. 'Is that.. Kagomes mom?' Inuyasha believed what he saw. He looked ahead at the tree but noticed movement and a... voice? Inuyasha took a step closer squinting his eyes trying to figure out the tiny form. When he took the step, a stick cracked in half and Inuyasha stood frozen. He didn't want to get caught sneaking on somebody or something.

Kagome heard a snap behind her. It sounded like it was near her mothers grave and it was a stick. Kagome gasped from being frightened and turned around abruptly. Her grip tightened to keep her balance as she noticed a certain hanyou with dog ears upon his head. Kagome could tell whose dog ears those were from a mile away. Her shocked and frightened eyes narrowed down into disappointment and annoyance. 'Out of all people..' Kagome thought and scoffed at the frozen hanyou. "Hm" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her back to Inuyasha. "You can take a picture if you want. It will last longer" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. She didn't feel like dealing with the hanyou behind her. A strong gust of wind flew by which made Kagome freeze and shiver from the sudden coldness. Her hair flew like crazy until she put some behind her ear. Her raven beauty hair and flowing skirt flowed in the wind as Kagome sat still keeping her gaze straight ahead. Inuyasha still didn't know who it was but the voice sounded familiar in a way to him. Inuyasha sniffed the air as breeze flew by which gave him a better smell of the person in front of him. It was lavender and vanilla. Inuyasha could never get use to the smell. It was intoxicating and almost irresistible to his nose. He loved this scent more than anything. He knew instantly who it was. "Keh as if I would want a picture of you" Inuyasha said and lowered his gaze to the ground as he furrowed his eyebrows together. Ouch that hurt a bit. Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha would even talk to her. Another breeze came by as Kagome flinched from the wind and shivered. Kagome hugged herself and rubbed the sides of her arms causing friction to warm her up a tiny bit. Inuyasha noticed this and tilted his head to the side. Kagome was shivering and he felt bad that she didn't have a coat with her. Inuyasha sighed in defeat before jumping into the tree branch next to Kagome. His extra weight caused the tree branch to shake and more petals flew around. Kagome was shocked from the sudden movement and gasped as she started falling backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut and got into a fetal position waiting for the impact. She got prepared for her body to ache even more than it already did. Before even thinking, Inuyashas natural response to this was to catch her fall.

After a few moments, Kagome opened her eyes cautiously and looked at her surroundings. She didn't see the tree above her with Inuyasha in it. She looked below her and didn't see the ground right below her body. "Huh?" Kagome looked straight up and saw Inuyasha looking at her with a look she couldn't read. 'What is wrong with him?' Kagome asked herself in a snappy attitude. She felt something hard yet comfortable at the same time that was behind her lower back. She felt how it was warm and she almost enjoyed the warmth that it sent off. Inuyasha had his arm around her lower back holding her up and he noticed how Kagome didn't mind the sudden action. He pulled her back up into a sitting position with ease. To him, she felt like five pounds at the most. That made his heart burn with guilt. He sighed and kept his eyes on Kagome. Kagome still couldn't tell what that look he was giving her was. She lowered her gaze to the darkness below her and kept it there. When Inuyasha pulled her back up, his hand accidentally brushed against her arm. She was freezing cold. Inuyasha sighed in defeat again as he started to shrug out of his jacket. Kagome heard Inuyasha sigh and the shuffling and looked up to see Inuyasha with his face looking down while he was taking off his jacket. "Um...what are you doing?" Kagome snapped with a raised eyebrow as she eyed him with suspicion. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha grunted as he got out of the tangle of his jacket. Inuyasha put his hands gently on the collar and started to push it towards Kagome. Kagome realized what he was doing and put her hand out to rest right between Inuyashas hands on the collar to stop his action midway. Inuyasha put his lips in a straight line and had suspicion lingering in his eyes. Kagome shifted her gaze away from Inuyasha and lowered her head. "I dont need it." Kagome murmured as she removed her hand and looked up at the sky. Inuyasha could see Kagomes bags by the way the moonlight was hitting her face. "Don't be so stubborn and take it." Inuyasha snapped before raising his coat back up and pushing it to her. Kagome growled in annoyance and narrowed her eyes. "I don't need your damn coat!" Kagome screamed and pushed his coat out of his hands. Inuyasha dropped the coat and they both watched the coat flow gently in the breeze until it hit the bottom of the steep hill. "Kagome why are you acting like this?!" Inuyasha snapped. He was getting annoyed of Kagome trying to make people hate her so she could push them away. 'I wont accept it' Inuyasha thought. He was determined to get Kagome to stop pushing him away.

He grunted before speaking. "I'm going down to get the jacket. You stay right here." Inuyasha ordered before leaping off the tree with ease. Kagome watched him in amazement before she felt something wrap around her stomach. The thing pulled Kagome flying back off of the tree branch and landed on her butt. "Ow." Kagome hissed in pain as she rubbed her lower back. When she got pulled back, her thighs got scraped from the tree branch. Some cuts were big or deep enough to bleed. Kagome stumbled back onto her feet to see a tentacle fly out of the trees right towards her. It hit Kagomes side as she tried to dodge away from it. Kagome fell on the ground with her chin lying in the dirt. Kagomes side got cut somehow from this tentacle like thing. 'I have to get away form this thing' Kagome thought as she staggered onto her feet again. The bruises that covered her body and how fragile Kagome was from starving herself wasn't helping in this situation. Kagome turned around and started running. She wasted no time to think about Inuyasha coming back up to find that she wasn't there. Kagome was panting and her body was tired of all the running. All the sudden, tentacles flew out and darted right into the ground right in front of Kagome. Kagome stopped abruptly as a dust cloud flew out from under her feet. Kagome stared at the things in horror. They had spikes of blades covering every inch of the black skaled skin. Kagome quickly turned around to run away until more tentacles flew out and hit Kagomes back. Kagome arched her back and shrieked in pain as she fell face first into the dry soil. She slowly lifted her head with a few small scratches on her face and one big one above her left eyebrow that had blood dripping down into Kagomes eyebrow. Kagome whimpered as she pushed her self back up with all the strength she had. She stood on shaky legs as she tried to take another step. Kagomes foot shuffled two inches forward before a tentacle flew out. It went from behind Kagome and went through her right shoulder. Kagome screamed bloody murder in pure pain and agony. She looked down to see the blade covered tentacle through her shoulder with blood gushing out and spreading around the wound and tentacle. The tentacle pulled itself out in a harsh way by twisting around while pulling out slowly. Kagome had tears filled with pain flooding her face as she watched in pure horror and shock. When it pulled out completely, Kagome had a huge hole that you could look through if you wanted to. Kagome grabbed her shoulder and took two steps before falling. While she was trying to walk, she felt her shoulder burning and heating up as she felt a pulse in it. When the tentacle went through and twisted, there was a type of poisonous potion that went into Kagomes blood. Kagome layed there with an expressionless face and stiff. The tentacle pulled out harshly for Kagome to stare ahead in pain and shock. Kagomes knees slowly sunk to the dry soil beneath her as she fell on her side limp. Her eyes slowly closed to meet the darkness.

Inuyasha grunted while bending his knees to take one giant leap to end up at the top of the hill. Inuyasha so feet met the soil gracefully as he was holding his jacket at his side. Inuyashas stomach dropped as he didn't notice any raven haired beauty sitting in the tree acting stubborn. _'Where did she go?' _Inuyasha thought as he started to look over the area inch by inch. His head moved from side to side with his eyes darting back and forth as his hair swayed in the wind. _'Did she leave?' _Inuyasha thought as another strong gust of wind flew by. A chill went down Inuyashas spine not from the coldness but since Kagome wasn't anywhere to be seen. That's when he thought of something else. _'She couldn't have gone far... I'm half demon and it took me awhile to get here.' _Inuyasha scoffed before raising his head high to look at the starry night. Another breeze came and Inuyasha took it as a chance. He inhaled deeply to only find the flowery scent that lingered around him until a slightly different scent caught his nose. Inuyasha could tell who's scent it was from a mile away in a crowded city if he had to. It was none other than Kagomes. Inuyasha immediately started to move towards the scent, not wanting to lose it. As Inuyasha picked up his speed to his demon fast run, he could smell Kagomes scent easily without having to wait for the wind.

About three minutes past of the hanyou running and Inuyasha started to feel his stomach twist in knots. _'What if she's lost? What if she's injured?' _Inuyasha thought about all of these bad what ifs. Trying to get them out of his head, he sniffed the fresh air to smell Kagomes scent but, he smelled a different scent with hers. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity before taking another deep inhale. Then he smelled the unrecognizable scent once again to pick a few things out that he could tell of the scent. _'It's a male..he seems to be..big?'_ Inuyasha thought of what could be 'big' and a male until he got an idea. He felt the need to face palm himself when he figured it out. _'He's not big...he's extremely strong..what could be a male and so str-' _Inuyasha didn't need to think any longer as every second he inched closer to the scent, he could figure everything out. It was a full fledged demon.

Thats when Inuyashas heart started to pump. Not only was he worried for Kagome, he was worried for himself. Inuyasha started to sweat as his heart swelled with nervousness for Kagome and himself. Inuyashas mind started to play the terrible, haunting memories through his mind of his childhood. How he was never accepted by either sides. The only person who loved him was his mother. Inuyasha felt hot tears brim his eyes as he narrowed them and ran even faster than he could keep up with himself. Inuyasha started to smell a strong scent of something else within seconds that he did not enjoy. It was the smell of fear and blood. Lots of it. Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, baring his white, sharp, fangs as a growl emerged from his throat. "If that demon puts one finger on her I will slice them into pieces." Inuyasha grumbled deeply hardly above a whisper to himself as he started to launch himself into the air. Inuyasha smelled Kagomes scent to tell that he was incredibly close by as he heard something that made him cringe.

Inuyasha heard a blood curdling scream filled with the pure pain and agony. He could tell that the scream came out from Kagomes mouth and that she was hurt. Inuyasha growled harshly even louder than before as his stomach dropped. His blood started to pulse as his demon was emerging faster than he could control. Inuyasha's eyes started to flash from a blood red back to the pure white that they usually were. Inuyashas sharp fangs grew longer until they were putting a crease into his bottom lip. His claws grew even longer than what they were until they looked like blades shining in the moonlight. Inuyasha tried to fight it with all of his power. He knew Kagome would be afraid of him if he changed into the horrid demon that he hides deep within him. Inuyashas face distorted in a furious looking one as he growled, trying to fight his horrid side with all of his might. All the sudden, Inuyasha lowered his head, clenching his teeth until it hurt before he screamed out with all of his might that he had left. "Kagome!"

I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not uploading in forever! A lot of things have been going on in my personal life (PM me if ur wondering) and I just never had the time to come back on. What do you think will happen to Kagome? How about Inuyasha? Will they find the spark between then that you guys have been dying to see? (Plz PM me which chappie you think Kagome and Inuyasha should get together)

I actually need your guys' help! I wanted to include you guys in the story somehow so...you guys will help me make the story! PM me good ideas that you think I should include in my story and all the ones that I agree with I will include in my story. I have a few questions for you guys to answer. Do you think Kagome should become pregnant in this story? Should I turn her into a hanyou? When do you think Kagome should be raped? Who do you think should rape Kagome? Should I include lemons? PM me what you think and I PROMISE to get back to you guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R to see more chappie uploaded and stay awesome and continue with your support cuz it really helps me! Upload ASAP byee!


	16. Ch 16: I promise and I swear to keep it

Chapter 16: I promise and I swear to keep it

I sadly dont own Inuyasha :(

Thx for all the views and support! 3,000 and something views is a LOT to me andmeans a LOT to me ;)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he felt his throat tighten. He didnt know why, but he wanted- no, he _needed_ to protect her. Inuyasha didnt stop himself from thinking this and finally admitted it to himself. _'She has no one but me to protect her. It seems that her father doesnt know.' _Inuyasha thought as he smelled more blood coming from Kagome. Inuyashas demon was outraged as he raised his head to see the blood red eyes that his horrid side owned with blue pupils. Inuyasha had no control now util he calmed down which his demon was nowhere near calm. It was in fact everything except calm. Inuyashas demon snarled loudly before running towards the scent faster than ever. Inuyasha continued to run until he saw something small laying in the middle of the trail. Inuyasha squinted his bloody red eyes as if it would help at all. At Inuyashas fast demon speed, he ran up to the 'thing' in the middle of the trail.

It was Kagome laying on her stomach with her legs laying on their sides, toppling over eachother. Kagomes raven black hair broke through the moonlight as it hovered over her face that was lying in the ground. Kagomes small,fragile, arms were resting in front of her face as they shook in fear. "Kagome" Inuyasha said in relief as he quickly knelt down in front of her fragile form. He felt relieved to hear Kagomes heart beat but not with her getting hurt nearly every day. Inuyashas demon smelled the huge amount of blood and his dangerous eyes. His demon was in full control as the Inuyasha Kagome knew was fighting to calm it down.

_"Youre going to scare her! Dont touch her!" _Inuyashas human half growled and threatened in his head as the demon roared in anger. _"Shut your trap! Im in control and can do whatever I want with her! Shes mine!"_ the demon half screamed back in dominance. Inuyashas human side couldnt believe that his demon side wanted Kagome to be his. Inuyasha knew that he couldnt let his demon side in control for any longer now. _"You cant take her if she doesnt want you! Shes an innocent and pure lady who you cant take! Think of hurting her! Just think of it! Would you want to be the monster to do it?!" _Inuyashas human side tried to make his demon side calm down. He couldnt imagine living with the grief of taking Kagomes purity away but, his demon side didnt mind. Inuyasha knew that when a demon picked its mate, its _the _one. There is only one rightfully mate for each demon and Inuyasha knew that the demon is only interested in only _the _one. Inuyasha knew that demons can never mistaken their mate and that there was only one right one in the world and Kagome was his. Inuyasha thought of his future with her and admitted to himself that she was the one for him. Kikyo was never it. Inuyasha finally understood why he was so protective and why he cared so much. _'I love her' _Inuyasha admitted to himself in his head. He continuously repeated it until his demon listened and calmed down.

Inuyasha shakily fell to his knees with his bangs covering his eyes. His eyes slowly fainted until they were back to the original pure white they were used to being. Inuyashas honey colored eyes replaced the pure, blazing, blue that they were. Inuyasha fell forward until his arms were supporting his upper body from falling. His long claws were grounded into the dry soil before they slowly shrunk back down to their regular length. Inuyashas fangs shrunk until they were back to their regular length as well and felt more comfortable not piercing his bottom lip anymore. Inuyasha felt hot tears brim his eyes as he gently closed them trying to keep them from falling. 'I love her' Inuyasha repeated in his head until it sounded like he was actually saying it. 'Kikyo was never the one for me...Kagome was. I love Kagome' Inuyasha imprinted into his mind as he felt a warm fuzziness in his chest. Inuyasha heard the dry soil shift around from Kagome as Inuyasha quickly raised himself back onto his feet, looking down at the beauty his demon claimed.

Kagome weakly lifted her head with her eyes letting tears fall from them. Her soaken wet cheeks reflected in the moonlight as she looked up at Inuyasha with dull eyes, filled with no emotion. "Inuyasha.." Kagome cried out in pain with her raspy, rugged, voice. Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic and regretful look as he heard her in pain. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him for some odd reason. Inuyasha all the sudden heard a whistling sound come from behind him. Before he could turn around and attack, a tentacle with blades dripping with blood from Kagome wrapped itself around her and lifted her in the air. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, worried sick when he noticed where the strong scent of her blood was coming.

"Her shoulder..." Inuyasha said below a whisper to himself not realising it. Kagome shifted around trying to escape as the blades cut her causing her face to distort in pain. Inuyasha growled at the sight that he was witnessing. "You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled before running a few steps. "Take one more step and I'll kill her" a deep raspy voice threatened as it tightened its grip around Kagome. Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists until it hurt as her nose scrunched up and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Kagome let a painful cry escape her mouth as the blades came in contact with her body. It literally was a thousand blades that sliced her body to pieces.

Inuyasha felt extremely guilty as he saw Kagome in pain. He knew he couldn't do anything because if he moved an inch, they would kill his mate. Inuyasha couldn't tell if they were bluffing but it was to much of a chance that he wasn't going to take. Inuyasha growled as he clenched his hands into fists. "Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted in anger, not knowing what else to do. "You want me to let her go?" the 'thing' asked as it squeezed Kagome even tighter causing tears to force their way out of her eyes and a scream of pain to escape from her mouth. "Yes!" Inuyasha screamed in a rush, wanting Kagome to not bare the pain any longer especially with the loss of blood.

"Okay" the 'thing' actually agreed which surprised Inuysha before the thing raised her even higher into the sky, squeezing her tighter every second. Inuyasha was beyond mad and his demon was outraged now as it pulsed through his whole body. Inuyasha tried to remain calm, not wanting to take another chance of Kagome seeing his horrid phase. Inuyasha saw the tentacle loosen its grip until Kagome slipped out of its grip and started to free fall in the sky, back facing towards the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran full demon speed and leaped in the air for Kagome to fall in his arms. Inuyasha did a front flip before he landed on the ground with his one knee meeting the dirt as he was in a crouch position, cradling Kagome as close as he could to his chest. Inuyasha inhaled deeply to smell that Kagome was terrified and in pain but, she started to calm down and felt safe in his arms. Inuyasha gazed at Kagomes body to see every inch of her body covered in deep cuts with blood dripping out of them. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was unconcious probably from the pain.

Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed back and forth for the demon to not see it anywhere nearby. Inuyasha slowly raised to his feet before grabbing his jacket and covering Kagomes limp form. Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction of feeling Kagome in his arms but he felt hurt to see his Kagome in pain and unhealthily skinny. 'Why do you do this to yourself?' Inuyasha wondered in his head as he tried to figure out where Kagomes house was. Inuyasha stood there gazing at his 'love' with a sympathetic look. Inuyashas eyes shook back and forth as they squinted, starting to water. Inuyashas hand that was wrapped around Kagomes arm, slightly tightened its grip as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth tightly together and lowered his head in shame, causing his bangs to hover over them. Inuyasha felt like his heart was clenching tight, filled with pain to see his Kagome in this state. Inuyasha opened his eyes as he kept his head lowered to see Kagomes beautiful face as hot tears were brimming his eyes. Inuyasha looked straight up into the sky to see the starry night and the moon almost close to being full. 'Why does she have to go through this tough past, pain, and suffering?' Inuyasha asked himself as he imagined seeing Kagome for the first time in the bathroom. 'She never looks happy and tries to cover it all up with a fake shine in her eyes and a fake smile that I fell for.' Inuyasha felt tears escape his golden eyes with the moon reflecting in them as his hand tightened around Kagomes arm. Needing to feel her in his arms, close to him. Inuyasha looked back down at the raven beauty to see her pale, sunken in, emotionless face as tears continued to fall. 'Why do I love her so much?' Inuyasha screamed in his mind even though he already knew the answer. Inuyasha wanted to have a future with the girl right in front of him. Except, he wanted the old one back.

The one who would never even think of harming herself. The one who would stand up for herself and never let peoples opinions get the best of her. The one who would never starve herself to impress other people. Inuyasha missed the girl that held emotion in her eyes and most of all, in herself. Inuyasha let his tears fall as he gazed at the one he loved. A tear fell from his cheek and onto Kagomes cheek. Kagomes eyebrows furrowed together as she squirmed in Inuyashas arms. Inuyasha stood frozen in place, not wanting Kagome to wake up in pain. Inuyasha watched Kagome stir in her unconcious state before she started to mumble gibberish that Inuyasha couldnt quite understand. Thats when Kagome started to squirm even more and a tear squeezed its way out of her eye and down her cheek. "Huh?" Inuyasha questioned as he sniffed to try to figure out the problem. Thats when Kagome had a sweat forming on her forehead as she mumbled even louder, clear enough for Inuyasha to hear. "I'm sorry...please don't hurt me...it wasn't my fault..' Kagome cried out in a mumble. 'What?' Inuyasha couldnt believe his ears and didnt believe he heard it right. 'Who would hurt her?' Inuyasha thought before Kagome said two names that he couldnt believe.

"Please..Father, I didnt mean to...it's not my fault...Koga please stop it...I dont like it.." Kagome mumbled in cries as she started to have tears fall quickly and she sounded in pain. Inuyasha growled in frustration. 'What does her father have to do with anything? And what does Koga do to Kagome that she doesnt like?' Inuyasha asked in frustration. He thought of what her father had to do with anything but while he was gazing at the beauty, he noticed how obvious it was that Kagome was starving her self and extremely skinny. 'Wouldnt her father notice that?' Inuyasha questioned before Kagome said something that made his heart clench in regret that he never noticed. "Koga...you need to stop...Inuyasha will save me...right?" Kagome started to cry as she continued to mumble to herself. "Inuyasha...he wont help me...he hasn't saved me from this ever since we met..." Kagome murmured as Inuyasha felt more tears developing. 'How could I have never oticed? Why does she need saved? What does she need saved from?' Inuyasha started to ask himself a million unanswered questions as Kagome all the sudden open her eyes wide open and started to gasp for air as she jumped. She clinged onto Inuyasha, not even realizing and let tears fall. "Why would father do this to me? Why would Koga do this to me? Why won't Inuyasha save me? I'm hopeless for any help. No one cares" Kagome cried between sobs as she shivered as Inuyasha felt regret. He decided to speak up and ask the million unanswered questions that he died to figure out.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, trying to not startle her. Kagome immediately stopped crying and foze still. She looked up for chocolate eyes to meet golden ones. Kagomes cheeks reflected from the moonlight from the tears as the moonlight broke through her hair. Kagomes eyes shone from the moon reflecting in them as she looked in Inuyashas eyes with tears still rapidly falling. "Inuyasha..." Kagome cried out in a raspy voice as Inuyasha let his raven beauty out of his arms and onto her feet. As soon as Kagome seperated from Inuyasha, Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms with one arm around her small waist and one hand holding her head as he looked straight ahead. "I'm sorry..." Inuyasha whispered in a hurt tone as he tightly grasped Kagomes form. He wanted the pain to leave. He wanted everything bad in the world to just dissapear like they never existed. Kagome didn't understand what Inuyasha was saying. She pulled away wanting to see Inuyashas face when she talked to him. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything" Kagome said trying to act like everything was fine by faking another smile and act happy. Inuyasha saw right through it and was angry. 'Why wont Kagome tell me the truth? Why does she never trust me?' Inuyasha asked himself as he growled.

Kagome heard his growl and became worried. "Kagome, stop doing that!" Inuyasha all the sudden snapped becoming angry, causing Kagome to physically jump and take a step away in fright. "Inuyasha...please calm down" Kagome warned in a scared voice. "No Kagome! You need to stop faking it! I know everything now! You said in your sleep that I wouldn't save you and that you were hopeless! You said that you wanted me to save you from everything and thats what I've been trying to do but you..you keep pushing me away! Stop pushing me away and let me in your life! I promise to save you and I swear to keep it!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as his face turned beet red with his blood rushing to his head. While Inuyasha yelled, he took a step towards Kagome causing Kagome to cower and close her eyes as she whimpered and leaned back. Kagome raised her arm, covering her face as if she was protecting herself and was afraid. Kagome started to feel hot tears fall down her cheeks in fright as she shook with fear. 'My hero is a monster' Kagome thought in fear.

As soon as Inuyasha finished yelling, he realized what happened and how Kagome was acting. "Kagome.." Inuyasha murmured as he tried to reach out for her. Kagome flinched before taking a step back. Inuyasha took a step forward for Kagome to take two steps back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with fright on her face. Regret instantly went through Inuyasha's body. Kagome stared at him in pure horror. "Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured gently before taking another step towards her. Kagome heard the voice that she never wanted to hear. Inuyasha could get hurt because of her. Kagome didn't want to live through the pain any longer as she took another step back, away from Inuyasha. "Look Kagome, I want to see a smile on your face, I want you to stop hurting yourself, and I want you to stop starving yourself." Inuyasha ordered gently, wanting to help Kagome through the issues not only in school but in her life. He wanted Kagome to trust him. He wanted her to become friends with him.

"You want to much" Kagome simply said as she took another step back. 'It's best to push him away, no matter how much he tries to care or help' Kagome thought. She wanted Inuyasha to help her, to save her from her past. She wanted everything to disappear like they never happened but knew that would never happen. Kagome knew she could never let anyone else in her life. Kagome needed to be saved. She needed to find the light to lead her through the darkness she was trapped in.

As Kagome took a step back, Inuyasha took another step towards her, not wanting her to push him away. He cared to much for some odd reason that he figured out. 'I love the girl in front of me' Inuyasha thought as warmth spread throughout his chest. Kagome stayed in the same position before taking another step back, keeping her distance. 'He can't be near me, he's not my hero..he's just another monster like everyone else.' Kagome tried to push him away. She didn't want anyone else get hurt from her. 'Its all your fault!' Her fathers voice echoed through her mind. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that continued to fall as she shook her head. She didn't want to hear the voice that haunted her life. The voice that used to be gentle, soft to harsh and a monster. Kagome shook her head violently as the voice continued to echo through her mind, not disappearing like she wanted it to. Kagome turned around and started to run, wanting to escape everything. Inuyasha, the voice, her father, basically everything. 'Whats the point?' Kagome asked herself. What was the point of living in fear of everything and everyone. Not having a great life. Having an abusive father, abusive boyfriend that made her date him, no mother, and no love.

Before Kagome could escape, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist gently but yet firmly enough to keep a latch on it before whipping her around. He wouldn't let her run away this time. Kagome tried to pull his hand off ; she tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed as tears escaped her eyes. She hated to be grabbed, especially from men. It scared her no matter how gentle or who it was. Kagome cried and screamed at him filled with fright. Inuyasha realized that she was crying from him. It hurt him to see her crying because of him which made him instantly let her go. Inuyasha could smell fright and horror lingering in her scent. As soon as he let go of her, Kagome fell backwards on her bottom before quickly regaining her posture. She looked at him in horror as if she was scared to death. If it debated on her life. Kagome looked at him and instead of dull eyes, her eyes held horror as if she was reliving the past of something terrible. Kagome turned around and quickly left Inuyasha in the dust as he watched her run away. He reached out for her as tears brimmed his eyes before he brung his hand back in to rest a fist on his chest as if he caught a piece of Kagome that he would keep forever in his heart. "Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured in a guilty voice as a tear fell. Inuyasha remembered the promise and he swore to keep that which he meant every word he said. There was only one problem. He let his mate go.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Inuyasha finally realized his dear love for Kagome! Now let's hope that Kagome will stop pushing him away and love him back just as much... Plz R&amp;R if you enjoyed this chappie! Probably my favorite chapter I ever wrote. R&amp;R plz!


	17. Chapter 17: Please don't run away

Chapter 17: Please don't run away

I don't own Inuyasha :(

Thx for the reviews! It means a lot! I hope you guys enjoyed Inuyasha admitting to himself that he loves Kagome! 3

Kagome continued to run down the trail where all her memories from the past haunted her reality. She remembered holding her mothers hand as they skipped along the trail. Kagome grasped her shoulder as she ran, pushing through the cluttered forest. Pushing through branches, twigs, bushes, anything in her path she made sure to move out of the way. Everything replayed through her head. Inuyasha yelling at her with his teeth baring. A shine in his eyes that her father had when he would hurt or grab her. Kagome didn't want anymore people to hurt her. She wanted everyone to disappear even though she knew that couldn't happen. Kagome then had another idea pop into her head like magic. 'I..could disappear' Kagome thought as she felt her heart start to pound. Thinking of being free, avoiding anyone, and not having to confront any problem in her path. She remembered the way Inuyasha grabbed her which still frightened her still. Kagome was shaking in fright from the interaction. Inuyasha seemed to not try to grab her harshly. It was yet...gentle or soft.

Kagome pushed herself through even farther. Her foot came in contact with a root sticking out of the ground as she fell forward. A small _thump _was caused when her body came in contact with the ground. Kagome fell full force causing her shoulder to throb in pain with her hand covered in blood from the gaping whole. Kagome hissed in pain before gazing down. There was a ragged hole in her shoulder that went straight through with blood spurting out like there was no tomorrow. A bunch of pine needles, pebbles, and small pieces of dirt were in her wound causing it to be possible of an infection. Kagome whimpered in pain as she tried to ignore the pain while standing back up. Kagome grasped her shoulder, adding pressure attempting to try to lessen the blood lost. Kagomes arm laid limply as the other arm was crossed in front of her chest with her hand covered in the red liquid and dirt stuck to her hand. Kagome continued to run. She wasn't going to give up over a wound. 'Once again, I'm running away in fright' Kagome thought disappointed and disgusted in herself for repeating the same pattern. Pushing Inuyasha away for him to somehow get closer to her each time she tried to push him away. Kagome shook her head, trying to make the thought disappear in thin air as she gritted her teeth harshly.

Kagome ran until she noticed that she was so lost in her thoughts, she was lost. "Great! Just what I need!" Kagome grumbled sarcastically. Then, somehow in a strange coincidence, it thundered before Kagome felt tiny drops of water landing on her skin. Kagome looked at the dry soil to see darker brown spots caused by the rain. Each time a drop landed, it would be immediately dissolved into the dry soil. The rain started out quiet and gentle until it grew louder and poured down big drops of rain. The rain drops fell so hard that it almost stung. Kagome moaned in frustration. 'Bad luck...as usual' Kagome thought. She debated before deciding that she was going to continue to walk on. Kagome decided mentally that she was not going to run since it was pitch black outside. Her feet shuffled against the wet ground as she started to stumble. Kagome could feel the cold drops surrounding her as her lips faded to a purple. Kagome gripped onto her shoulder as pain filtered through her body. Kagome stopped walking as she squeezed her eyes and hissed in pain as her face distorted in pain. Kagome took a breath as a fog formed in front of her mouth. She looked up with hope at the starry stood there for a few moments before she felt a singe of pain go through her. Kagome bit her lip until it burst open for Kagome to tast the metalic red liquid. Kagome was a few shades paler as her breath suddenly hitched in her throat. Kagomes eyes became lifeless with no shine as she fell face first in front of the mud puddle that formed. Kagomes hand that was gripping her shoulder flew forward into the muddy water. Her fingers slightly twitched before they relaxed into a limp form.

Inuyasha watched Kagomes form shrink in the distance until he couldn't see her at all. His heart clenched tightly with regret. He wanted to go after her but his body refused, keeping his feet glued to the ground. All the sudden, a drop of cold water dripped onto the tip of his ear causing it to twitch. "Huh?" Inuysha asked aloud as he looked up into the starry night. Drops of rain started to pour down. Within seconds, Inuyashas hair flattened as a few strands of silver stuck to his face. That's when Inuyasha regretted not going after Kagome. "Please be all right" Inuyasha prayed in his head as his foot fidgeted forward. Before he knew it, Inuyashas heavy hair flopped on his back within each big stride he took. His arms swayed from side to side as the cold wind greeted his face. Inuyashas hands were numb from being cold as he searched frantically. "Kagome!" Inuyashas voice finally escaped his tightened throat.

Kagomes breath started to become labored as she fought to keep her eyes squinted open. A strand of hair hung over her face as small clouds of fog emerged through her opened mouth, trying to get more oxygen. Her eyes were slowly closing before she heard someones footsteps outsound the rain. "I-Inu" Kagome tried as hard as she could to talk before the person interrupted her. "Sh shh" The person cooed in a gentle tone that yet didn't sound right to Kagome. Kagomes body started to go numb as her breath shallowed even more. 'Help me!' Kagome screamed in her mind as if she could telepathically tell them. The person gently ran their fingers down her back as if she would form into dust. Kagome felt a shiver from uncomfortableness go down her spine. Kagome had an urge to fight herself to stay awake. She put her hope into a certain person that seemed to be the only one that cared. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed to herself 'I'm sorry just please..help me!' Kagome was starting to lose hope every second. Tears formed in her eyes as time went by. Kagome tried to stay awake, fighting the pain. She rather witness the pain then go unconcious. Kagome fought her self with everything she had as her eyes started to squint shut. Time seemed to stand still as every second seemed like eternity to Kagome. Kagome thought of that one hero that she had mistaken. 'Inuyasha..' Kagome cried to herself as she saw the black shoes of the person she didn't know before everything went black.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in every direction loosing his mental state. He was becoming worse than worried sick for his Kagome. Inuyasha didn't even want to think of every possibility of something bad that could happen to his lover. "Kag-!' He stopped in mid sentence as he got a whiff of the lavender and vanilla that he loved so much. Inuyasha felt his eyes burn up just thankful to smell the irresistible scent of Kagome. Inuyasha instantly started to run in the direction, not even caring how far away it was or where he would end up. Just as long as he was next to Kagomes side, he could push through anything.

Sry it is so short! Trust me there's a reason for it... Hey on the bright side, something is better than nothing! Plz R&amp;R if you enjoyed! Who do u think is with Kagome? What do you think is going to happen? Plz PM me or review what u think. Any opinion I will accept! Hope u enjoyed! :)


	18. My life has been shattered to many times

Chapter 18: My life has been shattered to many times

I think you guys get it already... I don't own Inuyasha!

Hope you guys enjoy! This is a chapter is EXTREMELY important and fun to make. I hope you guys enjoy this entertaining chapter! :)

Inuyasha continued to run in the pouring rain. His feet splashed in the cold puddles of water as he gasped for air. Inuyasha would not let anything stand in his way for this chance to reunite with Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to feel her body against his as he gathered her in his arms and smelled her irresistible scent. Inuyasha started to gasp for air as clouds of fog emerged from within each breath he took. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in even more determination as he ran faster than he could keep up with himself. He felt like he was going so fast, that if he stopped, it would take him several more paces until he regained control. Inuyashas legs flew out from under him as he leaned forward and growled.

A few moments longer of running, the scent suddenly vanished in thin air. Inuyasha stopped abruptly almost slipping in the mud as he looked at the ground as if he could see the scent was there. Inuyasha took another fresh clean whiff as he smelled Kagomes scent end there. "No" Inuyasha murmured as his voice quavered. Inuyasha ran all that way to see his Kagome gone. "No, no, no, no, no, no" Inuyasha repeated as his eyes darted in every direction to find where the missing scent went. Inuyasha started to breath quickly. He wan- no, _needed _to see his Kagome. Inuyasha started to panic as he paced back and forth. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger and determination. 'I hope the person who touched her gets his fingers chopped off by me' Inuyasha threatened in his head before trying to find a solution quickly.

Kagomes eyes finally decided to give up and fell gently closed as her breath became even. The person smirked at Kagomes unconscious form while snickering. The person bent down and cupped her cheek gently before picking her up bridal style. Kagomes legs and arms hung and swayed limply as her head laid back. The person took a deep inhale of the intoxicating scent as it made him have a shiver go down in his spine as he became restless. His icy bright blue eyes concentrated on her form as a fang poked out of the corner of his mouth. 'Shes mine. She's finally all mine' Koga thought before turning around and walking down the trail with pouring rain hitting them both. Kagomes legs and arms swayed back and forth between each stride as Kogas ponytail swished like a horses tail swatting away flies. Koga continued to walk before becoming impatient. He decided to run to his destination, becoming restless wanting to have Kagome. Koga grunted as he started to speed up to his demon speed running to the destination. 'The faster I get Kagome, the better for me and worse for Inuyasha' Koga thought as a smirk grew on his face.

Inuyasha listened over the rain drops pounding onto the ground harshly as he could hear small steps moving gracefully fast. Inuyasha could tell which way they were going as they slowly started to fade. 'Who would be out here in the middle of the night?' Inuyasha questioned this with suspicion. Inuyasha could tell that it wasn't human cause humans didn't run nearly as fast as this. He debated on wether if he should go or try to continue looking for Kagome. Inuyasha didn't have any clue on what to do before his brain controlled his body and decided to run after the person. Inuyasha grunted as he leapt into a tree that stood high up into the sky. Inuyasha landed gracefully on one of the highest branches before he immediately started to leap from tree to tree, not wanting to lose the demons track. Inuyasha soared between each tree as he shined in the moonlight. His hair stemmed to glow as his eyes reflected the shine. Inuyasha noticed that the footsteps were becoming closer and louder. Inuyasha was gaining on the demon. Inuyasha took a whiff to instead of finding the demons scent, Kagomes blood assaulted his nose. It felt like acid was being poured into his nostrils as everyone watched and did nothing. Just let him suffer. 'Why is Kagomes scent with the demon?!' Inuyashas blood started to boil. He remembered his promise that he made to Kagome. _'I promise to keep you safe and I swear to keep it!' _Inuyashas voice roared in his head as the memory flashed into his head. The way Kagome whimpered and looked frightened. The way she cried because of him. Inuyasha didn't like making any girl cry. Especially if it was his fault.

Inuyasha continued to run as his soaking wet hair slapped his back. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he took fast, long strides after the demon who kidnapped Kagome. Inuyasha was so concentrated on the scent that he didn't hear the tentacle fly through the trees to wrap around him. Inuyasha let his legs kick as he gritted his teeth together. "Let me go you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to wriggle out of the tentacles grip for it to only cut into his arms. The demon finally came out of the darkness into the moonlight with a dark, rugged laugh. The demon had long, wavy, black hair that stopped at his mid back. The demon had bright red eyes that held no purity in them. Inuyasha studied the demon before asking "who the hell are you?!" The demon snickered in an evil way before answering. "Why, my name is Naraku" the demon informed. "Let me go!" Inuyasha screamed as he grit his teeth in pain and attempted to escape. "No, no" Naraku warned "I have a place for you to visit" Naraku said in an untrustworthy voice. "I swear! I.. will" Inuyasha started to stop trying to escape as his voice quieted down. His eyelids started to feel heavy as he fought to stay awake. "Kill...you" Inuyasha finished in a almost silent whisper before letting the darkness take over. Naraku snickered. "Poor filthy half breed" he said teasingly before heading in the direction of the destination.

Kagome became conscious once again as her eyes remained closed. She heard two male voices talking. "Here's your surprise. Do as you please" a male voice said that Kagome recognized somehow. The other male chuckled in a voice that sent shivers through Kagome. "Go deal with the half breed while I'm working on the boss's subject." the male ordered. "Yes boss" the voice said as Kagome recognized it. It was the voice that she heard before losing consciousness. It was also Kogas. Kagome heard the door shut before she peeked her eyes open. She noticed that she was not laying on the floor tied up. She was against the wall like Jesus on the cross. Cuffs were attached separately to each of her wrists as her feet were cuffed together. Kagome stiffened and became nervous. 'Why am I all chained up? What do they want?' Kagome questioned in her mind as her heart started to pound in her chest. Kagome looked down as her heart skipped a beat. Kagomes breath hitched in her throat as she gazed at herself.

Kagome was wearing a red lace bra and underwear. It fit her perfectly to show her mound breasts as they were held up by the soft lace. Kagome felt the heat rush to her face as she became more embarrassed than ever before. Kagome raised her lowered her head to see the other male looking straight at her with bright red eyes. Kagome almost choked when she saw him. Kagome would describe him as a demon filled with evilness and no purity or trust. The demon took one stride towards her as Kagome stiffened. "You seemed a little bit skinny so we injected something into you to make you back to yourself for a while. Don't worry, it will rub off after a few hours. But, we might have to inject you a few times" the demon said in a voice that made Kagome more scared of him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome chocked out as her voice quavered. "I'm mostly known for being called Naraku" he informed " but you must call me boss or master" Naraku instructed sternly. Kagome felt her eyes burn with tears. 'I already have to call my own father sir now I have to call a stranger 'boss' or 'master'?' Kagome thought as she lowered her head. She raised her head. "What do you want...boss?" Kagome said in confidence.

Naraku snickered as he stood in front of her. Kagome turned her head away in disgust. Naraku pinched her cheeks before he roughly pulled her face towards his. "I simply want you and a child of my own" he said and inch from her face before letting his lips find hers. Kagome whimpered as she stried to pull away. 'He wants a child?! From me?!' Kagome asked herself as she tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. Naraku let go as Kagome started to pant for air. Red marks were left on each of her cheeks as tears threatened to escape. Naraku was about to kiss her again until Kagome looked away. "Don't touch me" Kagome cried out in disgust. Naraku was shocked. "Oh come on. It isn't that bad." Naraku said before he started to lean in with his lips puckered. Kagome was disgusted in him. Kagome leaned her head back before she shot spit at Narakus face. Naraku stopped as the saliva dripped down his face. Naraku wiped away the wet liquid before he opened his eyes to reveal anger. Naraku brought his hand back as it crashed down into Kagomes cheek. Kagome didn't react as she lowered her head. Her bangs covered her eyes as a tear fell onto the floor. "Please don't hurt me" Kagome begged in a murmur. Naraku smiled in return. "I'm not promising anything" he said as he put his hand on her red cheek.

Kagome leaned away from his touch as another tear fell silently. "Please stop" Kagome begged once again as Naraku grinned. Naraku took this as an advantage. He roughly pulled Kagomes face towards his and instantly started to kiss her harshly and deeply. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she had no choice. A tear fell down her cheek. Naraku kissed her with lust and hard. So hard that it hurt Kagomes lips. Naraku stopped kissing Kagomes lips before he trailed towards her jaw, up to her ear, and started sucking on her ear lobe. Kagome stiffened as she felt the tingling in her ear. Naraku smirked in pleasure before going back to her lips. He kissed her harshly before he quickly forced his tongue into her mouth. Kagome froze as her vision blurred to feel multiple tears fall. Kagome felt dirty and disgusted. Narakus tongue explored her mouth like a dark, wet cave as he moaned in the kiss. Kagome felt sick as she bit down hard. Naraku screamed in pain as he instantly stopped kissing Kagome to taste the metallic fluid. Kagome whimpered as she tasted Narakus blood. She started to sob loudly as if it would help. Naraku growled before his dirty mind got an idea.

Naraku reached Kagomes ear as he whispered "that red lace reminds me a lot about blood which turns me on so much. I cant wait to feel your tight pussy" Kagome shivered in fear as she pulled her head away and sobbed heavily. Kagomes chest rose and fell within each heavy sob. Naraku let his tongue fall out to lick Kagomes cheek. A trail of blood followed before it stained her cheek. Naraku pulled away as he tasted her salty tears. Narakus manhood throbbed as it begged to be in Kagome. Kagome cried as Naraku continued to kiss her as he trailed down her neck. He stopped at the crook of her neck before he sucked on it. Kagome felt her skin being pulled as Naraku sucked on it. She felt his tongue lick the skin that was in his mouth before he released it with a _pop_ sound. Naraku smirked at his work as a purple mark appeared. Kagome felt the saliva on her as she rubbed her cheek against her shoulder. Naraku got back to his work, becoming impatient to have Kagome. He trailed kisses down the path between her round breasts. Kagome continued to sob becoming hopeless.

\- ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE-

Inuyasha regained consciousness as he felt anger emerge. His eyes fluttered open as his eyes adjusted to the place. Inuyasha lay on his side as he slowly sat back up and put a palm against his forehead. Inuyasha looked down to see the cuts closing or healing quickly as he looked at the new environment. "Where am I?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud. "You don't need to know that" a voice answered from behind. Inuyasha took a breath to catch the scent that he was chasing after before he ended up there. The voice he instantly recognized. Koga. Inuyasha growled as he bared his teeth in anger before whipping up and wrapping his hand around Kogas throat in his demon speed. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to slam Koga into the wall by the throat. "Where the hell is she?!" Inuyasha screamed in Kogas face as he kept his hand wrapped tightly around Kogas throat. Koga was shocked but remained cool. "What are you talking about?" Koga asked as if he had no clue what Inuyasha was saying. Inuyashas hand tightened more as his teeth remained clenched together until it hurt. "Where...is...Kagome?" Inuyasha growled in a threatening tone. Koga tensed as he knew if he told Inuyasha, the boss would get mad. But if he didn't tell him, he could possibly be killed by a half breed. 'I don't understand. How is he as strong as a demon but only a half breed?' Koga questioned in his mind. Inuyasha started to become impatient as Koga remained silent. "Where the hell is she?!" Inuyasha demanded as he shook Koga violently. Kogas eyes widened as his head flew back and forth until his head hit the back of the wall with a strong _thud._

Inuyashas hearted started to beat fast as he became worried. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Inuyasha demanded as his voice cracked. Inuyasha looked into Kogas eyes as they were glossed with tears emerging. Koga growled as he grabbed Inuyashas wrist and pulled his arm away. "Get your filthy half breed hands off of me" Koga grumbled as he pushed Inuyasha back a few steps. Inuyasha didnt care anymore. He just wanted no, needed to know where Kagome was. Inuyasha waited in anticipation until he saw Koga grin. Koga chuckled in a way that made Inuyasha have a bad feeling. "I wouldn't worry of what _I _did with her. I would worry of what the boss is doing with her" Koga said with an evil glint in his eyes. Inuyash had a lump in his throat as it became hard to swallow and talk. "I swear if they touch her I-" Inuyasha stopped as he heard someone sobbing loudly. It sounded so...sad. Inuyasha recognized who it was instantly. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to go to the door. He needed to protect his Kagome.

Koga stuck an arm out across Inuyashas chest as he pushed Inuyasha back to where he was before. "Nuh-uh I don't think so.." Koga said in a cautious tone. "What the hell?! Let go of me!" Inuyasha said frustrated as he pushed Kogas arm off of him roughly. Koga stayed calm as Inuyasha was worried sick. Koga already knew what the boss was doing and didn't regret doing anything about it. 'Let that wench suffer for what she did to me' Koga thought in revenge. He didn't care about what happened to Kagome. Inuyasha started for the door for his second attempt in a rushed walk as he pushed Koga out if his way hard. Koga stumbled back a few steps before he regained his balance. Kota growled at Inuyasha before he noticed how close Inuyasha was to the door. "I wouldn't do that.." Kota said in a warning tone trying to stall Inuyasha long enough for Kagome to lose everything she had. Kota knew what Kagome was going through in her life from the boss telling him. Inuyasha stopped in a halt and turned towards Koga. "Why the hell not?" Inuyasha snapped in impatience. Kagome needed his help and this mutt was keeping him from her.

"If you do 'save' Kagome..." Koga said sarcastically "you will witness something that will taunt you for the rest of your life" Koga spoke the truth. Inuyasha gulped the lump in his throat down. "What're you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded for an answer. Koga hesitated before groping for the right words to use. "Well..." He lowered his gaze until he looked straight into Inuyashas eyes "the boss was ordered to...take the one thing she had left." Koga tried to explain without getting into detail. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Who ordered this? What thing is he necessarily 'taking' away?" Inuyasha hungered for answers as he noticed how Koga was acting. 'What could be so bad?' He tried to reassure himself. Koga stuttered until he decided to crush Inuyashas heart. He said the two words that caught Inuyashas ears. "Her purity" Koga said the two simple words that caused Inuyasha to go insane.

Inuyashas breath started to become heavy and quick until a low growl escaped. _Mate. Mate needs help_' Inuyashas demon screamed inside, wanting to come out. Inuyasha bared his sharp fangs in disgust until he ran full force at Koga. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists until Koga took a hard hit in the jaw. "You disgust me!" Inuyasha shouted as he watched Koga fall to the floor. Koga grabbed his jaw as he stumbled to get up. Inuyasha swung his leg as hard as he could for them to come intact with Kogas ribs. Koga flew across the room until his back clashed into the wall. Koga slid down the wall to hit the ground as cracks in the wall were carved into the wall from Kogas strong impact. Koga hissed in pain as he slowly sat back up. Inuyasha wasted no time to stomp across the room to grab Kogas shirt and twist it as he lifted him up easily. Koga was off the floor by a few inches as Inuyasha looked up at him, baring his teeth and growling. Inuyasha didn't wait to curl his hand back into a tight fist and hooked Koga. Koga flew out of Inuyashas grip as he landed with a loud _thump _onto the floor to reveal his beaten up, unconscious form.

Inuyasha waited a few moments to see if Koga would even dare to try and get back up. Inuyasha looked at Kogas form in disgust before turning around and heading to the door. When he reached it, he saw the rusted doorknob that looked like it was going to fall off any day and tried to turn it. It semi turned before it stopped as if a person was holding the doorknob on the other side, not wanting Inuyasha to save his Kagome. "Locked" Inuyasha murmured before trying to turn it again as if it would help. Nothing. Inuyasha growled before he took a few steps backwards, looking over his shoulder not wanting to trip over Kogas unconscious form. When he was far enough, he leaned forward in a running stance as if he was racing and narrowed his eyes in determination. Inuyasha took a moment before he counted down. "Three..." Inuyasha counted down taking a breath. 'Please God, let Kagome stay as pure as before all of this happened. Let her be safe.' Inuyasha prayed in his head as he looked at the door like it was an enemy. "Two..." Inuyasha counted down in an even pace. He heard more sobbing and a scream emerge. 'Be safe Kagome. I'll be there as quick as possible' Inuyasha thought. "One!" Inuyasha yelled as he took powerful strides with with speed towards the door. His shoulder faced the door as his feet caused loud _thumps _coming from the contact of his powerful motion.

Inuyashas shoulder came in contact with the door as he heard a _snap. _Inuyasha flew out of the room with wood splinters flying from the door frame. The door flew open as it swung quickly around to hit the wall. Inuyasha almost hit the wall of the narrow hallway as he almost fell over his own feet. He put his arms out in front of him as they hit the wall with a _smack _as he slowed to a stop. Inuyasha looked down each side of the long, narrow hallway that felt unwelcoming. The place was abandoned as some doors were hanging off of one hinge, slanted. The faded wallpaper was peeling and curled up as some pieces lingered around on the floor. There was about twenty rooms on each side of Inuyasha. 'Im never going to get there in time!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind as he looked both ways frantically. Inuyasha sniffed the air to smell tears of sorrow coming from his left. Inuyasha instantly ran in that direction. He passed rooms with door wide open or hanging off the hinges. Inuyasha looked back and forth between each side of the hallway, studying the rooms. 'So close yet so far away' Inuyasha thought as the scent started to become more stronger and he could hear the lonely sorrow sobs of his traumatized Kagome.

Kagome hung there, hopeless as Naraku trailed down with slobbery, messy kisses. He stopped between Kagomes breasts as his hand reached up to grip the part that covered her left breast. Kagome shook violently in fear and traumatized. "Please don't do this" Kagome choked out weakly between each sob. Naraku only smiled in return as he looked up to see her tear stained face and puffy eyes. Her face held fear and no hope. "Aww please don't cry. You should be enjoying this" Naraku said in his evil voice. Kagome shivered in response as she sobbed loudly. Kagome let her head fall forward as her bangs covered her eyes. Kagomes felt tears continuously fall down her sticky tear stained cheeks. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head. Kagome felt Naraku pull the bra away to get a sight of her left breast. He put his tip of his tongue from her collarbone and trailed down to suck on her swollen nipple. Kagome gasped in pure shock at the new feeling. She tried to move away but it was hard since she was in cuffs. "Please...stop...!" Kagome cried out in shaky sobs. Naraku lifted the bra back up to cover Kagome as he started to kiss her.

Naraku forced his bloody tongue inside Kagomes mouth as it twirled around with Kagomes. Kagome stared ahead with widened eyes as tears fell out of the corner of her eyes. Kagome started to sob as it was muffled by Narakus mouth covering hers. Kagome could taste the blood from when she bit Narakus tongue. Kagome wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She felt so...dirty. All the sudden, she squeezed her eyes shut as tears still escaped. She sobbed loudly and shook viciously traumatized. Kagome heard the door burst open as it slammed against the wall. Naraku kissed her for a while longer until he turned around with anger. When he saw who was standing there, his anger turned to shock. Inuyasha stood there, eyes widened in horror. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha. She lowered her head in disgust of herself as she sobbed loudly.

Inuyasha heard Kagome sobbing. He could smell the fear that she had and he smelled her tears of sorrow. Inuyasha glared at Naraku with disgust. "You sick bastard" Inuyasha snapped in a disgusted tone. Inuyasha could smell and hear Kagome. Inuyasha was never happier to hear Kagome cry. Tears burned his eyes as he narrowed them. Naraku just grinned while snickering in his deep, raspy voice. Kagome shivered as she heard the voice of the man who ruined her life and almost took the one last thing she had. Her purity. Inuyasha growled in a threatening tone before running at Naraku. Naraku easily dodged Inuyasha as he ended up behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha whipped around as fast as he could as his fist swung through the air towards Narakus face. Naraku dodged it like it was nothing before looking at Kagomes form. Inuyasha stood with his back to Kagome as he saw Narakus eyes look beyond him onto Kagome. "Look at me you sick bastard! I'm the one you need to watch!" Inuyasha shouted regaining Narakus attention before quickly punching Naraku below his eye. Naraku flew back to catch his posture. Kagome raised her head when she heard the impact of someone's punch. She saw Naraku fly across the room before he regained his posture and those frightening bright red eyes looked straight at her. "Watch your back" Naraku said before fleeing out of the room with his demon speed. Kagome tensed up before her lip started to quiver. Kagome tried to hold her tears back as she gave up and broke down into a sob of hopelessness, depression, sorrow, fear, and traumatized. Inuyasha watched a while longer until he turned around to see Kagome.

She had a bruise on her cheek from getting slapped hard by Naraku. Inuyasha felt guilt for letting this happen to his Kagome. 'I should've never let you run away from me' Inuyasha thought in remorse. He looked closely to see dried up red liquid going down from Kagomes cheekbone to her jaw. 'Blood.' Inuyasha thought before taking a sniff ' but, it's not Kagomes' Inuyasha noted to himself as relief washed over him. Inuyasha saw how tense Kagome looked and how puffy her eyes were from crying in hope for someone to save her. 'She trusted me and look where that got her to' Inuyasha thought, hurt. He looked closely to see something purple on Kagomes neck. 'Is that a..bruise?' Inuyasha first thought until he looked closer to see teeth marks from Narakus fangs poking Kagome. 'That bastard gave her a hickey to remind her every morning now of what happened.' Inuyasha thought as he felt his blood boil. Kagome needed his help and that's what Inuyasha was going to do. Physically and mentally. He was going to pick up all the shattered pieces and glue them back together with something that Kagome stuck to or loved very much.

Thx for reading guys! There you go. Kagomes attempted rape scene. I didn't want to get to far into it and have Inuyasha see Kagome naked so I just stuck to the more simple things. Hope I did a good job on this chappie for you guys to enjoy! R&amp;R as always and continue to read this awesome story. I promise it will get better within each chapter. R&amp;R. I'll update ASAP


	19. Chapter 19: I can't speak the truth

Chapter 19: I can't speak the truth

Hope you guys enjoyed last chappie! This story seems to get more and more interesting each chapter... Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story so far and R&amp;R for the support!

I don't own Inuyasha :(

Kagome bowed her head in shame as she continued to cry. She watched as the tears dropped onto the dusty wooden floor to be perfect circles of water. Kagomes vision blurred before she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. It hurt her to see what she looked like. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her as she hung on the wall hopelessly.

Inuyasha saw how much pain Kagome was going through. He then realized how she looked. Kagome looked like the old version that he missed. No darkness in her. Hope and happiness. Inuyasha saw the tears falling from her face onto the ground. He then took action as he realized she was still tied up on the wall.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha said cautiously as he took a gentle step towards her. He wanted to hear her voice. To see she was alright. Kagome winced when she heard Inuyasha speak. She didn't want to do anything except cry. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her form in slow gentle strides. Kagome stopped sobbing as she raised her head just high enough to see Inuyasha. Tears strolled down her tear stained cheeks as she gave him a pleading look. Her eyes held nothing except a depth of darkness and dullness. Inuyasha looked into those dull brown eyes with worry. He missed seeing light shine through them. It made him fell like nothing was going to go wrong.

Inuyasha was in arm reach as he looked up into Kagomes face. Kagome looked down to him as her vision blurred. Kagome raised her head as she closed her eyes gently and her eyebrows furrowed together, asking why. 'Why? Out if all people.. I had to lose my mom. My brother. Basically my father as well. Why? Why did I end up with a father who beats his daughter with a smile on his face?' Kagome asked herself as tears escaped her closed eyes. Inuyasha looked up as he searched her face with worry.

Kagome heard a small grunt before she heard something brake with a _ding. _Her feet were released with the pressure of the uncomfortable cuffs that trapped them. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha about to break off the remaining two cuffs that gripped at each one of her wrists. Kagome watched as his fist came in contact with the cuff that trapped her right wrist. She started to fall forward as her right one was broken off in two pieces. She started to fall forward until she stopped in mid air. Her weight was tugging on her left arm that was still attached as she became eager to be free. 'Be free...' Kagome thought of it. Not dealing with her past. Her father. Missing her mother and brother. The nightmares she had almost every night.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before clenching his hand into a fist and bringing it down on the cuff on her left wrist. The cuff broke in two pieces easily. Kagome started to fall forward as she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact of collapsing onto the hard floor. Instead, she felt strong sturdy arms wrap around her creating a comfortable warmth for Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's solid hard chest showing through his shirt. Kagome saw how detailed his chest was from showing through his shirt. She ran her hand up from his top part of his abs to the corner of his chest.

She raised her head to look into Inuyashas eyes. Inuyasha was gazing back down into her eyes. He looked like he was searching into the depths of her chocolate eyes. Kagomes breath became shallow as her glossy eyes searched his. "Inuyasha" Kagome cried out as she shook with fear. Inuyasha heard her cry out his name and his heart clenched tightly with protectiveness. "Oh Kagome" he breathed out, sounding relieved as his arms tightened around her frame. He could feel Kagomes arms wrap around his back and her hands rested on his shoulder blades as she hugged him back for dear life. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she cried loudly. Inuyasha laid his hand on the back of her head and combed his fingers through her hair. He slowly and gently rocked her back and forth as he shushed her gently. He could feel Kagome shaking as her tears rolled down her face and soaked into his shirt.

"It's alright. Inuyashas here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." he murmured gently in her ear before kissing her on the top of the head. Kagome heard his words and felt a warmth spread through her. She actually felt safe for once. Kagome felt Inuyasha shift around until he put his arm under her knees and his other arm around her back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as Inuyasha slowly raised off of the ground, carrying her bridal style. "Everything's going to be alright. Inuyashas got you. You're safe now" he reassured her in a gentle murmur. Kagome shook her head as she looked straight into his face. "I'm never safe" she cried out before hugging him around his neck tightly and sobbing. Inuyasha looked at her with concern. "What do you mean you're never safe?" he asked her.

Kagome stiffened as she realized what she said. She looked around looking tense. "I..." she hesitated "I-I can't tell you" Inuyasha became even more suspicious. "And why the hell not?" he grumbled. Kagome lowered her head, keeping her gaze away from Inuyasha. "I-I just can't" she said sounding disappointed and hurt. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to look him in the eyes. 'He can't find out! Last time someone found out I-' Kagome stopped as it flashed into her head. Her memory was clearer than a crystal as she remembered every little detail. The pain she went through.

Kagome stiffened as she dazed off into space, replaying that time through her head. She understood the consequences of Inuyasha finding out. 'Not only will I get hurt...so will he!' Kagome thought in disappointment 'It's best for him to not know... I'm only trying to protect him from the things I face everyday'. Kagome whimpered as she felt Inuyashas hand around her waist tighten. "Kagome," Inuyasha murmured "please tell me. I can help you through it. I will protect you with everything I have. Just please, I need to now that you're safe." He pleaded her. Kagome glared at the floor as a tear fell before she managed to plaster a smile on and turned towards him.

"I'm-" Kagome stopped as she realized what she was doing. She was lying about her father and putting her life at risk. She could either tell him and risk going through that again or not tell him and keep him safe and she would deal with things that she dealt with everyday. Kagome bit her lip as her smile turned to a hesitated frown. She looked like she was stuck. Like she couldn't decide. She couldn't make up her mind. 'Its best to keep Inuyasha away' Kagome thought in disappointment before putting the smile back onto her face.

"I'm safe. Inuyasha you don't need to worry" she reassured him as she smiled with her eyes shut closed tightly, trying to keep the tears in. 'If only he could know' Kagome thought with no hope. The one thing she hadn't had in a long time. Kagome felt hopeless as she bowed her head in disappointment. Her bangs covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Inuyasha. Her smile turned to a small frown as she remained silent.

Inuyasha saw her smile and instantly recognized it. The first time he saw her when she was at her locker and she plastered that fake smile on her face. When she was crying and just shook her head and put that fake smile on her face. Inuyasha fell for it. He actually believed her that day and he couldn't believe it this time. He knew something was wrong and he needed to know.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a shocked voice. He sounded as if he were complaining. "you know that you're a bad liar right?" He teased her for a second until a tear revealed from under her bangs and rolled down her cheek for clear viewing. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her in shock. 'Whats going on?' He screamed in his head. "Kagome, what's wrong? Stop putting that fake smile on your face and tell me" he told her sternly. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together and narrowed his eyes to symbolize how stern he was. it actually show his emotion.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as tears burned them. 'He can't figure it out!' Kagome screamed at herself internally. "Put me down" she said in an emotionless voice that sounded angry though. Inuyashas eyes widened before he hesitated. He couldn't believe that Kagome just ignored his question and wanted to be put down after what she had just been through? His narrowed eyes turned to wide ones. His eyebrows turned from narrowed to raised. He stiffened before he lowered his head in shame and loosened his grip around her. As soon as his grip was loose enough, Kagome wriggled out of it and landed back onto her feet.

Inuyasha looked at her worried. Kagome searched his eyes for a moment with her eyes that were squinted with tears threatening to fall. She had a hurt look on her face as she could feel Naraku's saliva on her. She felt...dirty. As if she needed a shower to wash off the past and go on to the present. She needed her blade. She thirsted to see her blood running down her pale slender arms.

She then realized why she wan- no, _needed_ her blade. She realized what just hall ended a few moments ago and it just zoomed by her without her catching it. She was a little late, but still caught it. She had just almost been raped!

Kagome looked down at herself to see how revealed she was in just a bra and underwear. She whimpered as her face turned bright crimson red and she turned her back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed as well what she was wearing and looked up towards the ceiling with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Inuyasha understood how Kagome must of felt and started to look around the room. As he was looking, he couldn't imagine wearing only his boxers in front of Kagome. That would be so...embarrassing. He lifted up objects on a desk. He could smell the good aroma of how it smelled ancient or old. Like when you take an old book and flip through the pages causing a wind in your face for you to smell the aroma.

Inuyasha squinted through the darkness of the room until he noticed something on the top left corner of a desk. Inuyasha tried to turn on an old black lamp that had cobwebs and a thick layer of dust on it. When he turned the knob, a cloud of dust particles swarmed in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha inhaled as the dust entered and teased his nose. His nose twitched to one side as he made a face describing that ?.he was going to sneeze. Inuyasha lifted his arm and sneezed into the crook of it, squeezing his eyes shut. Kagome jumped from being enveloped through the silence for it to break abruptly. When he opened them, he saw that the lamp didn't have light radiating out of it and shining onto random objects in the dark room.

Inuyasha sighed in disappointment before seeing a cloth folded up neatly on the desk, covered in dust. Inuyasha picked it up carefully before unfolding it to show a red silk kimono that looked aesthetically pleasing. It looked as if a woman would wear it to special occasions. The designs on it looked so delicate and fragile. As if you poked the cloth and it would disintegrate into ashes. Inuyasha saw golden swirl designs that flowed freely all around it. The swirls were curved in one smooth stroke and the belt that would tie around the waist Inuyasha knew as an _obi, _was the same golden tone that the swirls were. The gold matched with the red like they were together. Like a team. He gazed at the feminine design on the silky-smooth kimono before turning around to see Kagome in the same spot.

Inuyasha took short strides towards Kagome as they echoed through the silent room disturbing the silence that surrounded the two teenagers. Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome and turned his body towards her, regaining her attention. She looked up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes as the moon reflected in the corner of them. Inuyasha gazed into the eyes of the raven beauty. Kagome noticed the warmness held in the honey irises. It spread a warmness through her. 'the soft warmness of them wraps around me like a blanket and makes me feel at ho-' Kagome stopped her thought. 'Home? Warmness in _my _home?' Kagome scoffed. Her eyes shook slightly as they gazed into the golden irises that Inuyasha owned. Their eyes searched one another's before they both looked away quickly with blushes burning their cheeks. Kagome tucked a lock of her raven black hair behind her one ear using her slender fingers before looking back up at Inuyasha.

"Put this on" she heard Inuyasha mumble in his low husky voice before she heard his feet walk towards the door. The kimono was tossed to Kagome before she froze in her spot. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat. A small gasp emitted from Kagome as Inuyashas feet stopped dead in their tracks. "Huh?" Inuyasha slightly turned his head to peek out of the corner of his eyes to see Kagome locked in a trance in the kimono.

He growled deep in his throat. "Just put the thing on and let's go" he grumbled and started to walk again. "This was my mothers" Kagomes voice said quietly in a gentle tone as her fingers glided down the kimono that she recognized in a second. Kagomes eyes had a comforting warmth to them as she smiled at the kimono her mother wore and Kagome would sleep with her. Kagome remembered the feeling of her mothers chest rising and falling in a slow pattern that would calm Kagome down within minutes. She closed her eyes as she remembered it. She put he silk in between her fingers and rubbed it, feeling the same sensation that she would get when she was younger. Kagome smiled at the warm feeling that spread through her body like a fire in a forest.

Inuyasha heard Kagomes gentle words and stopped again. He stiffened as he slowly turned around. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Inuyasha felt guilty for treating it like it was nothing. He smiled back at her with a sympathetic look as he noticed how Kagomes eyes shone brightly. For once, Inuyasha knew Kagome was happy. "It's very beautiful, Kagome" Inuyasha complemented it with a war ness in his voice. Kagome stiffened in astonishment. Why was he acting so strange suddenly?

**thats it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. His did Kagomes mothers kimono get there? How will Kagome act to Inuyashas strangeness? You'll find out in the next chapter on "Someone help me from my past!" *chanting professional voice* Sry that it's been a while...I promise to update soon! Hope you guys enjoy this story. I've been working hours upon hours to make it interesting as possible. Hope you guys can understand. As always, R&amp;R! Let me know your opinion. **

**Inuyasha: Keh, they will if they want to. **

**Kagome: Inuyasha...*warning tone through grit teeth***

**Inuyasha: *eyes widen in fear* heh? *runs behind Inukagfan27 shaking in fear and peeking over her shoulder***

**Kagome: sit boy!**

**Inuyasha: crashes through floor and wails in pain**

**Haha, I don't know why, but I'm just so hyper. Hope you guys enjoyed! :) **


	20. Chapter 20: Beautiful

**Chapter 20: Beautiful **

**Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter! I worked hours upon hours on that last one. Trying to find ****_profound _****words. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and this story in general! R&amp;R plz! I should probably let you read now...**

I don't own Inuyasha :(

Kagome hesitated as she stared into the golden irises that belonged to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gazed into the chocolate depths with wide eyes as he started getting lost in them until he cleared his throat and broke their gaze. A blush started to form on his cheeks. "We should get going. I'll wait for you outside" he said before walking towards the door with soundless strides.

Kagome hesitated before letting her hand reach out. "Inuyasha" Kagome called out to him with eagerness. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks before slightly turning his body towards her. "Yeah?" he asked her in a calming tone. Kagome heard the calmness and almost felt relaxed from it. Her tenseness became less tense slightly from hearing the low husky voice emerge from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited patiently until Kagome spoke up. She took one hesitant stride towards Inuyasha. "Huh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as his neck arched back. Kagome had a fire held in her eyes that Inuyasha never recognized. She took more strides until she stood in front of Inuyasha, gazing up into his dapper face.

The moonlight radiated brightly in his eyes as his silky-smooth silver locks lit up brightly. Kagomes slim arms wrapped around Inuyasha's slender neck tightly. Kagome rose onto her tip toes as she hugged him gratefully. Her hands rested on his back to feel how smooth the silver locks Inuyasha owned.

Kagome inhaled deeply to smell the manly aroma that Inuyasha had. It tingled Kagomes nose with pleasure as she smiled and rested her eyes. Something soothing went through Kagomes body as she felt Inuyasha tense from her sudden affection.

Inuyasha relaxed after a moment and hesitantly snaked his arms around Kagome, hugging her back. Just to feel she was safe in his arms. To know she was alright. He rested his chin on her shoulder, taking in the irresistible scent of lavender and vanilla. One thing popped into his mind when he would smell this scent. 'Kagome...' he thought in comfort as he snuggled into her even more and grinned.

Kagome didn't expect Inuyasha to return the affection and stiffened. She cleared her throat as she lowered back down onto her feet and loosened her grip. Her arms were still resting on his shoulders limply with a loosened grip. She took a step back to see Inuyasha. "I just wanted to say thanks" she said as she slid her arms back to her side, ducked her head, and tucked a strand of raven black hair behind her ear.

She looked back up slightly as she grinned with a blush visible on her cheeks. Inuyasha returned the smile with a smirk of his own. "You don't need to thank me for anything." he told her "I'll be waiting for you outside the door in the hallway. If you need anything, just shout. I'm positive I'll hear you since we're in an abandoned place anyways" Inuyasha joked, causing Kagome to giggle.

Inuyasha smiled at her before walking out of the room, closing the door gently. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding in as she turned around and noticed something. She forgot to put her kimono on before hugging him!

Kagome gasped as her eyes widened and her face turned crimson red. She looked at the kimono in her hands that used to be the ownership of her mother. She hesitated;her heart felt like it was going to pump out of her chest. Kagome slowly put her left arm through the sleeve to feel how smooth and soothing it was.

Kagome gently closed her eyes as she exhaled deeply. She licked her lips before adding her other arm through the sleeve, letting the silkiness swarm her body in comfort. Her eyes flashed open to reveal them being glossy with tears as she gazed down. 'I'm actually wearing my dead mothers kimono. The one that I love' Kagome thought in her head.

She shook the though out if her head as she took the one end and wrapped it over the one end. She took the obj and tied it around her waist. Kagome looked down at herself. Tears of joy brimmed her eyes as she realized what was going on. She took a deep breath as she decided to keep her hair down, not having anything to put it up.

Inuyasha paced back and forth across the narrow hallway from the door, waiting for Kagome. 'What's taking her so l-' Inuyasha heard the door crack open. His heart lurched into his throat as his eyes widened. He stopped pacing immediately and turned to face a raven beauty that was hard to recognize. You would've never guessed it was a girl who starved herself, cut herself, was in an abusive relationship, her mother and brother died...

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome in awe. She was... "Beautiful" Inuyasha said in a low murmur. Kagomes eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What?" she asked him as she leaned forward. He stopped breathing when he realized what he just said. Inuyasha bowed his head as a blush formed on his cheeks. 'What should I say?!' he started to panic. Kagome waited for a response as Inuyasha tried to make up an excuse.

'Should I tell her what I said or..?' he trailed off as he got an idea. "That kimono is beautiful" he said as he prayed in the back if his head Kagkme wouldn't figure out he was lying.

When Kagome heard him compliment the kimono, she felt disappointment flow through her body. 'Why do I care?' she scoffed. She felt disappointed, wanting to hear something else. 'Am I...? No way! I do not want anything to do with Inuyasha! Like I would want him to call me beautiful!' Kagome shook her head. 'I do NOT like him! And I'm positive he wouldn't like a girl like me!' she glumly told herself. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head, trying to forget about it.

When Inuyasha saw Kagomes shoulders slump down after he made his excuse, he became confused. 'Did she want me to compliment her?' He had to think 'No way! How could she like a half breed like me? Why do I care?' Inuyasha knew his demon wanted her but he kept trying to deny it. 'She does not like me and I do not like her! Her high cheekbones, skinny waist, curved body, raven black hair that was smoother than silk, her dark brown eyes that held a fire that spread a comfortable warmth through him, her dark brown eyes held flecks of gold as if it was hot chocolate on a late fall night with mini marshmallows in it...' Inuyasha started to drool over the thoughts before he shook himself out of it.

He remembered seeing her for the first time. Thinking she was a lot like Kikyo. 'She has no flaws' he thought to himself 'but she's not even close to Kikyo. Her heart holds warmth and comfort. She accepts me for...' Inuyasha tried to think of a way to state this. 'She accepts me for me' he thought with a smile. 'Her heart holds warmth to its content and is filled beyond the limit with care ness' Inuyasha shook the thought of Kagome out of his head to see her standing there with her hands on her small hips and a glare on her face.

"Do you need a bucket for your drool" she snapped at him "pig." Kagome scoffed as Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together in complete deny. "Keh, as if I would drool over someone like you" he snapped back. Kagome gasped at his insult. "Someone like me?" she repeated in a murmur with a hurt tone. Inuyasha instantly knew he screwed up. Tears of frustration and hurt started to burn Kagomes eyes.

Kagome scoffed as she glared at him with beads of tears at the corner of her eyes. "Someone like me huh?" she said with a loud voice. A hint of betrayal was held in her voice. "Can you please explain what that means? Am I different than everyone else?!" Kagome shouted with hurt, searching his eyes with hurt. A fire shone in her eyes that held pain and hurt. "Well maybe this someone like me could care less what someone like you thinks" Kagome murmured before walking past Inuyasha, purposely letting her shoulder hit him harshly.

Inuyasha turned around to watch her storm off. "Kagome, look can we talk?" he asked her, his face showing defeat. Kagome stopped and turned towards him. His eyes widened as he recognized a Kagome that held hurt, betrayal, and anger. "Hah," Kagome laughed loudly in a sarcastic way "why would I talk to someone like you?" she snapped at him before turning around and walking down the narrow, abandoned hallway. 'Who woukdve thought' Kagome thought as a tear of mixed emotions fell 'feeling abandoned in an abandoned building after abandoning Inuyasha.' She scoffed as her narrowed eyes turned to sensitive eyes as more tears fell.

Kagome whimpered before covering her tear stained and glossy face with her hands and crying into them. Inuyasha sighed, feeling beyond guilty. 'She's sensitive as well' Inuyasha thought in a glum mood. He pushed himself off of the wall and followed after Kagome.

Kagome eventually figured her way out of the maze to find the sun starting to set, making the sky a bunch of shades of red, orange, pink, and some purple. Kagome gasped at the beautiful sight. She had never seen a sunset outside if her house and always wanted to. She imagined it being much more prettier outside instead of looking through a window. Kagome stopped in her tracks as she watched it in awe.

Inuyasha eventually found the exit and ran out. He was panting for breath, having to run around an abandoned building looking for a girl who was pissed off at him. He stopped panting for air as he straightened up. He saw the sun setting with Kagome standing in front of him, hugging herself tightly and observing it with a gentle look. Her chocolate brown eyes held a comforting warmth as they gazed straight ahead, into the sunset as if she actually wanted to run away into it. To be free.

Inuyasha smiled at the sight before walking up beside her. He stopped it and started to watch it as well. He peeked down at Kagome through the corner of his eye with a small smirk. He stayed there for silence before he heard Kagome sigh. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked over. "I've never seen a sunset this close" she told him. Inuyashas eyes widened in surprise.

He started to laugh. Kagome looked over and glared at him. "Why are you laughing?" she snapped at him with narrow eyes. Inuyasha laughed a little while longer before he calmed down. "How could you not have ever seen a sunset outside?" he teased her as he nudged her with his elbow with a goofy smile.

Kagome returned a smile. She then realized, how was she supposed to answer that? 'Oh yeah, my father locks me in my room and beats me. If he found out I was outside he would kill me, literally' Kagome thought sarcastically. "Um... I guess I never had the chance or the time to do it" she lied, once again. Inuyasha looked at her giving her a 'are you sure?' look. Kagome bit her lip trying not to spill her guts out.

To cry out to Inuyasha and tell him all the awful things she went through. Everything her father did to her. Kagome wanted to tell him how everything burned in her mind like a vicious cycle, reminding her that she was unlucky and that her father did it to her. She wanted to tell Inuyasha that she felt lonely. She wan- no, needed someone to talk to. To listen to the tragedy of her life. Of her childhood. Of her father being drunk all the time and turning into a monster that Kagome didn't recognize. Kagome wanted to tell him how frightened and scared she was to go home everyday after school. The dreadfulness of knowing she was going to hit at least once. Knowing she was going to a place that no one would ever think would be a 'home'.

**What's Kagome going to do? Is she going to tell Inuyasha or keep it to herself like she has been for multiple years? Review or PM me what you think I should do! Should next chapter be when Kagome finally reveals the tragedy of her life or should it just be another lie she makes up for her to go home and get abused even more? Review or PM me what you think I should do! I want this story to include you guys somehow! R&amp;R plz! Gonna wait for _5 _reviews till I upload next chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21: Revealing the Truth

**Chapter 21: Revealing the truth**

**This is it! You guys wanted Kagome to tell Inuyasha! I'm thinking right now, it's about time! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the not 5, but 6 reviews I requested for! That just proves how amazing and awesome you guys are! It also proves that you guys are true fans of my story and that you guys actually care! **

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the plot! Bwuahahaha!**

Kagome continued to watch the sunset as her look went from gentle to hurt. She lowered her gaze to the ground as a tear spilled down her cheek, making it's own trail. Inuyasha smelled the salty water and looked over. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called out her name with worry. She wouldn't look up as she sniffled and brought her hand up to her cheek to wipe away her tear. Inuyasha became worried as he looked at her form with a gentle look.

Kagome wanted to tell him everything. To feel him comfort her and whisper soothing things in her ear. She wanted to feel his arms around her, making her feel safe. To feel his fingers comb through her hair. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to know, to understand. She wanted his worry and concern. She felt special, important when he became worried and these were one of the moments. Kagome could hear the worry in his voice.

She smiled as she sniffled again and felt the warm salty water escape her eyes and fall down her cheek, marking their own trails with their own story. Each tear that shed had a reason and past behind it. Kagome lifted her eyes to see Inuyasha's attention was on her. His warming, golden eyes had worry swimming around in them. She turned her back to him as she crumpled down, allowing her emotion to pour out. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She physically felt her wall crumple to pieces to allow her feelings to flow out; like a dam was broken, allowing the water that was held there flow free.

And that water was pouring from her glossy eyes, down Kagome's cheeks. Kagome held her whimpers and cries in by biting her bottom lip. Her eyes told their story and her cries didn't have to help. Inuyasha had enough evidence that Kagome needed him. She needed him to be there for her. And he wasn't. Inuyasha reached out, silent as a mouse. His hand gently collapsed on her shoulder as he felt her physically stiffen under him-scared stiff, in fact. Like she just woke up from a nightmare.

And that's what Kagome was in. A never ending nightmare that she couldn't escape no matter what she did. Kagome whimpered as she leaned into his touch, feeling comfort. Inuyasha gripped onto her shoulder as he spun her around to force her to look at him. "Kagome, hey look at me" he told her in urgency. Kagome heard his voice shake as if he needed her to look at him. As if, if she didn't, he would die. Kagome forced herself to look into the honey golden eyes of Inuyasha's.

She didn't recognize the way he was looking at her. She never saw so much care pouring out of him. In fact, Kagome never saw anyone care about her. She felt a warmth go through as her tears blurred her vision for a second for more tears to fall down her tear stained cheeks. Kagome saw Inuyasha search her eyes, as if he was boring into her soul.

Kagome's eyes squinted with urgency. As if she needed Inuyasha and no one else. She needed him to hold her tightly in his arms, to make her feel comfort and safe. Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she whimpered before she gave in. "Oh Inuyasha" Kagome cried out as she leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and crying. That's all she wanted to do. Kagome felt Inuyasha place one of his hands on the back of her head and his other arm wrap around her lower back. Kagome felt warmth spread through her whole body as she smiled internally.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head as he felt Kagome quiver under him, letting her emotions pour out. For once, Kagome felt grateful. She felt thankful and lucky. To have a man that she didn't have to be afraid of. Actually, she was the complete opposite of it. She thought of Inuyasha as her hero. Her knight in shining armor. He protected her and accepted her for who she was. Kagome returned with the same things. She wouldn't let anything happen to the only person who actually cared about her.

Kagome felt more salty water fall from her eyes as she cried out in whimpers and cries of help. She felt safe in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he hugged her back tightly, with urgency. Kagome sniffled as she backed away, to look into Inuyasha's eyes. "Can we just go to your house and talk there? It's a lot to explain." Kagome murmured as she felt enveloped by the honey golden eyes that she came to know well.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before nodding. He knelt down in front of Kagome as an invitation to climb on. Kagome staggered onto his back as she gripped tightly onto his shoulders and buried her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Inuyasha rested his hands under Kagomes thighs to make sure she was safely on. He grunted as he took off, being swarmed by the warm breeze.

Kagome squealed from the new experience as her grip tightened, turning her knuckles white. She felt the air fly by her as her hair flew around freely. She heard the wind flying past her and Inuyasha. Her stomach had butterflies in them from the new feeling. Like going down a big hill on a roller-coaster, the way those butterflies flew rapidly. Kagome kept her face buried in Inuyasha's shoulder, taking deep inhales of his intoxicating manly scent. The scent reminded her of a forest. A quiet, peaceful forest... Kagome became used to the feeling of Inuyasha's demon sprinting and found it as a calming rhythm. Thinking of the peaceful forest and Inuyasha's strides creating a rhythm, sent Kagomes eyelids drooping as her grip slightly loosened and sleepiness took over her body.

Inuyasha felt Kagomes grip loosen and her head didn't press into his shoulder as much. He felt like he was carrying a rag doll with a steady breathing rhythm. Inuyasha smirked as he continued to run back to his house, wondering what Kagome needed to talk about. 'What would be so important at this moment? Why is she acting...strange?' Inuyasha questioned as he peeked out of the corner of his eye to see a raven beauty asleep.

Inuyasha didn't understand. 'She never acts like this. She never tells me anything, never admits her feelings or emotions, never tells me anything about her past either.' he thought, 'It's like she doesn't want me to know her. Like she wants to be that mysterious person' Inuyasha thought to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was standing in front of his house.

He looked up before looking over his shoulder to see the girl he never imagined ever meeting sleeping peacefully. "Kagome" he whispered, trying to wake her up. The only result he got was Kagome snuggling into his back even more and babbling in her sleep. Inuyasha smirked as he felt comfortable with Kagome like this. Snuggled into his back, sleeping peacefully, with her arms around him. Inuyasha gently moved his shoulders around. "Hey, Kagome" he said a bit louder as he shook his shoulders around.

Kagomes eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked around. She instantly recognized what she was on and who she was on. "Hmm what?" she said groggily as her eyes seemed more puffy from the short amount of sleep she got. "Hey there sleeping beauty" Inuyasha joked with her, making her a new nickname for moments like these. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who had a smirk on his face and blushed as she had a shy smile form. "Sorry about that Inuyasha. It was just a bad day for me" she admitted sheepishly.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder in understanding. "You need the sleep anyways" he said as he noticed the bags under her eyes. Kagomes hands were still on his shoulders as she moved them to go under his armpits and across his chest. Kagome smiled as she snuggled her head into his back and hugged him contently. "You are like a big pillow you know." Kagome murmured into his back, joking right back. Inuyasha smiled as he rolled his eyes playfully, not saying anything. "Alright, alright. Get up sleeping beauty" he responded as he shook around. Kagome sighed in disappointment while she raised her head off of his back and placed her hands on his shoulders again.

Kagome then realized where they were. She looked around in amazement, just now realizing how beautiful outside it was. She saw flowers surrounding Inuyasha's house, making it look even more beautiful. All sorts of colors of roses went around it, Kagomes favorite flower. She gasped at the sight as Inuyasha slowly removed his hands from beneath her thighs, making sure she knew he was.

Kagome crawled off of his back, not even thinking about it as she stood next to him, gazing at one rose that stood out from the rest. It was a white rose with little specs of red. It looked like a perfect rose. The figure, how the petals shaped around it perfectly. None of the petals were sagging or falling off. The unique petals wrapped tightly around the rose in the perfect way. Not one petal was out of place. It looked as if it had no mistake or flaws to it. It looked like a fake rose. Kagome noticed how the thorns were spread out evenly on the stem and gazed at it with a loving look. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion.

'What is she looking at?' he questioned himself. Inuyasha looked at her eyes and followed her gaze. His eyes lit up when he saw what she was looking at. He gazed at the rose in curiosity. How it stood out from all the other flowers and roses. Inuyasha eyed it a little while longer before he walked by Kagome, toward the rose. "Huh?" Kagome watched him in suspicion. 'What is he doing?' she wondered curiously in her head. She watched as Inuyasha stood in front of the rose for a moment before picking it off with a small _pop. _

Kagome let a small gasp escape her as her eyes widened in wonder. When she heard the snap, it picked at her curiosity even more. Inuyasha brought the rose into his chest as he gazed down at it. He gazed at the innocent white of it as the little red specs reminded him of the small amount of impureness held in every ones life. Every life had the negatives of it. Inuyasha twirled it between his index finger and his thumb to watch the colors blend together to make a beautiful pattern. He looked up at Kagome to see her eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. He took slow steps towards her as he kept his eyes on hers.

When Inuyasha was in arm reach of Kagome, he gazed back down at the rose. He twirled it in a few circles before looking back up at Kagome. His honey golden eyes met her chocolate ones as they searched each others in amazement. Inuyasha still couldn't believe that his demon wanted her to be his mate. To have his pups. He wanted to have his future shared with hers. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of being happy with the raven beauty in front of him. He understood why he cared about her so much. His demon called out to him as soon as he seen her in the bathroom. It was like everything was meant to happen for them to even have met.

Inuyasha looked down at the rose to see how perfect it was. 'It's so beautiful. No mistakes to it. Nothing seems to be wrong with it' he looked up at Kagome with a quick glance before his eyes fell down to the rose again. 'It reminds me so much of her. She is pure innocent and her life has those small tragedies that she shouldn't have to deal with. Her mother and brothers death, cutting herself, being bullied at school, starving herself, being in an abusive relationship, and now almost being raped. Kagome needs that light to be replaced in her eyes. I'll just have to help her replace it.' Inuyasha got lost in his thoughts hat he didn't even notice that he was standing there awkwardly.

Inuyasha held the rose out in front of him, between Kagome and him. "Here" he stated simply. Kagome eyed the rose that was held in Inuyasha's hand. Her eyes widened in wonder as she looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Kagomes gaze went back and forth from Inuyasha to the perfect rose. "Really?" she asked as her eyes held hope. Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully at her. "No, I just wanted to do that so I could take it back and keep it for myself and crush your heart" he said in sarcasm.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha before she reached out for it. Her hand crashed into Inuyasha's when she tried to grab the rose as their eyes both met in unison. It seemed as if time stopped and they were the only two things existing. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes both widened in surprise as a blush formed on both of their cheeks. Inuyasha searched the chocolate depths of the raven beauty as Kagome searched the soothing honey colored irises that belonged to the familiar hanyou. Kagomes breath hitched in her throat as her body seemed to freeze. Her heart started to pound furiously as butterflies filled her stomach.

'Why am I feeling like this?' Kagome wondered in her head as she couldn't manage to say something or move. Inuyasha felt a warmness spread throughout his body as his heart pounded in his chest. 'Why do I act so weird around her?' Inuyasha asked himself in curiosity as he already knew the answer. 'Duh my demon wants her to be its mate. I don't know if I'll ever get over that or not' Inuyasha thought to himself. They abruptly looked the other way breaking off their gazes as Inuyasha let go of the rose for Kagome to hold.

Kagome brought the rose into her chest with delicate hands like a mother cradling her baby. She gazed down at the rose with wide beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle when she saw the rose. Kagome took it between her index finger and thumb like Inuyasha did and twirled it around. She saw the pure white and rose red blend together in a unique, beautiful pattern that reminded her of a big, delicate ball gown. She smiled at the thought of the ball gown twirling through the air as a young, beautiful girl danced along with a handsome man. Kagome sighed day dreamingly as she imagined what it would be like. Inuyasha watched her with a smile, knowing that Kagome was happy.

'She's so innocent...how could Koga use her like that? How could someone even think of taking her purity? How could Kikyo and her friends hurt her, cause her unimaginable pain?' Inuyasha watched her with a gentle look as he got lost in his thoughts. Then, he remembered why they were even at his house. Why all of this was happening. 'What could be so important?' he wondered before sighing. He didn't want to interrupt Kagome. Especially after everything she just went through. She looked so calm. So...peaceful and pure. He bowed his head in disappointment before lifting it back up with confidence.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha got Kagomes full attention almost immediately "what did you need to talk about?" he asked her. Inuyasha watched Kagomes body physically tense up as her eyes widened. Kagome stopped twirling the rose in her fingers as she watched the ball gown turn back into the rose. Reality set in as Kagome felt disappointment go through her body. 'I almost forgot that this was reality' she thought in honesty. She felt the color drain from her face as she gazed back up at Inuyasha. "Can we just go inside to talk? I think there needs to be a lot of explaining" she stated glumly as her bangs covered her eyes. Inuyasha watched as the light faded in Kagomes eyes. Her smile turned to a small frown.

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly in response before turning towards the house. He waited until Kagome started to walk silently towards the house, her wavy raven locks flowing in the wind freely. He took a deep breath before following behind her, taking silent steps into the house. Inuyasha watched as Kagome gazed at everything in awe. He gazed at her with a smile, getting lost in her eyes before shaking himself out of it and clearing his throat. He nudged her with his elbow gently with a smile. He nudged his head to the side, towards the living room. "Follow me, Miss Kagome" Inuyasha said in a professional voice as he tucked his arm in front of his chest. Kagome giggled at him for Inuyasha to smile. Kagome took his arm as she wrapped her hand around his bicep. Her arm farthest away reached over to wrap around the lower part of his arm. Inuyasha stood straight and tall as he looked down at her with a professional look. In a professional way, he led her into the living room.

Kagome got led by Inuyasha into a big room that would be called a living room. Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand gently before walking over towards the plush cream couch. Kagome plopped down on the couch as she felt the plush cushion swarm around her body, making her sigh out in relaxation. Inuyasha plopped down next to her as he waited in silence. He looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap. 'What could possibly be so important?' he asked himself with his mind boggled. "You are probably wondering what I need to tell you" Kagome said as she stared ahead with a blank face. In reality, her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Kagome felt so nervous. 'Why am I randomly telling him this? What will he think?' Kagome had all these questions running through her head, causing her to become even more nervous.

Inuyashas eyes widened in surprise. 'How did she know?' he thought in suspicion. Kagome sighed as she tried to remain calm. 'Don't freak out. Everything will be fine' she thought for a moment before she had the idea 'what if he gets hurt? It will be..all my fault' Kagome cried in her head. She winced internally at the thought. 'Just remain calm about this...he'll understand...won't he?' Kagome asked herself in uncertainty. She clasped her hands together as her thumb brushed the back of her other hand in a gentle way. It soothed Kagome as she sighed, trying to relax. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. 'What could be bothering her so much?' he wondered. He sat there silently for a few more moments before disturbing the silence by speaking up. "Kagome?" he asked in concern.

Kagome sighed again as she shook all the negativeness out of her head. She watched as her toes curled into the fuzzy cream carpet that matched the furniture in the room. Kagome swallowed down the lump in her throat. It was like a big pill that was hard to swallow. She managed to though and hesitantly spoke up. "We've known each other for a while. Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed, especially by how we met in the bathroom, I don't have many people to trust and to support me. You're the only person I trust." Kagome said as she kept her eyes on the carpet and her feet.

'Only person she trusts? I thought she hated me and she keeps on pushing me away though' he thought. Inuyasha glanced at her for a moment before grunting and nodding his head in understanding. "But don't you have your father? Don't you trust him?" Inuyasha suddenly asked as he glanced over for a second time. He was becoming worried for the girl his demon yearned for. Kagome's eyes narrowed when she heard Inuyasha mention the word 'father'. "I'm explaining to you right now Inuyasha. I hope you will understand by the time I'm finished" she said in a gentle tone. Inuyasha widened his eyes in wonder. 'Hope that I'll understand? Understand what?' he wondered.

Kagome's heart was pounding as butterflies were fluttering everywhere in her stomach. They weren't the good kind though. It made her queasy. As if, if Inuyasha didn't understand and somehow rejected her, it would be the end for her. It made her sick to her stomach like she had the flu or something. Like she was about to puke. It reminded her of what it felt like when she got hit in the stomach by Kikyo or her father. 'If only Inuyasha understood' she thought glumly.

She lowered her head in depression as she kept her glance concentrated on the fuzzy cream carpet scrunched up between her toes and the sky blue walls that seemed to go well with the cream. "Inuyasha, I..." Kagome hesitated "I need to tell you something important. I never told anyone else this except for one of my close friends. I had to face a huge consequence so please, whatever you do, don't tell _anyone_. I beg of you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest and gave him a pleading look. By then, Inuyasha knew this was serious.

He could see it in the way Kagome searched his eyes in a pleading way. She was pleading him to keep this 'secret' of hers. Kagome searched his eyes a little while longer before Inuyasha finally gave in. He let a sigh escape him as he waved his hand at her, signaling her to not worry. "Fine, fine but this better be a good reason." Inuyasha said with a warning tone. Kagomes eyes widened as she gulped down the uncomfortable lump in her throat.

Kagome held the rose still before setting it down on the glass coffee table that was outlined with cream colored wood. She turned her body to slightly face him as she folded her hands neatly in her lap. Kagome looked down at her lap for a moment before looking back up at the curious hanyou. "Inuyasha, it's a reason but it's not a good one" she hesitantly said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome took a deep ragged breath while looking straight ahead before her gaze shifted to Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a look that had one word. Fear. "You met me in a bathroom. You saw how I looked. All bloody and cut up. I had no one...not even my father" Kagome said hesitantly as she saw Inuyasha's reaction. His eyes widened in shock. 'Her father wasn't there for her? What's going on...?' he wondered. Kagome sighed before starting. "The night of the accident, I woke up in the hospital. Outside in the hallway, I saw a doctor telling my father something. He suddenly crumpled down and cried. Right there in front of everyone. I went out cause when father cried, I knew something was wrong. He told me that mother and brother were in heaven, watching us. They were living up there happy and keeping us safe." Kagome said as a brief smile grazed her face "I cried with him in that hallway as I remember him hugging me. He put his chin on my head and cried along with me, trying his best to comfort me." Kagome said as her eyes started to water. 'How I missed that' she thought. Inuyasha smiled sadly at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in comfort. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. 'But I don't have to miss it anymore. I have Inuyasha' she thought proudly as her heart pounded.

"When we got home that night, it was late. Well, early in the morning" Kagome corrected herself "My father told me to go to bed. I woke up later on, and checked my clock. It was 2:37 in the morning." Kagome said. She remembered those exact numbers in the back of her head. "I heard my father crying out in the living room. I hated when my parents cried. It made me feel guilty." Kagome admitted as she smiled at the memories of the feeling. "I went outside to check on him. He was the only person I had then" Kagome explained. 'Then? What is she trying to get at?' Inuyasha wondered. "When I walked out, I saw beer bottles everywhere. They were on the floor, on the coffee table, on the couch next to my father, just everywhere. I remember walking up to him and calling out daddy with worry. My father was not a drinker." Kagome explained. She stopped as she closed her eyes gently. 'Here goes nothing' she thought. 'please, just please understand Inuyasha. Comfort me, hold me in your arms, soothe me, make me feel safe and happy, whisper calming and reassuring things in my ear...' Kagome trailed off.

"My father..." Kagome trailed off as she hesitated. Her eyes widened in fear as the memory flashed through her mind. She remembered everything. "Kagome? What happened next? Please tell me...I want to help you" Inuyasha said with worry and concern. He cared for her. 'I'm her only hope' Inuyasha thought 'she trusts me and me only' he said to himself. 'This is the woman that my demon yearns for. That I care for. That I will protect with my life. She's the one that I want to have a future with...have pups with. I want to share my life with Kagome and her only.' Inuyasha finally admitted to himself. He finally admitted that this was his one and only.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly at the thought. He could see it clearly in his head. Everything. She was his everything. Kagome was meant for him and he was meant for her. 'If only she would understand how much I lo-' Inuyasha stopped for a moment. 'Do I...love Kagome?' He asked himself. Inuyasha instantly knew the answer to that question and he didn't fight or deny it. 'I love her. I love Kagome with my whole heart' Inuyasha told himself as some thing soothing and warm went through him. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. 'He will understand. No second thoughts' Kagome said to herself. She trusted him with her whole heart.

Kagome sighed as she finally had the guts to say it. "My father turned to me. He looked at me with hatred. Like he didn't recognize me. And I didn't recognize that person. That person in front of me looked like my father but wasn't. Something seemed to possess him to even think of doing that but...he blamed me." Kagome said in a ragged voice. She cried out to Inuyasha as tears of fear, hurt, and sorrow fell down her cheeks. They dripped off to splash onto her hands that rested in her lap. Inuyasha quickly grabbed one of her hands and rubbed the back of it reassuringly with his thumb. His thumb gently caressed her creamy smooth skin as Kagome had silent tears fall. "What did he blame you for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper as he searched her eyes with concern.

"He blamed me-he blamed me" Kagome hesitated as she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She stared straight ahead with a hurt look as she slightly shook her head in disbelief. "Kagome-" Inuyasha started. "He blamed me for their death" she blurted out. Inuyasha stopped as he let a small gasp escape him. He widened his eyes in shock. 'Why would he do that to her? It wasn't her fault! That bastard! How could he tell his daughter, only person left from the accident, that?' Inuyasha wondered in bewilderment. Shock ran through his body as he knew he could do nothing about it. He couldn't change the past. He couldn't take the pain and tragedy away from Kagome.

Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha. "He yelled at me and told me that I was a waste of time and space. That I should've died in that accident instead of mom. That it was my fault and that I was a tragedy to him. He told me that he hated me. That I would never be his daughter. He told me that he wished I was never alive. He had this look in his eye that scared me. I never seen him like that. Inuyasha, he got so angry that he..." Kagome hesitated again as she turned towards him and looked into his eyes with fear. She looked up at Inuyasha. She had trust in him. She knew that he wasn't like her father,Koga, or Naraku. 'Inuyasha's one of a kind. He's different than any other person I met. I spot him out from everyone else. I trust him. I know that he won't hurt me. He takes care of me...protects me. He cares about me and my feelings. I don't know why but I can't seem to push him away like everyone else. It's like he refuses to leave my side. Like he wants to stay with me' Kagome thought with a smile as silent tears caressed her cheek.

"Kagome, what did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked urgently. He had concern and worry written all over his face as he searched her eyes for an answer. It was like he was boring into her soul for all of the answers...and Kagome allowed it to happen. "Inuyasha, he got so mad that he...hit me. He struck me. He slapped me. Inuyasha, he did it with a smile on his face. He didn't regret any of it. He took glass from a broken beer bottle and slashed at me with no hesitation. It was entertainment to watch me cry and plead." Kagome finally said. She finally told Inuyasha her little 'secret'. Kagome just wanted to pour out to him every little thing that her father did to her.

Inuyasha stiffened up with shock as he couldn't believe it. 'She can't be serious...' he thought for a moment before seeing her face. She had fear and hurt all over her face. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she closed her eyes and let all her emotion pour out. 'That bastard hit her! He took her for his entertainment and attacked her! I swear I'm going to kill him in a slow and painful death! Kagome doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve any of this!' Inuyasha screamed out in his head. His face distorted in disgust as he growled. Inuyasha snarled in disgust as guilt clenched his heart. His stomach was dropping like it jumped off of a skyscraper and was falling for eternity. Inuyasha's gut twisted in knots as he smelt the salty water that escaped Kagomes eyes.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome quickly, needing to feel her in his arms. To feel that she was safe with him. Kagome cried into his shoulder as she knew that she should tell Inuyasha the rest. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said as he let go of her to allow her to back up to see his face. "That's not it..." Kagome said hesitantly, feeling Inuyasha's arms tense up. "That wasn't the only time that has happened." Kagome said as she winced internally, hearing a growl from the hanyou. "He's been doing it often. He does it almost everyday. Inuyasha...my father abuses me. He uses me for himself. I didn't want to tell you because last time I told someone...they got hurt. I didn't want you to get hurt Inuyasha." She explained quickly, feeling the anger floating around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't understand. 'Why didn't I notice? The bruises that she had all the time...the bruise on her rib, why she pushed me away, why she didn't tell me anything about herself or her past, why did I let this slip by?!' Inuyasha yelled at himself. He blamed himself. 'That bastard is going to die in my hands! I won't allow my mate to get hurt anymore! I won't allow her to stay there any more! I want her to be happy!' Inuyasha screamed in his head, admitting that Kagome was his 'mate-to-be'.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly as he paced the room, filled with anger. He growled deeply before whipping around and punching the wall while screaming, "god dammit!" Inuyasha's fist created a hole in the wall as he breathed heavily. His body was tensed up, wanting to kill the father that hit Kagome for joy. Inuyasha pulled his fist harshly out of the wall as he collapsed to his knees. His bangs covered his eyes as he breathed heavily. "Dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit!" Inuyasha repeated, each time punching the floor. His voice cracked with guilt as his eyes watered. Kagome watched with wide eyes.

She quickly slid off the couch, onto the floor next to Inuyasha. Kagome understood that Inuyasha cared for her and was probably blaming himself. She knelt down in front of Inuyasha and sat on her knees. She leaned in, trying to get a better look of Inuyasha's face. She noticed Inuyasha's red knuckles as they were swelled up and had a few scratches on them. Kagome smiled, knowing that Inuyasha did it for her. "Inuyasha" she said in a stern way "hey Inuyasha, look at me" she said after she didn't get a response the first time. Inuyasha didn't move from his spot as his breathing seemed to become more even and calm. Kagome cupped Inuyasha's chin before lifting it to meet his golden eyes.

She searched them with furrowed eyebrows as her eyes held concern. "I'm right here" she cried out in a stern and urgent murmur through grit teeth. Her voice shook as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "I'm safe right now. I'm with you. I'm not with that monster. I'm with you" Kagome said sternly as she searched his eyes. Inuyasha didn't respond or move for a moment before he swept her into his arms gently. His arms wrapped around her waist and upper back as he held her tightly yet gently. Inuyasha put his head into the crook of her neck as he buried his face into her smooth raven locks. He took whiffs of her intoxicating scent before he felt tears fall. They soaked into Kagomes hair as he cried with relief. 'She's alright. She's with me' Inuyasha reassured himself. Those tears were held with relief but also guilt. He was relieved that she was safe at the moment but he was guilty that he never noticed or saved her from that. 'She had to live with that for years...but not anymore' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder and hugged Inuyasha back with no hesitation. She felt his tears on her shoulder and only smiled in response. She closed her eyes in comfort before they widened to what she heard. That smile turned to shock as she stiffened when she heard what Inuyasha said next. "Stay here with me."

**This was my longest chapter ever! It was also the most important one! Kagome finally told Inuyasha! ^-^ What will she say to Inuyasha's suggestion? Well...more like command. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I sure as heck enjoyed writing it for my viewers,followers,reviewers, and just the guests in general! XD I'll update next chapter for whenever I get another 5 reviews! What will Kagome think about Inuyasha's suggestion/order? Review what you think she will say or what you think she should say. I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews! R&amp;R! Yes, this was an extra long chapter since I got more reviews than I asked for! Just proves how amazing you guys are! I'll be here waiting for the 5 reviews...bye! :3**


	22. Chapter 22: Just The Beginning

Chapter 22: Just the Beginning

**Thank you guys SO much! Once again, you guys worked together to give me over 5 reviews! It just proves that you guys care and that you guys actually like my story! I don't know what it is you guys like about it cause each time I try to read over it, I don't think it is good. But whatever I'm doing, I'll keep doing it just for you guys! There has been a few changes to the story...if you guys haven't noticed, I tweaked the title a small bit. Before, it was called 'Someone Help Me From My Past' But now, it's name is 'Someone Save Me from My Past'. Also, if you didn't notice, the first chapter I added the full summary at the top of it in bold. I also changed the names of each chapter as well. So instead of it saying 'Just the Beginning' it will say 'Chapter 22: Just the Beginning' and if the title is to long, I try to have it say something close to that. I'm really sorry for not uploading in a while! I guess I've been really busy lately. Now let's get to reading!**

**I think I said it enough times, I don't own Inuyasha!**

(Here's another song to play during this. It's called "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Check out the song if you never heard it! This song is more like from Inuyasha to Kagome then it being from Kagome to Inuyasha. Think of it playing in the background as if it was meant for Kagome by him. And yes, they both can hear it)

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

Kagomes eyes widened as she gasped and tensed up in Inuyasha's arms. The tears stopped falling down her glossy cheeks. She pulled back as far as she could without leaving his arms to look into Inuyasha's face. Her heart started to pound as she searched his eyes with her glossy ones.

"What?," She whispered in shock, not believing what her ears heard. Inuyasha hesitated as his mouth opened but the words struggled to come out. "I...I want you to stay here..with me," he said as he could feel his face heating up. Kagomes eyes started to water as she had this look on her face.

_And now that I'm strong_

_I have figured out_

"Huh?," Inuyasha started to panic while he waved his hands in front of him, signaling her to stop. "No, please don't cry! I-I don't like when you cry!," he exclaimed in a panic, not knowing what to do.

Kagome bowed her head as a tear fell before she quickly lunged forward to land in his warm embrace. She buried her head deep into his chest as she cried. "Thank you" she managed to cry out, feeling happy for once. It was all going to be over. She wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Kagomes hands wrapped around him, her hands resting on his shoulder blades as she snuggled her head into his chest even more.

_How his world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul_

Once Inuyasha heard her, he stopped panicking and his heart stopped pounding as a smile crept onto his lips. His arms snaked around her body, hugging her back with a warmth that made Kagome feel safe. She nuzzled her head into his chest, letting silent tears fall without a fight as she smiled in satisfaction. Inuyasha knew now that Kagome would be safe with him.

_And I know I'll find _

_Deep inside me_

_I can be the one _

He looked down at her raven locks before letting his lips land gently on top of her head. Inuyasha heard a small gasp escape the beauty as she slightly stiffened from the sudden affection. He kissed her on the head before he put his cheek on top of her head and started to rock her back and forth.

"Kagome...," he whispered softly. Kagome stayed there for a moment before she slowly looked up at him with her chocolate eyes. He had to admit, they really were like chocolate. Sweet, innocent, pure...Inuyasha shook his head, emptying the thoughts.

_I will never let_ _you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"What is it Inuyasha?," she asked him in worry. Inuyasha shook his head slowly before sighing and answering her. "I just don't want you to get hurt again..I want to protect you. Me ,being a half demon, understands having to stay strong on your own for so long...I don't want you to have to be strong by yourself anymore," Inuyasha said as his voice quavered and his eyes started to water. (I know..this is WAY out of character for Inuyasha. Just bare with me. I'm trying to somewhat have himself be like..himself.)

Kagome held in a whimper as her eyes squinted, trying to keep in the tears as she searched his eyes. Her bottom lip quivered before she let the tears fall and her head fell into her hands.

Inuyasha heard her cries and smelt her tears that was only falling because of him. 'She's crying for me...' he thought in surprise. "Kagome, it's okay..-," he tried to reassure her until her head flew up with her eyebrows furrowed in anger and determination as tears beaded at the corner of her eyes.

"It is not okay! You shouldn't have went through things like I did! No one deserves to go through that..!," Kagome suddenly gave up and broke back down in tears as Inuyasha put his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her into his chest and held her there. "It's okay..," he told her again in a gentle whisper that caressed her ear in a warm, soothing way.

Kagome cried into his chest as she shoo her head. "No..it's..not..," she cried out in a quaky voice, taking short raggedy gasps of air. Inuyasha cooed her, knowing that she felt bad for him. And she did. Kagomes gut twisted, imagining Inuyasha not getting accepted by humans nor demons. She knew ow bad it was for a hanyou from all the things her mother told her.

She remembered how her mother told her half breeds were the worse since their pasts were tough. But, Inuyasha was the complete opposite. He was the best. He saved her, even broke up with his girlfriend because of her bullying her. The thought of Inuyasha doing all that stuff for her cause her to calm down. She sat back up to see Inuyasha giving her a reassuring look.

She smiled for a brief second before ducking her head while lickig her lips and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked back up into his eyes for a moment before she noticed Inuyasha wasn't even bothering looking away. She blushed as she looked away for a moment.

_It's okay..it's okay..it's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer _

_And nights grow shorter_

_I can show you _

_I'll be the one..._

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Will you _please _stay with me?," he asked her again, wanting to know her answer. He searched her eyes intently, wanting her to stay with him. Just the thought of her with him made his heart pound even faster, full of joy. Kagomes confused face lit up with her original smile that Inuyasha loved so much. "Yes I will, I will be okay with you. I know that you will protect me because you already did it many times already" she agreed almost immediately without any second thoughts, causing Inuyasha's hopeful face to smile brightly at her and her words.

"Kagome," he quickly said as his arms wrapped around her small frame. He ducked his head into the crook of her neck for his silver bangs to hide his happy golden eyes. Sure, he was happy that he knew she was going to be safe again but his demon side was becoming impatient, wanting her to be at his side as his mate. Not just a housemate.

_Cause you're my...you're my...my..._

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_Stay _

"I'll never let anything happen to you...I don't want you to suffer anymore. I don't want to see you cry and harm yourself for other peoples faults. Just please, promise me that you won't suffer anymore," he whispered as it was slightly muffled from his face being buried in her shoulder. His voice quaked, not wanting to be a witness to Kagomes unhappiness.

For once, Kagome knew he cared about her. She knew that he would protect her and not let anything happen to her. She smiled for a brief second before her smile faded to confusement. Why was he so different from other demons?

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray (gray)_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As if reading her mind, Inuyasha backed away with his arms still around her. He looked straight into her eyes with no hesitation.

"I'm guessing that you're probably wondering why I'm so nice to you when I'm a demon," he told her bluntly.

Kagome backed away a tiny bit with complete udder shock on her face. "How did you know?" She asked him, giving him an accusing look.

A smirk appeared on the hanyous nicely tanned face. His lips one or two shades pinker, looking absolutely perfect. Kagome got lost in her gaze as she tried to remember every small detail about those lips without him noticing.

She rememberd how each time she would even try in the past to remember every detail about his face, he would catch her and always tease her for it, causing her to quickly deny it with a blush. Kagomes heart fluttered at the thought. How did he always catch her within seconds though?

Hearing her name being said snapped her back into reality as she quickly blinked her eyes before they focused on the face of the man who saved her from the tragedies she suffered.

"What?," she asked sheepishly, losing focus. Inuyasha sighed as he shook his head at her. "If you're going to stay, you need to get your stuff packed" he told her, watching as her body tensed up so much that he noticed.

He instantly knew that she was scared as the scent of fear radiating off of her assaulted his nose. He heard her heartbeats start to pound quicker than usual as her breath started to quicken, as if she was panicking.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

(Hope it worked out alright with the story. Some parts of the son are more like Kagome saying it to Inuyasha. For example, Use me as you will, Pull my strings just for a thrill, And I know I'll be okay, Though my skies are turning gray)

"Don't worry, I'll come with you. I won't let that man hurt you ever again", Inuyasha whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her, creating a warm protective barrier.

Kagomes eyes widened as she remained silent and didn't hug him back. A blush tinged her cheeks. Why was he suddenly being so affectionate? Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion as she didn't push away. For some reason, she couldn't. She felt frozen as she couldn't move. It felt like she was under a spell from this hanyou. Her mother always warned her to never trust demons or hanyous. Kagome promised her and she was breaking that promise by falling for one.

And she couldn't promise Inuyasha what he wanted. The darkness in her was still present from all the things she heard and encountered from Kikyo, Koga, and her father. The thought made her start to worry about school the next day. What would happen tomorrow?

She could feel his warm breath on her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. His manly scent entering her nose of pure ecstasy.

Inuyasha smirked in response, feeling her melt into him. He felt her shiver as his ears picked up her heart beating. It was beating so fast that Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to fight the urge to comment on it.

"We should get going", Kagomes gentle voice whispered for Inuyashas ear to turn towards her, catching the angelic voice that he loved to hear so much.

Inuyasha released her from his warm embrace for Kagome to let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Inuyasha climbed back onto his feet before lending his hand out for Kagome.

Kagome looked straight into his eyes as her mouth hung slightly open in awe. She took his hand with no hesitation with a red tinge to her cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled her up like she weighed nothing before walking out without another word. Kagome remained silent as she tucked a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear, folded her hands neatly in front of her thighs, and followed after Inuyasha.

**In the car:**

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in the silent car as the hanyou she trusted drove silently, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. Her heart was racing as it started to beat faster and faster.

Inuyashas ears perked up, hearing the thunder of each heartbeat that raced wildly. He looked out of the corner of his eyes for a mere second to see Kagomes hands resting on her lap as she was looking around at everything, tensed.

Inuyasha sighed as his eyes landed back on the road. His right hand loosened its grip on the wheel to reach over and clasp one of Kagomes hand.

Kagome gasped as her eyes finally landed on Inuyasha before they looked down in her lap at his hand with the claws of a demon.

'And yet he's nothing like a demon or at least what mother said about them' Kagome thought before feeling something gently start to caress the back of her stiff hand.

Kagomes eyes fell back down on her lap to see Inuyasha's thumb rubbing the back of her hand in a slow, soothing caress that sent shivers down Kagomes spine.

She looked over at Inuyasha with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks. "Don't worry about it Kagome. Everything will be alright," Inuyasha murmured in reassurance as he kept his eyes on the road, fighting the urge to look over at the raven beauty that he used to think was like Kikyo.

Boy was he wrong. She was nothing like Kikyo. Her heart held more love for everyone. Kagome accepted the people around them and never blamed someone. She had a pure soul that made her care about people. Kagome had this innocent look to her that Inuyasha sometimes wondered if she was an angel who came down to Earth.

Inuyasha used to think she was Kikyo but as soon as he got to know her, she was the complete opposite. She was grateful for everything and was positive about everything. In fact, she was sometimes so bright about things that it annoyed Inuyasha. There could be a war happening and Kagome would say something about them fighting for a good reason.

Inuyasha smiled at the thought. He didn't have to wonder if she was an angel that came back down to Earth. She _was _an angel that came down to Earth. She was an angel that was challenged to defeat life's courses. She was an angel that was challenged for everything. To relive life and see if she could change someone else's.

And that's what she had done. She changed Inuyasha's life. She taught him how to care. How to put emotion into someone. Taught him how to be there for someone; to protect them and be gentle towards that person. She taught him how to fall in love with someone. And right now she was teaching him how to see if that person loved him back.

Kagome smiled at him as a spell seemed to go over her, causing her to fall under Inuyasha's words and the worry started to dissipate from her. She relaxed, letting slow, even, deep breaths out of her mouth.

Inuyasha felt her hand seem to ease and mold into his grasp, clasping onto his hand as a response to his words.

"If anything happens, I'm right behind you for support. I won't let _anything_ happen to you." Inuyasha told her, trying to keep her calm and relaxed as he emphasized the word 'anything' to show how much he meant it.

That one word meant millions of things. 'Anything' meant multiple things. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock.

"Inuyasha, you're different than everyone else. You see me as a person with feelings. You don't see me as an object to smack around. That's why...I want you to know that I am really thankful towards you. I'm grateful to have even met you. Sure, you have your moments-" she shrugged before Inuyasha's face turned to bewilderment.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" He asked her with narrowed eyes as he looked over at her for a moment before averting his eyes back onto the road.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at him. "You do have a strong opinion and sometimes you do have a temper and attitude..." Kagome trailed off as she looked at him apologetically.

Inuyasha growled at her. "I do not!" He barked at her. "You do to!" Kagome snapped back at him as she narrowed her eyes and leaned in towards him.

"Do not!"

"You do to!"

"I do not!"

The raven beauty and hanyou bickered back and forth, not even realizing that they were outside of Kagomes 'home'.

Inuyasha stepped out of the car as Kagome did at the same time as him. He looked over and glared at her before he saw her take a deep breath, about to scream as loud as she could.

Inuyasha then realized what would happen if she would scream. Her father would hear her and it would just get worse from there.

Kagome leaned back with her mouth wide open, her lungs filled with air ready to be released. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, shaking with frustration.

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he, with his demon speed, ran around the car and quickly pushed Kagome against the car, his body against hers with his hand clasped over her mouth.

His face was inches away from hers as he looked into her widened chocolate eyes that sparkled with the millions of stars twinkling in the pure black night.

Kagome seemed to be stuck between the car and Inuyasha's warm, nice tanned body that pressed gently against her. His one leg was in between hers as the other one was on the outside of her left leg, pressing against it gently. His body nearly even crushed her but yet seemed to mold around her curves in a perfect way. Her curves molded into him as well as she searched his eyes with her widened in surprise ones.

He let out a ragged breath as it caressed Kagomes cheeks. His hand slowly fell away from her mouth as his heart pounded. Kagomes heart pounded in the same rhythm as his as they made one rhythm together. He looked down for a moment, taking a breath before looking back up at her.

Kagome took a shallow ragged breath in as they stood there silent for a moment gazing into one each others eyes. Inuyasha could hear her heart racing, as his followed along with hers. As if, he wanted to be with one with her. His brain could deny it but his heart wouldn't. Kagome was his mate. And she was his.

Inuyasha searched her eyes for a bit longer, almost getting lost in them. Kagomes breath came out shallow, a blush forming on her red face that made her even more embarrassed.

A small blush tinged the hanyous cheeks, his face leaning in towards her without him even thinking. He wasn't thinking about anything except for one certain thing, Kagome.

Everything about her. The way her breath came out in short gasps. The way her lips slightly puckered out, begging Inuyasha's lips to smother them. The way her eyes looked into his, yearning for his attention. Kagomes intoxicating scent started to have a hint of arousal in it, starting to drive Inuyasha crazy.

His lips slightly parted, about to graze Kagomes luscious ones. Kagome blushed as she looked up and leaned in towards him, forgetting about everything.

Forget about the drama at school. Forget about Koga. Forget about Kikyo and her three musketeers. This was it, the hanyou she fell for and had been waiting for him to return his love for her.

A hand raised to have a thumb press gently under Kagomes bottom lip, molding into her chin as a forefinger cradled under her chin. Inuyasha gently cradled her chin, feeling his claw gently indent Kagomes bottom luscious lip.

Kagomes heart started to beat as butterflies flew rapidly in her stomach. She took shallow breaths, feeling Inuyasha's hot breath caressing her creamy skin. Kagomes lips parted, wanting to feel Inuyasha's replace the emptiness in between her lips. She wanted to feel his soft, pink lips touch hers with their angelic touch.

Kagomes eyes started to close, waiting for the pure bliss of the feeling of Inuyasha's lips on hers. She remembered going through the pain of Koga stealing her first kiss. And she knew that she did it only to annoy Inuyasha. This kiss Kagome actually wanted and she knew that she wanted it from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's lips were about to touch Kagomes irresistible ones until a light suddenly shined in Kagomes house on the second floor. "Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked towards before they heard the front door open. "Watch out!" Inuyasha hissed in a whisper before pushing Kagome down behind the car.

Kagome lowered down quickly as Inuyasha followed behind quickly for the door to open just then. Kagome looked away from Inuyasha with a blush tinging her cheeks. 'Inuyasha just almost kissed me!' She screamed in the back of her mind. She suddenly became bashful and smiled, looking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha listened closely as he heard Kagomes father step outside. His heart pounded, thinking about almost kissing Kagome. 'She was letting me kiss her! Does she like me the same way...?' He asked in the back of his head.

"Who's there?" Kagomes father shouted as he looked around the front yard. It was pitch black outside so he squinted his eyes, thinking that would help. He gazed over the yard from left to right, then back over to the left. He didn't seem to notice Inuyasha's car since it was a dark red and it was parked along the side of the house.

He growled before turning around and started to head back inside. He was really hoping that he would catch Kagome and get to beat her, show inure that she has nowhere else to go. But obviously she did have a place. But where...?

Inuyasha peeked around the corner of his car, seeing Kagomes father standing broadly on the porch. He noticed how Kagomes father puffed out his chest and made fists. Like he was about to fight someone. Inuyasha instantly knew that her father was going to beat Kagome if he found her. That only caused Inuyasha to growl a low, protective growl that Kagome seemed to overhear. He reached back to put an arm in front of Kagome like he was protecting her.

She looked up and her attention was instantly on him. "Inuyasha...?," she whispered in worry as she slowly let her hand clasp Inuyasha's shoulder gently. Inuyasha heard her voice and knew that she heard his growl. He closed his eyes and started to take steady, even breaths. 'She's not there anymore...she's with me now. She's safe now and she's happy now. She's not afraid anymore' Inuyasha tried to reassure himself, including his demon side that wanted to kill Kagomes father for the pleasure of it.

Inuyasha turned towards her with a calm face. "Don't worry. I'm fine now," he told her before smiling reassuringly at her. Kagomes eyes widened as she blushed and quickly looked away, not able to fight the urge to smile. She smiled as she bit her bottom lip, thinking about the special moment Inuyasha and her almost shared.

Kagome finally realized that she wanted to stay with Inuyasha. Not stay with him in his house. But _stay _with him..stay by his side. The thought of her with him made her heart start to pound and butterflies rapidly fluttered through her stomach. When he wrapped his arms around her and soothed her...she couldn't help but to fall for him.

Inuyasha could see her smile and could hear her heart start to pound. He could notice the blush tinging her cheeks and couldn't help but to smirk. "Let's get your stuff," he told her in a whisper to earn a hesitant nod from her. He reassuringly smiled at her. "Come on, you'll be fine. I'm here. This guy won't lay a finger on you ever again," he told her for her to swallow down the lump in her throat and nod again with a face that looked nervous.

They both snuck from behind the car to the side of the house that revealed Kagomes window on the second floor with her fathers next to it. Inuyasha and Kagome waited in a nerve racking silence for one and a determined silence for the other until the lights went out in Kagomes fathers room.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome who was standing next to him holding her hand in the other, staring up at her window with sad eyes. He frowned slightly at her before clearing his throat to cause Kagome to jump, startled from the sudden break of thought.

"You ready?," he asked her for Kagome to look up at her window before looking back at him. She seemed paler than usual to Inuyasha. He felt sorry for her but remained determined on the point of being there.

"Y-yes," she breathed out, not noticing that she was even holding her breath. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her, his back facing her like he did the time before. Kagome smiled at the memory as she climbed on without hesitation.

Inuyasha looked up at her window with determination before leaping into the air, right next to her window. Lucky for them, the window was coincidentally already opened. Kagome flinched from the sudden movement as her hand tightened on Inuyashas shoulder.

He noticed this as he reached her window. "Kagome, quick jump!" he shouted to her for Kagome to look to the left of her to see her window in arms reach of her.

Kagomes eyes narrowed in determination before she got in a position and jumped towards her window. By the time Kagome reached her window, Inuyasha had already landed gently on the ground.

A small grunt left him when he landed before he looked up. His confident face changed to one of worry when he saw Kagome didn't make it into her room. Instead, she was dangling from the ledge of her window, her grip tight on it.

Kagome let a small groan leave her as she tried to pull herself up. She pulled with all her might but ended up dangling again to no avail. 'I maybe should've token those phys ed classes a bit more serious' Kagome thought as she tried to pull herself up again but just growing tired and falling back down to the position she was in.

Inuyashas eyes quickly wandered around to find nothing that Kagome could use to her avail. He sighed before he knew what he had to do. He looked up at her with a blush present on his cheeks before bending his knees and leaping high into the air.

Inuyasha flew high in the air with his one hand raised above his head. He grumbled to himself as the blush didn't seem to disappear. His hand eventually crashed into Kagomes butt to give her the extra push that she needed.

Kagome gasped from the sudden contact as she toppled through her window and crashed into her room. She winced at the noise she made before quickly gathering onto her feet and rubbed her butt. "That hurt.." she mumbled dramatically under her breath as she quickly grabbed a random bag from her closet, noticing it was a big yellow bag, and sneaked quickly around her room, just thinking about packing her bag and getting out of there.

She walked over to her closet before pulling some clothes off of hangers and stuffing them into her yellow bag, not even bothering to fold them. Her hands shook and butterflies flew rapidly in her stomach, making her feel queasy. Her heart raced faster than ever as she rushed around, trying to stay quiet as possible.

Kagome ran to her closet with silent strides as she pulled handfuls of clothes off hangers, her eyes wide; taking in ragged breaths from nervousness. She ran back over to her yellow bag that was lying on her bed and stuffed it with more clothes. She then remembered she needed to get underwear and bras. She internally cursed at the negative points of being a woman as she shuffled over to her drawer and quietly opened the top drawer that was filled with all of Kagomes bras and underwear.

She grabbed random handfuls of each before running over to her yellow bag and stuffing them in. The next second, Kagome felt fingers entwine with her hair as they gripped onto it tightly and pulled hard causing it to tug some hair out and to tug on her scalp.

Kagome shrieked as her head flew back, following the hands motion. She ended up coming face to face with her father that held a sly smirk. He chuckled, his familiar voice chilling Kagomes spine as her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. "I thought I heard a witty bitch outside," he said with the evil voice he owned.

Kagomes world suddenly darkened again, Inuyasha popping into her head. 'This guy won't lay a finger on you ever again' his soothing voice went through her head. Tears quickly emerged in her eyes as she winced from his hand tightening its grasp. 'It's just like before...just the beginning' she thought as her hand flew up to land on top of her fathers.

"Stop...," she cried out as her hand tried to pull away his hand, wanting him to release her from the all to familiar pain that she suffered many times before. Her father growled in annoyance, his hand not releasing her.

"It looks like you need to be taught again how to have manners..not even saying please?! It has been _way_ to long since a punishment happened. Or anything happened" her father snarled before smirking again and lowering his head to take Kagomes lips in his.

Kagome went into utter trauma as she whimpered and tried to wriggle away. This should've been a kiss shared with Inuyasha that she would be enjoying and happy, not with her father. Tears fell rapidly, over and over, flooding her face in the salty drops of water.

Her fathers lips pressed harder, wanting more than that. Kagome looked around her room before she suddenly got an idea. She bit his bottom lip for him to instantly release her from his grasp and shout.

Kagome noticed that he already thought ahead and shut the window. Kagomes head whirled around to see the door wide open. A bright arrow that said 'FREEDOM' on it pointed at the wide opened door.

Kagome instantly ran to the door, hearing thumps from her fathers strides gaining closer to her. Kagome was inches away from freedom for her father to reach over her and slam the door shut in her face.

Kagome abruptly stopped and gasped before her father grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her around to face him. Kagome shrieked as her hands flew back to hold her head where the pain was coming from.

Panic ran through Kagome as her eyes met her fathers again for him to let go of her hair and slam her hard into the door. "It seems like you can't lock me out again. Instead," her father reached next to Kagomes hip to turn the switch on the door knob to lock it "you locked me in this time," he said before snickering evilly.

Her father put his hands up next to her head to trap her in between his arms. Kagomes eyes widened in fear as she whimpered and tried to lean back into the door as far as she could. As if the door would suddenly disappear and let her escape.

It only caused her father to smirk in pleasure before he grabbed her wrist tightly. Kagome winced and flinched while she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was going to happen and not wanting to believe it. 'This is just a nightmare..' Kagome thought until she felt her father squeeze on her wrist and pull her somewhere. 'But the pain is to realistic..' she thought again.

Kagome tried to fight the tugging on her arm until her fathers hand tightened even more, causing immense pain. She cried out as she gave up fighting and her father tugged her along.

She watched as he ripped her overstuffed yellow bag off of the bed, her clothes flying out and sprawling all over the floor. She tensed up, not wanting her idea to be what was happening. He threw her down roughly on the bed, his length hardening and becoming visible to Kagome.

She gasped as she flew back on the uncomfortable mattress that she slept on for years. She saw her fathers hardened length and her heart started to race. Her father grabbed her wrists and put them above her head, holding them together in his one hand while he slowly crawled onto the bed with lust all over him.

Kagome tried to fight the rough grasp on her wrists but gave up quickly, breaking down into a cry. Her father crawled in between Kagomes thighs before slowly laying on her, letting his hard length straddle against her panties that protected her womanhood at the moment.

Kagomes head flew from side to side, her heart racing wildly. She gave up as she started to panic and look around her room for something before she saw her now closed window. Her eyes widened as she suddenly got an idea.

The memory of Inuyasha and her about to kiss, he wouldn't let her scream at him cause he wanted her to be quiet. She smiled as her eyes narrowed in a mischievous way.

She opened her mouth, taking a deep breath in. Her lungs were filled to the limit, wanting to release the air as quick as possible. Her face crinkled up, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping Inuyasha would hear her. 'Inuyasha...' she thought as a single tear fell from her squeezed shut eyes.

A mere second later, Kagomes father growled at her and covered her mouth for her to grow quiet quickly. Her eyes opened wide instantly, not even thinking of what was going to happen to her now. She didn't think of the consequence at all when she screamed. She suddenly became terrified again.

Her father growled as he let go of her wrist to wrap one of his hands around her throat, pick her up off of the bed like she was nothing, and slammed her into a wall. Kagomes feet hung off of the floor by a good ten inches off of the ground. She struggled and wriggled around, trying to get out of his grip that continued to tighten until Kagome started to cough and couldn't seem to get air back into her lungs. She grabbed his hand that was crushing her windpipe and tried to pull him off of her. Her face started to turn red as she started to make choking noises and her eyes watered.

**With Inuyasha about five minutes before, while Kagomes being abused:**

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to finish packing. He paced, trying to stay patient. "What is taking her so l-?" a small shriek interrupted his grumble as his ears twitched towards Kagomes room. "Huh?" Inuyasha instantly perked up and turned towards her room, wondering what was happening. When he looked closer, he noticed her window was shut. "No wonder I could barely hear her.." he mumbled before leaping up to check out what was going on.

He looked through the window for his stomach to drop and his heart skip a beat. His demon was raged and pulsing faster than usual. His eyes saw Kagomes father holding Kagome down on the bed, between her creamy thighs, straddling her. Arousal assaulted his nose that made him want to throw up. Inuyashas demon became even more angry, fighting with all of its strength to come out.

Inuyasha landed back down on the ground to growl and instantly start running towards the front of the house. 'That bastard set this up! He knew I was here and closed Kagomes window!' Inuyasha growled viciously as he ran as fast as his demon part of him would take him. His teeth clenched tightly together, baring his fangs in the moonlight.

He reached the front door to quickly try and open it for the doorknob to only turn slightly. Inuyasha growled viciously before banging on it with his fists, panicking at what was happening.

"Kagome!" he screamed before hitting the door several more times. "Kagome!" he shouted even louder this time as he continued to bang on the door. He gave up, his demon slowly starting to win over.

'I can't let my demon take control! I don't want to scare Kagome! She thought that I was different from other demons! If-if she sees me like that...I think that will probably be the last time that I see her..' Inuyasha thought in his head, growling while baring his fangs and taking deep breaths.

"This bastard set this whole thing up! If he wants to play tricks on us, I got a few tricks of my own" Inuyasha growled before facing his shoulder towards the door. His eyes narrowed in determination.

"3.." he counted down.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome struggled as her coughs worsened. Her father smiled in pleasure, watching her struggle. He snickered while looking straight into her eyes. Kagomes head tilted back, her eyes glaring down at her father. She could hear Inuyasha banging at the door and calling for her. She inwardly smiled while thinking, 'I guess my plan was worth it'. Tears rand down Kagomes red face as she was beyond frightened and trying to fight out of his grasp.

Her hand pulled on his, begging for it to loosen up or let her go. It only caused her father to chuckle with his narrowed eyes upon her struggling form that was soon to fade. "I never liked you...your mother was just like you. She would struggle and continue to fight against my grasp. She would always try to escape and I would let her. You just killed her for me!" her father shouted before breaking out into a cackle.

Kagome was disgusted at what he said. 'Mother went through this..' she thught as she continued to cry. Kagome cintined to fight against him, staying determined and putting the little hope she had left into Inuyasha. Her fighting started to struggle as she became weaker and weaker. 'Inuyasha..please..' she thought as she looked at what could be the last face she would ever see.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyashas shoulder was sore and red from the multiple times he crashed his body against the door. "Kagome, don't you give up on me!" Inuyasha growled out as he started to run towards the door for the several time. 'Kagome..' Inuyasha thought as his body came in contact with the door for it to finally bust open.

Wood splinters flew as the door swung wide open for Inuyasha to quickly stumble in. "Kagome!" he screamed as he looked around at the place. Beer bottles, some broken and some not, lied all around on the floor. The house reeked of the scent of alcohol, Kagomes father, and...tears? Not Kagomes tears that she was crying at the moment.

'I saw my father crying in the living room. He was crying about mother..' Kagomes voice popped into his head from when she told him what she was going through. It put an ache in Inuyasha that caused his demon to roar in rage and fight even harder to come out.

His blood pulsed as he ran up the stairs, ignoring the scent of alcohol and following Kagomes intoxicating one that was mixed in with her fathers slight arousal. Inuyasha growled as it led him to a door that he knew was Kagomes room.

He heard Kagomes fathers voice, but it was muffled over Kagome making choking noises. That's all that Inuyasha needed to hear for his demon side to start pulsing wildly, becoming stronger and slowly starting to gain control.

_'Mate! Mate need protected by attacker! Mate hurt! Attacker need to die!' _his demon side started to roar out in anger and filled with rage. Inuyasha shook the voice out of his head, trying not to listen and not let it take control as he tried to open the door for it to be locked just like the previous one.

Inuyasha held it in for as long as he could before he screamed in rage, sounding like his demon side as he got ready to break it down like last time. His shoulder ached from all the impacts it took last time.

But for Kagome; thinking of what was going on behind that door, he pushed it aside and slammed into it with a furious growl. 'Mate..is she really?' he asked himself as he continuously slammed his body into the thick wooden door.

A protective growl escaped him as his demon roared in rage. '_Kagome mate! Not Kikyo or anyone else! One and only be Kagome!' _his demon side roared with rage at him. 'Kikyo...? Sure I loved her but I broke up with her because of...Kagome' he thought as his eyes widened.

Inuyasha growled as he slammed into the door again for nothing to happen. He stood there for a moment, listening to the struggle that Kagome was in as he took deep breaths.

'I didn't have to break up with her. I usually wouldn't have so why because of Kagome?' he questioned until his demon growled loudly in frustration. _"Mate is Kagome! Finally found one and only mate! Claim her as mate! No one is mate but..Kagome!' _his demon growled louder at him as it raged, fighting to come out. It slowly started to take over Inuyasha and he continued to fight.

'She's my..mate? Is that why my blood pulsed when I saw her fight with Kikyo? Is that why something seemed to attract me to her when I didn't even know her? Did she feel it as well?' He wondered all these questions until his body slowly was taken control of.

**With Kagome:**

She continued to struggle under the strong grasp that blocked the air from entering her lungs. Her lungs burned as it worsened and worsened. Kagomes grasp on her fathers hand started to loosen and weaken. She heard Inuyasha banging against the door, creating large thumps against it that sounded louder than thunder.

Her father snickered evilly, watching her fade away in pleasure. "Tell your mom that I said hi" he said jokingly as his grip tightened even more around her throat.

Kagome winced as she tilted her head back even more and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, clenching her teeth together. She tried to scream or shout when she heard Inuyasha suddenly stop pounding against her door. With all the strength she had left, she said her last word that she put everything into.

"Inu..yasha.." her voice came out strained and weak, hardly above a whisper that was meant to be a cry out for help.

**With Inuyasha:**

That one word seemed to make him snap. His blood pulsed through him. Inuyashas demon roared in rage loudly, wanting to protect its mate.

**With Kagome:**

She suddenly heard her door explode open easily with one blow. Kagome managed to open her eyes and look over to see a cloud of fog in her doorway. She became scared and worried of where Inuyasha was and what was going to happen to her. The fog slowly faded away to have Inuyasha standing completely still in the doorway with an emotionless face and his head was ducked down for his bangs to cover his eyes.

Kagomes father turned his attention towards Inuyasha with a look of shock. 'Inuyasha..?' Kagome thought in worry, her fathers hand still choking her.

Inuyashas head quickly raised to reveal blood red eyes with small blue pupils glaring at Kagomes father, his fangs seeking out of his mouth.

**What do you think will happen next chapter? Will Kagomes father die? Should Inuyasha kill him, risking all the trouble he will be in and what Kagome will think? There you guys go! I know..its been long time! :( I am SO sorry about that! You guys sent me the most reviews for last chapter and it all paid off with an extra-long chapter! :D You guys should pat yourselves on the back for all of the support you guys gave me last chapter! I requested for five chapters and you guys gave me NINE! You guys are the most awesome supporters ever! This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote with a total of 8,135 and I stayed up until 4am to finish it for you guys! You guys seriously deserve it! I am going to test your awesomeness and request for not five, but 10 reviews! I want to see how much you guys actually like my story (even though I know you guys review and say you 'love it ^_^) So go hit that button below that says 'review' and show me your awesomeness! FYI I do read all of your reviews and if you PM me, I will reply! So go ahead and Review or PM any ideas or questions and I'll reply! Tell me what you think will happen or what you think should happen next chapter! R&amp;R AND THIS TIME I'm counting on you guys to give me 10 amazing reviews from you guys! I love you guys so much and I love when you review! I'll update ASAP when I see the number 10 for this chapter! Love you guys! Byee! =^_^=**


	23. Chapter 23: I just want to stay with you

**Hey guys! I know its been a while and I'M SORRY! Now before you guys grab your torches and pitchforks, I have a spectacular reason! Since you guys love this story so much... I'M MAKING A SECOND STORY FOR YOU GUYS! =^_^= To find out what its about, you will just have to wait *laughs evilly* And it will be in a different type of time I guess. It will deal with many things that this story doesn't. I will explain it all in the first chapter before the real story starts. Now, please put down your pitchforks. Hope you enjoyed last chapter! And thank you for the 5 reviews! Even though I didn't get 10, I still got the 5 I usually requested for! Thanks for the support guys! And I was cheering you on the whole way! ^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the special moment between Inuyasha and Kagome...they almost kissed! 0_0 You guys are probably thinking, finally! Haha I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! **

**I think you get it now. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use in this story! The songs I use are not mine and belong to their respectful owners.**

**Chapter 23: I just want to stay with you**

Kagomes eyes widened in horror at the sight of Inuyasha. She fought with all the energy she had left to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids were about to close before she forced them to pop back up. She went through this process many times, for some reason wanting to sleep.

Her fathers face turned back to Kagome, determined to finish her off before anything else happened. His teeth gritted together as his eyes narrowed. 'I've been waiting so long for this moment! Now I have to finish it!' he screamed in his head as his hand tightened even more than the previous time.

Kagome coughed loudly as her body felt tired. Like she wanted to sleep for eternity. But she saw the way Inuyasha looked and knew that wasn't the Inuyasha she knew. It scared her but all she wanted to do was help him.

'Inu..yasha..he..needs...my hel..p..' Kagomes eyelids started drooping as her lungs were burning, begging for the feeling of air entering them. She didn't want to fight anymore but she knew she had to. Kagomes hands slowly started to fall off of her fathers, her energy dangerously low.

The last thing Kagome remembered was seeing a flash of red and white go by her and her fathers hand suddenly released her. Kagome dropped to the floor and collapsed onto her shaky hands and knees, coughing and wheezing for air.

The air entered her lungs, feeling good as walking into your air conditioned house when you're really hot. No, it felt even better. Relief spread throughout Kagomes body as she coughed and hacked, feeling the refreshing air entering throughout her body again.

Kagome slowly fought to raise her head, her eyes glazed over and droopy as she looked like she hadn't slept for a month straight. Her hair was frizzy and in a bit of a mess, her bangs sticking to her temples where sweat was. Kagome panted, trying to focus on her surroundings.

Everything seemed to be spinning and blurry until she saw one thing that made her eyes dilate and immediately focus. Inuyasha was standing in front of her father who was sitting on the ground, looking up at him with fear.

Inuyasha had his teeth grit together and was breathing heavily, trying to calm down his demon side that already emerged. He snarled and growled viciously at her father, not even remembering what Kagome must feel like. "How do you like going through pain you bastard?!" Inuyasha screamed in his deep demonic voice before slashing at her father with his claws that grew longer and sharper from his demon aura.

"Argh!" Kagomes father shouted in pain as Inuyashas claws met his right shoulder and made three deep ragged scratches that had blood seeping through his shirt immediately. He reached up to grasp his shoulder and look up at the protective hanyou with a look of defeat.

Inuyasha stood hovering over him, his whole body tensed up and bigger than usual. Kagome stayed there, to weak to even get up as a shaky hand reached her sore throat to gently massage it. Bruises were already forming and covering Kagomes body from her fathers attempted molestation and choking her nearly to death.

Kagome shuddered at the memory as her vision was starting blur and everything was spinning. Her eyes were growing heavy, everything hazy. She heard Inuyasha shouting at her father, his voice echoing through her head. But it was different.

His voice wasn't the one that soothed her and sent shivers down her spine. It didn't envelope her body and send warmth throughout her. It didn't make her want to snuggle into his chest and smile with satisfaction.

This voice was deep and rough. It was very angry about something. It sounded raged and like it was being protective over something. But what? The voice was very harsh and demonic. That's when Kagomes dull eyes saw the purple streaks that marked Inuyasha's cheeks.

His back was facing her but Kagome could see his muscles larger than usual. They defined easily through his shirt that shined in the moonlight. Along with his extra long claws that glowed in the moonlight. She could see his shoulders rising and lowering from him taking in deep, ragged breaths.

'Inu..yasha..' Kagome cried out in her head as she was almost afraid of the person she saw in front of her. It scared her but something inside her told her to help him. Even if it meant herself getting hurt. Kagomes eyelids wanted to fall but she refused to let them. She knew that this wasn't the Inuyasha that soothed her. It was Inuyasha but yet it was almost a complete stranger to her.

Inuyasha stood there, his extended sharp fangs bared for Kagome and her father to see. His eyes held fear until they suddenly dilated back down to their regular form. It confused Inuyasha's demon. A crooked smirk tugged at her fathers lips as his body shook with low chuckles instead of fear.

'What the hell is going on with him?' Inuyasha's human side wondered.

Kagomes fathers narrowed eyes raised to meet the blood red ones of Inuyasha's. "So you're going to kill me? What would happen to you? Kagome would be scared of you and never forgive you. You would go to jail. Your life would be ruined. You would never see that wench again." her father said with pure evilness held in his voice and eyes.

Inuyashas demon became raged hearing him talk about him losing Kagome. He cracked his knuckles before raising his hand up next to his head and arched his fingers back, revealing his long sharp claws that were about to rip out Kagomes fathers throat.

He was going to finally get rid of the man that hurt his mate for all of these years. That caused her pain. That caused her to not trust anyone and to never be happy. That caused her to hurt and to never be able to trust himself. She would push him away, afraid of what would happen. That caused her to hurt herself and starve herself until she was almost nothing.

But it would finally end here tonight. No one would hurt his mate ever again.

Inuyashas hand came soaring down through the air so fast causing the air to slightly whistle. His hand suddenly stopped when he felt something small and weak tug on his pant leg.

Inuyasha growled while he bared his teeth and whipped his head around only for his raging face to slightly calm down almost in an instant. His eyebrows reverted back to their normal way. As soon as his eyes met the thing, his demon instantly recognized it. _'Mate...'_ his demon thought in its deep ragged voice but yet it was gentle and calm. His demon recognized this girl that it oh so longed to have and love for eternity.

Kagomes hand reached across her chest to grip loosely and weakly onto Inuyasha's pant leg right next to his knee. Her energy was beyond low which caused her to press her cheek against his leg, trying to stay awake and lean on her hand that was closest to his leg. Kagomes eyes were drooping halfway closed as she took deep breaths of air, to tired to do anything. Her gut was telling her to get away from Inuyasha but her heart and mind were telling her to stay with him.

Inuyasha could feel Kagomes hand slightly shaking and could smell fear coming off of her. Something inside of his demon didn't want to hurt this girl. Inuyashas demon side instantly put its attention on Kagome, worried for her. _'She's scared of you! You didn't help at all! You're scaring her! Please let me help her!'_ Inuyashas human side screamed, worry filled in his voice. Inuyashas demon side refused, remembering what happened to its mate.

Kagome fought the urge to sleep and get away from all the pain. She knew that this wasn't the Inuyasha she cared for. It wasn't the Inuyasha that protected her and took care of her. This was a stranger in a familiar body to her and it scared her. She wanted Inuyasha back.

As she continued to take deep breaths of air from being tired, her hands grip was becoming looser. Kagomes eyes were halfway closed, ready to drop at any moment. Kagome added her full weight against Inuyashas leg, trying to stay awake. Sweat glistened off of Kagomes forehead as strands of her raven bangs stuck to her forehead.

Kagomes throat was so soar that her windpipe felt shattered into pieces. It burned like acid deep in her throat and the bruise of her fathers hands around her neck made it all the worse. Kagome eagerly fought to stay awake and get Inuyasha back. Kagome knew all about the demon side of hanyous from her mother. She knew that they could stay like that for eternity. It made Kagome even more scared of the thought.

'Inuyasha...don't you want to stay here with me?' Kagome thought as tears started to build up in her halfway opened eyes. 'Inuyasha please stay with me! I don't want you to leave me here!' Kagome thought as a tear fell down her cheek that glowed in the moonlight. She then realized that she cared deeply for Inuyasha. She...loved him. Kagome broke her promise with her mother and fell in love with a hanyou.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a warmth entering his body from Kagome. _'Inuyasha...don't you want to stay here with me?' _Kagomes voice suddenly popped into his head, sounding sad and like she was hurt by him. Inuyashas human side instantly started to fight back his demon, wanting to be by Kagomes and telling her that he was back to normal. But, his demon side smelt the blood of her father and continued to rage on about it. _'Inuyasha please stay with me! I don't want you to leave me here!'_ her voice cried out in his head again, making Inuyasha's human side growl at his demon side and start fighting his demon side again, except with more strength_._ _"Kagome!" _Inuyasha's human side called out once hearing her words.

A single tear fell out of one of Kagomes eyes at the thought of Inuyasha remaining a demon for eternity. Kagome mustered all the energy she had left and tried as best as she could to get Inuyasha back to her. She heard what her father said and couldn't risk Inuyasha going to jail and leaving her.

She continued taking deep breathes of air, extremely tired and weak. "Inu...yasha..don-" Kagome mumbled before she suddenly stopped and a loud groan left her. Kagome groaned weakly in pain before her eyes slowly closed and her grip loosened on his pant leg. Kagome slid down Inuyashas leg, her hair bundling up against Inuyasha's leg before she fell limply to the floor, to weak to move on. Kagome was unconscious.

Inuyashas blue pupils looked back over at her father to see him smiling in pleasure. He roared in rage before making deep claws across Kagomes fathers chest, tearing through his shirt and soaking it with blood. Inuyasha earned a shout of pain before her father passed out from losing to much blood. His face that was filled with rage turned its attention back on Kagomes unconscious form with a worried look.

His blue pupils instantly faded, not angry anymore. Instead, his demon side was worried. Inuyashas human side started to take back over, actually agreeing with his demon side to worry. The bloody red that filled his eyes slowly started to dissipate to the pure white they were, wanting to take care of Kagome. To be by her side. The warm golden color that Kagome loved returned to show worry. His fangs and claws shrunk back down to their original size. But, the purple streaks on his cheeks wouldn't disappear since part of his demon remained.

"Huh?" Inuyasha instantly recognized where he was. His eyes widened before quickly averting to Kagomes unconscious form. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed before quickly rushing over to her side. He kneeled down next to her before putting one of his arms behind her back, clasping her shoulder before lifting her up so he could see her face better.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Somehow, Kagome was already awake and shaking in his arms, tears streaming down her face. His ears perked up at the sound of her sobbing. Inuyasha felt Kagomes shaky weak hands clasp tightly onto his shirt in front of his chest tightly as if he was her life line. It made him instantly hold her closer to him, as if he was protecting her from reality. "Sh.." he cooed gently "I'm not gonna let you go, I'm staying here with you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered gently to her. Inuyasha bent his head down in shame, his bangs hovering over his eyes so they couldn't be seen. "Kagome..I'm here now. You're safe with me now. I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't get to you in time" Inuyashas voice came out shaky as a tear rolled down his cheek, glistening in the moonlight.

He clenched his teeth tightly together, hating himself for it and felt guilt going through him. "I'm so sorry," Inuyasha repeated in a whisper as he nearly broke down. "I let you see the monster I am and I could've hurt you" he whispered in her ear in a hurt tone. Just the thought made Inuyasha feel disgusted, making him want to get as far away as possible from Kagome, not wanting to take another chance of that happening.

Inuyasha earned a whimper from his hurt Kagome. "I-Inuyasha..." she cried out in a shaky voice before taking ragged gasps of air and continuing to cry, her grip tight on his shirt as she pushed her head into his chest. The action surprised Inuyasha, making his eyes widen before they softened. "Kagome.." he murmured softly, feeling beyond guilty and regret. "H-he touched me...he molested me.." Kagome cried out repeatedly in shaky cries of being hurt. The more she said it, the more she started to believe the actual fact of it happening. It made her want to cry even more, and so she did.

Her comment made Inuyasha angry at the thought, his eyebrows narrowing in rage. Inuyasha only pulled her closer to him as hurt washed over him. "I'm so sorry Kagome..it's my fault. Are you okay with a male demon right now?" he asked her softly, not wanting her to be scared even more than she already was.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Inuyasha was about to let her go to give distance between them until Kagomes grip tightened until her knuckles were white and it hurt her hands. She held onto him like a life line as she panicked once hearing those words. "Don't leave me here alone!" Kagome cried out in panic and fear as tears rapidly feel. Her grip refused to loosen from him, not wanting Inuyasha to leave. A few seconds later her shaky voice said "I just want to stay with you...please don't leave me Inuyasha!," she begged in a loud shaky cry.

Inuyasha instantly could smell the amount of fear worsen on her, hearing her heart race even faster than before. He instantly hugged her to him, not wanting her to be scared. "Kagome, I'm not gonna leave you here. You're staying with me. I just don't want you to be afraid of me...I could smell the fear when I was my full demon," he told her softly.

Kagome only continued to cry, realizing how much she loved Inuyasha. He was the perfect guy and he understood her so well. It surprised her that he didn't hurt her in his demon form though. Why?

Kagome wondered as she sobbed loudly into his chest, still panicking. "He molested me...he touched me...," Kagome kept repeating in small cries, each time she said it, it made her suddenly believe it even more. Inuyasha just rocked her back and forth, gently shushing her, and holding her closely to him, wanting the pain to go away.

_Just close your eyes_, _the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be _

_Safe and sound_

"You're going to be alright.." He whispered gently to her, trying to calm her down, only to earn more cries and shaky sobs. "Just relax Kagome...you're safe now. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again" he told her as he held her head into his chest and rocked her back and forth gently, staring ahead in shock and hurt.

The image wouldn't leave his head. Of Kagome struggling against her father who was pinning her to the bed with a smirk on his face. The thought made Inuyasha's demon raged, wanting to rip the guy into pieces. And yet, it traumatized him to see her like that. She looked hopeless, scared, and useless. He wished it never happened. He wished Kagome never had to go through that for all those years.

Inuyashas glossy eyes reverted to her window that showed the bright full moon glowing in the pitch black night. The moon reflected in his honey golden eyes that had hurt and guilt swimming in them.

Kagomes sobs echoed in the dark silent room that held more painful memories for Kagome than she could count. Every time she saw the room that used to be her comfortable little bedroom, pain stabbed its way into her heart, forcing all the memories back in.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on.._

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone... _Kagome had silent tears fall down her face as her heads pressure against Inuyashas chest slowly started to lighten until her head was lifted completely off of him. Her red puffy eyes spun to the direction of her father for her eyes to only widen in fear and shock. All that she could see was blood, claw marks, and her fathers face that had blood splattered on his left cheek and held pain.

A small gasp left her when she realized that her father could possibly be dead and she could've witnessed it. Kagome stiffened up and it seemed like she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at her fathers possibly dead form. _What would mother think? Would she forgive me for letting this happen? _A million questions went through her head, tears building up rapidly. One silent tear fell as one of her hands shakily raised to gently cover her slightly opened in shock mouth.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be _

_Safe and sound _

Inuyasha realized what Kagome was looking at and quickly spun her around and pulled her into his chest. He gently put a hand on the side of Kagomes face to cover her one eye that could see but also to keep her head against his chest to try and comfort her. He didn't want his mate to witness anything like that. Dead or not, she shouldn't have seen her father looking like that, even if she hated him or not.

"Lets go back home Kagome...its been a long night and I don't want you to be here any longer" Inuyasha whispered in a hurt tone to earn a slight nod and whimper from her. Her arms wrapped around his neck in natural reaction which surprised Inuyasha but made him grin. He swept her up in his arms easily, and hugged her closely to him. Kagome continued to cry and sob with her head laying gently on his chest with short ragged gasps of air escaping her shaking form.

He picked up her bag before putting it over his one shoulder while carrying Kagome. Inuyasha gave one final glance at the disaster in the room that he had done before running down the stairs, letting the alcohol burn his nose. Inuyasha smelled Kagomes vanilla and lavender scent which made him relax a bit while he ran out of the house and into the black night trying to get back to his house where a new start for Kagome and him would happen.

_Just close your eyes..._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light!_

_You and I'll be s__afe and sound _

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while pulling Kagome even closer to him as if he was protecting her from her past, from her father, from Koga, from Kikyo and her friends...from everyone and everything.

Inuyasha continued to run while still carrying Kagomes bag and herself. The wind caressed his face while it made Kagomes black silky hair fly in every direction. The tears that managed to fall down her cheeks turned from the warm salty liquid to something cold and that stung her face, turning her cheeks a rosy pink.

Disgust. That's what Inuyasha felt. He felt disgusted in himself for doing something like that. 'I nearly killed Kagomes father for my selfishness!' he screamed in his head, beyond raged at himself. 'I let my demon lose control!' he screamed in his head, tears burning his eyes. 'I could've...' Inuyasha gulped at the thought as his tears nearly fell 'I could've killed my mate'.

**Thank you guys so much for reading this! What do you think will happen when they get back to "their" huse now? See what I did there? Eh? Eh? Nevermind... Anyways, do you guys think Kagomes father is dead? Do you think he _should _be dead? You guys voted and it was a tie. Some people wanted him dead, some people didn't. I didn't want to choose one and disappoint the other half ^~^ Hope you guys enjoyed! See ya next time! Can I get 5 reviews please? Buh-bye! =^_^=**


	24. Chapter 24: I Finally Know I'm Safe

**Chapter 24: I Finally Know I'm Safe**

**Thank you guys so much for the support! It makes me so happy to see you guys enjoy this story! ^_^ And here's a few responses to some of your guys' reviews! (Hope you don't mind getting a shout out ;)) **

**Here's some replies to: **

**Valkyrie K Nanjo\- I'm glad you like Inuyasha's character and I'm positive Kagome will get better soon ;)**

**Cutimist****\- I'm glad you like the story and to hear that someone actually cried from my story, I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it :P**

**Shaniakaye\- Thank you for the opinion! It helped me out so much! And thanks for the nice reviews and support :D**

Inuyasha rushed into his room cradling a crying girl closely to him. He slipped the bag off of his one shoulder to slump onto the ground right next to the door before walking over to his bed and gently laying her down. Kagome knew where she was and didn't fight with him, she just wanted to cry. Inuyasha was rushing around trying to make her feel safe. He quickly covered her up with the silky covers before running down stairs with his demon speed and coming back up within seconds with a glass of water. He set it on the end table next to the sobbing girl.

When he laid it down, he noticed red finger and claw marks and looked down at his hands with eyes widened. Disgust went through him seeing his hands covered in blood of Kagomes father. Inuyasha ran into the bathroom and looked into his mirror with nausea settling into his stomach. Splattered blood seeped on his face and some staining his silver hair. His red shirt had darker stains of blood on it along with splattered stains on his chest from Kagome crying.

Inuyashas eyes widened in shock at what he looked like. He couldn't stand seeing himself in the mirror looking like the thing people called him. 'I'm...a monster' he thought with disgust. He clenched his teeth tightly together until it hurt while tears burned his eyes. He growled in disgust and hurt before his fist met the mirror, creating a loud crash. Pieces of glass shattered in the sink and on the floor while Inuyasha's red knuckles remained there with his bangs covering his eyes.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him from behind and hug him tightly. He tensed up, instantly knowing who it was. "Kagome.." he whispered in shock, his body tensing under her warm embrace. "Inuyasha.." Kagome cried out as her voice cracked from being nearly choked to death and her hug tightened around him even more. "Please don't blame yourself.." She sniffled before continuing. "It's not your fault" she whispered in a cry before snuggling her face into his back and silently let tears fall. Inuyasha turned around to face her before gently cupping her chin and lifting it gently to view the sight of the bruise around her neck. It looked beyond swollen with a mixture of yellow, purple, and black.

Inuyasha cringed at the sight of his mate being hurt in that way. Kagome winced from the pain before looking up in Inuyasha's face. She noticed the blood splattered on his face, shirt, and hands with their own unique patterns. Kagome reached up to clasp her hands gently around Inuyasha's that was cradling her chin. Inuyasha released instantly, wondering what she wanted. Kagome turned around to coincidentally find a wash cloth on the towel rack before gently clasping it. She walked over to the sink before running it under warm comforting water that warmed her hands. Inuyasha watched her in wonder. 'What is she doing?' He questioned before he noticed her looking at him.

Kagome took his hand before gently leading him back towards the sink. "Just stay here under the light" she told him in a gentle whisper, trying not to talk as much as possible. Inuyasha watched her quizzically before he felt something soft and warm meet his face. Kagome reached up to caress his cheek with her hand but kept it there. She studied his face deeply as she stroked the moist washcloth across his left cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with confusion, his cheeks tinged pink. Kagome smiled sweetly at him before switching hands and caressing his clean cheek with her hand and cleaning his other cheek that had splattered blood from her father. Kagome didn't seem to be bothered though. When she finished with his face, she noticed the purple streaks that marked his cheeks.

Kagome looked at them studiously before reaching up with both hands and letting just her fingertips touch them. Her eyebrows furrowed together in wonder as her eyes looked back and forth from both of his cheeks. Inuyasha's eyes lowered, thinking she was afraid but surprisingly she wasn't. Expecting her to move away, he kept his gaze lowered. When he didn't feel her soft fingertips stop caressing the marks, he looked up in shock.

"Kagome...?" He asked in wonder. Kagome smiled brightly at him. "You should know by now. I'm not afraid and I'm never gonna think different of you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She whispered to him before smiling briefly again. Inuyasha's eyes widened in astonishment. "You shouldn't have tried to help me. I could've hurt you..I.." Inuyasha stammered, his eyebrows furrowing together as an image popped into his head of it happening. "I could've killed you" he told her as he looked back up into her eyes with a look that Kagome never saw before.

"Don't you understand? My demon side isn't the same person you know. I'm..I'm a monster" Inuyasha trailed off, his gaze lowering to his hands that were covered in blood. His grip tightened around the counter edge. Kagomes eyes saddened as a small frown came upon her face. She gently clasped the clawed hand that Inuyasha was looking at. "Huh?" Inuyasha's eyes followed his hand that was brought up to meet Kagomes cheek. Her soft, creamy skin under his hand sent a warmth through him. "But you didn't hurt me. And when I saw you looking like that, I didn't think 'monster', I thought 'Inuyasha' when I looked into those eyes. I knew you wouldn't hurt me because you're not some type of monster; you're Inuyasha. This hand that's cradling my cheek protected me more times than anyone else's" Kagome said as she leaned into his hand and her two small hands that fit around his one hand squeezed it in reassurance. She smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You returned as yourself to stay here. You didn't remain a demon because you cared about something else stronger here that gave you enough motivation to come back here" she told him in a gentle whisper. Inuyasha pierced his lips before lowering his head. Kagome grabbed the washcloth before washing his hands till they returned to the way they used to look. She then noticed his shirt and blushed. "I can wait here while you change in your bedroom" she whispered while ducking her head to hide her tinged cheeks in embarrassment. "It's only my shirt" he murmured before taking it off right there in front of her.

Kagome couldn't help but look up with a bright red face at the hanyou. Inuyasha looked to the side, trying to avoid eye contact so it wouldn't become awkward. Suddenly, he heard a gasp from the raven beauty. He looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked Kagome with wonder. Inuyasha watched as she walked closer to him before her hand brushed along his right shoulder. He couldn't help but bite his tongue from letting a wince escape. Kagome looked up into his honey golden eyes to see the pain and her eyes saddened at the sight of him being hurt.

She frowned before grabbing the washcloth and running it under hot water that steamed. She folded it into a neat rectangle before setting it over the bruised shoulder. The sight made her wince and cringe. His shoulder had adulteration of colors from purple, black, yellow, and blue. When she put the washcloth on his shoulder, she couldn't help but to wince from the pained look on his face. Inuyasha heard her wince and looked down at her with what seemed to be a sad look. "My shoulders fine. Here" he gently took it out of her hands before he wiped the small patch of blood on her cheek. Kagome gasped before her eyes softened and she smiled. She leaned into Inuyashas hand that cradled her other cheek which made him smile.

"What happened to your shoulder?" She asked him, the thought still making her worried. Inuyasha chuckled, noticing how she couldn't change the subject. "It's just from breaking down those doors to get to you" he told her, causing her to gasp. 'He did that..for me?' She wondered, her eyebrows furrowing together in thought. Another chuckle got her attention to see Inuyasha smiling goofily.

"What's so funny?" She snapped, wanting an explanation. "Your face. Kagome, you shouldn't be worrying about me. I should be worrying about you" he mumured while stepping back, finished cleaning her face. Kagome was caught off guard by that. "But-" she tried to interfere only to be cut off. "No buts, now here" he gently put the washcloth on her neck, holding it heir as gentle as possible. "Now don't speak and go lay down. And don't take that glass of water as an advantage. I usually don't worry that much" he told her teasingly only to earn a nudge in his good shoulder by her. She turned around in defeat and headed to his bed before crawling back under the covers, burying her face into his pillow to smell his manly, irresistible scent.

Inuyasha smirked with joy, seeing her in his bed, smelling his pillow to help her calm down. He started cleaning up the glass around the bathroom floor and in the sink. By the time he was finished, Kagome was asleep with a smile on her face. He only smiled in delight at the sight before looking over at his alarm clock. It read 12:37 am. Inuyasha sneakily snuck under the covers and payed on his side facing Kagome, while she laid on her side that faced the wall. Inuyasha couldn't help but to feel proud and joy. He smiled before he slid closer to Kagome and out his one arm over her waist, his hand touching hers. Remembering her words from earlier, he couldn't help but to reply. "It was you. You were the thing I cared about more here that gave me motivation to fight to stay. I could hear your thoughts when you grabbed my pant leg. I heard your words and they made me fight even more. And yes Kagome, I do want to stay here with you. Because...you're my mate" he whispered before smiling and smelling her intoxicating scent to fall asleep to. Right before he fell asleep, he thought his mind tricked him by hearing Kagome say something like "I'm glad that it was me who gave you the strength and I'm glad to be your mate".

**Okay guys there you go! Was that not sweet or what?! And...do you think Kagome actually heard him? Is she actually glad to be his mate or was his mind just hearing things? Please review and..I UPLOADED A SECOND STORY! PLEASE go check it out and review what you think. I will still be doing this story but I will be doing that story as well. PRETTY PLEASE go check it out and review any ideas or opinions! Thanks guys! Can I get 5 reviews for this chapter? Even though it's a bit shorter than usual, I think it's just as cute as the other ones! Now please go check out my second story guys. I love you all! Cia! **


	25. Chapter 25:Going Back to School

**Hey guys! I KNOW, it's been awhile but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And, MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! ^_^ I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday and for my late present from you guys, can I get the usual ****5**** reviews? It doesn't even have to be about the story or anything. It can be about your Christmas, questions, completely random; I accept them all! **

**Chapter 25: Going Back to School**

Kagome woke up to the sound of an annoying alarm clock going off. She opened her eyes groggily to see an alarm clock facing her that read, 6:30. "Why do I have to get up so early?" Kagome whined while trying to reach for the clock. When she tried to go and reach for it, her arm suddenly stopped from weight holding it down. "Huh?" One eyebrow raised in confusement for her to look over her shoulder. She couldn't help but blush and feel giddy from what her eyes met.

Inuyasha had his arm over her, pinning her arm down to her side. His bangs hid his closed eyes partially. His head was snuggled into the crook of her neck, his ears laid gently upon the top of his head. Inuyashas sleeping face looked so..calm and relaxed. Kagome smiled with a bright red face before she tried to reach for the annoying alarm clock again. When she tried, Inuyashas grasp tightened around her as a low growl that almost sounded like a purr escaped the sleeping hanyou. It felt like he was being protective and that only caused Kagomes face to burn with embarrassment while she couldn't help but to giggle.

One of Inuyasha's fuzzy dog ears popped up on top of his head, hearing the angelic voice. His eyes slowly opened for him to be awake. He growled in annoyance at the alarm before his arm released Kagome for a mere second to reach for the clock and slam the button for it to shut up. Inuyasha's arm moved back to where it was the previous time, over his mates side to protect her while he sighed and snuggled deeper into her back. Then that's when he thought about it. 'Mate?' He wondered in confusion. 'What mate?' He asked for his eyes to pop open quickly.

His arm instantly released the person in his bed as he sat up quickly and looked over, trying to figure out who it was. Inuyasha took one whiff to only instantly recognize the irresistible scent. 'Kagome...' He thought in a calm voice. Until he realized what he just did and his face turned bright red. Kagome sat up and scooted an inch away, trying to make room between the two. "Finally you released me from your barrier." She said in a jokingly manner. "I'm not your teddy bear to cuddle wth at night" she teased him, trying not to act awkward about it. It did happen before; except she was the one cuddling him and he was a complete stranger to her back then.

'And now...? I don't know what to think of him' she thought while staring at him with the smallest hint of a smile on her face. She put her hand up to her cheek before resting her head against it, trying to think of what he was to her. 'But last night...what I thought in my head while trying to save him. And what he said. Am I really glad to be his mate? Were we meant to be together?' She wondered. Inuyasha brushed his hand through his hair before feeling her eyes on him. "Huh?" He looked over to see her eyes focused on him while she had a small smile on her face and she looked like she was day dreaming. "What are you gawking at?" He snapped, feeling uncomfortable with her staring at him.

His voice rendered through Kagomes head, making her come back to Earth. She shook her head quickly before her eyes quickly looked away. "U-um err...nothing" she stammered before she quickly got a question. "Why'd your alarm go off so early?" She whined, wanting to go back to bed. "It's to early to be up" she continued whining, earning a laugh from the hanyou. "What's so funny?" She snapped at him, wondering why he was laughing at her. "I guess it's been a while for you to remember that we have school" he said, emphasizing the word 'school' as if it was an obvious thing. Kagome gasped, her eyes reverting to the clock that now read, 6:43. "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha you should've told me that we had school today! Now I'm behind schedule!" She exclaimed before instantly jumping out of the bed.

Well, trying to jump out of the bed. She stood up quickly to wince and almost fall down on her knees. Her muscles throughout her back and her arms were beyond sore from the night before. Kagome reached up for her index and middle finger to touch her neck. Kagome flinched from the touch and whimpered in pain, forgetting all about it. Kagome fast walked to the bathroom, trying not to cry out in pain. She tried to look into the mirror but forgot it was broken by Inuyashas fist meeting it from the night that just passed. Kagome looked into a piece of glass in the lower corner that remained in the mirrors frame. Two shaped handprints that wrapped around her throat revealed in a collage of purples, yellows, and blacks. Kagome winced from the sight of the bruise that made it hurt to swallow her own saliva, yawn, or even talk.

Her eyes welled up with tears, her mind going into deep depression of everything that ever happened to her. Inuyasha swooped in from behind her to gently grasp her shoulder and turn around to face him. She looked up at him, a look of panic, worry, and fear showing. Her breathing quickened, while she stood there frozen in shocks with everything flooding through her head all at once. "Hey, look at me Kagome" He whispered in a stern yet gentle voice, searching deep into her eyes seeing the fright. You're safe now. No one is ever gonna lay a hand on you in that way ever again" he told her to earn a small nod from the raven beauty. "Okay, go get ready. I'll wait downstairs. Your clothes are next to my door" he told her before walking out.

Kagome quickly got ready, putting a lot of make up on, biting her tongue through the pain of touching her neck. She put a little of mascara and a light grey eye-shadow on. She put on a black crop top that showed her flat stomach with scars but she didn't care. It read 'Panic! At The Disco' in grey glitter with a star as the dot for the exclamation point. She wore high wasted, faded light blue, skinny, jeans with a shredded hole on her right thigh and holes on her knees. She wore black DC high-tops that were purely black and the shoelaces were tucked inside of her shoe so she didn't have to tie them and could just slip them on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her sense of fashion. She walked down the stairs and smiled at Inuyasha.

"You ready?' He asked her before opening the front door for her. She smiled briefly at him before she sneaked through and walked out to Inuyasha's red convertible that she still couldn't get over the beauty of. She heard the doors to the car unlock and she turned around to see Inuyasha behind her with the keys in his hand, walking towards his side. He smirked at her before they both got in the car and drove to school.

On the way to school, Kagome was holding her own hands, rubbing her thumb against the back of her one hand. She stared out the window, seeing the blur of trees go by blending in together making a collage of orange, yellow, and a little bit of green. She smiled in relaxation at the beautiful colors that her brown orbs absorbed. "We need to get you more alive" Inuyasha said before he grabbed his phone out and plugged in the auxiliary cord and selected a song. Suddenly, a slow song played in piano came on. "How is this going to make me more alive if it's slower than my grandma?" She asked him with a cute innocent face. Inuyasha chuckled while shaking his head and paused the song. "Because I saw you in the piano room and thought you would like this song. Also, I thought you would recognize this song" he told her. "Just listen to the lyrics" he murmured before hitting the play button. Kagome sat back with crossed arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him. She suddenly recognized the song and her confused face became a smile. She loved this song because the lyrics came to her and she could understand perfectly and hoped that she could be the same girl as the one in the lyrics.

**(Song is called 'Lost Boy' by Ruth B. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR ANY OTHER ONES IN ADVANCE. I suggest you listen to this song, it's one of my favorites even though it's slow. And play it while reading this, it could add emotion ^-^)**

_ There was a time when I was alone_

_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_  
_My only friend was the man in the moon_

_And even sometimes he would go away, too_

Kagome started singing along in her gentle beautiful voice. Inuyasha's right ear perked up, hearing her soothing voice. He couldn't help but to smile at her and reach over to grab her hand. Kagome's eyes darted over at him immediately before they warmed up and she smiled.

_Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_

_I saw a shadow flying high_  
_He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
_Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_  
_He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me._  
_I promise that you'll never be lonely."_  
_And ever since that day.._

Kagomes pitch heightened and she closed her eyes, her hand holding Inuyasha's as well. She couldn't stop smiling, her voice smoothly entering not only Inuyasha's ears, but his heart as well. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, his claw lightly scratching the back of her hand also.

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
_And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
_Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
_"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
_"Away from all of reality."_

Kagomes eyes started to water, her wall crumbling down all at once. She wanted to run away from reality but she couldn't forget what happened to her since she was twelve. She felt Inuyasha's hand release hers but she kept her eyes closed. Suddenly, Inuyasha's thumb came in contact with her cheek, wiping away a tear that Kagome didn't notice was there. Her eyes opened immediately with her head turned in his direction to see him smile softly at her, trying to pay attention to the road. She continued singing one of many of her favorite songs.

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
_And lost boys like me are free_

(Supposed to be there twice)

_He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
_Believe in him and believe in me_  
_Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
_To your beautiful destiny_  
_As we soared above the town that never loved me_  
_I realized I finally had a family_  
_Soon enough we reached Neverland_  
_Peacefully my feet hit the sand_  
_And ever since that day..._

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand replace the spot in her hand again, sending warmth through her. She sang that one part which made many memories of her and Inuyasha go through her head. They flashed through her head within seconds, ending with the night that she heard what Inuyasha said. It was her who made him stay and he could hear her thoughts when she grabbed his pant leg? And she was supposedly his mate? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him because no one could love herself. 'How can his mind make him think that? I'm..I'm not his mate' Kagome thought, suddenly her smile fading. The thought made her feel sick to her stomach, it made her cringe, and her heart was starting to break in half. She quickly shook it out of her head.

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
_And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
_Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
_"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
_"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
_And lost boys like me are free_

Inuyasha quickly looked over at her with a bright smile enjoying the sound of her voice before it quickly faltered to a worried expression. Kagomes eyes were dulled over, her mind dazing off, her voice mumbling the lyrics. He brought her hand up before planting his soft lips on the back of it and staying there. The feeling made Kagome jump out of her daze and her face to turn bright red. She watched him hold her hand there for about fifteen seconds, his eyes closed with his lips gently kissing her hand. She started to sing again, avoiding eye contact since her face was heating up immensely.

_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

_Even Captain Hook—_  
_You are my perfect story book_  
_Neverland, I love you so,_  
_You are now my home sweet home_  
_Forever a lost boy at last_

_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
_Even Captain Hook—_  
_You are my perfect story book_  
_Neverland, I love you so,_  
_You are now my home sweet home_  
_Forever a lost boy at last_

_And for always I will say..._

Kagome's voice heightened again, sounding like an innocent angel to Inuyasha. He couldn't help but to hold her hand for the rest of the ride to school. The song continued playing while Kagome quietly sang her heart out.

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
_And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
_Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
_"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
_"Away from all of reality." _

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free_

Kagome's voice suddenly stopped singing, making Inuyasha want to put the the song on repeat but when the song was over they pulled into the parking lot in front of the familiar high school. They both got out, Inuyasha's friends running up to him and surrounding him, saying how much they missed "their hanyou." Some girls even started flirting with him, the same ones as usual that came up to him and tried to get a chance every time they had a shot at it. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed before she walked into the school, earning glares and faces of disgust.

Kagome reached her locker and bent down to plop her book bag down in front of her. When she straightened back up, a strong arm was around her shoulders. She stiffened at the familiar arm that made her want to die. "Awe babe I'm sorry that I couldn't come visit while you were out" the husky voice whispered in her ear, his warm breath on her neck. Kagome became furious, not even caring if she would get hit by him or possibly kidnapped. She turned around with a glare on her face meeting those icy blue eyes and those thick lips that stole her first kiss. "For Christ sake, I'm not your babe and I don't even want to hear your voice right now. I just got back and you make me want to die already. Don't talk to me, and certainly don't touch me" she snapped at him, not even caring.

Koga gave her a smirk with a glint his eye that scared Kagome which caused her to shudder a little. Without another word, Koga pushed her against the locker, his arms trapping her and his head right next to hers. "Not unless you like me touching you" he whispered before his fingertips lightly trailed down her neck, her arm, down to her waist which he grabbed and pulled her into him. Kagome whimpered and tried to push him off. Her eyes were squeezed tightly, not wanting to look at him. "Get off of me" she growled through grit teeth, her voice cracking at one point. Koga only smirked again and his hand reached down to grab her inner thigh. He grind his body up against hers, letting her feel his rock hard girth. Kagome only whimpered again, putting up even a bigger fight.

Everyone in the hallway watched in shock, thinking they were dating and having an intense moment right in the middle of the hallway. But that was not it at all. In fact, Koga grabbed Kagomes arm harshly causing to yelp and tears start to form. She shook her head while pulling on her arm. "Let. Me. Go!" She demanded only for Koga to pull her in closer to him and to lock her in an embrace. He hugged her tightly and uncomfortably. He hugged her so tightly until it was painful to her and she couldn't move an inch. Kagomes screams and struggles were muffled and with one swift move, Koga grabbed Kagome roughly by her arm and started to drag her down the hallway with her behind him, pleading for him to let go and that he was hurting her. "You're hurting me" she cried out, ignoring the stares and glares she was getting from everyone.

Koga growled in annoyance and stopped abruptly to turn to her with anger in his eyes. "Shut up you little-" "Let her go" someone said. Kagome could tell it was a male voice but it wasn't the husky gentle one she was used to. Tears silently fell when she turned around in shock. Koga huffed. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do if I don't?" He asked with a challenging smirk. The boy smirked right back before narrowing his eyes. He walked up calmly to get in Koga's face with a stern and what Kagome thought was scary before he grabbed Koga's hand that was holding her arm. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. Koga let go without a fight before looking right at Kagome with an angry look. "Oh you just wait you little wh-" "She won't have to wait until next time. I'm reporting you to the office as the team leader of the schools student council. I will make you suspended for two weeks at the least" the kid said straight out with no fear. In fact, he looked beyond angry to Kagome. 'He looks familiar..' Kagome started to think before she suddenly heard Koga yelling while walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

The kid turned around and once Kagome got a full view of his face, her eyes watered even more but with tears of joy. "H-Hojo?" She questioned in a tiny voice, hoping the kid with the same brown hair, blue eyes, and sweet smile was who she thought it was. The kid didn't seem shocked and he only smiled in response. That was enough of an answer for Kagome before she had a huge smile and laughed in joy. She practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Tears of joy fell immediately as she hugged him like he was her lifeline. Hojo only laughed and almost fell backwards in response before returning the hug, snuggling into her neck with a huge smile and his eyes watered a little as well.

"I missed you Kagome" he whispered, holding her up by the waist with one arm and his other holding the back of her head, petting her gently. Kagome giggled, remembering the feeling of this. "I missed you as well Hojo... a lot actually" she told him before she broke down, remembering how lonely it was without him. Her chin snuggled into the crook of his neck while she took deep breaths, smelling his new masculine scent. Hojo only shushed her gently, completely understanding. "I know..it was hard without me there wasn't it?" he asked to earn a small whimper and nod of the head. He smiled at that before he let her down. They both stood there for awhile, just looking at each other and the new transformations they became. "Wow, you look um.." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Different?" she tried to finish his sentence to earn a shake of the head. "Beautiful" he told her only to earn a bright smile from her. "You're not to bad looking either" she told him before laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he questioned teasingly before grabbing her by the waist and started tickling her stomach that was revealing.

Kagome started laughing hysterically, trying to wriggle out of his hold with her legs flailing in the air. "H-Hojo! It's not fair! You know me to well so you know where my ticklish spot is!" she shouted in between laughs. Hojo only laughed before letting her go for her to give him a glare but it looked so cute and innocent to him. Hojo started to laugh at her facial expression only for her to get annoyed. "What's so funny?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "N-nothing. Okay princess? I just missed you're innocence is all" he explained. Kagome scoffed at that. "Oh trust me, I'm nowhere near a princess" she told him. "That's not what you said six years ago" he teased to earn a slap on the arm. They both laughed. "At least I didn't dress up like one" Kagome added. "That's not fair! You made me do that!" he groaned. "No I didn't" she protested. "Well, it was your birthday and you started crying. I couldn't just leave you to cry on your birthday" he told her while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled softly at her, his eyes looking into hers.

"I really missed you" he told her again. "So, how is your mother and brother?" Hojo asked. He knew about Kagome's father and his abusive side but he absolutely adored Kagome's mother and brother. Kagome looked exactly like her mother with the same black hair, brown eyes, kind smile, gentle voice, and sensitive heart. Hojo was Kagome's childhood friend and they both had small kid crushes on eachother. He was also the one person Kagome trusted the most; in fact, he was the first and only person that she told her secret about. Well, that's what he thought.

Kagome frowned at the thought of her mother and brother. He didn't know about her mother and brother's death which happened two years after they moved away since her father found out that she told Hojo the secret. She remembered that night perfectly well. Her father beat her with his belt until it broke and after that, he kicked her in the stomach until she literally couldn't breath and even after that, he sat on top of her to pin her down and punched her straight in the face repeatedly until she was bleeding so much that it went into her eyes.

Kagome shook the thought out of her head. "Sh-she..she.." Kagome struggled for Hojo to plant a worried look on his face. "Kagome..?" He asked in worry. "She..she passed away two years ago in a car crash thankfully. I'm actually glad though because now she can be happy and doesn't have to suffer. And Sota..he passed away as well in the car crash. I was the only one to survive" she told him, trying to brighten the mood by putting a fake smile on her face. "Kagome..don't ever put a fake smile on. I know you well enough to tell when you're faking something. I know you're broken deep down in your heart and need support..come here" he told her before wrapping her in an embrace.

She tried to hold in the tears and keep the smile on her face, not wanting to cry even more. He knew her so well. Why'd he have to be so understanding? Why couldn't he be more mean and not so understanding? Tears escaped her eyes once she felt her head being pet in the same way as every other time. "Do you want to talk in private?" He whispered to earn a nod. "Okay" he told her before wrapping an arm around her, keeping her buried in his chest as he headed up to the roof, where it was nice and quiet.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha pushed through the crowds of the hallway before his eyes met someone that made his demon want to come out. "Koga" He muttered in a snarl of disgust. Inuyasha watched the wolf demon before another face got in his way. "Hey Inu ba-" "Don't talk to me" He instantly interrupted her. He snarled in disgust trying to walk by her before she made a remark that drove him insane. "Where's that dumb whore that you liked more than me?" She asked. Inuyasha turned around, filled with rage. "Kikyo, she's not a dumb whore. She's smarter than anyone else here and for a girl who slept with every other guy in this school to call her a whore? That doesn't seem to add up..of course you wouldn't know how to add up in the first place" Inuyasha said before he turned back around. "Why do you like her so much? I mean, we look almost exactly the same except for the bruises and scratches all over her which makes her more ugly than me. So how do you like her more than me? She's a one and I'm a ten" Kikyo declared for an explanation.

Inuyasha sighed before turning around. "Exactly why I like her. The scratches and bruises come from people like you who tear her down which she gets back up every time. She stays strong and she doesn't depend on me for everything. You would get called an idiot and ask me to not beat them up. If something like that happened to her, she wouldn't even want to tell me because she would be upset to see me angry. She doesn't care about the money I have or how big my house is. In fact, she wanted to avoid me because of that. She thought that I was one of those rich preppy people who would bully her as well. She cares about people more than herself and she hates to make people worry about her or anything to do with her. So if you really want to know, it's because I actually have feelings for her unlike you. I was wrong to date you for popularity and fame. So if you could let me go see the girl who's actually nothing like you, that'd be great" Inuyasha snarled at her before turning around. His eyes widened when he saw Koga walking back down the hallway the opposite way from Kagome's locker.

"That dumb little whore. Now she has two guys who are super protective. That mutt and now that geek who seems to know her" Koga grumbled right past Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't care about Koga calling him a mutt. He heard about what happened that Kagome needed to be protected. And even worse, it wasn't him who was there for her. So who was it? It certainly wasn't Miroku even though he called Miroku to talk about her all the time. Inuyasha dashed down the hallway with Kikyo following behind, wanting to see the betrayal that Inuyasha would get. He ran and stopped abruptly when he saw Kagome, _his _Kagome with her arms wrapped around the guys neck and her legs wrapped around his torso. The guy was patting her head gently and she was letting it happen?! Inuyasha watched as Kagome cried into his chest and the guy snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. He growled in protection but in hurt as well. 'How could she?' He asked himself, his heart starting to ache, needing to feel Kagome in his own arms not- not _that guys_ arms. Inuyasha continued to watch, Kikyo hovering over his tensed up shoulder with a smirk. "Who's the whore again? Because by that position, she's probably grinding up on his crotch right now and not even thinking once about you" she whispered. Inuyasha growled before his mind snapped and he completely lost it. Hearing his Kagome doing something like that to another guy drove him bad shit crazy. Inuyasha snarled in hurt by the slurs comment being true and he turned around.

Tears burnt his eyes with frustration and pain. "Shut the hell up Kikyo! If you're trying to get back with me, it's not going to work! You hurt Kagome multiple times and probably dozens of times to the edge of death! Get away from me!" He shouted before he turned back around to see the guy call her beautiful then she told him how he didn't look that bad either. He watched the guys hands grab her waist and bring her close to him before he started tickling her bare stomach, his fingers touching her soft skin that Inuyasha longed to touch yet this guy did it within three minutes. He watched Kagome laugh and flail around in his grasp, letting all of her giggles out. She looked so..happy. Inuyasha never saw her look that happy in a long time and here she was in someone else's arms happier than ever. The thought hurt. That's all Inuyasha could think of. The pain that settled in his heart as it started to split in half, straight down the middle.

Then the thought came to him. He didn't have a crush on Kagome, he loved her immensely, wanting to spend his future with her. He knew before that he loved her but seeing her with another man made him want to die. He didn't know what he would do if she ended up with someone else. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, his heart hurt enough already. His attention returned back to them to see them gone. He stood there tensed up with wide eyes of shock and betrayal.

**With Kagome:**

She explained everything to Hojo as she held in the tears from her mother and brothers death. Hojo bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry" he murmured while he slouched over from where they were sitting against the wall of the exit doors entryway. The shade covered them only making Kagome even more sad. She frowned before she shook her head, looking at the ground in front of her. The bell suddenly rang for second period and that's when Hojo realized he skipped first period. "Shoot! In student council we have to never be late to class and even worse, I am late! I gotta go Kagome! I'm so so sorry for having to leave at a point like this. Don't worry I will tell he office about the uh..situation" he stood up and rushed to the door, not even noticing that Kagome wasn't following behind.

Kagome sat there in silence, staring at the darkened floor. She couldn't talk when she was sad. She wasn't sad about her mother and brothers death story that she just told, she was more saddened by the fact that Inuyasha wasn't even the one to save her from Koga. Sure, she missed Hojo a lot but, he was always there for her and protected her. Now he was nowhere in sight and for the whole first period he probably went to class, not even trying to look for her since they were in the parking lot and he got swarmed. Kagome frowned, her knees bringing themselves against her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them, creating her own embrace. She looked straight forward above her arms with watery eyes before her head tucked into the small space and she started crying.

She broke down in the small hole she created, the warm liquid falling down her cheeks and onto the ground and her knees. Inuyasha wasn't there for her. She knew she shouldn't depend on him all the time but she needed him most today and..'h-he wasn't there for me. He is like all the others. After everything, he probably went back with that bitch and completely forgot about me.' The thought made her even more sad causing her to bring herself into an even tighter ball and to shake with sobs and cries of pain. She sobbed as loud as she wanted to since she was outside until she heard the door slam open with someone panting heavily as if they ran through the whole school. She didn't bother looking up since it was just some person who would ignore her anyways.

That's until she felt someone grab her harshly by her arm to yank her up. She saw those icy blue eyes were on fire with rage. "What's up with that other guy you whore?! Why do people start to care about you?!" He shouted at her, spit flying out of his mouth and onto her face, mostly on her lips. She whimpered and flinched closing her eyes shut. Koga noticed the spit and smirked with an idea. "Sorry about that. Here, let me clean it off for you" he told her for Kagomes eyes to widen in confusion. When they opened, she saw Kogas face swoop down instantly for him to kiss her harshly.

His lips were very stern and not comfortable at all for Kagome. She pushed him off with a look of fright before she ran straight to the door. When her hand turned the knob, he yanked her back by her hair to earn a loud shout from her. "Don't make a noise and I won't be so rough" he whispered in her ear in a voice full of lust. Kagome grabbed near his hand, trying to pull her hair out of his grip. When he wouldn't let go, Kagomes eyes widened like she had a good idea. She went into her jeans pocket to find a razor covered in her own blood that she used to cut herself with. She had it with a strong hold before she reached back and cut across his fingers. The razor ended up falling out of her hand.

"Ah!" Koga screamed out, instantly releasing his tight hold on her hair. He held his bloody hand, seeing her run towards the door. He found the razor on the ground to quickly pick it up and started running after her with his demon speed. He easily beat her to stop her dead in her tracks. He growled with pure hatred before shoving the razor blade into her thigh. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs before her hands naturally reached down to cup around the wound. She fell backwards and started to cry.

Kagome looked down to see the razor which was about two inches long was over halfway deep into her leg. She gripped onto it before yanking it out in one rough move, causing her to scream out in pain again. Tears were blurring her sight easily. She looked down to see blood spreading throughout the cloth of her jeans, spreading into a huge puddle almost covering it completely. Blood was pouring out through the hole in her jeans onto the cement ground while her tears stained it as well.

Koga grinned before bending down and whispering into her ear, "watch your back or you will get hurt even worse next time..bitch" and walked away like nothing happened. Kagome lied there helplessly sobbing and out of breath while shaking tremendously in fear. Her one hand was cupping around the wound while the other was raised palm upwards, shaking incredibly bad while covered in her own blood. "Help" she croaked out, her voice cracking while it was very weak and shaky. 'Hopeless..I'm hopeless..I'm hopel-' her thought got interrupted by the door flying open again. She flinched at the thought of it being Koga again wanting more revenge.

"Kagome!" She heard the familiar voice and relief went through her, well almost. She croaked out again in a weak voice "help" before breaking down into a sob. "Kagome" he repeated before he ran over and sat her up to wrap his arms around her and to put his face into her neck. He could feel her shaking with fear and pain and felt so much guilt that his heart was aching at the sight.

"I-Inuyasha.."she trailed off before crying again. Inuyasha smelt the blood and saw a razor next to her, over half of it covered in blood. He winced at the sight before looking down at her thigh to see it pouring out blood rapidly. "Shit" he cursed under his breath before looking at the pained look on her face. "Kagome this is going to hurt I'm really sorry" he warned before pressing his hand onto her wound hard. Kagome cried out before she wrapped her arms around him and gripped onto his shirt where his shoulder blades were for dear life while burying her head into his shoulder. She sobbed immensely at the pain for awhile before Inuyasha released the pressure and stood up, noticing the blood still dripping out with ease. "Shit shit shit" he kept on repeating while pacing before he got an idea.

"Kagome I'll be right back. Just trust me okay?" He asked, expecting a nod or a "yes" but instead Kagome looked away and didn't respond. His ears fell against his head in hurt before he ran out after his only other friend that was a girl. He knew her schedule well enough and looked through the Home Ec. door with glass. He spotted her and started acting like a complete idiot trying to get her attention. He saw her eyes look over and back casually before they quickly darted back over in disbelief. She gave him a curious look with one eyebrow raised. Inuyasha signaled her to come out by waving his hand towards him. "U-um..may I go to the restroom?" She asked in a tiny voice to hear the teacher sigh. "Don't take to long" he said in his monotone vice for her to push her chair out and to rush over.

"What're you doing here? What do you want?" She hissed while looking around the hallways, not wanting to get caught. Inuyasha had a look of panic, his face pale to her. "Inuyasha..?" She asked. He shook his head before looking at her with watered eyes. "I-it's Kagome" he told her with a look of disbelief as if he couldn't believe what he had saw on the roof. Sango's eyes shot wide, not needing any more of an explanation. "Let's go" she told him. Inuyasha nodded and started to run, making sure that Sango could catch up.

When they reached the roof, the scent of Kagomes blood was stronger than before only to cause Inuyasha to rush Sango through the door and towards Kagome as quick as possible. When Sango saw Kagome, weak and shaky while covered in her own blood on the ground, her eyes shot wide. "She's lost a lot of blood Inuyasha" she said in a rush while quickly kneeling down to Kagome to see blood still flowing out with ease. She grabbed her yarn and needle out of her pocket that she was using in her class. "What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked in worry, his voice cracking once. "I goo a sew her wound shit or it won't stop in time and she could die from blood loss" she told him before saying "go to her other side and comfort her in some way. This will hurt" in a serious tone.

Inuyasha nodded before he went on her opposite side and slowly raised her to sit up and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her head into the crook of his neck so when she screamed it wouldn't be as loud. Kagome naturally put one hand on his chest for him to grab and hold there gently before giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered with a shaky voice, tears soaking into his shirt. "Shh just know that I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt" he told her in a gentle whisper before leaning his head against hers while his one arm was wrapped around her, holding her there while the other one held her hand.

Sango started to sew and as soon as she started, Kagomes hand clutched Inuyashas for life while she screamed out at the top of her lungs, her scream muffled by his shirt. Inuyasha only held her tighter, wincing and flinching from the scream fo pain leaving her throat. He tried to comfort her but couldn't get over the fact that she was in pain. It made him hurt but not as bad as when he found Kagome with that guy... He wanted to ask her about it but decided to wait until she was better. Sangos voice brought him back into reality when he shook his head of the thoughts. He looked down to see Kagome laying in his arms looking up at him with bloodshot eyes and a pale face with a weak smile. Inuyashas heart tugged at the sight so he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead for a brief second. When he sat back up, Kagomes face was bright red while her bloodshot eyes were wide in embarassment.

"W-what was that for?" Kagome asked in a shocked voice, sounding better already. Inuyasha gave a brief smile. "I was trying to cheer you up..you were in pain and I was getting annoyed from how much you were screaming" he teased her only to earn a glare and he chuckled. Kagome gebtly wacked him in the chest before sitting up. She looked down at her thigh to see blood soaked into her pants. She grmaced at the sight before looking over to Sango and smiling. "Thank you so much...and I'm sorry for that day at lunch when I refused your offer and screamed at you. I was just mad and angry all at once" she apologized while looking at the ground sheepishly. Sango only smiled and waved her off. "Trust me, I've been through a lot more than you think and I can perfectoy understand. How about today? Do you wanna sit with me at lunch and meet my friends?" She offered with a kind smile. Before Kagome could interfere, Inuyasha answered for her. "She would love to. Mind if Miroku and I join you ladies?" He asked making a sheepish smile. Sango sighed before agreeing.

Kagome laughed at Inuyashas excited reaction and Sangos eye roll. Sango smiled at her before noticing her clothes. "Hey, I have some clothes in my bag. Even though your outfit is cute, I think you should change" Sango said. Kagome sighed before nodded in agreement. Inuaysha and Kagome followed Sango down to her locker and when she opened it, it looked like a rainbow. Everything was colorful and sparkly which Kagone stuck her tongue out to. Sango grabbed a bag in her locker before shutting it and gebtly pushing Kagone along towards the bathroom. Inuyasha followed to only wait outside of the bathroom casually.

"Go put this on" Sango ordered, shoving the bag into Kagomes arms. "Why do you have a bag of extra clothes in your locker?" Kagome asked in confusement. "Hey, you never know if you spill somethung on yourself at lunch or if you fall in mud or if you get your per-" Sango was interrupted at that part by Kagome covering her mouth, pointing towards the bathroom entrance that Inuyasha could obviously hear through. Kagome walked into the stall and took about five minutes to change.

"Do I really have to wear this?!" Kagome complained in the stall still. "Yes! Now let me see" Sango demanded only to hear a s8gh c9me from the stall and the door to creak open. Sango squealed with wide eyes at how pretty Kagome looked. She was wearing a white crop top that was a very low v neck that ended in the middle of her cleavage. The crop top had skinny straps and ended about two and a half inches below her breasts. She wore a hih waisted maroon red skirt that flowed fluently to her mid thigh and that showed about three inches of her stomach in between the top and skirt. Woth that it came with a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and that passed her crop top and ended about two inches above her skirt. Her shoes were tan brown combat boots.

Kagome blushed at the skirt and crop top showing so much skin, especially her legs. But the good part was the jean jacket covered the skinny straps over her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked cute. She was mostly relieved that it didn't show the sewed shut cut on the higher part of her thigh. Sango turned Kagome towards her and handed her lipstick that matched the dark maroon skirt. When she applied that, her lips looked so smooth but didn't since it was lipstick. Her teeth were bright white when she smiled at her reflection. Sango squealed behind her like a huge fangirl.

Sango walked out of the bathroom. "May I present to you, the new Kagome!" She announced to Inuyasha before standing ti the side to show a blushing Kagome. Before Inuyasha could stop himself, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the beauty in front of him. Sango giggled which caused Inuyasha to shake his head. He came back to reality and smiled with rosey cheeks. "You look much better. Also, red seems to suite you really well" he said with a smirk looking at her outfit. Kagome blushed even more. "Thanks" she said, and after that, the bell echoed throughout the empty halls of the school. Kagome had math next with none other than Kikyo and her gang in the same class. Kagime sighed and groaned while Inuyasha chuckled and nudged her with his elbow. "Lighten up will ya? If anything happens during class, tell me and I wouldn't mind beating in a few faces" Inuyasha joked while cracking his fingers that were in a fist. Kagome giggled before pushing his bicep playfully. "Thanks..but I'm sure I can deal with them" Kagome said before the hallway got crowded and Kagome turned around to join it. Before she left, Inuyasha grabbed her arm gently and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I'll meet you in front of the entryway of the cafeteria, okay?" Kagome looked back and nodded with a smile before waving to her new friend and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched her for as long as he could before sighing and slumping over, already starting to worry. Sango cane up next to him laughing. "Just wait until she meets Miroku. That's when you should be worried" she joked with him. "Oh shit" Inuyasha mumbled, completely forgetting to warn Kagome about him. He went to his locker, got his things, and headed to biology to deal with not punching Koga in the face and Sango not understanding anything.

**Okay guys since I haven't uploaded in a while, here's an extra long chapter for you! ^_^ Kagome and Sango are finally officially friends! Now what about Kagome meeting Miroku? You can only imagine..haha. If you enjoyed, please R&amp;R! It will be greatly appreciated! As usual, please get 5 reviews and I'll post a new chappie by next Sunday! Byeee! 3**


	26. Chapter 26: Tempting Questions

**Hey guys! Thank you for the 7 reviews! ^_^ I'm sorry for the long wait for the last chapter...but I made it twice as long just for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one even more! *mumbles* if that's even possible..;) *clears throat* SO ANYWAYS let's get reading! Please R&amp;R **

**Chapter 26: Tempting Questions **

The bell rang to symbolize class was over and now it was lunch time. Inuyasha put his things in his locker with a sigh before walking up the hallway towards Kagomes. When he saw her in view, that guy came into view with her as well. Inuyasha growled in annoyance with a stern look while watching the two. Kagome was smiling brightly, twisting a strand of her silky jet black hair around her index finger while biting her red bottom lip. Inuyasha watched closely, noticing the guy was blushing while staring intently at her lips with his mouth hung open slightly in a dazed smile.

He scoffed at the sight. 'Look at her one more time and I'll-' "Inuyasha!" That sweet, angelic voice called him over. His ears perked at the sound with his eyes following in that direction. His lips curved into a grin to see Kagome on her tip toes, looking right at him over the crowd in the hallway waving him over with a bright smile. Like nothing ever happened. Like her life had not a single flaw or tragedy. Inuyasha realized how easy he would've fell for it if she never opened up. He would probably never be any closer to her if she would've never told him. For that, he thanked Kami secretly. He could've never imagined living without her in his life. 'Would I still be with..Kikyo?' He asked himself with a dazed look before quickly shaking it out of his head and jogging up to Kagome.

"Hey" he greeted next to her with a grin before looking at the guy who stood across from him, with a cheerful look that made him sick. It looked almost too happy. 'He probably doesn't even know what happened' Inuyasha thought with annoyance. This guy suddenly popped up and took Kagome's attention like he knew her for eternity. "Oh, Inuyasha. This is Hojo. He was my childhood friend since I was a baby until I was twelve and then we moved away since my father found out I told Hojo the reality of my family" Kagome explained simply with a bright smile acting like nothing happened. Inuyasha nearly gasped in shock. 'He knew this whole time?! Why didn't he try to get help or try to contact her or do anything!?' Inuyasha thought in anger, furrowing his eyebrows at Hojo. "Let's get to lunch" Inuyasha grumbled before walking off with out another word, Kagome giggled at Inuyashas mood, following alongside him with Hojo on her other side.

When they reached the lunch table, Kagome nearly shook of nervousness at seeing how many people were sitting there. The table was full of seven people, Sango being one of them. It might not have been a lot to the group but to Kagome it was a huge deal. Sitting on the one side of Sango was a girl with red flamed hair and emerald green eyes that were beyond beautiful. A flower rested in her hair, making her fragile appearance even more elegant. Across from Sango was a guy who had jet black hair that was tied in a small low ponytail, which Kagome thought wasn't very necessary to put back since it didn't seem that long. Sango was glaring at him, groaning in annoyance before rolling her eyes and looking over to talk to three other girls that sat next to either side of the guy. They all seemed to be the gossipy type but Kagome actually didn't mind. At the end of the table was another guy with emerald green eyes like the girl except his hair was more of an orange color and was a lot more wavy than the guy with black hair. His bangs seemed to be longer as well, brushing into his eyes.

Hojo laughed at her expression before gently grasping her chin and shutting her mouth. "Don't fail on me now" he told her jokingly. Kagome giggled before following after Hojo with a bright smile. Inuyasha only glared at Hojos back, feeling beyond irritated for no reason actually. He followed behind them, a pouty look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome immediately sat down next to Sango, wanting to be as comfortable as possible. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome, next to his best friend Miroku. Sango smiled at Kagome before leaning a back for Kagome eyes to meet the emerald green ones of the girl. The girl smiled and seemed to be a lot friendlier. She had a very bubbly personality Kagome observed and smiled back. "I'm Ayame. I seem like a bubbly person but I will kick someone's ass for you if you ever need help" Ayame said earning a confused look from Kagome. "Sango told me what happened today with Koga" she explained, not going into detail about the small incident at lunch to earn Kagome face making an 'o'. "Well I'm K-Kagome. I hope we can be f-friends?" Kagome seemed to ask more than state, hoping that Ayame would be different from everyone else. Ayame nodded with a bright smile. Kagome smiled back with a shine of hope in her eyes before they both started giggling.

Inuyasha rested his cheek on his hand that was propped up on and his lips twitched upwards into a grin, glad to see Kagome finally happy and actually talking with someone else besides himself. Which he actually didn't seem to mind. It just meant she would be safer. But Inuyasha knew he could trust Ayame, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri to not put Kagome in harms way or to treat her like her father or- 'Kikyo' Inuyasha thought again, quickly shaking it out of his head. 'That is over. She's nothing but something left in the dust for me. I'm focused on Kagome now. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..' Inuyasha thought, watching her laugh with Eri, Yuka, Sango, Ayame, and Ayumi which seemed like everyone already introduced themselves and were getting along just fine.

He smiled again, looking at Kagome with a gaze that he never gave anyone before. He felt beyond happy yet felt like it was a huge dream. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was just a weird feeling he never had. Kagome giggled for a second longer before looking over at Inuyasha, giving him a smile showing off her perfect teeth. Inuyasha made a funny face at her only to earn Kagome sticking her tongue out at him and scrunching her nose up. Inuyasha laughed before reaching across the table and poking the tip of her nose. Kagome couldn't help but to instantly revert back to her normal face and smile once again at him. Inuyasha grinned back while Yuka, Ayame, and Eri all sighed like they were daydreaming about the two, thinking they were the perfect couple.

Hojo all the sudden sat down next to Kagomes other side before leaning in towards Kagome and grinning at her. Kagome grinned back at him playfully before Hojo nudged her elbow with his while Kagome rolled her eyes at him. She started talking with everyone else at the table while Inuyasha just glared at Hojo the whole time, holding back a huge growl that the whole lunchroom would've heard. This guy was seriously ticking him off. Interrupting every little moment he had with Kagome, getting to touch her and tickle her, getting to have her wrapped around him, getting to see her cry of joy for him, and last but not least, getting to spend twelve years with her. Seeing her grow up with him was a dream Inuyasha wanted to have. He wanted to have the chance to comfort Kagome when she was little, probably crying with bruises on her fragile body. Inuyasha wanted to be able to hold her in his arms for twelve years but knew that would never happen because the past was in the past. 'But what about the future..?' Inuyasha wondered, smiling at the way he was thinking. He praised himself before looking over to see Hojo and that rage suddenly built back in.

'Am I...jealous?' Inuyasha wondered before quickly denying it. 'There's no way. I can't be jealous about Kagomes childhood friend' he reasoned with himself before looking over to see Hojo tickling her sides again. 'Yet again, I think I could possibly be jealous' Inuyasha rethought, feeling his blood starting to boil. His eyebrows narrowed at the two, his eyes concentrated on the two before he heard someone clear their throat. He growled in annoyance. "What the hell do you want Miroku?" He grumbled, looking over at him. Miroku smirked before his eyes turned to Kagome before back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see the hint of a lecherous smirk on his face and growled at him.

He reached across the table to bonk the pervert on the head before crossing his arms and grumbling "pervert." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha before looking at Miroku. "Hey, I'm Kagome" she told him with a bright smile. Miroku smiled back. "My name is Miroku Lady Kagome" he introduced himself, bowing his head formally. Kagome blushed and sent a confused look towards him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry" Miroku said before getting up and walking over to Kagome and kneeling down on one knee. "Can you bear my children you beautiful flower?" He asked. Kagomes face turned a bright red before her eyes widened at an unfamiliar feeling on her butt. She looked down to see his hands massaging her butt and couldn't help but to jump and feel extremely uncomfortable. Inuyasha who was across the table from Kagome and Miroku, snarled before reaching over and grabbing Mirokus hand and squeezing it. "Want this to turn purple?" He threatened, squeezing it harder for Miroku to wince. "N-no. P-please Inuyasha. I was just trying to get you to pay attention to her and to see if you did like her or not" Miroku said watching the hanyous face go to bewilderment and blush.

His grip loosened as his eyes widened and he made a shocked sound. "W-what? Who said I liked her?" He quickly croaked for Kagomes eyes to look over at him. "So you don't like me?" Kagomes said with hurt in her eyes as she stared at him. "W-what? N-no. I didn't mean it like that Kagome." He tried to explain as Kagomes face saddened. "God dammit Miroku. Get your ass back in your seat before I beat it" he threatened through clenched teeth. Miroku quickly shut up and sat back down, not taking the chances. He smirked, knowing Inuyasha well enough to know that he usually didn't care about some girl like this. Hojo watched to the side with a smirk knowing that Inuyasha lost a point and he was in the lead.

"Hey Kagome, cheer up because I like you and that is all you will need to know" he said with a smirk while bumping her with his shoulder. Kagome brightened up and looked at him. "Hojo, I already knew that. But Inuyasha is the one that I want to know about" she said, earning Hojo's cocky mood to lower as he glared at Inuyasha who had his tongue hanging out at Hojo in a teasing way. Inuyasha earned the point back and had her attention, which gave him two points which meant Hojo was behind now. Inuyasha smirked cockily before looking at Kagome with a sincere and gentle face. Gently, he spoke "Kagome, of course I care. If I didn't, then would I let you live with me and share my bedroom with you?" Kagomes face reddened deeper than a tomato at the question and quickly shook her head. Meanwhile, Hojo was taking a drink and choked on it, making him cough hysterically at hearing that. 'Kagome..living..with..him..sharing..the..same..bedroom?!' Hojo struggled to think, hacking with his eyes watering. Of course, everyone stopped their own conversations to look at Hojo with bewilderment, Kagome with confusion, and Inuyasha with complete accuse. Inuyasha ignored everyone's accusing faces and smirked at the innocent look Kagome was giving him.

He stared deeply into her eyes before noticing them widen and her pupils dilate. Her body stiffened up and Inuyasha quickly turned his head over his shoulder to see who it was. He saw Koga walking towards them, passing through the aisle between their table and the one next to theirs. Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes at the bastard. Kagome stayed still, hoping he wouldn't notice her by chance when he walked by. As Koga got closer, his eyes averted to Kagome, making hers widen and her body to tense up even more. Inuyasha smelled the fear and tense radiating off of Kagomes sweet scent and naturally reacted by reaching across the table for her hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand, hoping it would calm her down like it did that morning and many times before hand. Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and tried to remain focused on Inuyashas hand in hers.

The soft padding of his thumb, circling on the back of her soft skin. Making a burning sensation on her hand that she never felt before. The tip of his claw lightly scratching her hand in a gentle soothing way that made her heart slow back down to normal and her body to relax. She took another deep breath and smiled at the feeling, glad to know Inuyasha. When she opened her eyes gently, she saw Inuyasha smiling at her with a gentle look in his eyes. She smiled at him and looked around the cafeteria, looking for the familiar cold ice blue eyes and jet black hair in a ponytail. When she saw that he was sitting at the table next to hers, she tensed up, causing Inuyashas grip to tighten and he started spinning circles again. Kagomes body shivered from his angelic touch. She looked over at Kogas table again only to see something worse. Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, and Yura was sitting there as well, sitting across from Koga with their backs facing Kagome. Koga was facing Kagome, the farther side of the table and instantly locked eyes with her. The coldness of those icy blue eyes shot through Kagome, making her stiffen and for Inuyasha to follow her gaze. He reached across the table and turned Kagome towards him and pulled her head in to put his head next to hers, both of them out of their seats meeting halfway across the table.

"You're going to be okay. That bastard can't and won't ever touch you again. If I'm ever not around for some reason and you're in trouble with him or anyone, just call out my name. I don't care if it's in a whisper or if you're a million miles away. I will be there within seconds ready to protect you. Don't ever panic and just remember that. Just say my name and I will be there with you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, his thumb still drawing circles and his breath on her ear. Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing before hearing another voice.

"Hey Kagome! You won't be able to call out for him when your mouth is covered by mine!" Koga said, overhearing what Inuyasha whispered to her with his demon hearing. By just the thought of Kagome struggling with Koga kissing her made Inuyasha growl in a low protective growl. "If you ever touch her again I swear to Kami that your head will be mine! Don't even look at her you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped protectively over Kagome. Hojo watched from Kagomes side, realizing who that guy was. He then looked at Inuyashas face. Angry with a shine of protection in his eyes; snarling while showing his fangs off as a threat. Hojo realized that Inuyasha did care for her a lot and decided mentally to not worry about her living under the same roof as him then. But, he was going to fight with him over Kagome still. He knew Kagome longer and never once could do a thing about her father yet this Inuyasha saved her within months. He could tell Kagome cared for Inuyasha as well but he wasn't going to give up.

"Shut up you stupid half breed before I come over there and steal the whore from you within moments!" Koga snarled back. Hearing him call Kagome a whore made Inuyasha stand up and in front of Kagome, blocking her vision from Koga hoping it would calm her down and make her feel a bit safer maybe. Kagome sat their in disbelief at what was going on in the middle of lunch and looked at Sango with a look of helplessness. Sango understood, knowing Koga was the one who hurt her. She hugged Kagome and realized Kagome wasn't hugging back. She raised her head to see Kagomes arm stretched out, her hand still gripping onto Inuyashas like it was her own lifeline. Inuyashas arm was reached behind him, holding Kagomes hand; feeling the way she was squeezing it with all her strength as if she was scared and needed his support and his support only. His thumb started spinning on her smooth skin, hoping that would help. But he needed to protect her first and that was the first thing on his mind at the moment.

He looked over his shoulder at Kagome being hugged by Sango but saw Kagome looking up at him with a look that said she needed his support and only his. She was completely dazed out on Sango trying to support her, focused on Inuyasha, needing _his _help. Her eyes held helplessness and made her look like she was lost, not knowing what she should do without his help. He frowned at the sight of her like that before his ears lowered on the top of his head and he practically had to rip his hand out of Kagomes. "I'm sorry Kagome but you have Sango right now. I rather protect you than support you right now at the moment" he whispered gently at her sad face. She left her hand in the middle of the table where Inuyasha's was as well. It was empty again and all she could do was hug Sango back with her head to the side looking at Inuyasha's back.

"Koga I swear, you can call me a stupid half breed all you want but when this "stupid half breed" beats your ass that's just going to be even more embarrassing you dumb ass. And Kagome is not a whore. She was the one forced on by you multiple times with no ones help besides mine so when you do try to steal her from me I would love to see you even try and touch her! She had no one to support her or anything until I came into the picture and trust me, she shouldn't need anyone's help besides mine because I will protect her with everything I have from a mutt like you. So how about you shut your trap before I make you" Inuyasha snarled and sat down again, looking over his shoulder at the bastard while reaching over the table, expecting to feel his hand come in contact with Kagomes again. But he didn't. "Huh?" he looked over to see Kagome hugging Sango, her head to the side facing Inuyasha. Her eyes locked with his and all he saw gleaming in her eyes was horror and worry. She wanted to have a good time with her new friends and Koga ruined it, making Inuyasha have to protect her because she couldn't protect herself. She felt guilty for that. Inuyashas eyes saddened at Kagomes eyes until he noticed her eyes started watering. "Hey, Sango let go of Kagome and let me see her" Ayame whispered gently. Sango nodded before releasing her and backed up so Ayame could see her. "Hey Kagome, you have all of us in the picture now. It may not seem like it since we just met you but Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I can kick some asses. Miroku may be a perv sometimes but he will beat someone up in the right moment if it's needed. Shippo is a demon that you can trust so don't even question having to ask for help from him. Sango is a girl but has a lot of strength from playing volleyball and I have a lot of strength because I'm obviously a demon" Ayame told her to earn a nod.

Inuyasha smiled at Ayame, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. He knew he could count on them to protect Kagome with him. "Keh, and I'm obviously the strongest one here even though I'm a half breed" Inuyasha stated cockily before Ayame gave a challenging smirk. "Are you sure about that, _half breed?_" she asked as if it was a challenge. "Definitely" Inuyasha stated. "Oh yeah? Well then let's arm wrestle" she told him before Kagome giggled and switched sides on Sango. "Well..you see my arm kind of hurts from reaching back there to hold Kagome's hand so I don't think I can win" Inuyasha explained all the sudden, backing out of his cocky mood with a blush. Miroku started laughing and so did Shippo as Kagome looked at the two and giggled. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Shippo as if telling them to shut their mouths, which they did. Inuyasha grunted before putting his arm up on the table and grumbled "fine." Ayame smirked before her hand met up with his and Inuyasha gripped onto hers. Kagome noticed how he did and it was nowhere near as gentle as he did it with her. She realized if Inuyasha was like Koga and wanted something that he could've gotten it from her easily. He could boss her around just because she was weaker but he didn't. In fact, he was much more nicer to her than any human she had met, besides Hojo. Then she remembered and looked down the table at Hojo before smiling and waving.

Hojo returned the smile, glad to see her happy again. Kagome turned back to the competition and heard Miroku start to count down. "3,2,..1!" he shouted and right when Inuyasha's muscles tightened and Ayame tensed up, both of them ready to go, the bell rang to indicate that lunch was over. Everyone groaned, mostly wanting to see Inuyasha get beaten by a girl. Sango and Kagome giggled before the three started walking out of the lunch room together with the group of boys behind them. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all waved to the other three girls, heading the opposite direction of them to their lockers that were down a different hallway.

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha before giving Shippo a look who nodded. "Hey Inuyasha, we should all have a texting group and text us tonight" Miroku said and Shippo nodded his head in agreement. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that they both had a plan. "What is this about?" Inuyasha groaned, remembering when they did this to him about Kikyo, saying how they thought Kikyo wasn't the right one and he didn't listen to them. Instead, he ignored them for a whole week, thinking Kikyo was the right one. But, for once Miroku and Shippo were right. He really hoped they weren't going to say the same thing about Kagome. Before they reached their lockers, Inuyasha groaned again before agreeing to letting them annoy him all night about Kagome most likely. Miroku and Shippo waved before they went to their own separate lockers. Inuyasha hurried to get his stuff for biology class which he realized Kagome was in his class now since he got switched a different schedule from being 'to much to handle' for Mr. Myoga. Inuyasha laughed at that, realizing that it was a benefit this time to be a bad student.

He walked up to Kagome's locker quietly, waiting for her to get everything before he could scare her. When she got all of her stuff and he made sure she wasn't going to put her arm back in there, he shut the locker from behind her suddenly. Kagome jumped and yelped before turning around and glaring playfully at Inuyasha, realizing that it was him. Inuyasha laughed at her facial expression before they both walked in the direction of biology, talking about the new friends Kagome made.

Kagome walked into class giggling with Inuyasha who followed behind her with a glare. "One last time Kagome! I would've beat her but my arm hurt from you desperately hanging on my hand like it was a leash!" he practically shouted while following her to one of the back lab tables and sitting down next to her. He sat on the inside and she sat on the outside because each time he tried to sit on the outside, Kagome complained about how cramped she felt sitting alongside the wall. He would always give in to her begging face and would switch with her, her face instantly shining with a smile. Kagome giggled at him before she couldn't help it but say "aren't you the dog here?" Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest at that statement. "Yeah but I'm a dog demon. Which means I'm stronger than you which means I'm the dominant one here" he pointed out. Kagome smiled at him before she came up with another good point. "Yeah but you're half human as well which means you still have human feelings and you could be just as emotional as a human based on certain things" she said in a smart tone that Inuyasha didn't like. "Keh, whatever" he grumbled before the class bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. Today is going to be a little bit different. First off, we have a new student that was rescheduled again." he said before a familiar face walked into the classroom. Kagome was drawing in her notebook before her head perked up from hearing the unexpected news. Her mind mentally went blank as her pencil fell out of her hand and onto the ground. Her body stiffened at those blue eyes that instantly caught her brown orbs. Inuyasha couldn't help but to growl in annoyance, wanting to rip out his throat already. "This is Koga and he was rescheduled due to problems in his class. These teachers this year.. can't do their job of controlling their own students" the teacher mumbled before getting back to the point. "You can sit anywhere. Two people at a lab table only" he told Koga who walked to the back of the room and sat down on the outside seat from the lab table across from Kagome's and Inuyasha's. He looked over and smirked at them. Inuyasha could smell the panic radiating off of Kagome and instantly stood up to switch seats with her. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her off of her stool and put her on the inside. He slid her stuff over and grabbed her pencil for her before he took his stuff and moved on the outside, putting Kagome as far away as possible from that mutt.

"Okay, so back to the thing that we're going to be doing, we are going to do a project about your favorite type of demon animal. For example, there's a fox demon, a hog demon, a cat demon, etc." he told the class. Everyone understood and he continued. "You are going to pick a partner, agree on a type of demon animal, and do research on its history. Then, turn it into a two page essay and turn it in with both of your names on it for a grade. We will be working in class for the next week on this. Go ahead and pick your partner and get to work. If you need any help or questions I will be at my desk and be more than willing to help" he told the class which was quiet and listening before sitting down at his desk and everyone started talking and picking their partners. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome while she looked over at him at the same time. Kagome giggled nervously, knowing that she was Inuyasha's partner already but had to deal with Koga for the rest of the year. She looked outside at the dead leaves falling off of the trees and realized that she had about five more months of school since they were already half way through school.

She sighed in relief for that but five months was a long time for being tortured. She shook her head of the thought before looking over at Inuyasha to see a wall. "Huh?" she realized she was on the inside and that Inuyasha moved her and she didn't even know. She looked to her left to see him looking at her worried. "Are you okay?" he asked her for her to quickly nod and sigh. "Let's just start on the project" she told him. Inuyasha nodded before looking at her again. "What's your favorite demon animal?" he asked her. Kagome blushed, realizing the huge coincidence at the moment. "A dog demon.." she mumbled which Inuyasha heard and his face flushed. He smirked in amusement at her after awhile and decided to tease her. "Are you just saying that because of me or..?" he asked for Kagome to quickly shake her head. "I've liked them since I was little. My mother, before she died, bought me a stuffed animal of a dog demon in it's demon form on my tenth birthday. Except the dog was beautiful and had these gentle looking eyes. It's fur was pure white and it just always made me happy. When my father got mad and hit me or something, I would cry in bed and see my stuffed animal on my dresser giving me this look and I would cuddle with it all night, crying. It would always make me sleep peacefully though. I never would have nightmares or anything and it gave me a good feeling." Kagome explained, staring at the black counter top of the lab table while Inuyasha stared into her eyes, a sympathetic smile on his face. Kagome shook her head and quickly got back to the point.

"So, what's your favorite demon animal?" she asked as Inuyasha thought for awhile. "Well, I like dog demons too" he said before smirking at Kagome. Kagome smiled back at him. "So it's settled then? Dog demon it is?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Let's get this over with" Inuyasha said with a sigh as Kagome giggled and grabbed a laptop from up front. On the way back, Koga was in the way and stood to the side. "You can go" he said huskily. Kagome nervously shuffled between him and the lab table, facing away from him, causing her butt to grind against him. Koga stifled his groan and bucked his hips slightly, causing Kagome to gasp from the unexpected movement. She felt his hands go on her hips as he whispered from behind into her hear. "Go ahead. Just _try _to call out for him." he said before his claws started to hurt on her hips. She yelped before putting the laptop down on the lab table and grabbed his hands and tried to push him off. Koga started to circle his hips, letting his girth grind into her butt, making Kagome instantly uncomfortable. "Let go Koga. You can't do this in the middle of class you bastard" she whispered while struggling to push his hands off of her while his claws started sinking into her hips. "That dress looks really nice on you. Probably looks better off of you though. And you are right. I can't do it now so I will just wait for later" he whispered before they both heard a low, angry growl suddenly.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha giving Koga the same look he gave her father that night. Her eyes widened in fright, knowing that Inuyasha could lose control over his demon again. Inuyasha grabbed Kogas one wrist, his claws sinking into Kogas wrist, causing it to bleed. Koga let go of Kagome easily with no fight and smirked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled Kagome between him and the lab table, not even realizing it but made her face him while putting his hand on the small of her back while glaring at Koga. "There will be no 'waiting for later' because I will rip your dick off right here in the middle of class and shove it down your throat. Touch her inappropriately ever again and that will happen within seconds." he said getting right to the chase. "Are you threatening me?" Koga asked right when Inuyasha was going to turn away. Inuyasha turned back around with a cocky smile. "Keh, that's not a threat. That's a promise" he told Koga before grabbing the laptop and walking away, leading Kagome behind him in a single file way while holding her hand. Koga reached out and grabbed Kagome's butt for a mere second. Kagome stopped walking and gasped and Inuyasha with his demon hearing heard the light tap and instantly turned around, ready to rip Koga's throat out. Kagome put a hand to Inuyasha's chest, trying to stop him before it happened. Inuyasha growled dangerously low before grabbing Kagomes hand and pushing her in front of him.

When they got back to the table, Inuyasha put down the laptop a bit harshly and moved his chair closer to Kagomes until they were almost right next to each other. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha nervously who was concentrated on the laptop with a stern face. "Inuyasha I-" before she could finish, Inuyasha interrupted. "Don't even say what I think you're going to say. I know you didn't mean it or do it and don't apologize" he said, his voice cracking from frustration. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha turned to her. "Why didn't you say my name like I told you to at lunch?" he asked in frustration. "I could've gotten there before he even touched you" Inuyasha said, sounding disappointed and angry at himself. He turned his eyes away from her back on the computer. "Because he threatened me. He was testing me to see if I would do it, if I would give in to it and I wanted to show him that I could handle him myself. That I could take care of myself without needing someones help; without needing _your _help. I wanted to show that I was strong and could do it myself" she said in a gentle voice and a face of guilt. Inuyasha suddenly snapped, wanting her to rely on him. He didn't want her taking the chance of being hurt or anything else worse than that.

"But you can't Kagome! What don't you understand that you need my help?! Why don't you want to rely on me?! Why can't you accept it and just let me hel-" "Because I've been relying on people my whole life! I always relied on my mother when I was little, and then Hojo, and then we moved and I relied on my mother again who was stressed enough already, and now I rely on you, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Ayame?! It's not fair! Why can't I just have a normal life of not being scared of my father or Kikyo and Kagura, Kanna, and Yura, or Koga, or anyone! Why can't I just be happy for once and get to hang out with normal friends with a normal happy life?! But no, I've got to be abused and molested by my father, I've got to have my mother and baby brother die in the same car as me and leave me with him, I've got to be almost raped by Koga and be bullied and abused by him, I've got to almost die from Kikyo and her whores in a fucking bathroom, I've got to cut myself with the most guilt I've ever had in my life, I've got to starve myself from believing I'm fat, and most of all, I've got to wake up every morning with tears thinking of living another worthless day here when no one needs me! Why do I have to live in this hellhole with people who I can't trust and have to question everything about?! Why can't I just be dead alre-"

Inuyasha swarmed his arms around her tiny body, hugging her to his chest and refusing to let go. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the tears falling down her face of anger and sadness, he saw her emotions pouring out and couldn't help but to need her to rely on him. He embraced her tightly, her fragile body shaking of tears underneath his arms. He didn't care that he was in the middle of class. Everyone was working on their projects anyways and they were in the back of the room. He closed his eyes, enduring the heartache in his chest from hearing Kagome say that. He took a moment of silence before lightly growling, almost in a purring way, hoping it would help calm Kagome.

"You can't die, okay? And you're living in this hellhole to help me get through it myself. I need you here and we need to get through it together. There might be some days where you think you don't want to live, but trust me, you will wan to live. You will want to experience falling in love with someone, sharing special moments with them, seeing them down on one knee asking for your permission of loving you forever, walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful white dress and feeling like you're someone's princess, having children with them ad watching them grow up together, having grandchildren, and most of all, waking up with them every morning as you watch them slowly age with you while being in love the whole time. You want to have that happen Kagome, and I know you do. So please don't ever think like that again and support me through this hellhole. Eventually, we will reach heaven and get to be happy with our own lives. One day, you will be glad to be alive." Inuyasha whispered for Kagome to nod.

She sat back up and sniffled before quickly wiping her tears away. "Now let's get started on this project" Inuyasha told her with a smile. Kagome laughed and nodded while wiping her tears away and sniffling. Inuyasha patted her right above her knee and started searching online the history about dog demons.

When the bell rung for biology to be over, Inuyasha followed behind Kagome closely while walking out, not wanting Kagome to be touched like that again by Koga. When they walked out, Inuyasha gently grabbed Kagomes arm and kept her right in front of him and led her to his locker. "Inuyasha, why are we at your locker? I have gym with you as well and I'm pretty sure I need time to change. So, can I go to my locker?" she asked him while freeing herself from his gentle grasp, thinking of how Koga dragged her down the hall with a tight grip and only tightened his grip when she would try to free herself.

Inuyasha opened his locker and sighed, not wanting to seem like an overprotective...friend. He looked at her for awhile while making decisions in his head. Kagome gave him a reassuring look, saying that he needed to trust her. He finally made the decision and nodded. Kagome turned to go to her locker but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, making Kagome turn back around. "You can go, but I _will_ be keeping an eye out and my ears prepared. Next time, _say my name_. I don't care if he tests you or if Kikyo and her friends are not letting you talk by covering your mouth or something. Just..I don't care if it's in the quietest whisper. I will come and help you, okay?" He told her in a gentle voice before getting an idea and blushed. He got closer and whispered in her ear, "Let me be your stuffed animal to help you out through the tough times, okay?" Kagomes face flushed before she nodded and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest, her hair bundled up against him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'll be fine and if I ever get in trouble, I'll say your name" she told him before turning around and scurrying off towards her locker. Inuyasha smiled before putting his biology stuff away and grabbing his gym bag out of his locker. He swung his black Nike bag over his shoulder before heading down to gym class. On his way there, he passed by Kagome's locker. "I'll meet you there, okay?" he told her for her to nod her head while putting her binders away. Inuyasha smiled for a moment before walking down the hallway and taking a right, towards the gym.

It took Kagome another minute to grab her gym bag which was a deep purple Nike bag that she bought with her own money which took forever to get. Wen she turned around, she bumped into another person and couldn't help but to worry it was Koga. Instead, it was worse; it was Kikyo and of course, her three friends behind her. Kagome knew something bad was going to happen and she already knew not to call for Inuyasha because he would be heartbroken and confused as to what to do. If it was Koga, she could call for him easily but it wasn't.

Kikyo put a glare on her face before spinning around, her eyes flashing from angry to evil. "Oh..what a surprise to see you. I was just about to talk to you before phys. ed. anyways." she said before smirking with an evil look to it. Kagome instantly backed away, putting distance between them so if she needed to, she could run away. "So, you're recognized in this school only for your archery skill, right?" She asked Kagome, not threatening her for once. Kagome nodded quickly, not wanting to be late for gym and for Inuyasha to get worried. 'I have to stop relying on everyone for once' Kagome thought before Inuyasha's words popped into her head. _'Let me be your stuffed animal to help you out through the tough times, okay?'_ his gentle voice said, sounding like he was actually there and Kagome could still feel his hot breath on her ear. She quickly shook his words away, making up her mind to deal with it on her own.

Kikyo smirked at her before turning to her friends which in return they smirked back. "So, Inuyasha is in our gym class, right?" Kikyo asked again, remaining cool around Kagome for the first time ever. Kagome nodded once again, feeling like she was talking to her father again. She was living with Inuyasha for a reason and it was to get away from her father but at school she couldn't help but to feel like she was still stuck in that house. Kikyo 'hmphed' in a small laugh before grabbing Kagomes one shoulder with her one hand and pushing her against the lockers behind her.

Her face suddenly turned dark as her eyes glowered into Kagome's threateningly. "Listen now. I've noticed that you've been a little close with Inuyasha. A little _to close _in my opinion. I'll tell you what my plan is but you can't tell Inuyasha. I miss my Inu baby and I'm gonna get him back in my arms. The only way to do it is by getting the thing blocking my way out of the way, which is _you_. You're going to walk into that gym and when we do archery, you're going to suck worse than anyone else in there. I'm always second best and for Inu baby, I have to be first. If I catch you showing off in front of him like he's _your _boyfriend, we're gonna have even more issues. So, I want you stay out of my way and watch us together in the background, okay?" she said, showing off a threatening smile. Kagome heard this and only froze, not able to answer.

She couldn't believe it. Her heart broke at imagining Inuyasha happy with Kikyo instead of herself. That's when it flashed into her head. The image of seeing Inuyasha for the first time. Kikyo pushing him against the locker, kissing him continuously while he kissed back and Kagome stood in the background, staring at them both. She remembered staring at them, somehow feeling attracted to Inuyasha. Something in her heart tugged when she saw him. But then, she remembered him kissing back, smiling and happy with her. It broke Kagome's heart and made her want to hide. 'He was dating her and ended up breaking up with her because of..me..' Kagome thought as she frowned, lost in her thoughts. 'Maybe he will be happier with Kikyo..' Kagome thought before feeling Kikyo shake her once stubbornly. "Well? Understand or not?" she asked Kagome.

Kagomes frown deepened as she bowed her head before nodding, tears filling her eyes. 'Kikyo doesn't always need his help like I do. She's independent, loving, and sweet with him. He was happy, and probably felt more free willing to do whatever he wanted without having to watch her every second like she is a five year old. He would be happier with her' Kagome thought, the tears increasingly burning her eyes as she couldn't raise her head to look Kikyo in the face. Kikyo smiled before releasing Kagomes shoulder and saying, "good." "See you at gym" Kikyo said sweetly yet in a threatening way while waving and walking down the hallway towards gym, her three friends following behind her.

Kagome let her wall down and felt a tear slip from her eye. Her frown remained, her brows creasing together in sadness as she stared at the white stone floor of the school like she was lost. Her eyes looked at every detail, her body remaining leaning against her locker. Another tear fell while she visioned the picture of the couple together again. Several more tears fell before she quickly wiped them away and trotted down the hallway in the same direction as Kikyo.

When she got to the changing room, she changed in to bathroom obviously for her reasons. She raised her shirt over her head before letting fall to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing multiple scars. One on her shoulder from that tentacle flying at her. That was the first time she actually saw Inuyasha being protective and acting..strange. More than several white faded scars on her wrists and arms from when she cut herself. The first time she actually stooped that low and the first time she actually heard someone say that they cared about her, besides her mother. Those words were from Inuyasha. There was other scars on her body from her fathers anger being taken out on her. The one was from when her father bashed her head into the ground and held her by her hair. That was the first time she ever emailed someone else besides Kikyo and her friends bullying her. Those emails were from Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head before smacking herself in the forehead. 'Get him out of your head Kagome. He's better off with Kikyo and you need to stay out of their way' she told herself, her heart sinking to her gut. She finished changing into her gym outfit after that, refusing to think about anything that had to do with Inuyasha or Kikyo. She walked out onto the gym floor wearing her typical gym outfit while gazing down at the ground with a slight frown, not wanting to see Inuyasha or Kikyo, or Kikyo flirting with Inuyasha. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with red bottoms that almost looked like underwear. Kagome didn't mind because she shaved her legs and made sure to put lotion on, making her legs the prettiest they could be. She wore her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs remaining out. When she stepped out onto the gym floor, the bell rang for her just to be there on the last second.

The gym teacher walked out, Mr. Tachinagwa with a whistle to blow for everyone to come over. Kagome stood in the front , knowing Inuyasha was in the back of the group. Kagome lowered her head with the frown remaining, trying to keep her mind focused on gym and not on anything else; not on _anyone_ else. 'Inuyasha..' she called out in the back of her head, her heart breaking in two. Tears started to burn her eyes and all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut to stop them from falling. 'He's better off with Kikyo.. how can he be with a girl who relies on him every five minutes? He probably thinks I'm annoying...but-' she thought before turning around to look at Inuyasha whose eyes were already on her. She gave a look of despair and defeat before turning back around. 'He wouldn't let me stay with him if I was annoying, right? He wouldn't hold my hand and protect me all the time, right?' she questioned before shaking it out of her head.

Inuyasha concentrated on Kagome who was in the front of the group instead of in the back with him like usual. When he went to go up front withher, a hand grabbed his bicep gently as if to stop him. He looked back and saw it was Kikyo. When he went to growl, he stopped himself seeing the look on her face. She was giving him a sorrowful and pitiful look. Kikyo peaked onto her tiptoes before whispering, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Inuyasha made a questioning face before continuing to listen. "She said in the locker room that she was mad at you for something." Kikyo made up stealthily, Inuyasha not noticing. "Me? What did I do?" Inuyasha asked her in a whisper, completely confused as to why she would be mad at him in the first place. Kikyo shrugged before whispering again. "She said that she was tired of you being so close to her and protective and she was saying how annoying it was of you to follow her around everywhere without giving her some independent time. She said you were like a lost puppy or something" Kikyo made up, of course her acting skills coming into it as her lie actually seemed believable. If she was Pinocchio, her nose would have never grew because it was that believable.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears and right when he looked back over towards Kagome, he saw her look back, instantly locking eyes with him. Her eyes held a look of defeat as a small frown was on her face. She quickly spun back around just as quickly as she looked back like she was trying to avoid any eye contact."Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled out loud, tilting his head slightly in confusion and worry. Kikyo stood next to him smirking in happiness, knowing she was going to win this time.

"Okay, class today we're going to do archery again" he said to hear a few moans of complaint and some people mumbling "yes" in approval. Inuyasha didn't respond, watching Kagomes back with worry. 'She wouldn't actually say that, right?' he debated. He went back to some memories and never once had Kagome complained about him being 'over protective' or 'to close to her.' 'Bullshit' he quickly decided within seconds, calling Kikyo out in his head. But, the way Kikyo looked at him said something else. She didn't look like she was just saying it to get back at Kagome; it looked like she was serious and actually being nice towards him, not calling Kagome a whore or anything. She looked like she was actually telling the truth. And by the way Kagome looked at him, it matched up to Kikyo's story.

"Kagome" the gym teacher said for Kagomes head to slowly look up, not popping straight up as it used to. "Can you please demonstrate once again how to shoot an arrow with your spectacular talent?" he asked with a friendly smile. Instead of returning the friendly smile like Kagome usually did, she just nodded with the same small frown before gently grabbing the bow out of his hands and put the pouch of arrows swung over her shoulder. She quietly walked through the crowd, the crowd moving out of her way with everyone's eyes on her small form poking through. Her eyes remained down in front of her, not even once lifting to meet Inuyashas. Inuyasha watched with worried eyes as Kagome stood in front of the target a good forty-five feet away. She grabbed an arrow from over her right shoulder with her right hand before lifting the bow straight in front of her. Her arm extended out with the bow remained straight before she easily put the arrow in it's slot and pulled the arrow back elegantly and swiftly in one move. She took a few seconds aiming the arrow up with the target before she got ready to release. As she was going to, the image of Kikyo making out with Inuyasha happily returning the kisses across the hallway from her popped into her head.

Her eyes that once held a stern look, widened as she gasped and released the arrow. The arrow hit the target but for the first time in forever, she didn't make it in the center. She was on the very outside of the target, the outer white rim farthest away from the center barely brisked where her arrow landed. Everyone gasped in disbelief, Kikyo smirking with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Kagome stood there in shock, staring at the arrow in disbelief. The gym teacher stood there in disbelief for a while before clearing his throat and walking over. "Are you alright Kagome? Your shooting has always hit the exact center. Are you feeling alright?" he murmured for Kagomes shocked face to return back to its sorrowful frown and her bangs covering her eyes. She shook her head, indicating she wasn't feeling alright. The gym teacher nodded before pointing over to a chair in the corner of the gym that was behind the group; behind Inuyasha in particular. "Go sit down and just watch for today. Take a break for today" he told her for Kagome to nod silently, her bangs covering her pained eyes as a frown remained.

She walked through the crowd once again without one single peep. On the way towards the chair, everyone moved out of hr way besides Inuyasha. He stood there with a worried expression on his face, not understanding what happened. When Kagome was a good five inches away from Inuyasha with her bangs covering her eyes and a frown still upon her face, Inuyasha couldn't help but to worry more. As she passed Inuyasha, she roughly bumped into him and continued walking on, completely ignoring him. "Kagome? Kagome. Kagome.." he called out to her yet her eyes didn't flicker back once. She just sat down in the chair away from everyone else, watching the magic start to form between Kikyo and Inuyasha. She looked around and without even noticing what she was doing, her eyes clashed into the golden ones that she came used to knowing. Her eyes widened, seeing the face that she trusted and remembered every detail about.

Inuyasha stared at her with saddened eyes and his ears laying on the top of his head. He held a look of hurt and helplessness that Kagome couldn't stand to see. She turned her head to the side, facing the wall with her bangs covering her eyes. She held a small frown upon her face and before she could stop it, one tear crept down the side of her cheek in Inuyasha's view. "Huh?" his eyes widened in confusion and astonishment.

The teacher cleared his throat once again before continuing class. "Now, Kikyo will show us a demonstration and while she's doing that, can someone go check on Kagome?" he asked and within a millisecond, a clawed demon hand raised high into the air. The teacher found the hand and saw it was Inuyasha. He sighed before nodding to Inuyasha, seeing the urgent look in his eyes. Inuyasha turned around quickly only for Kikyo to grab his wrist to stop him yet a second time. "Didn't you remember anything that I've told you? She's _mad_ at _you_. She thinks you are being way too protective and close to her. I would just let her be Inuyasha..." Kikyo said for the first time saying Inuyasha and not Inu baby. Inuyasha was shocked by that but ripped his wrist out from her grip gently.

"I don't care what she thinks about me. She's going to have to deal with me even if she hates me." Inuyasha said before walking over towards Kagome. Kikyo growled in annoyance before the teacher called her over for her to put a fake smile on. She aimed the bow before shooting it straight in the middle and smiled brightly. Kagome watched with a sad face before seeing Inuyasha walking over and panicked. 'Stay away Inuyasha! Kikyo will get mad and..hurt..me without you even knowing' she thought as Kikyo stopped smiling and deathly glared at Kagome behind Inuyashas back. 'Just you two wait, Higurashi and Inu baby.'

**Sorry I think this is a bad way to end it but I don't want to make it to long or bore you guys. This chapter is the longest one I've ever written that was over 10k words for you guys! So for that, can I please get 5 reviews? Thank you for the 8 reviews on last chapter and even better news, I got over 14k views on this story! ^_^ Thank you guys for sticking with this story for over a year and trying it out! I hope this story goes on for a long time! And thanks for over 71 reviews on the 25 chapters! That's amazing and I appreciate it! See you guys later! Maybe next month will have a new chapter for you guys! See ya! **


	27. Chapter 27: Trust

**Hey guys! Thanks for yet another 10 reviews! You guys reviewed quickly which made me really happy. Thanks for your guys' support! Now on to the next chapter! ^_^**

**Chapter 27: Trust**

Kagome watched in fright at Inuyashas form ranging closer to her. Kagomes eyes looked over his shoulder to see Kikyo glaring at her with pure hatred. When Inuyasha got within ten feet, Kagome reverted her eyes to the floor, trying to not make Kikyo even more mad. Soon enough, she saw Inuyashas feet stop in her view before he knelt down, trying to see her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with worry obvious in his gentle tone. He leaned down and looked upwards towards her face. All he could do was pray that Kagome wasn't turning back into the girl that he first met with a fake smile on her face. "Kagome, please..tell me what's wrong. Kikyo surprisingly said that you were mad at me? Please tell me what I did wrong and I will try to fix it." He said only to hear a small wince. "Huh?" Inuyasha raised his eyes only for them to widen in shock at what he saw next.

The girl Inuyasha came to know and thought was getting better, was sitting there with her hands curled tightly into fists and hiding her eyes under her bangs while clenching her teeth tightly together, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't you see?" she suddenly whispered, her voice filled with a tone of hatred that Inuyasha never heard. "Every time I expect it to get better, it just gets worse. I can't ever just..be comfortable" she said, her voice starting to get louder. "You know this hasn't happened before? Someone coming in, finding out all my secrets, my tough past, letting me stay with them, protecting me in many situations, but the one thing that goes along with that is that every good thing that happens, something bad happens."

Kagome suddenly raised her head, glaring deeply into Inuyashas eyes with a look of hatred, anger radiating off of herself. "I'm done with it! I'm done trying to hide it and act like everything's okay!" Kagome shouted with tears falling, her voice cracking in the midst of shouting.

Everyone looked over to see what was going on and only watched in silence, shocked to see quiet, little, awkward Kagome suddenly speaking up. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes of shock at the sight before him. Never once had he seen that fire in Kagome's eyes and to be quite honest, it scared him. Not in a way like he was scared of Kagome, he was scared _for_ Kagome.

Kagome suddenly seemed to realize where she was and what just happened before looking over Inuyasha's shoulders to see Kikyo snickering at the embarrassing moment. She squinted her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, hoping to stop the tears from falling before turning around and running out of the gym. Inuyasha winced when he not only heard the echo of the heavy wooden door shutting, but hearing Kagome run away breaking down into sobs.

Inuyasha looked over at the class to see some people whispering in shock, some snickering, and some just standing there with their eyes bugging out of their head. He looked over at the teacher and before even asking, the teacher answered saying, "Go get her and make sure she's alright." He simply nodded before taking off in the same direction that Kagome went.

Kagome ran out of the school, sobbing uncontrollably with her head in her hands before looking up to find the tree in the middle of the school courtyard that Kagome used to sit at when she had no friends.

'If I leave school property, they'll find out and call my dad' Kagome thought, becoming nervous when she remembered the condition Inuyasha left her father in. Kagome stopped abruptly, remembering that mere second before Inuyasha pulled her into his chest that night, not wanting her to see. But she already did. It would burn into her mind for a long time. She quickly pushed it out of her mind and walked over to the tree, her thigh still in pain from Koga.

She sighed, remembering how painful the experience was and realized Hojo said he was gonna report him to the office. It sent a good feeling through Kagome for a short moment until the light faded. Her smile faltered and she slumped down against the base of the tree, admiring the peace surrounding her.

She rested her eyes, feeling tired. Tired from the drama, tired of Kikyo, tired of Koga, tired of the pain, tired of the bad karma returning, tired of the secrets, tired of the tears; just..._tired_.

Her eyes felt heavy, sleep about to come over. Suddenly, she felt someone plop down next to her and when she stiffened up, they immediately reassured her by shushing her gently. The soothing voice instantly was recognizable from none other than Inuyasha. She went to go sit up until his hand gently came up to wrap around her head and pull her back to lean against his shoulder. He kept it resting on her head in a way that made Kagome relax and feel safe.

"Close your eyes" Inuyasha murmured, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness. "Just rest. I know, it's been hard and eventually you get tired of it; tired of _everything_. Including people who you know care for you. You just don't want anything to happen again and you get scared, you panic. You don't want to lose that good feeling you get when you see the people you know care for you so you think the best thing to do is to get rid of them since you're already used to the feeling of being lonely and don't want to get attached to that new feeling."

Kagome listened silently, noticing a tone she hadn't recognized before in Inuyasha's voice. She peeked open her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha looking ahead, his gaze seeming distant. Like he was in a different world at the moment. Without looking, Inuyasha's hand came down over her eyes for her to close them gently and lean into his shoulder. Kagome smiled, feeling a lot better and calmed down since Inuyasha came. It's like he was the caffeine that someone needed in the morning or the nicotine that someone needed in every smoke. And that someone was her. They fit together like a puzzle and all it did was make Kagome happy.

"But listen Kagome, you have to know by now that I would never leave you; no matter what situation you're in. You can trust me, you can lean on me when you need help. Don't ever think that you need to push me away because you're afraid of losing me. You can't lose. If you haven't noticed, every time you push me back, I come two steps forward. Eventually, you have to let me close without pushing me away. Please know that; I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here and no one can block my path." Inuyasha said while he lowered his hand down to brush the hair out of Kagome's eyes to see her asleep.

Inuyasha smiled, liking the fact that she fell asleep to soothing, calming words coming from him. He chuckled at her frown when he fidgeted around. He stood up to pick Kagome up bridal style and walked out of the court area towards the parking lot, hoping not to get caught. Naturally, Kagome's reflexes were to snuggle her head into the crook of his neck while wrapping her arms around his neck.

When Inuyasha reached his car, he practically had to pry Kagome off of him to set her in the passenger seat with a laugh. "You're ridiculous sometimes, ya know that?" Inuyasha asked only to be surprised when he got something he didn't expect; a reply. "Yeah I sometimes am...especially when I'm awake" Kagome said before yawning and falling back to sleep.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked around to the drivers side before getting in and starting his car. He pulled out and quickly drove away before any teachers noticed they were gone. He instantly got an idea and smiled, turning left and continued going straight.

He eventually reached an ice cream shop and parked as close as he could to it. He looked over at Kagome before reaching out t grasp her shoulder and gently shake her. "Hey sleeping beauty, you gotta wake up." He murmured for Kagoes eyes to flutter open and instantly meet his. She smiled replying, "really, sleeping beauty?" Inuyasha laughed while shaking his head. "Perfect name for you at that moment; you were sleeping and you're a beauty" he told her with a blush.

Kagome blushed in response and sat there for a moment in awkward silence. "Where are we?" She suddenly asked before looking straight ahead and noticing the sign that said 'Busties Ice Cream.'

Inuyasha chuckled, "does that answer your question?" Kagome nodded before looking over at him. "What are we doing here though?" She asked only to earn a smirk. "Just to hang out and get some ice cream obviously" Inuyasha said before tilting his head to signals to get out of the car. "Let's go" he said.

Kagome got out to meet Inuyasha at the front of the car only to be surprised when Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome squealed with a blush forming. She looked up at him to see his eyes scanning around the area. "This place is crowded and I can smell.." He stopped to sniff. "Three male demons so stay close to me" he murmured in her ear.

Kagome nodded in reply before moving closer to Inuyasha's side, her body practically laying against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha squeezed her hand in reply with a small grunt before they both headed up to the line.

They were behind another couple in front of them that seemed extremely happy. The girl had dark brown hair that was up in a messy bun and had her head laying on the guys shoulder. In response, the guy had his hand placed on her lower back, rubbing it in a soothing way with the gentlest touch before he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you" in a sweet whisper.

Kagome watched and smiled, not even realizing how she was tilting her head towards Inuyasha. To her surprise, the girl turned towards the guy, making her stomach come into view to see it bulging out. She seemed seven months pregnant or so and all it did was make Kagome warm on the inside.

The girl went on her tiptoes to kiss the guy on the cheek while holdin his hands and when Kagome looked down, she saw a beautiful silver ring wrapped around her finger. It looked so elegant and beautiful and all Kagome could do was get lost in the sight of it. It had a big, pure clear diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on each side. On each side, the outside diamond was a deep purple that glowed in the sunlight.

Kagome gawked at it before Inuyasha cleared his throat and nudged her in the side. She shook her head before looking up at him. "What?" She asked to only be surprised yet again when Inuyasha lowered his head to nuzzle her in the side of the neck right below her ear. "Sorry if this is awkward but act like we're a couple" he said before nuzzling her again.

Kagomes face turned a deep red and her palms started getting sweaty. "I-I-Inuyasha" Kagome said like she was embarrassed and pushed him back by the chest only for him to give her a look. "Baby," she added for his face to soften "not here. Maybe later" she said in a quiet, gentle voice with a deep crimson red face.

Inuyasha didn't give her that look for that reason. He suddenly realized, he didn't want her to push him away. He wanted to take in her sweet scent and feel her silky soft skin rubbing against his nose. When he heard her heart pounding and felt her palm starting to sweat, it made him feel good inside and let him know in a good way that he affected her.

"Fine sweety, let's just get you your ice cream" he said before he let out a deep chuckle. Kagome looked at him before looking back forward to see the couple in front of them looking back at them. Kagome smiled at the wife nervously. Inuyasha looked athletes e husband and suddenly noticed his scent...he was a demon. 'This isn't good' Inuyasha thought before suddenly looking at Kagome and grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to his side.

The male demon chuckled lowly. "You're good, son. Keep her next to you at all times and never let your eyes off of her." He said before looking around and leaning toward Inuyasha. "You may not know when another male demon will try to take her away from you, even against her will. It happens a lot and it's not rare to at least be attempted a few times you're together" he whispered and Kagomes eyes widened in fright at that.

She naturally grabbed around Inuyasha's arm and squeezed his bicep in fright. Her anxiety rised, remembering what Naraku did to her. Suddenly, her memory made her remember her mothers kimono that was there and she wore back to Inuyasha's house.

She suddenly realized she needed to figure out what it was doing there. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with gentle eyes to see the color drain from her face and noticed how she was squeezing his arm. He looked back up to the male demon with determination and protectiveness in his eyes. "Trust me, no guy will ever lay a finger on her again" he said before smirking.

"Again?" The male demon asked before his wife looked at him. "Honey, we're next. Let's go order" she said and tugged him along by his arm gently. "Just remember, she is your mate and no one else's. Don't let _anything _happen to her." He said before walking along his wife, his hand covering her pregnant stomach protectively.

Inuyasha's face reddened, knowing that, that would happen. "Inuyasha, what's a ma-" Kagome was going to ask until he covered her mouth. "I'll tell you later. Don't ask that in front of male demons right now" he murmured with his bangs hiding his eyes. He released her mouth only to hear silence.

Usually he would hear her voice complaining why he should stop doing that but instead he didn't. He looked over to see Kagome looking ahead with an emotionless face. "What's wrong?" He asked her in a gentle voice, noticing how she never released his arm. "That guy wasnt being serious, right?" She asked to earn a look of confusion.

"He said it happens a lot and that's it's not rare to be attempted a few times while we're together" she said while lowering her head, her heart racing and her hands shaking. Tears started to build up and Kagome didn't stop them. "He said it could happen...against my own will. Does that mean they will take me away even if I don't want to?" She asked, looking up at Inuyasha with tears falling down her face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and all he could do was pull her head into his chest and wrap his arms around her. "Oh Kagome, no ones going to take you away from me, I promise. I won't let that happen to you. You'll never have to know what that feels like, ever. I'll come for you and will fight with everything I got to keep you safe and to keep you here, with me" he said in a gentle murmur while nuzzling her and rubbing his hand on her lower back.

Kagome nodded her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him as hard as she could. "It's okay Kagome. I'm here" he said before Kagome backed away. Inuyasha smiled at her and wiped away her tears that remained.

"Next!" They both heard a male voice say. They both moved up, Kagome clinging to his side like they were an actual couple. "What can I get for ya?" He asked Inuyasha. "Just a vanilla in a cone" he said for the guy to nod. "What about you, sweety?" The guy said but not in a polite way. He was mimicking Inuyasha and giving Kagome a sly smile.

Inuyasha could smell the demon on him and recognized he was a fox demon. He watched the guys eyes trail down her body and back up, but not to her eyes; to her chest. He remained there before looking back down at her curves and finally met her in the eyes to lick his lips. Kagome widened her eyes and remained frozen.

Inuyasha growled before standing in front of Kagome, blocking her body from his view. "Hey, she's not yours to look at. She'll take a mint chocolate chip in a cone" Inuyasha ordered with a fire in his eyes the guy recognized. "Hey, sorry man. I didn't notice she was _yours _completely. I didn't smell it, at least. Sorry 'bout that" the guy apologized with his hands up like he wasn't a threat.

Inuyasha continued to watch him until he turned around to get their order. "How'd you know what I wanted?" Kagome asked, giving him an accusing look with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Uh...I may or may not have seen you binge eat it one night after you got back from the store" Inuyasha said, scratching his head awkwardly with a blush.

Kagome blushed, remembering that night. 'I looked so ugly and like a pig!' Kagome screamed in her mind, wanting to hide under a rock and die from embarrassment. Inuyasha chuckled, ripping her out of her thoughts. "It's fine. Everyone has those nights. It was actually kinda cute though. To see you stress eating in the middle of the night will be an image I never want to erase." Inuyasha said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him.

Kagome squealed, her face becoming a deep crimson red. The guy came back and handed Inuyasha the mint chocolate chip one first which Inuyasha handed to Kagome. "Thank you" Kagome murmured before taking it. Then Inuyasha got his vanilla one.

"That'll be four fifty" the guy said for Inuyasha to hand him a five. "No I got it" Kagome said, carefully grabbing her wallet without dropping her ice cream. Inuyasha stopped her by gently clasping her hand. "It's fine" he said for Kagome to give in and sigh. The guy smiled at the two before giving Inuyasha his change. "I'm sorry about that. Just take good care of her" the guy said before continuing on with the next people behind them.

While walking away, Inuyasha never let go of Kagome's waist which made her warm on the inside and have butterflies flying more than usual. They both found a spot on a picnic table and expecting Inuyasha to sit across from her, he surprised her when he plopped down next to her, giving her the end seat so no one else could sit next to her.

"A-aren't you being a little too realistic with the couple thing?" Kagome murmured to him for Inuyasha's face to redden. "Sorry it just kind of feels...natural, ya know?" He asked for Kagome's blush to deepen and just concentrate on her ice cream.

'Is he saying that it's natural to be a couple? Does he want to _date _me?!' Kagome shrieked in her head, her heart pounding faster than running a marathon.

They both ate in silence, sometimes trying to start a conversation that would end quickly. Inuyasha finished his first and watched Kagome with an amused smirk on his face. He leaned his elbow on the table and out his hand in he's head, watching her intently with a look that make goosebumps appear on Kagomes back of her neck.

Kagome finished after another five minutes and looked over to see Inuyasha gazing towards her but seemed like he wasn't focused on her, like he was daydreaming. "What?" Kagome asked for Inuyasha to shake his head and blink, his eyes coming back into focus.

"Nothing" he mumbled and grabbed his phone out to check what time it was. They left an hour ago and school was getting out about an hour and a half. So he could call Sango and Miroku then to ask if they wanted to hang out at his place or something. He smiled at the plan before feeling his hand empty and hearing Kagomes giggles fade away into the distance.

He looked up to see Kagome running away with his phone in her hand. She was running towards the park that was set up near the ice cream shop. He couldn't ho to mile befe standing up to after her.

"Hey!" He shouted after her and started running quickly catching up to her. He could hear her giggles more clearly and smiled, his demon speed catching up to her almost instantly.

Kagome ran through the field near the swings and could practically feel Inuyasha right behind her. Giggling hysterically, she continued to run before feeling arms wrap around her waist. She screamed while being lifted backwards and started to kick her feet in the air and wriggle out of his grasp.

Before she knew it, Inuyasha toppled backwards from her struggling and Kagome somehow managed to fall on top of him except facing downwards, looking right into the pools of a beautiful glowing honey golden color.

"Give me my phone" Inuyasha demanded while laughing and looking up at her, her hair falling down over her shoulders and surrounding him.

"No" she replied with a shine in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked getting an idea.

Inuyasha hands grabbed Kagomes hips suddenly without warning."Huh?" She looked down and before she could understand what was happening, Inuyasha was suddenly on top of her.

Kagome giggled and noticed Inuyasha's hand gripping her one wrist of the hand that held his phone. "Give it" he demanded again trying not to laugh.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kagome tested with an amused smirk. Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful way her eyes shined and the way her hair glistened, sprawled out in the bright green grass. He looked at her lips taking detail ohlf how they were two shades or so more pink than her blush.

As if under a magic spell, Inuyasha's thoughts suddenly washed away and all that was on his mind was something that he looked forward to doing for awhile now.

Without hesitating, Inuyasha lowered his head towards Kagome.

Before she even realized it, Inuyasha's lips clashed onto hers.

**Hey guys! I know I'm evil for ending it like this but guess you're gonna have to wait to see what happens next. I know I'm so evil, mwuahaha. Please R&amp;R this special chapter. Do you guys think I should've waited for them to kiss or was this the perfect moment? Please give me 5 reviews and I promise not to update late like this ever again. Thank you guys and hope you enjoyed! **


	28. It's Not A Chapter But a Brief Depart

**Hey guys! So this is kind of new for me to add an authors note and all, but there's something important to announce.. I am so happy to have this journey, never once thinking a single person would read this story. Along this journey of doing this story for 629 days, 15 hours, 57 minutes, and 22 seconds (No I didn't make that up lol), I've reached 18,286 views, 72 followers, 64 favorites, 1 communities, and 88 reviews! This just mind boggles me. On this website I've seen stories with high numbers of reviews and followers and never once thought I would get this much support! It honestly brings tears to my eyes to know this many people I bring happiness too. I honestly am crying because I always told my family about my stories and how much I thought they were good and they always brushed it off, not caring one bit. Until I told them my achievement of 18k views and how many supporters have pushed me along the way, brightening up my day to know I have support from complete strangers online lol. I count you guys as a family of friends and supporters and honestly love each and every one of you! **

**But back to what I was going to announce before my mushy speech...I am going to put this story on pause for awhile. NOW BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT AND MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP, there's a few reasons. One, I honestly don't think this is a "story" necessarily. It's very unorganized, with my brain scattered everywhere and I honestly might rewrite the whole thing which yes, will take awhile. Two, I've been busy with school and family problems. I used to have 2 horses that were closer to me than I could imagine, having the biggest emotional support and shoulder to cry on from them. But sadly we have to sell one of them that grew very fond of me from being with an abusive owner who I knew and witnessed the abuse, to coming with me, being the same gender and around the same age as the previous owner. He learned to trust again and I'm glad to say I helped him have his wall come down. But now he's being sold, making me a train wreck with emotions. Three, I've been busy with another story(ies) of mine on Wattpad :) I would love the support since I don't get nearly as much support on there as here. I just always wanted to be an auther and Wattpad has helped me become more imaginative and creative with my stories, letting me build my own settings, characters, and even my own book covers! So please, check out my account if you ever miss reading my stuff at WriteOnMyFreeTime :) Please, it would be great. (Personally, I think my writing ability is much, much, much, MUCH better on the stories there then here for some reason) **

**Back to the situation, yes I realized that I stopped at the worst moment lol. And I'm not going to keep this story on hold for long,maybe a few months at the most. I just need a break, which I never thought I would say from writing. I absolutely love it and practically inhale as much ideas as possible to write and make a story of. But please, don't give up on this story! It will be back quicker than the Flash can travel around the world :) I was planning probably having it back on the same day that it was published, a day after my birthday :) So please guys, stay turned! I promise I will be here. I'm not going anywhere, I'm just trailing off of this story to make new ones.. **

**Sincerely your generously happy and still productive author, **

**Laney- "Don't give up on those you love, give them time, give them space, give them love, but don't give them up- Anonymous" Love you guys! **


End file.
